


The Marked Man  (El Hombre Marcado)

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Autora: RakinaDespués de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry se da cuenta que es posible odiar a alguien más de lo que odia a Voldemort. Cuando la única esperanza para la Luz significa tener que trabajar junto a Snape, más cerca incluso que nunca antes, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que Voldemort muera?Disclaimer: Ya todos lo sabemos, pero hay que decirlo^^. Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling, incluso Sev¬¬. Los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Rakina





	1. Mucho depende de ti, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora
> 
> Escribí esta historia justo después de la publicación de El Príncipe Mestizo, por tanto, contiene spoilers de ese libro. Es otra variante del tema ‘obligados a enlazarse’, pero pienso que ofrezco una versión original de ello. No tengo dudas de que después de la publicación de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, esta historia se volverá completamente AU. La advertencia de muerte de un personaje se refiere a Voldemort (oh, sorpresa)
> 
> Nota de traducción
> 
> Aquí les traigo la traducción de otra estupenda historia de Rakina. Agradezco profundamente a Rakina por escribir este magnifico relato y permitirme traducirlo, y a Heiko y el resto del staff de Intruders, quienes gentilmente me cedieron el permiso de traducción de la misma. Gracias^^

_Estaba rodeado por oscuridad y desasosiego. Harry se retorció y giró con la vana esperanza de que algo aliviara su tormento, pero no.  
  
—A un lado…  
  
No podía… aunque deseaba moverse, no podía. Estaba petrificado, o aturdido, o muerto, o algo…  
  
—Severus…  
  
¡No! Esa voz estaba rogando y suplicando, pidiendo suavemente por el alivio que Harry sabía no llegaría. No deseaba ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Lo había visto ya demasiadas veces, y aun así el dolor que sentía no disminuía por muchas veces que su traumatizado cerebro reviviera la escena. Trató nuevamente de retorcerse y alejarse. Y puso todo su empeño en no mirar ese rostro tan odiado, en no ver la mirada de rebeldía que ese monstruo estaba lanzando a Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore, el anciano mago quien era la esencia de la calidez y la luz, de la sabiduría y la alegría, enfrentado con el odio y la oscuridad. Y sólo podía haber un final allí; uno que Harry no deseaba volver a ver.  
  
—Severus…, por favor…_  
  
Mientras el odiado destello de luz verde volvía a brillar tras sus ojos, Harry despertó con un grito. Abrió los ojos, y la luminiscente imagen tras sus retinas le mostró los duros rasgos del rostro de Severus Snape, grabados en el verde resplandor del _Avada Kedavra_. Esa cruel luz verde que acababa de matar a su querido mentor, y Harry lloraba su desesperación y odio por la persona cuya imagen estaba grabada en su mente, frecuentando cada una de sus noches de sueño. No había pensado que le fuera posible odiar a alguien más de lo que odiaba a Voldemort, pero ahora sabía que sí.  
  
Snape.  
  
_¡NO ME LLAMES COBARDE!_ , le había gritado Snape, la rabia contorsionando sus ya de por sí desagradables rasgos en algo casi demoníaco. Harry le consideraba el epítome del mal. En el pasado, cada interacción con el hombre había estado teñida con aversión, y en la actualidad su opinión final era que el hombre era apenas humano.  
  
¿Cómo podía una persona normal haber asesinado al hombre que había confiado en él, al hombre que le había dado –probablemente de manera inmerecida– una segunda oportunidad? Dumbledore había vivido y trabajado al lado de Snape durante muchos años, le había mostrado respeto e insistido en que Harry le tratara de la misma manera. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan equivocado el anciano mago? Harry le había preguntado, repetidamente, cómo podía estar tan seguro de la lealtad de Snape, y Dumbledore sólo le había contestado que confiaba completamente en el profesor de Pociones. Harry no lo había comprendido entonces, y ahora se arrepentía de esa confianza del Director más que de cualquier otra cosa. Snape, el Jefe de la Casa de las serpientes, había sido una víbora en su seno, y había golpeado con mortal eficiencia.  
  
—¿Harry? —la cabeza de Hermione echó un vistazo desde el umbral de la puerta, la luz exterior iluminando su preocupada expresión—. ¿Está todo bien?  
  
El chico se frotó la cara.  
  
—Oh, lo lamento, Hermione. No quise despertarte.  
  
—¿Pesadillas de nuevo? ¿Es Voldemort?  
  
—No, algo peor que eso —espetó Harry—. El bastardo de Snape.  
  
—¿Te duele la cicatriz?  
  
—No. Sólo duele cuando Voldemort está involucrado —contestó, exasperado.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser peor? —preguntó la chica tentativamente.  
  
—No es un dolor físico, Hermione. Pero es la visión más malditamente dolorosa, seguir viendo cada noche cómo asesina a Dumbledore —se interrumpió mientras el terrón de su garganta amenazaba con revelarse y hacer vacilar su voz.  
  
—Oh. Por supuesto… Lo… lo siento —tartamudeó su amiga, sin saber qué decir para ayudarle.  
  
Harry asintió, consciente de que nadie podía ayudarle. Ese tormento era suyo y sólo suyo. Todos extrañaban al Director, pero él, que por el lado de la Luz había sido el único testigo de su muerte, sufría un mayor tormento que el resto.  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
—Lo sé, Harry. Pero tienes que seguir. Debes destruir los horcruxes. Eso debe ser lo más importante.  
  
El joven frunció el ceño. En momentos como ése, estaba tentado de decir ‘¡a la mierda con los horcruxes!’ y dejar que el mundo mágico se las resolviera con su Señor Oscuro. Su verdadero deseo era perseguir a Snape; enderezar el error de la traición a Dumbledore.  
  
—Buenas noches, Hermione —se obligó a decir. Necesitaba que se fuera antes de disgustarla diciendo algo que no quería.  
  
Ser arrastrado, colgado y descuartizado era el castigo histórico para la traición. Harry siempre se había sentido enfermo al leer sobre eso, pero si había alguien que podía merecer ese condenado destino –¡demonios, hasta podría ejecutarlo él mismo!– era Severus Snape. Snape colgando de una cuerda atada alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas moviéndose en su desesperación por encontrar un punto de apoyo. Luego, quizás quince minutos de lento estrangulamiento, su rostro oscureciéndose y su lengua sobresaliendo, hasta que casi pasara al recuerdo. Casi. Luego, bajarlo, acostarlo sobre una mesa y, cuando recobrara la consciencia, destriparlo. Sí, y ver mientras el hombre observaba como sus entrañas eran extraídas de su tripa y arrojadas al fuego. Observar, y escuchar, y oler el repugnante aroma de intestinos humanos asados. Eventualmente, Snape moriría, pero sólo después de que le hubiera visto sufrir lo suficiente por su traición. Mugrienta escoria de Mortífago. Luego, él mismo sería feliz de tomar un hacha y despedazar su cuerpo. Snape no merecía el honor de un funeral o descansar en paz. Merecía el fin de los verdaderos traidores.  
  
Hermione salió cuando vio la amarga expresión de su amigo, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella. El odio de Harry era comprensible, pero le estaba consumiendo. Incluso estaba eclipsando su odio por Voldemort. Le preocupaba que él dejara de lado su importante tarea, para la cual había sido instruido por el mismo Dumbledore: encontrar y destruir los horcruxes. Snape era un asunto colateral, pero la prioridad de Harry parecía ser encontrar y matar a Snape.  
  
Regresó a su pequeña habitación en la reconstruida casita de Godric’s Hollow, determinada a traer nuevamente a colación el tema en la mañana. Harry necesitaba avanzar o no podría cumplir su tarea real.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Los tres amigos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, comiendo tostadas y bebiendo té o jugo de calabaza. Éste debería haber sido su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, pero ninguno de ellos podía haber supuesto que en lugar de eso estarían aquí, en la casita que Harry tenía en el lugar donde estuviera la vieja casa de sus padres, haciendo planes para destruir al mago más malvado de esa generación. Planes que no incluirían a Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Se mantenían en contacto con la Orden del Fénix. Mensajes regulares eran intercambiados a través de los Patronus. Les eran enviadas las insinuaciones y rumores sobre la posible ubicación de los horcruxes. A veces, Harry extrañaba su compañía, aunque se encontraba con ellos de vez en cuando en las reuniones de la Orden. Pero se sentía feliz de estar con Ron y Hermione, en un lugar donde podían hacer planes sin sentirse presionados o inadecuados, o sólo simples jóvenes.  
  
—¿Te estás sintiendo bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, suavemente.  
  
—Sí. Pero disculpa por despertarte.  
  
—Sabes que eso no importa. ¿Pudiste volver a dormirte bien?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Aunque los demás esperaban que Harry ampliara la respuesta, no lo hizo. El silencio se prolongó incómodamente.  
  
La atmósfera se aligeró ante la llegada de una lechuza con correo. Era una lechuza de granero estándar, del tipo que se empleaba en la oficina postal mágica para enviar el correo diario. El animal traía El Profeta y una carta. Hermione tomó el periódico y comenzó a leerlo con avidez. Ron leyó el destinatario de la carta y se la entregó a Harry.  
  
—Un mensaje de Kingsley —les informó el moreno mientras leía—. Dice que Narcissa Malfoy ha ido a quedarse con su amiga Verita Cohen, en Buxton.  
  
—Puede ser algo que valga la pena revisar. Después de todo, apuesto que Malfoy estará en contacto con ella, y Malfoy huyó con Snape, ¿recuerdan?  
  
—No lo he olvidado, Ron. Es una buena idea; puede que valga la pena una visita. Tenemos que empezar en alguna parte.  
  
—Pensaba que la idea era encontrar el horcrux del relicario primero —comentó Hermione.  
  
—Bueno, sí. Podemos hacer eso también —contestó Harry  
  
La chica frunció el ceño, pero antes que pudiera plantear el tema que estaba preocupándola, fueron interrumpidos.  
  
¡Crack!  
  
Un ruido similar al de la aparición de un elfo doméstico, o quizás al de una piedra lanzada contra la ventana, hizo que miraran alrededor. Ni elfo, ni ventana rota, pero había un rollo de pergamino bajando hacia el suelo, meciéndose bajo las corrientes de una brisa mágica. Su descenso era lento e hipnotizante, casi coreográfico. Tres pares de ojos observaron su bajada, hasta que Hermione se movió y lo aferró en el aire.  
  
—¡Oh!  
  
—¿Qué es, Mione? —interrogó Ron.  
  
—Me quemó —contestó, apretando la mano contra su pecho.  
  
El pelirrojo se levantó para chequearla, y Harry le imitó y extendió la mano hacia la pieza de papel, que seguía cayendo. La arrebató del aire sin contratiempo.  
  
Era sólo una pieza normal de papelería mágica, por lo que podía ver. En negrillas, con tinta negra, se leía: **_~ Harry Potter ~_**  
  
—Viene a mi nombre —informó a los demás, mientras se sentaba de nuevo, el rollo de pergamino aferrado en su mano—. No me quemó, así que debe estar bien que lo lea.  
  
Antes que los demás pudieran argumentar que era posible que fuera peligroso, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer.  
  
_Mi muy querido Harry_  
  
_Este papel sólo aparecerá ante tu presencia, y posiblemente ante las de_  
 _Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley o Remus Lupin. Son las únicas personas_  
 _a las que deberás mostrárselo o mencionar su contenido._  
  
_Esta carta está encantada para aparecer un tiempo después de mi muerte_  
 _y funeral, y será el momento apropiado para que actúes. Lo que te pido_  
 _que hagas no debería ser demasiado costoso en esta etapa, y espero que_  
 _no lo veas sospechoso._  
  
_Ve, con Ron y Hermione si así lo deseas, a visitar a Remus Lupin. Él sabe_  
 _que vas a ir, y hará lo que yo le he ordenado previamente. Como sabes,_  
 _es experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y te ayudará, lanzándote_  
 _un hechizo para romper un encantamiento de memoria._  
  
_Debo confesar que utilicé sobre ti un hechizo de memoria limitada, para_  
 _mantener cierto conocimiento oculto de tu mente consciente, y de la_  
 _posibilidad de Legeremancia por parte de Voldemort. Fue enfocado para_  
 _ocultarte unos pocos hechos relevantes, que el hechizo que ejecutará_  
 _Remus traerá a tu consciente una vez más. Te aseguro que no removí_  
 _nada de tu mente, Harry. El uso de tal hechizo destructivo me repugna._  
  
_Cuando descubras la información que he mantenido en secreto ante ti,_  
 _espero que podrás ver la importancia y serás capaz de comprender_  
 _mis acciones._  
  
_Por favor, apresúrate a visitar a Remus. Mucho depende de tus acciones_  
 _a partir de ahora._  
  
_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi muchacho._  
  
_Albus_  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos. El pelirrojo tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia, consolándola luego de la impresión por el hechizo de quemadura, que no había sido serio, pero sí lo suficiente como para evitar que ella tomara el rollo de pergamino. Observaron el juego de emociones que atravesaron el rostro de Harry, ansiosos por saber lo que estaba escrito en la carta para que pudiera afectarle tanto. Su amigo se veía aturdido.  
  
Sin palabras, Harry les entregó el pergamino a sus amigos, para que pudieran leerlo juntos. Ron lo tomó con precaución, medio esperando que le quemara también, pero al parecer, ahora que Harry lo había leído era bastante seguro. Luego que la pareja leyó, el único comentario proveniente de Ron fue un incrédulo:  
  
—¡Maldición!


	2. Lo que él nunca hubiera deseado

—Bien, creo que podemos decir que eso cambia nuestros planes para hoy —comentó Harry, mirando las asombradas caras de sus amigos.  
  
—Sí… Es un tropiezo buscar a Lupin ahora, ¿cierto? —replicó Ron.  
  
Harry asintió. Decir que este giro de los acontecimientos era inesperado era quedarse corto. Su obsesiva necesidad de perseguir a Snape fue olvidada, al menos de momento.  
  
—¿Sabes dónde vive el profesor Lupin? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
—Sí, consiguió una casita en Mablethorpe. Es difícil imaginar a Remus por la costa, ¿verdad? Pero no podremos traspasar sus protecciones. Primero, le enviaré mi patronus con un mensaje, informándole que llegaremos a mediodía. Todo esto es tan extraño…  
  
Ciertamente, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y mientras Harry le enviaba su patronus de venado a Lupin avisándole de su arribo a mitad del día, los tres tuvieron la sensación de que algo significativo estaba a punto de ser descubierto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Los tres amigos se habían convertido en expertos en Aparición desde el funeral de Dumbledore. Parecían estar viajando mucho más lejos de lo que cualquiera de ellos había contemplado cuando tomaron sus exámenes de Aparición, pero la práctica era la mejor manera de perfeccionar las habilidades, así que se aparecieron limpia y precisamente en medio del jardín trasero de Lupin. Era un día cálido y soleado, y Harry pensó que la mesa y sillas de plástico blanco del patio se veían muy tentadoras.  
  
El dueño de casa salió a saludarles. Se veía tan desarrapado como siempre y su cabello había continuado encaneciendo, pero parecía bastante feliz. Hermione esperaba que hubiera arreglado las cosas con Tonks, pero era demasiado tímida para preguntar, y no le conocía lo suficiente como para interrogarle sobre sus asuntos personales.  
  
—Te estaba esperando, Harry. Y trajiste a Ron y Hermione también. Eso es bueno.  
  
Harry le abrazó, genuinamente alegre de volver a ver a uno de sus consejeros más cercano y confiable.  
  
—Mejor entramos. ¿Les gustaría un té, o también tengo limonada si prefieren una bebida fría?  
  
—Limonada estaría genial —contestó Harry, y Ron y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, paladeando la fría y ácida bebida, Harry comenzó.  
  
>>Recibimos una carta esta mañana. Fue algo bastante sorpresivo; ciertamente, no es normal una lechuza póstuma.  
  
El mayor sonrió débilmente y asintió, pero no dijo nada.  
  
>>La carta simplemente apareció, cómo si se hubiera Aparecido o algo así. En todo caso, aquí está; es más fácil si la lees —rescató la carta de sus jeans y se la entregó a Remus.  
  
El hombre tomó el pergamino y lo leyó. Harry observó cuidadosamente para ver su reacción; el rostro del anfitrión mostró poco asombro mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro. La carta había dicho que Remus sabría qué hacer, que Dumbledore había hablado con él sobre eso, y a juzgar por la falta de sorpresa, probablemente era cierto.  
  
—Sí, me preguntaba cuándo pasaría esto —dijo cuando terminó de leer, mientras devolvía la carta a Harry—. Sabía que te dirían que vinieras a verme luego de la muerte de Dumbledore. Él hizo algunos esfuerzos para mantenerlo en secreto, ¿cierto?  
  
—¿No tiene idea de qué se trata, Profesor? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
—No. Ninguna pista concreta. Puedo hacer algunas especulaciones, pero eso es todo lo que serían, así que mejor no me hago el tonto exponiendo alguna rara teoría. Y, Hermione y Ron, por favor, llámenme Remus. Hace mucho que no soy su profesor. Ahora, todos somos amigos y aliados.  
  
La chica se mostró un poco avergonzada por haber sido tan distante con el licántropo. Realmente, le gustaba Lupin y respetaba su conocimiento, y no deseaba que él sintiera que estaba siendo estirada.  
  
—Por supuesto, Remus —aceptó suavemente.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué sigue? —preguntó Harry, impaciente por resolver ese asunto.  
  
—Como dice la carta, voy a revertir el hechizo de memoria. Para hacerlo, utilizaré un hechizo. También tengo aquí una poción para restaurar la memoria, que puede ser utilizada al mismo tiempo y hará todo un poco más seguro. Me fue dada para uso de la Orden.  
  
El afable rostro de Ron se endureció ante la mención de la poción.  
  
—Apostaría que sé quién te la dio, Remus —murmuró.  
  
El hombre le miró a través de la mesa.  
  
—Bueno, no debería haber premios por suponer. Severus fue muy útil, ¿no?  
  
—Sí —contestó Harry—. Útil… ¡y un traidor y bastardo asesino!  
  
Hermione sorbió su limonada, luciendo avergonzada, mientras Ron asintió mostrando con entusiasmo que estaba de acuerdo, antes que Lupin hablara de nuevo.  
  
—Sí, bien, si empezamos a pensar sobre todo eso, no vamos a hacer ningún progreso hoy, ¿cierto? Mejor permítanme ir a buscar la poción y partiremos desde allí.  
  
Se levantó y salió hacia la cocina, para buscar la Poción Restauradora de la Memoria. Harry se dio cuenta que sus manos se habían aferrado al borde de la mesa, e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por relajarlas. Lupin tenía razón, no se ganaría nada ese día con seguir discutiendo sobre Snape; estaban aquí para algo más positivo. Para cuando el mago mayor regresó, sosteniendo en la mano una botella verde, Harry ya estaba respirando normalmente y diciéndose a si mismo que estaba calmado.  
  
>>Creo que lo mejor será ir al salón —invitó Remus.  
  
Los tres le siguieron y el anfitrión hizo un gesto para que Harry se sentara en el sofá.  
  
>>Ron, ¿podrías cerrar las cortinas, por favor? Es importante que estemos tranquilos y nadie interrumpa cuando Harry empiece a recordar. Cuando haya recuperado completamente su memoria, podrá decirnos todo sobre eso, pero si se interrumpe el proceso, sus recuerdos pueden verse afectados. Primero, Harry, te daré la poción. De hecho, puedes bebértela ya —le entregó la botella—. Diez gotas son la dosis estándar.  
  
El joven sacó la lengua y dejó caer diez gotas de la poción sobre ella. Torció lo ojos, observando las gotas caer, y luego devolvió la botella a Remus.  
  
—¡Apostaría que sabe a mierda! —comentó Ron—. Las pociones de Snape nunca saben bien. El sádico bastardo podría darles buen sabor. Uno pensaría que lo haría, trabajando en una escuela con niños.  
  
Harry asintió mostrándose de acuerdo, pero Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a Remus, indicando que el tema de ‘el bastardo Snape’ la tenía un poco cansada. Probablemente, Ron y Harry culparían a Snape hasta del bronceado de ese día.  
  
—Harry, si te acuestas en el sofá, te lanzaré el encantamiento para que recuperes la memoria. El hechizo que Albus usó en ti selló específicamente un pequeño pedazo de recuerdo, para ocultarlo de tu memoria consciente. Esto lo hizo inaccesible a ti, y a cualquiera que practicara Legeremancia sobre ti. No tengo idea de cuan enterrado está en el interior de tu mente, y podría apostar que no hay otra alma que pudiera hacerlo.  
  
Harry asintió, nervioso, preguntándose qué demonios podría ser, pero se acostó cuan largo era sobre el sofá, con la cabeza descansando sobre el apoyabrazos. Remus sonrió tranquilizadoramente y levantó su varita.  
  
>>Cierra los ojos, Harry, y deja que las imágenes afloren a la superficie. _¡Memento!_  
  
*—Querría verlo muerto —murmuró—. Y querría matarlo yo.  
  
—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Dumbledore—. ¿Lo ves? ¡La profecía no significa que tú tengas que hacer nada! Pero la profecía provocó que lord Voldemort ‘te señalara como su igual’… Dicho de otro modo, tú tienes libertad para seguir tu camino, eres libre de rechazar la profecía. En cambio, Voldemort sigue otorgándole un gran valor. Él seguirá persiguiéndote, y eso garantiza que…  
  
—Que uno de nosotros acabará matando al otro —dijo Harry, y por fin comprendió lo que Dumbledore intentaba explicarle*.   
  
—Hay algo más que necesito que entiendas, Harry, y es vital que lo comprendas absolutamente —levantó la voz y llamó—: Entra, Severus.  
  
La puerta del fondo de la oficina se abrió, y el profesor Snape entró, luciendo tan oscuro y austero como siempre. Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo que al fin quizás fuera a aprender algo que valiera la pena saber sobre ese hombre.  
  
>>Como sabes, Harry, el profesor Snape ha estado asumiendo un trabajo muy peligroso, para la Orden del Fénix. No solo peligroso, sino difícil de mantener. Lord Voldemort… —el Slytherin se estremeció ante el uso del nombre por parte de Dumbledore, pero no le gruñó como hacía siempre que Harry lo decía — está abrigando nuevas sospechas hacia él, algo que está siendo alentado por los compañeros Mortífagos del profesor Snape.  
  
El aludido frunció el ceño más que nunca, al ser llamado Mortífago por el Director, pero Dumbledore levantó una mano, apaciguándole.  
  
>>Ahora, Harry, habrás notado el estado de mi brazo, y debes haber deducido correctamente que fue causado por un hechizo altamente dañino. Sufrí la herida cuando destruí el horcrux del anillo, y de no haber sido por Severus, hubiera muerto poco después. Las habilidades de Severus me garantizaron algo más de vida, suficiente para entrenarte en lo que debe ser hecho después de mi muerte.  
  
—¡No, Profesor! ¡Usted no puede morir!  
  
—Te aseguro que puedo, Harry. No soy inmortal, ningún mago lo es. Ni siquiera, eso espero, lord Voldemort. Puedo morir y lo haré. Cuando esto ocurra, y no falta mucho para eso, deberemos obtener la mayor ventaja posible de mi muerte. Es altamente probable que Severus tenga que matarme.  
  
—¿Qué? —gritó Harry, su rostro era una máscara de horror.  
  
—Ya te dije, Albus… —comenzó Snape pero, una vez más, el anciano alzó la mano para detener su arrebato.  
  
—Sabemos que Draco Malfoy ha sido designado para matarme. Es una prueba de lord Voldemort. Si él falla, su familia será destruida. Severus ha realizado un Juramento Inquebrantable con la madre de Draco para ayudar a su hijo de todas las maneras posibles, y hacer su tarea si Draco probara ser incapaz. Espero absolutamente que él sea incapaz de matarme. Matar es mucho más difícil de lo que algunas personas imaginan, Harry. A menos que yo muriera en un accidente, pienso que es probable que Severus tenga que cumplir la misión de Draco. En caso contrario, Severus moriría y el joven Malfoy se perdería en el bando de la Oscuridad.  
  
Harry se veía asqueado, y dio vuelta para observar a Snape, sólo para encontrar que la expresión del hombre era similar a la propia.   
  
>>Esto nos dará algunas ventajas —prosiguió Dumbledore—. De todas maneras, yo estoy muriendo, así que nada se está perdiendo en realidad. Podremos apoyar a Draco y mantenerle lejos de Voldemort. También es importante el hecho de que, a la larga, cuando el profesor Snape haga esto, se convertirá en la persona favorita de lord Voldemort. El hombre que mató a Dumbledore.   
  
Snape dejó escapar un gemido, y a Harry le impresionó el nivel de dolor que percibió en éste. Nunca hubiera esperado ver al hombre así; parecía enfermo por la preocupación y el odio a sí mismo.  
  
>>Te verás irreprochable en lo que a los Mortífagos concierne, Severus. Tu verdadero papel será inimaginable para ellos. Temiendo a la muerte como lo hace, lord Voldemort no puede concebir ni comprender esta clase de sacrificio de amor, uno que me permitiría dejar mi vida de este modo, ni que tú necesitarías mostrar que eres capaz de matarme si estás de nuestro lado. Está más allá de su comprensión, o de la de ninguno de sus Mortífagos, de hecho. Ganaremos un espía indetectable.  
  
Harry se sentía aturdido. Dumbledore estaba hablando de su muerte como si estuviera redactando una lista de compras. ¿Cómo podía alguien hablar de forma tan superficial sobre ser asesinado? ¿Y sería asesinato cuando pedías a alguien que lo hiciera? Harry se sentía confundido y más que un poco enfermo.  
  
>>Ahora, Harry, una vez que Severus se haya unido abiertamente a lord Voldemort, sólo un número limitado de personas podrán saber que está trabajando para el lado de la Luz. Un muy limitado número. Cerraré este conocimiento dentro de tu mente y sólo lo recuperarás cuando sea necesario. Puedes contárselo a Remus Lupin, y él te ayudará por el lado de La Orden. También puedes decirle a tus amigos Ron y Hermione, si lo deseas. Pero a nadie más, Harry; nadie más debe saber. Nuestra mayor arma será la información que Severus pueda transmitirnos, y el apoyo que pueda darte cuando suceda la confrontación final. Las magias de ambos son muy compatibles, y considero que sus poderes unidos serán suficientes para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero pase lo que pase, Harry, es de vital importancia que cooperes con el profesor Snape en cualquier plan que él estime necesario para asegurarse la derrota de Voldemort. ¿Comprendes?   
  
Harry no se veía feliz ante la perspectiva de trabajar con Snape, pero asintió.  
  
>>Debo tener la absoluta seguridad, Harry, de que después de mi muerte harás todo lo que el profesor Snape requiera de ti. ¿Tengo tu palabra?  
  
El joven no deseaba prometer, pero Dumbledore necesitaba estar seguro, eso era obvio. Debía ser muy importante, entonces. A regañadientes, admitió que podía ver cuán importante era que estuviera dispuesto a trabajar con Snape.  
  
—Sí, profesor Dumbledore —contestó, y sintió el peso del compromiso establecerse en él mientras decía esas tres palabras.  
  
—Bien, bien. Podemos hacer algunos planes y tener una esperanza muy real de que libraremos al mundo de esta amenaza. Ahora, para que puedan contactar uno con el otro, me gustaría darles estas knuts —le entregó a cada uno una moneda de cobre—. Funcionan del mismo modo que el admirable sistema que utilizabas para reunir a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, Harry. Al ser monedas de bajo valor, nadie tratará de robarlas ni pensará que valen una segunda mirada. Es innecesario decir que deben mantenerlas todo el tiempo con ustedes; ambos. Están hechizadas con sus firmas mágicas y creo que pueden sentir que no son monedas ordinarias, ¿no?  
  
—Por supuesto, Albus —contestó Snape.  
  
—Sí, Director —aceptó Harry.  
  
Sentía como si el cobre del knut vibrara ligeramente en su mano. Deslizó la moneda en su bolsillo trasero. Su propio sistema de comunicación a dos vías con Snape, justo lo que él nunca hubiera deseado.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry se sintió mareado mientras dejaba que los recuerdos le inundaran. Era como la vez que había bebido demasiado ponche en Las Tres Escobas, la noche que había estado tratando de aclarar las cosas con Ron. Su mejor amigo había estado menos que complacido de su decisión sobre Ginny, y era importante que pudieran dejar eso atrás para concentrarse en los horcruxes. Ahora, sentía una incomodidad similar; su cabeza parecía girar, aunque sus ojos estaban todavía cerrados, y se sentía enfermo del estómago. Abrió los ojos con cautela, sin desear que el mareo empeorara.  
  
La habitación no estaba girando, y su cabeza se estabilizó un poco. Miró a través del recinto, al lugar donde sus mejores amigos estaban mirándole fijamente, ansiosos; pero ninguno habló.  
  
—Eso fue extraño —comentó Harry.  
  
—Debes sentirte algo desorientado —explicó Lupin—. Tu mente tiene que adaptarse a los recuerdos y eso puede ser algo incómodo. Ten… —le entregó su vaso de limonada que había traído de la cocina por si el joven necesitaba beber algo después de la experiencia.  
  
—Gracias —replicó, y sorbió la bebida, agradecido. Su estómago estaba acomodándose, y los pensamientos, que habían parecido estar dando bandazos de un lado a otro de su cráneo, ahora empezaban a tener más sentido.  
  
—¿Qué era, compañero? —indagó Ron, incapaz de seguir siendo paciente—. ¿Qué viste?  
  
Harry les contó que después que había conseguido los recuerdos de Slughorn y se los había entregado a Dumbledore, el Director le había contado todo sobre los horcruxes y logrado que comprendiera cuán importante pensaba Voldemort que era la profecía. Al final, había pedido a Snape que entrara y le había dicho a Harry como él, Dumbledore, iba a morir. Le explicó que de eso podían conseguirse cosas buenas, como rescatar a Draco y asegurarle a Snape una posición firme en el círculo interno de Voldemort, lo que le permitiría continuar siendo espía para La Orden.  
  
Mientras hablaba, ocasionales jadeos y gritos de asombro emergían de sus tres oyentes, pero ninguno de ellos le interrumpió. Harry terminó relatándoles sobre el sistema de comunicación a través del cual podría contactar con Snape, y cómo Dumbledore le había hecho prometer que trabajaría con el Slytherin y le ayudaría en cualquier plan que el hombre pudiera proponer. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un knut de cobre, sosteniéndolo en la palma de la mano y mirándolo fijamente.  
  
—¿Es ése? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Sí, creo que sí. Siempre lo he llevado encima, pensando que era de buena suerte y sintiendo que era importante tenerlo todo el tiempo conmigo. Es realmente gracioso, yo no acostumbro a comportarme así.  
  
—Probablemente, el Director hechizó la pieza para que fuera importante para ti; no deberías desear dejarla en ningún lugar —sugirió Remus.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—¿Vas a usarla, entonces? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
Harry la miró, arrugando la frente, confundido, lo que hacía parecer como si le doliera.  
  
—No quiero. Sé que probablemente tendré que hacerlo, pero no quiero. Nunca quise volver a verle, a no ser que fuera para matarle. Le odio.  
  
—¡Pero él trabajó para Dumbledore todo el tiempo! —protestó la chica—. El profesor Snape tuvo que hacer lo que se le ordenó, tal como tú debes hacer ahora. No imagino que le gustara tener que matar al Director, ellos siempre parecieron llevarse bien, y Dumbledore confiaba en él, ¿no es así?  
  
—Sí —replicó Harry—. Siempre pensé que era el mayor error que él había cometido jamás. Ahora, tengo que enfrentar el hecho de que yo estaba equivocado. Y no quiero. ¡Odio a Snape!  
  
A ese punto, el joven casi gritaba. Remus colocó una suave mano en su brazo.  
  
—Tómate un tiempo, Harry. Esto es urgente, por supuesto, pero es importante que drenes todo esto de tu mente o no serás capaz de trabajar con Severus. ¿Por qué no almorzamos algo y luego veremos cómo te sientes?  
  
Harry asintió. Eso le daba algo más de tiempo, y lo necesitaba. Los eventos de ese día habían puesto su vida patas arriba una vez más. Ahora, no sabía qué sentir. Odiaba a Snape, pero ahora se sentía culpable por hacerlo. Aparentemente, el hombre todavía estaba de su lado, seguía apoyándole, continuaba corriendo grandes riesgos, y aun así era tan desagradable como siempre. Había sido mucho más sencillo cuando podía odiarle y sentirse virtuoso por ello.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> *Tomado directamente de la traducción de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo*


	3. ¿Qué elección tenemos?

En el patio trasero, Remus sirvió un almuerzo ligero consistente en quiche y ensalada. Todos estaban disfrutando el sol, y Ron y Hermione estaban entusiasmados por ir a caminar a lo largo de la playa más tarde. Harry asintió distraídamente cuando le preguntaron si le gustaría ir también. Su mente era un lío de pensamientos en conflicto.  
  
Si este último desarrollo era real –y él no podía ver cómo podría ser de otra forma– significaba que había estado completamente equivocado. Y no por primera vez. Snape seguía siendo bueno, y vaya que dolía aceptarlo. Siempre había odiado tener que reconocer que el hombre pertenecía a La Orden y trabajaba con ellos, y aunque el incidente de la muerte de Dumbledore había sido impactante y horroroso, de cierto modo casi había sido un consuelo para Harry que comprobara su opinión sobre el Slytherin. Snape era malvado: era un bastardo, y un ex-Mortífago que continuaba siéndolo, además de ser el mayor traidor en que podía pensar después de Judas Iscariote.  
  
Por un tiempo, el hecho de tener algo que justificara su opinión de Snape le había hecho sentir extrañamente cómodo dentro de su odio. Había tramado toda clase de planes para hacerle pagar. Iba a perseguirle, y matarle, y todo el mundo diría ‘bien hecho’  
  
Y ahora todo había cambiado nuevamente. Ahora tenía que aceptar que Snape todavía estaba de su lado, y más que eso, tendría que trabajar con él. Tendría que aceptar cualquier plan que Snape ideara y ejecutarlo junto a él. Y lo que más le frustraba era que sabía que, probablemente, sería un buen plan; Snape era listo y astuto, y sería capaz de pensar algo para tomar a Voldemort por sorpresa.  
  
Y de eso se trataba todo, ¿no? matar a Voldemort, no matar a Snape. Hermione había tenido razón, él estaba enfocado en el objetivo equivocado. Dumbledore quería que destruyera al Señor Oscuro, y él casi había fallado al desviarse de su propósito con todo el asunto de Snape.  
  
—Así que, Snape está en el lado de la Luz —musitó suavemente.  
  
—Sí, Harry —concordó Remus—. Y no me sorprende, realmente. Yo quedé devastado cuando mató a Dumbledore. Todos estábamos convencidos que estaba del lado de Albus; habían sido colegas y amigos por demasiado tiempo. Es mucho más agradable creer en esto.  
  
—Y ése también es un buen punto sobre el aspecto del amor —agregó Hermione—. Voldemort y sus seguidores nunca pensarían así. Snape será uno de los favoritos del Señor Oscuro y conocerá todo lo que planee. Él será capaz de elaborar un plan para destruir a Voldemort, Harry.  
  
El joven sabía que su amiga tenía razón, él había llegado a la misma conclusión. ‘El poder que el Señor Oscuro no conocía’, adquiría cada vez mayor sentido.  
  
—Supongo que es hora de que use la knut —decidió Harry.  
  
—Después del almuerzo, si te parece —sugirió Remus—. No se gana nada con retrasarlo.  
  
Y así, con la barriga llena de quiche, ensalada, y helado, Harry activó el sistema de comunicación de la knut, con el hombre que realmente deseaba odiar. Momentos después, la cabeza de Snape aparecía a través de la chimenea, que estaba encendida con un fuego mágico con propósitos de comunicación y que en verano no emitía calor.  
  
—¡Potter! —espetó.  
  
—Estoy aquí, Snape —la voz de Harry era débil.  
  
—Debemos reunirnos. La red flu no es segura, seré breve.  
  
—Bien, vale… —comenzó Harry, pero el hombre le interrumpió nuevamente, obviamente muy nervioso por tener que hablar con él a través de un medio público.  
  
—Cállese y escuche, Potter. Reúnase conmigo en Las Piedras de Rollright hoy a medianoche.  
  
—¿Qué? No quiero reunirme con usted a medianoche, solo, en ningún lugar.  
  
—Traiga a Lupin, es lo bastante sensible como para arreglar las cosas. Él sabrá lo que quiero decir. A medianoche en Rollright.  
  
Y eso fue todo. La cabeza de Snape se desvaneció de las llamas que había formado. Harry se sintió molesto con la imagen proyectada; Snape siempre hacía que se sintiera tan inteligente como en su clase de Pociones de primer año. Parecía como si a pesar de los catastróficos acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas, nada hubiera cambiado: el hombre le subestimaba igual que siempre.  
  
—¡Maldito hombre! —exclamó, resoplando.  
  
Remus le palmeó comprensivamente el hombro.  
  
—No es nada personal, Harry. Estoy seguro que es muy peligroso para él comunicarse a través de la chimenea. Averiguaremos más en la noche.  
  
—Nos contarás sobre eso, ¿verdad, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con voz ansiosa. Odiaba perder información, y le frustraba tener que depender del informe de alguien más.  
  
—Por supuesto. Los llevaría conmigo, chicos, pero no creo que él se presentara si lo hago. Creo que es más paranoico que Moody.  
  
—Yo diría que tiene razones para serlo, ¿tú no, Harry? —terció Remus.  
  
—Sí, bien… Confiar en Snape va a ser lo más difícil que he hecho en mucho tiempo, Remus. No estoy ansiando ver su fea cara esta noche.  
  
Ron secundó eso, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa. Remus y Harry aceptaron enfrentar a Snape cuando tuvieran que hacerlo, pero mientras tanto, tratarían de olvidarlo e irían a dar un paseo por la playa. Bajo el brillante sol, la caminata cruzando el camino y atravesando las dunas cubiertas con ‘pasto de playa’ sobre la amplia playa de North Lincolnshire fue hermosa*. El mar brillaba tenuemente en la distancia. Fue un largo paseo recorriendo media milla de anchura de suave arena dorada. Caminaron hasta chapotear en el borde del agua y se desconectaron por un buen rato, siendo las aves su única compañía en ese extremo de playa.  
  
Después de un rato, todos estaban acalorados y sedientos.  
  
—Regresemos hacia el pueblo, allí podemos conseguir algo de beber —sugirió Remus, y todos aceptaron. Dieron vuelta sobre sus pasos hasta alcanzar nuevamente la civilización, y Harry fue a comprar bebidas en un tenderete ubicado en el límite de una feria. Casi podía olvidar la existencia del mundo mágico. Sería tan agradable aceptar que este inocente pueblo muggle era típico de Inglaterra y que no existía un mundo mágico oculto junto a él. Los chillidos de los niños que disfrutaban las atracciones de la feria, el ladrido de los perros, y toda la atmósfera de felicidad que llenaba esta pequeña villa cerca del mar, hacía que deseara detener el tiempo completamente, para poder quedarse allí.  
  
Los amigos se sentaron en un banco, mirando al mar. Apenas hablaban, todos concentrados en sus propios pensamientos. Incluso Ron estaba apagado. La carta de Dumbledore había cambiado todo. Harry sabía que no podía evitar enfrentar la realidad por más tiempo. Cuando regresó a la casa de Remus, había conseguido enfrentar las cosas para proseguir con su tarea. Ahora, esa tarea era trabajar con Snape, la última persona con la que desearía estar en tal situación, excepto Voldemort mismo.  
  
Varias veces en el transcurso de ese día, había recordado esa primera clase de Pociones. ¿Estuvo él alguna vez más allá del alcance de Severus Snape? _Profesor_ Snape, Harry. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, regañándole por su falta de respeto. Snape nunca le había convencido, pero al final Dumbledore había tenido razón. Harry había sido el equivocado.  
  
—¿Regresamos, Harry? Es hora de cenar.  
  
—Vale, Hermione —replicó, taciturno. Lo cierto era que no deseaba dejar la playa porque allí no había magia en absoluto. Sólo era mágica en el sentido puramente natural de ser un lugar de ensueño para pasar un día de verano. Pero aun así siguió a los demás de regreso al mundo mágico que les aguardaba, determinado a cumplir con su deber, como debía hacer y como siempre había hecho.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Después de la cena, el pequeño grupo se sentó en el salón y jugaron a las cartas. Los días del snap explosivo habían quedado atrás había mucho tiempo y jugaron varias manos de poker, un juego para el cual Harry era negado, algo que descubrió muy pronto.   
  
—Soy una mierda en esto, Ron —gimió—. Snape siempre me decía ‘cierre su mente’ y nunca fui capaz de hacerlo. A él no le sorprendería que yo nunca ganase a esto.  
  
Remus ganó dos veces y Hermione una. Ron y Harry se enfurruñaron. Bueno, no demasiado, pero realmente estuvieron algo quietos.  
  
—Podríamos acostarnos temprano, Hermione —sugirió Ron, luego de que ella ganara su juego—. Harry y Rermus tienen que salir en una hora o algo así.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
—Está bien, Ron. No eres el más sutil de los magos existentes, así que no te extrañe que no ganes en los juegos de poker. Sin embargo, acostarse temprano podría ser agradable.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes de manera cómplice y Ron enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas. Hermione se levantó y tendió una mano hacia su novio. Ambos dijeron un bajito ‘buenas noches’ de camino a la salida.  
  
—¿Quieres beber algo, Harry? ¿Algo que te caliente antes de nuestro viaje de medianoche, quizás?  
  
La idea le sonó muy bien al joven.  
  
—Sí. ¿Qué tienes?  
  
—No hay mucho de donde elegir —admitió Remus un tanto apenado—. ¿Hay whisky, o vodka con jugo de naranja?  
  
—No soy demasiado entusiasta por el whisky, así que tomaré el vodka.  
  
Cuando ambos estuvieron instalados con el vodka, mezclado en lagos vasos con mucho jugo de naranja y hielo, Harry abordó el tema de la reunión.  
  
—¿Conoces el sitio donde nos encontraremos con Snape, Remus?   
  
—Sí, conozco las Piedras de Rollright. Es un círculo de piedras megalíticas en Oxfordshire. Existe una leyenda local sobre ella; es un lugar poderoso. Estoy seguro que lo percibirás cuando lleguemos allí. La magia no funciona correctamente dentro del círculo, y sólo un tonto trataría de lanzar un hechizo allí. No tengo dudas de cuál es la razón para que Severus haya elegido ese lugar de reunión. Además, es muy probable que esté desierto a medianoche.  
  
—¿Conoces la leyenda? ¿Estuviste antes allí?  
  
—Sí a ambos, Harry. Las piedras están en una zona del país que, en la actualidad, está llena de familias mágicas; yo acostumbraba trabajar con John Williams, quien vive cerca de Long Compton. La leyenda está basada en el hecho de que las Rollrights son tres grupos de piedras separados: un gran círculo llamado Los Hombres del Rey, una piedra solitaria llamada La Piedra del Rey, y un pequeño grupo llamado Los Caballeros Susurrantes.  
  
>>La leyenda cuenta que un Rey extranjero estaba cruzando Inglaterra durante una invasión. Marchaba sobre la tierra propiedad de una bruja local, quien le encontró y le desafió, diciéndole:  
  
_Sigue adelante  
Siete largos pasos deberás dar  
Si Long Campton puedes ver  
Rey de Inglaterra serás._  
  
>>El Rey contestó:  
  
_Palo, guardar, piedra,  
como Rey de Inglaterra seré conocido_  
  
>>Pero luego de las siete zancadas, encontró un pequeño montículo que le impedía ver Long Compton. Entonces, la bruja gritó:  
  
_Como Long Compton no pudiste ver,  
Rey de Inglaterra no serás.  
Levanta el palo, e inmoviliza el hueso,  
Pues Rey de Inglaterra no serás.  
Tú y tus hombres piedra de escarcha serán  
Y yo misma, el más viejo árbol._  
  
>>En ese momento, el Rey se convirtió en La Piedra del Rey, sus hombres se transformaron en unas piedras llamadas Los Hombres del Rey, y un grupo de traidores que murmuraban se volvieron Los Caballeros Susurrantes. La bruja se convirtió en el árbol más viejo, y puedes elegir cuál de los árboles del lugar es ella. El costo de su magia fue muy alto, al parecer.  
  
—Ésa es una leyenda alarmante, Remus. ¿Crees que haya algo de verdad en ella?  
  
—Pienso que la fuerza dentro de este círculo es evidente para todos, incluso para los muggles. Estoy seguro que en ese lugar hay una concentración de _magia de la tierra_ que se ha ido incrementando a lo largo de los milenios.  
  
—Así que es un lugar mágico. Sólo espero que sea seguro reunirnos con Snape allí.  
  
—Estoy seguro que él piensa lo mismo, Harry. Está mostrando confianza al reunirse allí con nosotros, y somos dos y él solamente uno.  
  
Harry asintió. Tenía que confiar en el buen juicio de Remus, pero se sentía inquieto. Quizás sólo era por tratarse de Snape.  
  
—Entonces, ¿nos apareceremos allí?  
  
—Sí, nos apareceremos justo en el exterior de las piedras, y esperaremos a Severus dentro del círculo. No creo que él se presente hasta asegurarse que estamos solos y en el interior del círculo. Si logramos estar allí justo antes de la medianoche, podrá vernos donde quiere que estemos y acercarse cuando se sienta cómodo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿piensas que vendrá solo?  
  
—No tengo idea, Harry. Pero dada su situación excepcional, no puedo imaginar que confíe en nadie más.  
  
Siguieron sentados sorbiendo sus bebidas. Harry sentía algunas mariposas en el estómago. No era miedo exactamente; sabía cómo se sentía el miedo y no era eso. Era algo más parecido a la excitación. Realmente, deseaba escuchar la historia de Snape y mirarle a los ojos; quería tener la oportunidad de juzgar por sí mismo si podía confiar en él o no, y para eso necesitaba verle. Snape ya no tenía jurisdicción sobre él; ya no era su profesor ni nada más. Pero ahora tenía el deber –encargado por Dumbledore– de trabajar con Snape en cualquier forma en que su antiguo profesor tuviera a bien. En otras palabras, Dumbledore le había pedido que obedeciera a Snape, y eso iba a ser difícil; siempre le había resultado difícil hacer lo que el Slytherin le ordenaba. Así que, seguía deseando tener que trabajar con alguien más; con cualquier otro.  
  
_Si los deseos fueran caballos, los mendigos cabalgarían_ , acostumbraba a decir su tía Petunia. Eso nunca fue un consuelo en el pasado, tampoco.  
  
—¿Estás listo, Harry? —la queda voz de Remus interrumpió sus tristes reflexiones.  
  
—Sí, tanto como puedo estarlo.  
  
Ambos hombres se levantaron y se pararon juntos.  
  
—Si te sostienes de mi brazo, te será más fácil seguirme durante la Aparición —sugirió Remus, y Harry colocó la mano sobre su brazo.  
  
Se recuperaron del ligero malestar de la Aparición, para encontrarse parados en la oscuridad, en medio de una carretera de campo. Delante de ellos había una cerca con una brecha que conducía hacia un grupo de árboles. Entre los árboles, un fantasmal anillo de piedras brillaba como una especie de macabra arena de lucha. Una sensación de energía oscura impregnaba el aire que les rodeaba. Harry tembló y miró a Remus, sólo para ver que él estaba afectado de una forma similar.  
  
—Nunca dijiste que era un lugar oscuro, Remus —siseó.  
  
—Sí, es uno de los pocos anillos en que todavía se siente oscuridad hoy día. Si te lo hubiera dicho, habrías sospechado alguna mala fe de parte de Severus. Como están las cosas, esto funciona en ambos sentidos. Severus no puede estar seguro que no actuaremos contra él.  
  
—Él puede tener un ejército de Mortífagos aquí —murmuró el más joven—. ¡Este sitio está hecho justo para ellos!  
  
—¿Todavía desconfías tanto de él?  
  
—¡Sí! Especialmente aquí, en este lugar espeluznante. ¡Merlín, Remus! Una sensación muy desagradable. ¿No puedes sentirla deslizándose por tu piel?  
  
—Por supuesto que puedo sentirla, pero ¿qué elección teníamos?  
  
Los ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad, y Harry se sintió humillado por su propia actitud. Remus tenía razón. Él había aceptado hacer esto, y quedarse allí, siseando a su compañero como caldera recalentada, no ayudaba a nadie. Asintió bruscamente.  
  
—Vayamos entonces —murmuró, encaminándose hacia el círculo de piedras.  
  
Con cada paso que se acercaban, la sensación se hacía más intensa, tanto, que Harry podía sentir como se erizaban todos los vellos de su cuerpo. La respiración de Remus raspaba en el aire nocturno; parecía que también estaba teniendo dificultad para mantenerse unido y murmuraba en voz baja. Harry pensaba que quizás fuera un encantamiento protector, pero no podía preocuparse por eso, tenía que mantener su mente enfocada en cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder en el interior del círculo de piedra. Como Remus había dicho, ¿qué elección tenían?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *En el original marram grass o beach grass : El paisaje de dunas cubiertas con marran grass sería algo así (está en inglés pero se pueden ver los dibujos) : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ammophila_breviligulata
> 
> **Sobre las Piedras de Rollright también es un artículo en inglés pero pueden verlas aquí https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rollright_Stones


	4. Reuniéndose con el traidor

Mientras entraban al círculo de piedras, Harry sintió que estaban atravesando una barrera definida. Se sentía como cuando conseguías caminar hundido con el agua hasta el pecho en lugar de nadar. Una vez dentro del anillo de piedras, el aire rebajó nuevamente a algo similar a la normalidad, pero pesaba con una sensación de pavor. Aunque no podía ver ningún fantasma, sentía como si estuviera rodeado de ellos; de lejos, más de lo que había encontrado en los pasillos de Hogwarts jamás. Quizás fueran tan viejos que ahora eran invisibles.  
  
—En el medio, creo, Harry —sugirió Remus, guiándole más hacia el interior del círculo—. Severus será capaz de vernos claramente aquí. Y recuerda, nadie puede lanzar hechizos sobre nosotros desde la distancia; no funcionan correctamente aquí. La energía de la magia de la tierra es tan densa que afectaría al mago más poderoso.  
  
Harry le siguió y se paró a su lado en el medio del círculo. Se sentía cada vez más incómodo, a medida que se prolongaba su estancia en el interior de las piedras.  
  
>>Casi cuatro mil años de uso han convertido estas piedras en lo que hoy son, Harry. Sé que te sientes incómodo, pero sólo concéntrate en mí y en estar pendiente de la llegada de Severus, y trata de no sentir la magia que nos rodea.  
  
Intentó hacer lo que Remus decía, pero no responder a la concentración de magia de la tierra en ese punto era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer. La fuerza natural ya era extremadamente ponderosa, pero en el lugar que había sido elegido, había sido aumentada por milenios de ceremonias y cultos de adoración.  
  
>>Harry, mira ahí, entre esos árboles. Creo que Severus está llegando.  
  
Siguió el ángulo que señalaba la cabeza de Remus. El hombre lobo no había hecho ningún otro movimiento, no deseando sobresaltar a su visitante. Su oído era muy agudo; sus aumentados sentidos de lobo nunca le abandonaban completamente, ni siquiera lejos de la luna llena. Había una forma más oscura perceptible en la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Harry no podía distinguir detalle alguno; podría haber sido cualquiera, o casi cualquier cosa.  
  
Por si realmente era una persona, permanecieron parados, muy rígidos. Harry, quien deseaba dejar el círculo como fuera, se obligó a permanecer rígido e inmóvil. Cómo ni él ni Remus hicieron movimientos bruscos, la oscura figura comenzó a acercarse. Mientras caminaba fuera de los árboles que la rodeaban se hizo más visible, evidenciándose que se trataba de un hombre. Un hombre alto, delgado y pálido, que se aproximaba hacia ellos.  
  
Harry respiró profundamente cuando reconoció a Snape. El hombre era inconfundible. En las pocas semanas desde que el chico no le veía, se había vuelto más delgado, más pálido, y más demacrado. Cualesquiera que hubieran sido los verdaderos motivos para matar a Dumbledore, el acto no le había dejado indemne.  
  
—Lupin, Potter —saludó, mientras entraba en el círculo y caminaba hacia ellos.  
  
—Severus —contestó Remus —. No luces demasiado bien.  
  
El hombre lanzó un gruñido de disgusto.  
  
—Cómo me veo no es el asunto ahora, Lupin. Es un trabajo difícil el que tenemos por delante. Intenta tener el alma desgarrada y veremos cómo luces después.  
  
Harry había estado mirando al pálido hombre con algo parecido al horror. El rostro de Snape se veía grabado con el dolor, y sus mejillas y ojos parecían estar hundidos en su cráneo. Lucía como si las últimas semanas hubieran sido para él un tormento mucho peor que para Harry. El joven sintió una molesta acometida de compasión hacia él.  
  
>>Está callado, Potter —dijo Snape, girando sus oscuros y angustiados ojos hacia él—. Es una pena que tuviera que matar a Dumbledore para lograr que usted se callara.  
  
—¡Bastardo! —gritó Harry, mientras le recorría una oleada de furia. Se hubiera abalanzado contra el delgado hombre si Remus no se hubiera puesto entre ellos.  
  
—Creo que tu humor negro fue demasiado, Severus —reconvino.  
  
Snape hizo un ruido que probablemente quería indicar algún retorcido humor, pero que en realidad sonó más parecido a un estertor. Para su sorpresa, Harry se calmó casi de inmediato. Se movió a un lado para poder mirar los ojos negros una vez más. Y lo que vio fue inquietante, por decir lo menos.  
  
Había estado buscando culpa, y la encontró. Culpa, odio hacia sí mismo, y dolor más allá de cualquier cosa que esperaba ver. El hombre siempre se había controlado tanto a sí mismo y sus emociones. Si Voldemort le viera en ese momento, y comprendiera su real significado, sabría al instante que Snape había odiado tener que asesinar a Dumbledore. Harry vio eso, y con el conocimiento de su memoria ya completa y la terrible visión del hombre ante él, se dio cuenta que había odiado matar a Dumbledore incluso más de lo que él había odiado observarle hacerlo. Alargó la mano y la colocó en la manga de Snape. El hombre se estremeció.  
  
—Severus, eres bienvenido —declaró.  
  
Los otros dos le miraron fijamente. Remus con sorpresa y admiración; Snape en total incredulidad.  
  
>>Haré lo que Dumbledore me pidió, Severus, y trabajaré contigo con todas mis habilidades. Sé que será difícil para ambos, pero ahora que te he visto, acepto lo que sucedió. No me gusta, no más que a ti, pero acepto que debemos hacerlo.  
  
Snape asintió y colocó su propia mano sobre la de Harry, que todavía descansaba sobre su brazo. La mano del hombre era fría y seca.  
  
—Juntos seremos capaces de hacerlo —dijo. Su voz, habitualmente plana y elegante, era estridente por la falta de uso, o quizás por el abuso—. He estado trabajando desde la última vez que te vi y he hecho algunos descubrimientos que pueden ser utilizados. Vamos a sentarnos y les contaré todo.  
  
Los tres se sentaron en la grama, en el centro de las Piedras de Rollright. Snape les instruyó para que se colocaran espalda contra espalda y mantuvieran vigilancia ante cualquier posible cuerpo en el perímetro circundante; luego, empezó a hablar.  
  
>>Ahora tengo acceso a fuentes que antes no estaban disponibles. Por supuesto, saben que el Señor Oscuro está particularmente asociado con los Dementores. En un libro que creo es un trabajo único en su clase, encontré mucha información, generalmente desconocida, sobre esas criaturas. El modo en que succionan el alma de los humanos es descrito con angustioso detalle. Resulta de particular interés la mención de una poción desarrollada por Dantini, uno de los seguidores de Grindelwald. Es llamada _Exanimae Dementorum_ , y hace lo mismo que ellos: remueve el alma de cualquiera que la beba.  
  
Snape dejó de hablar unos instantes, para dejar que Remus y Harry internalizaran la última perturbadora pieza de conocimiento antes de reiniciar su explicación.  
  
>>Es difícil de elaborar, por decir lo menos, y me tomará varios meses completar el proceso. Los ingredientes, sin embargo, son casi convencionales.  
  
—¿Para qué prepararías esa aterradora cosa? —le interrumpió Harry—. Seguramente, no queremos hacer nada tan terrible…, sería rebajarse al nivel de Voldemort.  
  
Snape siseó, aspirando, ante la mención del nombre de Voldemort, y Harry recordó que debía utilizar el término ‘Señor Oscuro’ en presencia de Snape. El hombre tenía que lidiar con la criatura, y ahora Harry estaba dispuesto a adaptarse a sus preferencias.  
  
—Por supuesto que no queremos remover el alma de nadie, Potter. Pero, ¿cuál es nuestra principal tarea? Hubiera pensado que incluso tú podrías ver la utilidad de esta poción —su voz había aumentado de volumen mientras se comenzaba a agitar.  
  
—Horcruxes… —susurró Remus.  
  
—Sí, Horcruxes —convino Snape, hablando de nuevo más suavemente—. Esta poción puede remover con seguridad el pedazo del alma del Señor Oscuro en cualquier Horcrux que encontremos. El uso de esta poción habría salvado el brazo de Albus pero, por supuesto, no tuve acceso a este conocimiento hasta después de su muerte. Esa fue otra consecuencia de su muerte, traer este conocimiento a nosotros. Así, una vez que elabore la poción –y ya he comenzado con lo básico– tendremos un medio de destruir los Horcruxes en cuanto los encontremos. Esas son las buenas noticias.  
  
Harry movió su espalda en un intento por encontrar una posición más cómoda contra el hombro de Snape. También presionaba contra uno de los hombros de Remus, pero éste era más cómodo al ser menos huesudo, aunque lejos de estar bien cubierto. Snape realmente necesitaba tomar algunas buenas comidas.   
  
—Vas a decirnos que también hay malas noticias, ¿verdad? —preguntó serenamente.  
  
—Como dije al empezar, he estado investigando en fuentes previamente inasequibles para mí. He encontrado algo que es inquietante, y tendrá consecuencias sobre nuestras oportunidades de matar al Señor Oscuro, incluso después que sus Horcruxes hayan sido destruidos.  
  
—Nada es nunca sencillo… —murmuró Remus.  
  
—De hecho. Debido a que el alma del Señor Oscuro ha sido dividida tantas veces –algo que no tiene precedentes– y debido a que pasó tantos años en un estado incorpóreo que difícilmente podría ser descrito como humano, él ya no existe de la misma forma que nosotros. Su mente y magia están ahora tan ligadas a las fuerzas oscuras que es imposible que la mayoría de los magos se opongan a él, y pocos siquiera lo intentarían. Con el transcurso de los años, he visto a quienes cruzaron varitas con él, ya fuera por estupidez o desesperación, ser reducidos como si fueran squibs. Excepto tú, Potter, cuando el _Priori Incantatem_ fue invocado en su re-encarnación. Eso no funcionará de nuevo. Es imposible para un mago común oponerse a la magia del Señor Oscuro porque es muy pura.  
  
—¿Pura…? ¡Debes estar bromeando! —siseó Harry.   
  
—Sí, Potter, pura. Pura en el sentido de que es puramente Oscura, sin estar alterada por ninguna cantidad detectable de magia Luminosa; y esa pureza la hace fuerte. Su magia funciona en una sola dirección, mientras la de todos los demás es una amalgama de Luz y Oscuridad. No existe nadie que se oponga a él que maneje una pureza mágica semejante, ya sea Oscura o de Luz.  
  
—Entonces, estamos condenados… —musitó Remus, casi sin voz—. Condenados a fallar, y todo esto habrá sido por nada.  
  
—Al principio, yo también lo pensé —admitió Severus—. Pero no me di por vencido, no podía darme por vencido. Continué investigando en libros que nunca antes había visto, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarnos. Creo que encontré algo que vale la pena intentar, al menos.  
  
Harry dejó salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado sosteniendo. Sabía que esta conversación iba a resultar crucial, pero estas revelaciones, además del reciente descubrimiento de sus propios recuerdos enterrados, eran casi demasiado para manejar. La sensación de estar inclinado contra Remus y Snape, apoyado en el interior del círculo de piedras con corrientes de energía que les presionaba hacia la tierra, fue tan extraña, que sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido.  
  
La cabeza de Snape se giró hacia él.  
  
>>¿Estás bien, Potter? —su voz sonaba preocupada.  
  
—Sí, es sólo que es demasiado de una vez —admitió.  
  
—Debemos encontrar un lugar de reunión más satisfactorio, ahora que parece que hemos aceptado nuestra mutua compañía —murmuró Snape.  
  
—Mi casa está bien protegida —propuso Remus—. Pocas personas conocen su existencia.  
  
—Nunca la oí mencionar —convino—. La mía también es una posibilidad. Puedo tener la visita de extraños, pero nadie que se atreviera a contradecirme.  
  
—Entonces, deberíamos aparecernos en uno de esos dos sitios —propuso Harry, su incomodidad con la actual ubicación aumentaba mientras más tiempo pasaba allí, y su culo se estaba entumeciendo rápidamente por estar sentado en la grama en medio de la fría noche.  
  
—No esta vez, Potter. Diré lo que vine a decir y me iré —informó Snape.  
  
Remus se removió y Harry gruñó, pero dejaron que Severus empezara a hablar nuevamente.  
  
—Encontré ejemplos de magos que han sido capaces de trabajar en pareja para superar a un enemigo más fuerte. Esto no es fácil de alcanzar, pues la magia de ambos se debe entretejer y trabajar para que no interfiera una con la otra, como sucedería normalmente. Esto se hacía más comúnmente en el pasado, porque requiere tanto fuertes contratos de fuerza mágica como hechizos de enlace. Tales contratos son inquebrantables, y los magos que los hicieran estarían unidos de por vida, y en el más allá, inclusive. Hay pocos dispuestos a considerar tal nivel de compromiso en estos tiempos tan progresistas, cuando la libertad personal es valorada más que una vida de lealtad. Cuando tal tratado mágico fue creado, se aplicaba usualmente en la forma de un contrato matrimonial, similar a los que se usaban con frecuencia en la época medieval para forzar un tratado de paz después de las guerras. Dos seres mágicos serían convertidos en uno. Tal magia combinada, de magos completamente enlazados –siempre que sean fuertes individualmente y su magia esté totalmente entretejida– debe ser suficiente para superar inclusive la fuerza de la pura magia oscura del Señor Oscuro.  
  
Snape terminó su discurso y pasó un rato antes que alguien más hablara.  
  
—Exactamente, ¿qué estás proponiendo, Severus? —preguntó Remus suavemente.  
  
—Pensé que había sido bastante claro, pero es obvio que no. Lo repetiré: es necesario unir a dos magos poderosos por medio de un contrato mágico. Sus poderes combinados pueden ser suficientes para destruir al Señor Oscuro, luego de la destrucción de los Horcruxes, un proceso que deberá ser relativamente sencillo una vez que se encuentren.  
  
—Sí, pero, ¿quién podría unirse a nosotros? ¿En quién podemos confiar? —cuestionó Harry, cada vez más confundido a medida que intentaba analizarlo. Hermione era la única bruja ‘en el ajo’, y no creía que Ron fuera lo bastante poderoso como para luchar contra Voldemort, ni que estuviera en su ánimo hacerlo. Harry era El Elegido, pero Ron no estaría feliz si tuviera que enlazarse con Hermione.  
  
—Sugiero que esto no salga de nosotros tres —siseó Severus con urgencia—. Tres es un número poderoso, y mientras menos conozcan el plan, mejor.  
  
—Pero… —comenzó Harry.  
  
—¡Por Merlín! —la voz de Snape era ya casi ronca—. Estoy hablando de ti y de mí, Potter. Tú porque has sido… eres El Elegido. Yo porque soy poderoso. ¿Comprendes el alcance?  
  
Harry se estremeció y trató de procesar lo que había escuchado. ¿Snape y él? ¿Haciendo qué?  
  
>>Debo irme, este lugar no es agradable. Te llamaré mañana. Puedes aparecerte en mi casa si sigues mi magia.  
  
—Err… —Harry todavía luchaba por entender lo que había sido dicho.  
  
Snape se levantó y Remus le imitó, dejando al chico todavía sentado y aturdido.  
  
—Yo le llevaré, Severus —aceptó Remus.  
  
Después de oír eso, Snape giró y caminó a grandes zancadas fuera del anillo, confundiéndose con la oscuridad circundante antes de desaparecer. Remus se inclinó y apretó el hombro de Harry.  
  
—Vamos, Harry. Regresemos. Yo podría tomarme otro trago.  
  
El joven se levantó como autómata y le siguió fuera del círculo. Mientras avanzaba a través del perímetro de piedras, experimentó una sensación de alivio; un peso pareció salir de su cabeza y respiró profundamente de nuevo.  
  
—Remus…  
  
—Después, Harry. Alejémonos de aquí.  
  
El chico le siguió hasta la carretera nacional donde habían aparecido a su llegada. Remus puso una mano en su brazo y ambos se aparecieron de regreso a Mablethorpe.  
  
Una vez instalados en el pequeño sofá, con un vaso de whisky –que Remus juzgo era necesario, fuera su bebida favorita o no– Harry comenzó a hablar con más normalidad.  
  
—Ese lugar me descompuso, Remus. No podía pensar correctamente. Creí oír que Snape decía algo ridículo. Estuve bien mientras hablaba sobre la poción para matar Horcruxes, y sobre la magia de Voldemort; eso le da una clase de sentido al porqué nadie puede pelear contra él. Pero luego me confundí completamente.  
  
—Creo que todo tiene sentido, Harry. Puede que no sea lo que quieras escuchar, pero tiene perfecto sentido. Severus ha estado ocupado buscando nuevas cosas que podamos utilizar contra Voldemort. Por supuesto, se tratará de magia oscura, porque sobre eso deben ser la clase de libros que habrá encontrado. Pero si eso puede ser usado contra Voldemort para destruirle, es todo lo que importa.   
  
—Sí. Pero, ¿qué es todo eso de que él y yo tenemos que ‘entrelazarnos’ y ese ‘contrato mágico’?  
  
—Básicamente, significa que tienes que casarte, Harry.  
  
—¿Pero con quién? —su voz se cargó de frustración y algo parecido al pánico.  
  
—Con Severus.  
  
Harry le miró completamente atónito. Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprender esas dos simples palabras. ¿Cómo podía él, Harry Potter, casarse con Snape? No entendía lo qué le pasaba a Remus.  
  
—Él es hombre, Remus.  
  
—¿Y cuál es el problema? —replicó amablemente—. ¿Sólo te gustan las brujas, Harry? No es tan diferente, ¿sabes?  
  
—¡Pero dos hombres no pueden casarse! —espetó, sintiendo que todo se volvía más surrealista por momentos.  
  
—Por supuesto que pueden —argumentó el licántropo con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué demonios no podrían casarse dos magos si están enamorados?  
  
Harry se veía estupefacto.  
  
—Incluso si ése es el caso en el mundo mágico, Remus, yo no estoy enamorado de Snape. ¡Le odio!  
  
El mayor sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.  
  
—Ésta es nuestra mejor, y quizás única, esperanza, Harry. Debes empezar a pensar de otra manera respecto a Severus , y él sobre ti, por supuesto. Aunque creo que él ya está consciente de eso. Es su plan, después de todo.  
  
Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza con tristeza. Pasó de sentirse animado por lo de la poción contra los Horcruxes, a la desesperación por la magia de Voldemort, a tener algo de esperanza con el uso de un contrato mágico. Qué significaba eso para sí mismo era algo que no terminaba de comprender.  
  
>>Todo tendrá más sentido después que duermas unas horas, Harry. Ve y seguiremos conversando de esto durante el desayuno. Pero, recuerda, Severus pidió que no mencionaras lo del enlace a nadie más.  
  
El joven asintió, y todavía con una expresión lastimera y confusa en el rostro, terminó el resto de su whisky y se fue a la cama


	5. Magia antigua

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, el tiempo parecía haber reflejado su humor. La tenue luz que llegaba a través de las cortinas de su habitación, advertía un cielo melancólico. Gimió. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía el estómago revuelto, y su lengua se sentía como un pedazo de suela de zapato; probablemente, todo ello era consecuencia de todo el vodka y el whisky que había tomado la noche anterior. Nunca había logrado acostumbrarse al alcohol, y no por primera vez, se preguntó por qué él o alguien más bebería esa cosa.  
  
Sacó las piernas de la cama y se levantó. Se vistió con una bata de cama y fue al baño, pasando sus dedos por su eternamente desordenado cabello, antes de bajar para buscar café y consciencia. Había escuchado que el café era lo mejor contra la resaca.  
  
Remus, Hermione y Ron ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del desayuno. Todos le parecían irritantemente despiertos, mientras él tenía problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Sus párpados parecían pesar como plomo, y se sentían más cómodos estando cerrados.  
  
—Buenos días, Harry. Te ves un poquito peor de lo habitual —le saludó Remus—. Tengo una poción contra la resaca en alguna parte… —se levantó y fue al baño. Harry pudo escuchar cómo movía los francos del gabinete de medicinas, antes de regresar con un pequeño vial conteniendo un líquido verde—. Tómate esto. Te sentirás completamente bien muy pronto.  
  
El joven se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera preguntó de qué poción se trataba; sólo quitó la tapa y se la bebió de un trago. Sintió cómo si la sustancia de consistencia espesa y gusto mentolado cubriera sus paredes interiores a medida que bajaba y pronto empezó a sentirse mejor. La espesa poción desapareció su revoltura de estómago.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—Ningún hogar mágico debería estar sin la Poción Contra los Excesos. Puedes comprar diferentes variantes a cualquier boticario, pero ésta es una fórmula desarrollada por Severus, así que es muy buena.  
  
Harry asintió. Severus, por supuesto. Remus tenía que mencionarle, ¿verdad? Las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a la vanguardia de su mente con una sacudida. Y también regresaron las palabras de Remus: _seguiremos conversando de esto durante el desayuno._ Afortunadamente, su cabeza estaba despejada. Estaba seguro que necesitaría todos sus sentidos para esa particular charla mañanera.  
  
Como si fuera una indicación, Hermione comenzó a hablar, evidentemente incapaz de contener por más tiempo sus ansias de saber.  
  
—¿Qué tal con el círculo de piedras, Harry? ¿Era poderoso?  
  
—Podrías jurarlo —gimió en respuesta.  
  
—Las Rollrights conforman un círculo muy poderoso, Hermione. La magia es antigua; densa y pesada en el círculo central, y también alrededor de Los Caballeros Susurrantes y La Piedra del Rey. Es bastante incómodo caminar en el interior del círculo, y la dificultad aumentó a medida que pasábamos más tiempo en su interior. Harry fue especialmente afectado.  
  
—Oh, sé que en el círculo de piedras hay poder concentrado, pero nunca pensé que resultara incómodo. Pensaba que era Magia de la Tierra.  
  
—Sí, así es. La Magia de la Tierra es antigua, profunda, y neutral en esencia. Igual que toda la magia, puede ser utilizada para el bien o para el mal. Por lo que se siente dentro del círculo, ha sido utilizado por los seguidores de la Oscuridad desde hace un buen tiempo.  
  
—¿Por eso lo eligió Snape? —preguntó Ron, cáusticamente.  
  
—Sí, aunque no por la razón que imaginas. Eligió este poderoso círculo porque no es posible lanzar hechizos en su interior. Nosotros estaríamos indefensos, pero, por supuesto, también él. Ninguna de las partes hubiera podido atacar a la otra. Harry y yo habríamos podido agredirle, pero, al parecer, él no lo consideró factible.   
  
—Podrías haberle estrangulado; eso hubiera sido bueno —masculló Ron.  
  
—No creo que me hubiera gustado estar cerca de él o tocarlo en absoluto —replicó Harry, pensativamente—. Aunque recuerdo que hubo un momento en que puse mi mano sobre su brazo y le di la bienvenida.  
  
—¿Que hiciste qué? —farfulló Ron.  
  
—Lo vi en sus ojos, Ron. Vi la culpa, y el dolor, y el asco hacia sí mismo. Dios, se veía terrible… Su rostro estaba hundido, y calculo que ha perdido bastante peso, y eso que antes no era lo que pudieras llamar gordo.  
  
—Así que, ¿simplemente, vas a aceptarle y trabajar con él? ¡Mató a Dumbledore!  
  
—¡Oh, por Merlín! —la exclamación provino de Hermione—. Supéralo, Ron. Leíste la carta de Dumbledore, escuchaste los recuerdos de Harry. Ahora, Harry y Remus han visto al profesor Snape y han tenido que aceptarle, así que tú debes aceptarle también. ¡Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo!  
  
—¡Porque es un cretino! ¡Porque es Snape! ¡Porque es un asesino! ¡Porque es un Mortífago! ¿Te parece suficiente?  
  
Mientras Ron gritaba, Harry bajó la cabeza y gimió. Su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido –su mente se sentía tan clara como la mayoría de las mañanas– pero el dilema que enfrentaba era doloroso.   
  
—Yo también le odio, Ron —dijo suavemente—, pero Hermione tiene razón; tenemos que trabajar con él, es la única esperanza que nos queda. Si no somos capaces de hacer eso, es mejor que nos rindamos de una vez.  
  
—¿Por qué estás diciendo eso, Harry? Podemos encontrar los Horcruxes y destruirlos como íbamos a hacer de todas formas, ¡no le necesitamos!  
  
—Aunque destruyamos los Horcruxes, Ron, no es tan simple. Probablemente, Voldemort no pueda ser destruido por la magia de una persona, después de todo. Ni siquiera si esa persona soy yo. Ahora, su magia es diferente a la de cualquier otro mago. Snape dice que es ‘pura’, absolutamente Oscura. No hay ninguna persona normal que tenga solamente magia de un tipo o del otro; todos somos matices de gris. Voldemort perdió su normalidad a causa de todo el tiempo que pasó fuera de su propio cuerpo. El cuerpo que ahora habita no es natural, es una entidad conjurada a través de un proceso oscuro. Si hacemos lo que habíamos planeado para tratar de matarle, lo más probable es que yo sea el único que muera. Ésa será la última oportunidad para la Luz, y si todo se da según la lógica, habremos fallado. Necesitamos algo más.  
  
—¡Oh, Harry eso es terrible! —gimió Hermione—. ¿Qué demonios podemos hacer? Eres nuestra última esperanza; si tú no puedes matarle… —su voz se apagó, abatida.  
  
—Necesitamos algo más, Hermione —intervino Remus—, y Severus cree que encontró la forma.  
  
A esas alturas, Ron fruncía el ceño como si estuviera furioso.  
  
—Si Snape piensa que eso es tan conveniente, ¿por qué no dijo algo antes? Entonces, Harry podría haber matado a Vol… Voldemort, y nada de esto tendría que haber pasado. No confío en él; es demasiado extraño que descubriera esto justo ahora. Ahora que tiene a Harry lejos de Hogwarts.  
  
—No fue sino hasta ahora que tuvo acceso a unos libros muy raros pertenecientes a Voldemort, unos que nunca antes había visto, y eso sólo porque ese loco confía mucho más en él, luego de que matara a Dumbledore. Y, en todo caso, si él hubiera querido tenerme lejos de Hogwarts, podía haberme llevado la noche que escapó. Había otros Mortífagos con él; no había nada que evitara que pudiera raptarme. Yo estaba indefenso. Él es fuerte, Ron; asombrosamente fuerte.  
  
El pelirrojo se giró hacia él con una expresión de completa incredulidad.  
  
—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¿Te volviste completamente loco? Le odias tanto como yo.  
  
—Sí, lo hago —aceptó el moreno—. Pero también le admiro. Admiro su fuerza, su magia, y el modo en que hizo lo que nadie más podía haber hecho. Y está pagando por ello con el infierno. Deberías haberle visto cuando entró al círculo. He visto fantasmas que lucen mejor.  
  
—Severus nunca fue muy atractivo —comentó Remus entre dientes—, pero Harry tiene razón. El acto de matar divide el alma de una persona. Así es cómo son creados los Horcruxes, si recuerdan. El alma de Severus fue dañada cuando lanzó el _Avada Kedavra_ a Albus. Eso no es algo que puedas hacer y permanecer indemne. Observen a Voldemort; eso es lo que sucede cuando lo haces repetidamente.  
  
Todos se estremecieron. No era un pensamiento agradable.  
  
—Sí… bien. Aun así, no puedo creer que le hayas tocado —masculló Ron.  
  
—Lo hice para demostrarle que confiaba en él y le aceptaba. Hasta que lo hice, no había pensado sobre ello, pero se sintió correcto en ese momento. Me pregunto si las Rollrights estarían afectándome, ¿qué te parece, Remus? Las piedras parecían hacer extrañas cosas sobre mi mente.  
  
—Pero ellas afectarían a todos del mismo modo, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
—Bien, ciertamente afectaría a cualquiera que poseyera magia —convino Remus—. Pero supongo que los efectos pueden variar de una persona a otra. Noté que Severus se veía bastante incómodo en el interior del círculo, y permaneció allí el mínimo tiempo indispensable.  
  
—Entonces, ¿tienen que reunirse nuevamente con él? ¿Lo veré yo?  
  
—De momento, él desea mantener esto entre nosotros tres —contestó Harry.  
  
—No puedo decir que lo lamente en absoluto.  
  
—Oh, Ron —la voz de Hermione reflejaba exasperación—. Me gustaría volver a ver al profesor Snape. Está de nuestro lado, y eso tiene que ser mejor que luchar contra él. Como dijo Harry, es poderoso.  
  
—Imponente —agregó Harry. Su admiración por el hombre era renuente, pero real.  
  
—¿Hay algo planeado para hoy? —preguntó Hermione—. Porque si no hay nada, me gustaría ir de nuevo a Hogwarts. Hay algo que me inquieta sobre el cáliz de Hufflepuff. Lo he visto; no sé si mencionado en un libro, o en una pintura, o _algo_. Está en Hogwarts…  
  
—Yo iré a ayudar —se ofreció Ron de inmediato.  
  
—Harry y yo tenemos varias cosas que discutir de todos modos —informó Remus—. Ése sería un buen uso del día. ¿Nos veremos aquí para cenar?  
  
—Sí, pero llámennos por la chimenea si hay algún cambio —pidió Ron, antes de que le tendiera la mano a Hermione y ambos abandonaran la cocina.  
  
—Y tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Harry.  
  
—Lo sé. Te agradezco mucho que me apoyes, Remus. Estaría bien liado si sólo fuéramos Snape y yo.  
  
Un par de sonoros chasquido les indicaron que Ron y Hermione habían partido. Los hombros de Harry cayeron y se relajó un poco, al no tener que seguir pensando en cuánto podía decirles sin delatar el plan, o al menos lo poco que sabía de él. El plan para su matrimonio; el sólo pensamiento le hizo estremecer.  
  
—Entonces, ¿no confías en Severus?  
  
—Oh, creo que sí confío en él, Remus. Finalmente, me he dado cuenta que Dumbledore tenía razón al confiar en él, tal como siempre insistía. Ése no es el problema. El problema es… que le odio. Me da grima. Verle me pone al límite, y hace que quiera gritarle. Esto ha sido así desde que comencé Hogwarts. Él me odió desde el primer día. Desde ese momento, intentó hacer mi vida miserable, y tuvo éxito con mucha frecuencia. Nos odiamos, y siempre lo haremos.  
  
El joven se veía tan abatido que Remus estiró el brazo y cubrió su mano con la propia, dándole un suave apretón. Harry sacudió la cabeza con frustración.  
  
—¡Esto no es bueno! Debo comer algo y empezar a tratar de conseguir persuadir a mi cabeza del hecho de que tengo que casarme con el bastardo. Y tan sólo ayer en la mañana estaba planeando cómo podría matarle.  
  
Tomó las hojuelas de maíz y las vertió en un tazón, agregándole leche y una buena cantidad de azúcar. No le daba la gana preocuparse por las cosas rutinarias como las pautas de una sana alimentación, hacia las que el gobierno trataba de atraer su atención desde la parte posterior del envase. Era improbable que viviera lo suficiente como para que eso se convirtiera en un problema.  
  
—Admitiste que admiras algunas cosas de Severus —razonó Remus—. Concéntrate en esas cosas; ayudará a que superes tu odio y aprendas a aceptarle.  
  
Harry masticó y asintió, podía encontrar algo de sentido en eso.  
  
>>¿Y has considerado alguna vez tener sexo con un hombre? Sé que muchos jóvenes experimentan.  
  
Harry se atragantó y pasó el bocado con un trago de jugo de naranja.  
  
—¡No! Nunca he hecho nada semejante. Bueno, tampoco es que haya hecho mucho con las chicas. Simplemente, por una u otra causa, nunca fue el momento para mí. De todas maneras, no soy gay, Remus. No fantaseo con chicos.  
  
El hombre le observó con sus serenos ojos dorados llenos de calidez y comprensión.  
  
—Lo entiendo, Harry. Pero no tienes que ser gay para intentar besar a otro hombre. Muchos magos se sienten atraídos por ambos sexos.  
  
Harry continuó masticando y tragando el cereal. Nunca había pensado sobre los hombres, o los chicos, si iba al caso. Por supuesto, tampoco había tenido muchas novias. Primero había sido ese breve desastre con Cho, y luego, el periodo con Ginny. Pero no podía ser gay después de eso; si había tenido esas relaciones, significaba que quería estar con chicas.  
  
>>Como te dije antes, en realidad, no es tan diferente, Harry. Casi todo lo que puedes hacer con una mujer, también puedes hacerlo con un hombre.  
  
El joven gimió. El pensamiento de besuquearse con Snape era desagradable, por decir lo menos. Imágenes de los finos y sarcásticos labios, y los torcidos dientes amarillos, nadaron en su mente espontáneamente. Bebió más jugo y observó su tazón. Las hojuelas que quedaban se habían vuelto suaves y pastosas, y él odiaba eso. Debió haberles echado demasiada leche. Sintiendo ganas de vomitar, bajó su cuchara y apartó el tazón, antes de alzar la vista hacia el licántropo.  
  
—¿Con Snape, Remus? ¿Puedes imaginar que encontraría eso muy atractivo?  
  
El mayor se limitó a devolverle la mirada con una expresión de simpatía.  
  
—Esto no tiene que estar relacionado con el amor, Harry. Siempre y cuando ambos cumplan con el contrato de sangre, consuman el matrimonio y juren protegerse mutuamente, funcionará.  
  
—¿Así que puedo firmar el contrato y encontrar a alguien más algún día?  
  
—No. No puedes engañar así a un enlace vinculante de sangre. Probablemente, tú y Severus tendrán que llevar collares, la mayoría de los enlaces vinculantes legalmente permanentes funcionan de ese modo. Si cualquiera de los dos rompe el enlace, el collar apretará hasta matarles.  
  
—Oh nooo —gimió Harry. La situación se volvía cada vez peor—. ¡Eso es bárbaro!  
  
—Es magia antigua y fue creada para establecer un vínculo permanente. Es fuerte. Tales contratos eran utilizados para resolver asuntos de herencia, e incluso para dirimir las hostilidades, por eso son inquebrantables.  
  
—Entonces, mi vida está acabada… —se quejó, consciente de que estaba sonando melodramático, pero no le importaba.  
  
—Siento decirte que, como El Elegido, tu vida nunca ha sido realmente tuya, Harry.  
  
—Tienes toda la razón.  



	6. Cuidado con el perro

Harry pasó el día tratando de relajarse y disfrutar, porque sabía que Snape podría llamarles a Remus y a él en cualquier momento, aunque suponía que probablemente sería en la noche. Una vez que se reunieran de nuevo, las cosas empezarían a alcanzar la etapa de planificación, y su vida se volvería más seria de lo que ya era. Con Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts, su tiempo era más o menos suyo hasta la cena, así que informó a Remus que iba a pasar el día en el pueblo.  
  
Deseaba volver a caminar a lo largo de la playa, alejándose de las zonas de diversión de la costa: la feria, los tenderetes, las tiendas de souvenir y los salones de té. Caminó hacia la playa desierta, con sus dunas cubiertas de pasto de playa y sus amplias franjas de arena, donde todo lo que se encontró fueron aves marinas. Incluso ellas le ignoraron, únicamente preocupadas por alejarse volando cuando se les acercó demasiado y las interrumpió mientras investigaban en la arena buscando gusanos, o cualquier otra cosa comestible.  
  
El silencio, la brisa marina y el olor a iodo en el aire, todo ello era relajante, y una vez más, Harry sintió ese vivo deseo de ser parte de ese mundo en ese justo momento, y no tener que regresar a las responsabilidades que tendría que enfrentar en la casa de Remus. Mientras caminaba a un ritmo cómodo, notó una forma oscura en la playa, más adelante. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un afloramiento de la roca, aunque de ser así, era extraño en esa zona de arena lisa y plana. Al acercarse, pensó que podía ser la lona de un velero arrojada por el mar. No fue sino hasta que estuvo muy cerca cuando distinguió que era un animal. Una foca muerta.  
  
El cuerpo fascinó a Harry. No era en absoluto truculento. Todo rastro de sangre había sido lavado por el mar antes que la foca hubiera sido lanzada sobre la orilla. Quizás era simplemente que el animal estaba muy viejo, o enfermo. Tenía un hocico peludo, y sus dientes caninos sobresalían por debajo de sus labios, haciéndole lucir sorprendentemente parecido a un perro. De hecho, lucía exactamente como un perro, si éste habitara en el agua.  
  
Harry miró hacia el sol, que estaba sobre su cabeza. Mediodía, quizás. Su estómago estaba vacío y se hacía sentir, así que era tiempo de regresar y volver a visitar el pueblo.  
  
—Adiós, perro de agua —se despidió de la foca, y emprendió su regreso.  
  
Por alguna razón, la bizarra imagen de la profesora Trelawney flotó en su mente.   
  
_Es un presagio, Harry. ¡Una señal de muerte! Cuidado con el perro… el perro que vive en el mar…_  
  
En su mente, Harry podía escuchar el apasionado chillido, y bufó ante la ridícula idea de que la foca varada pudiera ser algo más que una de las millones de víctimas que cobraba el océano todos los días.  
  
Pasó la tarde en el pueblo. Almorzó en un restaurante de pescado con vista a la playa, y estuvo de acuerdo con la opinión generalizada de que el pescado y las papas fritas sabían mejor a la orilla del mar. Luego visitó las tiendas locales, curioseando como un turista típico, encantado con la experiencia. Era liberador estar allí, siendo simplemente… un turista. Se compró un helado en otra de las tiendas ubicadas frente al mar, y le sonrió a la chica que se lo sirvió. Ella también le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, y si Harry hubiera sido en realidad sólo un turista, pudiera haberla invitado a salir. Pero sabía que eso no tenía sentido, así que se fue, todavía sonriendo.  
  
Finalmente, cuando la tarde avanzó, pero dado que todavía era demasiado temprano para regresar a cenar, se dirigió a la sala de cine del lugar. Nunca antes había estado en el interior de un cine muggle, y se mostró interesado por la totalidad de la experiencia. Siguiendo el ejemplo de la familia que estaba delante de él en la fila, compró un paquete de cotufas y un refresco, con la intención de empezar a comer esa materia blanda y mantecosa en cuanto se ubicara en su asiento.  
  
La película se llamaba _’Das Boot’_ y Harry preguntó a la señora que le vendió la entrada si se trataba de una película alemana. Ella le contestó que sí, pero que tenía subtítulos en inglés –lo que Harry asumió que significaba que tendría alguna clase de escritura– así que no tendría problema en entender de qué iba. En todo caso, ir al cine le parecía una forma interesante de pasar la tarde, así que decidió intentarlo y compró el boleto.  
  
Después de apenas diez minutos, Harry estaba enganchado. La película trataba sobre un Capitán y la tripulación de un submarino alemán durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La atmósfera del film le hizo creer que estaba encerrado dentro del submarino con ellos, en el fondo del océano. Le hizo sentir claustrofobia y el miedo que había sentido mientras se arrastraba a través de las cañerías de la Cámara de los Secretos. Se pudo identificar con la apremiante situación de los marineros, y admiró el coraje y el ingenio que les permitió llegar a puerto seguro. El giro del final le hizo llorar, sin importarle estar en un lugar público. Cuando pasaron los créditos y se dio cuenta que era hora de partir, sintió como si estuviera despertando de un vívido sueño. Tenía que contarle a Remus sobre esto, estaba seguro que disfrutaría viniendo a ver esta película.  
  
Cuando abandonó el cine, vio que eran las seis, así que emprendió el regreso a la casa de Remus.  
  
—¿Pasaste un buen día, Harry?  
  
—Oh, hola, Remus. No te había visto —saludo, mientras se giraba al escuchar la voz del hombre viniendo de la puerta abierta de la cocina—. Sí, gracias. Fui a dar otro paseo, luego comí algo y di una vuelta por las tiendas. Después, entré en el cine. Nunca antes había estado en un cine muggle.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes.  
  
—¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Qué viste?  
  
Harry le contó sobre la película y le animó a ir pronto a verla.  
  
Remus estaba feliz de verle tan relajado, eso ayudaría en el momento que tuvieran que ir a visitar a Severus. Sabía que lo que Harry había tenido que enfrentar había sido muy difícil para él, como si no hubiera tenido bastante con lo que hasta ahora le había tocado. Por un breve momento, le cruzó por la mente que podía haber algún mérito en la desconfianza de Ron hacia Severus, pero luego de reflexionar, se dio cuenta que no tenía caso. La carta de Albus, y la conversación que habían sostenido antes de su muerte, no le había dejado lugar a dudas. Cooperar con Severus, en cualquier plan que él considerara viable, ésa había sido la instrucción de Dumbledore, y sabía que su trabajo era apoyar a Harry mientras lo hacían.   
  
>>Hice un guisado para cenar; no estaba seguro a qué hora regresarían todos —comentó el dueño de casa, y como si fuera una señal, ese comentario fue seguido de un par de chasquidos, anunciando que Ron y Hermione habían aparecido en la habitación contigua.  
  
—¿Están ahí? —preguntó la chica.  
  
—Estamos en la cocina —contestó Remus, y los dos jóvenes aparecieron en la puerta—. ¿Té?  
  
—Sí, por favor —aceptó Hermione, y Ron asintió, agradecido.  
  
—¿Tuvieron suerte? —preguntó Harry.  
  
Todos se sentaron a la mesa, bebiendo té y escuchando la versión de Hermione sobre su día. Al parecer, había involucrado un gran trabajo de investigación en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que habían emprendido con la bendición de la directora McGonagall, y una invitación abierta a regresar a la escuela siempre que lo necesitaran.  
  
—La biblioteca tiene expedientes que prácticamente se remontan a toda la historia de Hogwarts. Hay varias menciones al Cáliz de Hufflepuff en los registros más antiguos, como uno de los regalos de los Fundadores a la escuela, pero parece que dejó de ser notado después de un tiempo. La última referencia que encontré fue en el inventario de mil quinientos cuarenta y seis, donde se lee: _1 presunta copa donada por la Fundadora Hufflepuff_ , y que yo supongo se refiere al cáliz verdadero.  
  
>>No sé cómo esto pudo llegar a manos privadas, pero entiendo que Voldemort pudiera desear regresar a la escuela, incluso secretamente. Pudo sentir que era el lugar apropiado para la copa, el lugar en el que Helga Hufflepuff intentó que estuviera, y donde podría ser ocultada fácilmente entre los recuerdos acumulados por siglos. Pero, por supuesto, no es tan simple como eso.  
  
—Tengo la sensación de que vamos a estar diciendo eso con mucha frecuencia… —comentó Harry, con pesimismo. Esto le recordó los sentimientos de Snape cuando les habló sobre la magia de Voldemort.  
  
—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que, probablemente, la Copa de Hufflepuff esté de regreso en Hogwarts —comenzó Ron. Todos asintieron—. Entonces, sugiero que Hermione y yo sigamos revisando por allí. Mione puede hacer el trabajo de biblioteca, y yo puedo ir a investigar dondequiera que ella me mande.  
  
—Mi primer plan es ir a la habitación de los trofeos, suena como un buen lugar para ocultar una copa. Especialmente si es un objeto simple de plata, sería fácil de perder entre todos esos trofeos plateados.  
  
—Es un buen punto —interpuso Remus.  
  
—Y yo voy a tener que hablar con Filch. McGonagall dice que es quien conoce mejor todas las áreas de almacenaje del castillo. Algunos espacios difícilmente se visitan; son demasiado viejos y llenos de basura olvidada. Aunque, debo decir que andar con Filch por habitaciones y pasillos olvidados no es mi idea de diversión—gimió Ron.  
  
—¡Oh, mi corazón sangra por ti! —exclamó Harry con amargura—. ¡A ti te toca Filch, que calamidad! Yo tengo que lidiar con _Snape_ , Ron; así que deja de gemir y acéptalo. Te cambiaría a Filch por Snape sin pensarlo… si pudiera.   
  
Ron tuvo la gracia de mostrarse avergonzado.  
  
—Bueno, hablando de Snape —dijo Remus—, vamos a comer, antes que nos llame y tengamos que ir con el estómago vacío.  
  
—Podría ser lo mejor —se quejó Harry—, así no tendría nada que vomitar.  
  
—¡Oh, Harry! —le regañó Hermione.  
  
Aparentemente, había perdido la paciencia con las opiniones de sus amigos sobre su colaborador, así que se levantó y fue a ayudar a Remus a servir la comida.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Todos se sintieron agradablemente llenos luego de terminar el guisado de res de Remus. Les ofreció helado de postre, pero nadie lo tomó; en lugar de eso, se sentaron cómodamente juntos para conversar y dejar que bajara la comida. Bajo la superficie, todos estaban esperando una llamada.  
  
Cuando la knut de Harry pareció vibrar en el interior de su bolsillo, el chico saltó. Había estado esperándolo, pero igualmente saltó.  
  
—Hora de irnos, Remus —dijo.  
  
Los dos hombres se levantaron; Ron y Hermione les desearon buena suerte justo antes que se Aparecieran, retrocediendo a lo largo de la línea de magia activada por la moneda.  
  
Se aparecieron en el interior de una casa, en una habitación que de inmediato se sintió claustrofóbica, debido a que todas las paredes estaban repletas de libros. Era sombría; la luz suministrada por velas mágicas y hechizos era bastante tenue. Por la oscilación de las llamas de la chimenea divisaron la inconfundible figura de Snape, parado dándole la espalda a la habitación, mirando fijamente el fuego.  
  
—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry de forma directa.  
  
El hombre se dio vuelta y el Griffindor no se sorprendió al ver el conocido desprecio en sus ásperos rasgos.  
  
—No necesitas saber dónde, Potter; sólo que ésta es mi casa. He permitido tu aparición a través de mis protecciones. Eso debería ser suficiente para ti.  
  
La respuesta enfureció a Harry. ¿Snape todavía desconfiaba de ellos? Si así era, no había esperanza.  
  
—¡Tú, arrogante bastardo! —le gritó, moviendo sus manos con frustración—. ¡Tenemos que lograr trabajar juntos! ¡Peor que eso, tenemos que casarnos! ¿Cómo demonios puedes desconfiar tanto de mí como para ni siquiera decirme dónde infiernos estamos?  
  
Remus colocó una tranquilizadora mano sobre el brazo de Harry, pero éste se sacudió.  
  
>>¡No, Remus! Si él siente así, estamos condenados a fallar antes de empezar, y no deseo desperdiciar mi tiempo. ¡Vámonos!  
  
—Potter.  
  
La voz de Snape sonó rota y extrañamente derrotada. El Gryffindor estaba casi en el punto de aparición, pero eso le detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre.  
  
>>Yo… estamos en mi casa de Spinner’s End, en Halifax, Yorkshire. No es que no confíe en ti; siempre lo he hecho, y he intentado ayudarte. El sólo… la fuerza de la costumbre, supongo.  
  
Harry le miró fijamente. El rostro de Snape lucía derrotado, y eso le asustó más de lo que quería admitir. Asintió brevemente, y fue a sentarse en un sofá frente al fuego. Supuso que era comprensible que Snape fuera así después de tantos años como espía. Remus se sentó a su lado, pero el antiguo profesor de Pociones se quedó dónde estaba, frente a la chimenea.  
  
>>Me arrepiento de mi recibimiento, fue desafortunado —comenzó Snape. Harry supuso que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podría conseguir—. Admito que no me las estoy arreglando con la actual situación tan bien como debería —agregó, antes de dejar caer la cabeza como si examinara el dibujo de hilos gastado en su alfombra.  
  
Harry sintió como su mandíbula caía con sorpresa. A regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que podía entender eso demasiado bien. Snape se veía muy diferente al profesor que recordaba, aquel hombre que era tan fácil odiar.   
  
—Sí, bien, todos hemos estado así desde que tú… desde la muerte de Dumbledore.  
  
—De hecho. Y ahora tenemos que lograr que ese sacrificio valga la pena. Así que, mejor meternos en el asunto. Pero antes, ¿les gustaría algo de vino?  
  
Harry iba a rehusar; no había ido allí por vino. Pero Remus aceptó rápidamente.  
  
—Sería agradable, gracias, Severus.  
  
Harry miró ferozmente al licántropo, quien le regresó una mirada que el joven interpretó como ‘dale una oportunidad’. Se acomodó en su asiento, relajándose un poco. Tenían que intentarlo, y mantener las distancias no ayudaría a hacerlo.  
  
Snape había salido de la habitación a través de una puerta que ninguno de ellos había notado, ya que parecía ser parte de las estanterías de libros. Regresó con tres copas y una botella de vino.  
  
—Rojo hecho por elfos, no es malo —comentó mientras servía la bebida.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se posaron en las manos del hombre, observando cómo destapaba la botella y vertía el líquido cuidadosamente, sus movimientos tan meticulosos como siempre. Sus largos dedos todavía lucían tan manchados de pociones como cuando enseñaba la materia. Cuando le entregó una copa, el joven se estremeció. Parecía como si su cuerpo reaccionara con odio y horror ante la idea de que esos dedos pudieran tocarle. Y aun así, cuando Snape había puesto su mano sobre la suya la noche anterior, se había sentido agradable; fría, por la hora de la noche, y seca, pero sobre todo, humana. Harry había sido tocado por las manos de alienígena de Voldemort. Comparado con él, Snape se sentía simplemente como un hombre.  
  
Razonó esto demasiado tarde, pues el Slytherin ya había sentido su estremecimiento. Lo supo porque cuando el hombre retrocedió y se alejó de él, sus ojos se ensombrecieron.  
  
Remus miraba de uno al otro, sin perderse detalle. Tendrían que trabajar para acoplarse al plan de Severus.  
  
Snape levantó su copa llena de vino e hizo una pausa, mirándoles. Remus le imitó, y Harry notó que el hombre iba a proponer un brindis, así que también levantó su copa.  
  
—Por la Luz, caballeros —exclamó.  
  
—¡Por la Luz! —repitieron Remus y Harry, y todos bebieron.  
  
—¿Está abierta tu red flu, Severus? —preguntó Remus, haciendo un gesto hacia la chimenea mientras posaba la copa en la mesita de centro frente al sofá.  
  
Snape estaba sentado en un sillón lateral. Miró al fuego antes de contestar.  
  
—No, por supuesto que no. Aunque dudo que muchos sepan de este lugar, sólo abro la red cuando es estrictamente necesario. Todos mis ‘invitados’, los cuales conforman un número muy pequeño, pueden aparecerse aquí. No hay necesidad de correr riesgos abriéndola.  
  
Remus y Harry se sintieron un poco más cómodos, hasta que el más joven comentó:  
  
—Espero que ninguno de tus otros ‘invitados’ se Aparezca esta noche.  
  
—Esta noche, mis protecciones solamente están abiertas para ustedes dos. Mis visitas aprecian mi necesidad de seguridad.  
  
Harry le miró a los ojos. Necesitaba estar seguro sobre eso. Sabía que no sería inteligente intentar sondear con legeremancia, pero estaba tentado. Resistiendo deliberadamente la tentación, decidió confiar en lo que podía ver en los ojos negros, y pensó que podía ver sinceridad. Había otras tumultuosas emociones evidentes, pero no creyó detectar ningún doblez. ¡Merlín! ¿A dónde habían llegado las cosas que tenía que confiar en Severus Snape y trabajar con él? ¿Por qué su vida nunca era sencilla?  
  
Determinado a evitar abrir nuevamente esa caja de Pandora, Harry se concentró en lo que estaba diciendo el Slytherin.  
  
>>Como mencioné la primera vez que nos vimos, no es posible, en mi opinión, que una sola persona derrote al Señor Oscuro, ni aunque esa persona sea El Elegido. Lo afirmo basado en dos razones: la primera, la reciente información que encontré en la propia biblioteca de Voldemort, que como pueden imaginar, es la más extensa colección de literatura oscura que he visto jamás, y muchos de sus volúmenes son nuevos para mí; la segunda, las pasadas experiencias, observando personas que estuvieron lo bastante desesperadas como para intentar enfrentársele.  
  
>>Ahora, es posible, bajo circunstancias especiales, que dos magos combinen sus poderes y aprendan a lanzarlos en tándem. Dos magos fuertes serían suficientes para matarlo finalmente, una vez que sus Horcruxes hayan sido destruidos. No tenemos muchas opciones de dónde escoger a esos dos magos. Potter es El Elegido, designado por una profecía, así que debe ser uno de los dos. Y solamente somos tres en el plan.  
  
—¡Entonces podría unirme con Remus! —interpuso Harry, excitado.  
  
—No, no creo que pudieras —objetó Severus con serenidad.  
  
—¿Por qué no? Es fuerte, conoce mucho sobre Artes Oscuras, tanto como tú. Y si tengo que casarme con un mago, mejor él que tú.  
  
Snape le miró con desprecio, y Remus no pudo culparle; Harry le acababa de insultar.  
  
—Lupin es un hombre lobo. Como tal, es una criatura oscura. Dudo que sus magias fueran compatibles, Potter.  
  
—Oh, ¿y sí soy compatible con la tuya? Eres un Mortífago y un asesino, eso también es bastante oscuro —la voz de Harry mostraba claramente su amargura.  
  
—Admito eso. Pero ambos son condicionales. Soy Mortífago solamente para espiar a favor de la Luz. Y soy un asesino porque él me lo pidió, para un bien mayor. No soy perfecto, pero soy fuerte y totalmente humano todavía, y ésa es una oportunidad. Sin garantías, Potter, pero una oportunidad. Y probablemente eso sea lo único que tenemos.  
  
El rostro del joven se torció como si sintiera dolor, antes de intentar una última y débil esperanza.  
  
—¿Qué tal Ron?  
  
—¿Qué pasa con Weasley? —preguntó Snape, de nuevo con una mueca despectiva.  
  
—Ron y yo podemos hacerlo. Pensé en Hermione, y ella es fuerte, pero Ron nunca soportaría que yo me casara con ella.  
  
—Harry, piensa en lo que estás diciendo —aconsejó Remus—. ¿Hermione querría que te casaras con Ron? Ellos se aman; lo vemos cada día. ¿Te gustaría separarles?  
  
Harry dejó caer la cabeza para enterrarla entre sus manos. Por supuesto que no quería hacer eso. Además, dudaba que alguno de ellos estuviera siquiera cerca de tener la fuerza mágica de Snape. Esa débil esperanza ni siquiera existía, después de todo. Todo le tocaba a él, como era habitual.  
  
—No hay necesidad de involucrarles. Mientras menos personas conozcan el plan, mejor —insistió el Slytherin.  
  
—¡No! —gritó el mago más joven—. Si acepto esto, si me comprometo a intentar este plan –pese a lo loco que suena–, voy a necesitar apoyo. Dumbledore me animó a que les utilizara como apoyo y les contara las cosas. Confiaba en ellos, en la misma medida en que confiaba en ti.  
  
Le observó con ferocidad, esperando que el hombre discutiera. Remus intervino con tono tranquilizador.  
  
—Creo que ellos serán una ventaja para nosotros, Severus. Serán de una gran ayuda. Todavía tenemos cuatro Horcruxes que encontrar y destruir. Harry y yo no podemos trabajar tan cercanamente con ellos y mantenerles oculto este plan. Es mejor si todos conocemos y trabajamos en función del mismo objetivo.  
  
Snape estaba frunciendo el ceño, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Harry y Remus aguardaban su decisión. El silenció se prolongó, así que el joven de ojos verdes dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. No había esperado que esta reunión fuera fácil, así que no le sorprendió la cantidad de obstáculos que estaban enfrentando.  
  
—Mientras más personas conozcan el plan, más oportunidades hay de ser traicionados… —Harry gruñó y estaba a punto de interrumpir, indignado ante el hecho de que estuviera acusando a sus amigos de algo que el propio Snape había sido culpable— ya sea deliberadamente o por medio de torturas al ser capturados. Sin embargo, en vista de que es tan importante para ti, aceptaré con renuencia. Una cosa es segura: debemos hacer esto. Es el único camino que he encontrado que nos da al menos una mínima esperanza de cumplir el destino de Potter.  
  
—Muy bien, lo haré en esos términos —aceptó Harry—. Pero hay una cosa más.  
  
El hombre alzó una ceja en un gesto que para el joven había sido familiar por años. Habitualmente, iba combinado con un comentario mordaz, pero esta vez simplemente fue un gesto interrogante.  
  
>>Que dejes de llamarme Potter. Mi nombre es Harry, ¿vale?  
  
Snape sonrió.  
  
—Eso tiene sentido, _Harry_. Estoy seguro que es habitual tratar al esposo por su nombre de pila.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes, pero el Gryffindor más joven sintió enrojecer de vergüenza.   
  
Snape comenzó a explicar la clase de alianza que deseaba crear.  
  
>>Deberemos formar un tratado y una alianza mágica. Esto era usado con frecuencia en la Edad Media en tiempos de guerra, ya fuera para fortalecer alianzas o como un medio de establecer la paz, reconciliando enemigos. Fue diseñada como inquebrantable, y estaba basada en sangre mágica. Por supuesto, en tiempos modernos eso luce irredimiblemente oscuro, pero en estos días la sangre mágica conforma la base de la mayoría de los enlaces familiares y contractuales.  
  
>>Usualmente, la alianza era elaborada bajo la forma de un contrato, y era más una relación de negocios que otra cosa. Frecuentemente, los futuros cónyuges no se encontraban hasta la ceremonia de enlace. Tú y yo tenemos una ventaja cuestionable, _Harry_ , al conocernos.  
  
Harry bufó. Estaba de acuerdo con Snape en eso. En su caso, el conocerse desde antes probablemente no fuera algo bueno. El hombre continuó, sin otra cosa que un gesto desdeñoso. Estaba en el modo de profesor, determinado a impartir lo que necesitaban saber. Por un instante, Harry tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de si les haría un examen al día siguiente.  
  
>>Utilizaré los contratos de permanencia como base para el nuestro, ya que estos han sido probados y se han refinado por centurias. Lo que vamos a crear es el típico contrato de matrimonio medieval, que se usaba para enlazar dos facciones. El amor y el romance no están incluidos; estos son conceptos modernos. En el pasado, la gente era más pragmática a la hora de elegir pareja, y basaban su elección en factores sociales o económicos con mucha frecuencia. Una vez que habían elegido una pareja, ponían todo su esfuerzo, Harry, en que la relación funcionara. Sugiero que tú y yo tratemos de hacer lo mismo.  
  
—No es exactamente lo que soñé para mi futuro —admitió Harry—. Aunque, de todas formas, ya he aceptado que es posible que no tenga futuro de ninguna clase, así que no importa. Me doy cuenta que tenemos que hacer esto y lo intentaré. Soy un Gryffindor, así que debo ser capaz de tener suficiente valor como para casarme contigo… Severus.  
  
El hombre le miró y pareció aceptar que usara su nombre de pila. Harry se había preguntado si se lo permitiría, pero Snape había dicho que era habitual tratar al esposo por su nombre de pila, ¿no?  
  
—Tengo varios libros y pergaminos para que los revisemos. Quiero que comprendas el contrato que redactaré. También quiero que entiendas que no existe otra opción; no estoy haciendo esto porque sea bueno para mi salud, o por el dudoso placer de seducir a El Elegido. Hay mucho papeleo que tramitar y creo que estaremos en esto hasta tarde. Sería mejor que se pudieran quedar esta noche. Puedo ubicarles en la habitación de invitados. Tendrían que compartir la cama, o uno de ustedes podría dormir aquí, en el sofá.  
  
—Tomaré el sofá —replicó Harry. No quería compartir la cama con ningún hombre, aunque ello fuera parte de su futuro; no iba a hacerlo hasta que fuera imprescindible.  
  
—Llamaré a Ron y Hermione para decirles que regresaremos mañana —informó Remus—. ¿Puedo usar tu chimenea, Severus, o está permanentemente bloqueada?  
  
—Puedo abrirla para ti, Lupin, pero sé breve.  
  
Snape se levantó y lanzó un hechizo para abrir sus barreras flu, para luego hacer un gesto a Remus para que se acercara. El otro llamó a Ron y Hermione y les explicó brevemente que regresarían al día siguiente y que no se preocuparan. A pesar de eso, Harry pudo notar la ansiedad en la voz de su amiga cuando contestó a Remus. Una vez que el mensaje terminó, Snape volvió a levantar las protecciones en la chimenea, antes de que se sentaran a discutir todo lo que un contrato medieval podía incluir.  



	7. Obligaciones contractuales

—Ahora, sobre los detalles del contrato matrimonial —comenzó Snape, haciendo un gesto hacia varios libros y hojas de pergamino que yacían dispersas sobre la larga mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta—, el matrimonio era, básicamente, un contrato civil arreglado entre dos familias. Desde la antigüedad se desarrollaron formas básicas de matrimonio, y el más común en Europa consistía de tres partes separadas, que habitualmente eran emprendidas en tres fechas distintas. Las tres partes son legalmente vinculantes. Si una pareja ha asumido la primera parte del proceso, ya se consideran casados, incluso si no continúan con las otras dos etapas.  
  
—¿Cuáles son esas tres etapas? —preguntó Remus.  
  
El hombre de ojos dorados se veía genuinamente interesado. Harry supuso que también él estaba bastante interesado, pero el pensamiento de que este proceso sellaría su destino y le enlazaría permanentemente con el hombre de túnica oscura sentado al lado de ellos, hacía que todo el asunto fuera más doloroso que interesante.  
  
—La primera etapa es el Compromiso. Una vez que el contrato ha sido redactado y aceptado tiene lugar la ceremonia de Compromiso. Harry y yo somos, obviamente, dos magos, pero la terminología de mis fuentes me obliga a referirme a él como ‘la novia’ —informó Severus.  
  
—¡Oh, claro! ¡Yo tenía que ser la novia! —interrumpió Harry, enfurecido—. ¿Por qué mierda no tomas para ti el papel de novia, Snape?  
  
Severus bufó, mostrando en su expresión que todavía desdeñaba la ‘madurez y capacidad intelectual’ de Harry tanto como lo había hecho mientras estaban en Hogwarts. Podía ver que el genio del joven era de mecha corta. Supuso que debería ser realmente cuidadoso al plantear las cosas, pero su reacción automática al enfrentarse al exabrupto del joven había sido aguijonearle aún más, y eso brotó de manera natural.  
  
—Porque yo soy la persona que está investigando todo esto y elaborando los contratos y, naturalmente, tomaré el rol ‘masculino’. Esto no significa nada, _Harry…_ —enfatizó el hecho de que estaba usando su nombre de pila, algo que Harry no había hecho en su diatriba—, pues ambos somos hombres, algo que es evidente. Sólo porque seas designado como la novia no significa automáticamente que vas a ser el pasivo en el matrimonio. Puedes estar arriba, si lo prefieres de ese modo.  
  
Harry se sintió enrojecer, y se molestó por la reacción de su cuerpo. Imaginarse haciéndole eso… a Snape –¡Severus, maldición!– era algo que no quería hacer. Sabía que a la larga tendría que enfrentar el asunto del sexo con el hombre, pero no había necesidad de apresurarlo. Se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento y haciendo un gesto al mayor para que continuara.  
  
>>Ahora, como estaba diciendo, en nuestro caso, una vez que el contrato haya sido redactado y aprobado por ambas familias, el compromiso podrá seguir adelante. Antes de la ceremonia, el novio, que todos estamos de acuerdo en que seré yo —miró a Harry, retándole a interrumpirle de nuevo—, entregará el precio de la novia y el contrato será firmado. La ceremonia será formal, y deberá ser atestiguada por el padre de la novia, o por el ‘hombre que entrega’, en su totalidad. La persona más cercana a un padre o padrino que tienes, Harry, afortunadamente es parte de nuestro plan, así que funcionará bien —declaró, mientras Lupin asentía con la cabeza.  
  
>>Tú y yo firmaremos el contrato –con nuestra propia sangre– que se convertirá en inquebrantable al declarar nuestra intención de aliar nuestros poderes para destruir a Voldemort, y el hechizo vinculante será lanzado. Lupin puede hacerlo por nosotros, o podríamos hacerlo nosotros juntos, eso no es muy importante en realidad, siempre y cuando sea hecho. El contrato establecerá que aceptamos colocarnos collares de enlace durante la ceremonia de Boda. Luego te entregaré un regalo que será entendido como el precio de la novia. Una novia es una adquisición valorada, y yo intento colocarte en el mismo nivel, y eso es realmente una hazaña incluso para mi imaginación, créeme. Desafortunadamente, no soy un hombre rico, ni tengo ninguna herencia mágica que ofrecerte. Lo mejor que puedo hacer, relacionado con la única cosa de valor que poseo, es darte el título de propiedad de esta casa.  
  
Eso no fue bueno; Harry fue incapaz de continuar silencioso.  
  
—Mira, Severus, todo esto es ridículo. Para empezar, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esa cosa de los collares de enlace? ¡Es bárbaro! Con seguridad podemos dejar eso fuera del contrato. ¡Y no puedes darme tu casa! Eso también es estúpido. ¿Qué haría yo con este sitio? Tengo mi propia propiedad, y soy más rico que tú. Yo soy quien debería darte un regalo.  
  
Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y murmuró:  
  
—¡Oh, Merlín nos guarde! —Remus colocó una mano en el brazo de Harry, al ver que el joven parecía a punto de explotar de nuevo, y Severus continuó—. Veo que sigues igual que cuando estabas en la escuela. Todavía no escuchas.  
  
—Sí escucho, Severus, y tengo cerebro —espetó Harry—. No sólo escucho, cuestiono las cosas que no me parecen correctas. Tengo la impresión de que estás torciendo todo esto a tu conveniencia, para ponerme bajo tu influencia.  
  
—¿Es eso lo que piensas? Bien, estaba intentando ahorrarte algo de trabajo al resumir lo que involucra la ceremonia, pero veo que a pesar de toda la evidencia en contra, todavía no confías en mí. Muy bien, tú y Lupin pueden leer todos estos textos por sí mismos. Son oscuros; la mayoría están en Latín y redactados con escritura medieval, así que te llevará algún tiempo. Pero, por supuesto, no estamos apurados, ¿verdad? Y sé cuánto disfrutas estudiando detenidamente viejos documentos, _Harry_  
  
Los rasgos de Snape se torcieron en una sonrisa sarcástica. Harry realmente, realmente quería levantarse y hacerle algo: estrangularle, darle un derechazo, o al menos aferrarle por los hombros y sacudirle.   
  
—Estoy seguro de que Harry no desea hacer eso, Severus, y ciertamente yo tampoco —intervino Remus—. Confío en ti. Sin embargo, podría ser una buena idea que explicaras lo de los collares una vez más.  
  
El otro suspiró y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¡Sólo hazlo! ¿Es tan difícil explicar las cosas claramente?  
  
—Los collares de enlace han sido utilizados en cada incidencia de alianza mágica por matrimonio que he investigado. La ceremonia utiliza magia de la sangre y obligación mágica debido a las permanentes y serias condiciones del contrato. No fue asumido a la ligera. No estamos hablando de Joe Soap* casándose con Mary la lechera. Estamos hablando de algunas de las más importantes alianzas de la historia, en las que, por supuesto, tenían serios castigos involucrados en caso de que los contratos hubieran sido rotos. El destino de cientos, o incluso de miles de personas, podrían haber dependido de las alianzas creadas. Nuestro matrimonio será igual de importante. ¿De verdad crees que puedes tomar a la ligera una unión asumida para destruir al poderoso Señor Oscuro?  
  
Mientras Snape explicaba, en el rostro de Harry volvía a aparecer una expresión seria y melancólica. Eso tenía sentido, por supuesto. En lo profundo de su corazón, sabía que Severus no lo estaba inventando. La base de todo era el conocimiento de que, al parecer, Dumbledore había confiado en este hombre por encima de todos los demás. Recordó que el anciano le había dejado instrucciones de que apoyara el plan de Severus, por muy difícil o inverosímil que pudiera parecer. Tragó con fuerza antes de hablar.  
  
—Vale, aceptó lo de los collares. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaría si alguien como Ginny se lanza hacia mí y me besa? ¿Yo moriría?  
  
—Una buena pregunta, pero incorrecta. No, por supuesto que no morirías si la señorita Weasley decidiera importunarte de esa forma. Los collares evitan la infidelidad. Podrían apretar un poco, para recordarte que no deberías estar en sus brazos, pero mientras no fueras tú quien la buscara, no habría peligro. Los collares evitan que tú, como mi novia, y que yo, como tu esposo, tengamos actividad sexual con extraños. Un beso en Navidad a la gran tía Agatha** no va a ser un peligro de vida… o no más de lo habitual.  
  
Remus soltó una risita, e incluso Harry pudo apreciar el humor oscuro de Snape, pero aun así no fue capaz de reír en ese momento.  
  
—Vale, pero no quiero tu casa —declaró, vehemente.  
  
—No tengo nada más para darte, Potter.  
  
—¡Entonces no me des nada!  
  
—¡Y dale con lo mismo! —gruñó Snape—. ¿Estás diciendo esas estupideces a propósito, sólo por fastidiarme? Tengo que darte algo de valor, o de otra manera el contrato de matrimonio sería una farsa.  
  
—Sólo tienes que aceptar las escrituras de la casa, Harry. No tienes que vivir aquí —explicó Remus.  
  
—Gracias, Merlín —murmuró el chico—. Está bien, aceptaré las dichosas escrituras. ¿Y luego, qué pasará?  
  
—Como dije, intercambiaremos los collares de enlace, pero no nos los colocaremos hasta la siguiente fase del proceso, la ceremonia de Bodas. Básicamente, ése intercambio es el final del Compromiso. Es una ceremonia de promesas, y el momento de firmar el contrato. Como también mencioné, una vez el contrato haya sido firmado, estaremos legalmente casados y sin posibilidad de cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera aunque no hayamos ejecutado las dos etapas siguientes, la Boda y el Lecho.  
  
Harry tragó, no le gustaba para nada el sonido de la segunda palabra.  
  
>>Tengo la garganta seca de tanto hablar, esto ha durado más de lo que había previsto —se quejó el Slytherin—. ¿Les gustaría té, o más vino?  
  
—El té sería agradable, Severus —aceptó Remus—. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?  
  
—Sí, té, ¿por qué no? —contestó con acento llano, todavía rebobinando las revelaciones que estaba escuchando.  
  
El anfitrión se levantó y abandonó la habitación por la misma puerta que había usado antes.  
  
—Supongo que no tiene ningún elfo doméstico —observó Remus, mirando los muebles viejos y la atmósfera general de descuido alrededor de la habitación. Quizás no se había preocupado por mantener su casa, dado que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts. O quizás fuera tan pobre como él mismo. Ese pensamiento hizo que Remus se sintiera inexplicablemente triste, mientras recordaba el orgullo con que Snape llevaba su cargo de Jefe de Slytherin. La realidad de esta modesta casa en Spinner’s End era un triste contraste.  
  
Snape regresó con una bandeja de madera que sostenía una tetera de cerámica marrón, tres tazas dispares, una jarrita de leche y un recipiente con azúcar. La cuchara tenía el mango esmaltado y, obviamente, era un recuerdo de la playa, que le recordó a Harry el feliz día pasado en Mablethorpe. Tenía la imagen de una nave y la palabra ‘Ryde’, indicando dónde había sido comprada.  
  
Harry tomó su taza de té y le agregó una cucharada de azúcar y algo de leche. También había un plato con galletas. Eran las aburridas Rich Tea***; no eran de las favoritas de Harry, que ni por su vida podría entender qué se suponía que tenían de ‘ricas’ esas galletas, que eran simples y baratas. Las dejó en el plato, pero Remus tomó un par y empezó a mojarlas en su té. Harry había tratado de hacer eso una vez, pero la galleta se había ablandado y al morderla había caído en su té, así que nunca lo volvió a intentar. Ignorando lo que Remus hacía, que empezaba a darle nauseas, fijó su atención en Snape.  
  
El hombre también estaba observándole. Aunque exteriormente parecía la misma persona que había conocido antes, podía detectar una desesperación subyacente que le ponía nervioso. Snape había sido muchas cosas, pero sobre todas esas cosas había sido fuerte. ¿Sería la perspectiva de casarse con él lo que le tenía desesperado? ¿O quizás el recuerdo de la muerte de Dumbledore? Cualquiera que fuera el caso, se dio cuenta que tendría que apoyar a Snape tanto como el hombre le apoyaría a él. El terminar la escuela y entrar en el mundo mágico adulto conllevaba responsabilidades. Podía desear todo lo que quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Lo mejor era, simplemente, asumirlo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿La segunda parte es la Boda? —indagó Harry, y Snape pareció sacudir la cabeza antes de continuar.  
  
—Sí. La ceremonia de bodas es bastante sencilla. Tiene lugar en la casa del novio, lo que en nuestro caso será aquí, por supuesto. Un festín será dado por el novio y su familia; como no tengo familia viva, seré sólo yo. La novia traerá a su padre, o al ‘hombre que entrega’, y otros miembros de su familia. No creo que tú tengas otra familia, tampoco —miró al joven con las cejas alzadas en un gesto interrogante.  
  
—Están mi tío y mi tía, supongo, pero ellos no van a querer venir, y yo tampoco deseo que estén aquí. Sin embargo, me gustaría que Ron y Hermione pudieran venir. De todas formas, yo los considero como mi familia, y ya quedamos de acuerdo en que ellos deberían conocer el plan, ¿no?  
  
Severus asintió con resignación, su rostro mostrando la persistente inquietud sobre la necesidad de extender el plan a cinco personas; pero Remus sonrió, animándole, y el Slytherin continuó con su explicación.  
  
—Cuando llegues, daré la señal para que comience la ceremonia. Tú, Lupin, como el ‘hombre que entrega’, pondrás la mano de Harry en la mía y dirás: te entrego a mi hija —mientras Harry resoplaba y se disponía a interrumpir, Severus se apresuró a continuar—: Creo que será aceptable cambiar la palabra por ‘hijo’.  
  
Harry gruñó con frustración. Apostaría que Snape estaba disfrutando esta parte. Asumió que burlarse de él era uno de los pasatiempos de su futuro esposo, considerando la de veces que lo había hecho a lo largo de todos esos años.  
  
>>Luego aceptaré a Harry como mi novia, y nos sentaremos a disfrutar del banquete. Harry tiene que declarar que me acepta por esposo. Una vez hecho eso, intercambiaremos los collares de enlace, que nos colocaremos uno al otro alrededor del cuello. Estos son creados mágicamente, por supuesto, el mío con el nombre de Harry labrado en la plata, y el de Harry con mi nombre. La plata es cuidadosamente trabajada en pequeñas escamas que permiten que los collares se muevan y resulten tan cómodos como si se tratara de nuestra propia piel. Hay un hechizo que permitirá que desaparezcan de la vista, como si fueran parte de nuestro cuerpo, a menos que deseemos que sean vistos. Cualquier trasgresión al contrato será castigada a través de los collares. Las infracciones más graves tendrían como resultado la muerte.  
  
Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Se concentró en ese pedacito por el momento. No jugar fuera de casa; iba a pertenecer a Severus para siempre. Pero eso funcionaba para ambas partes, ¿no? Harry miró al hombre sentado en la silla y notó que lucía resignado, pero aun así tenía un aire de tristeza.  
  
_Todo funciona para ambas partes. No tiene sentido llorar como niño, deseando que las cosas cambien. Tienen que ser de este modo. ¿Por qué no asumí que esto sería igual de difícil para Snape? Probablemente lo sea. Él tampoco tiene elección._  
  
Con este nuevo entendimiento, Harry habló para quebrar el sombrío silencio que había descendido ante la mención de los castigos que los collares podían infligir.  
  
—Vale, eso parece bastante sencillo. Es sólo un banquete, en realidad. Entonces, ¿qué hay sobre la tercera parte?  
  
Snape sonrió. Una sonrisa irónica y de auto desprecio, y totalmente espeluznante. Harry se estremeció, no muy seguro de si le gustaría lo que fuera que siguiera a esa expresión.  
  
—El Lecho, sí… —musitó el hombre, frotando su labio superior con su largo dedo índice—. Bien, podría pensarse que esto seguiría inmediatamente a la Boda, pero realmente no es así, pues aún tendremos otro banquete.  
  
Harry bufó.  
  
—Estaremos demasiado llenos de comida para satisfacer cualquier cosa atlética.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Severus rio junto con Remus.  
  
—Ciertamente, en la Edad Media estaban encariñados con la comida. Prácticamente en cada ocasión se incluye un banquete, a veces más de uno, como en el proceso del matrimonio. Este último banquete debe ser dado por la familia de la novia, y debe ser efectuado en su casa.  
  
—Oh, entonces ése es mi trabajo —comentó Remus—. Organizaré un agasajo para nosotros cinco en mi casa. Seré capaz de manejar eso, aunque números mayores probablemente me superarían. ¿Estará bien queso y galletas para todos?  
  
Severus lució un tanto alarmado, e incluso ofendido, antes que Harry interviniera.  
  
—Remus puede cocinar mejor que eso, no te preocupes. Creo que sólo está burlándose de nosotros.  
  
Severus dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Harry pensó que él realmente había creído que Remus les daría queso y galletas en su banquete de Lecho. No sabía si sentirse ofendido en nombre de Remus porque Severus hubiera creído eso, o apenarse porque Snape hubiera pensado que ellos le insultarían de esa forma.  
  
—Después de la comida, los recién casados van a la cama en presencia de los testigos, que son básicamente todos los que asisten al banquete.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ellos nos verán… en la cama? —chilló Harry. Esto se tornaba cada vez más embarazoso.  
  
—En la alcoba, se ejecutarán hechizos sobre el lecho conyugal, para la fertilidad, salud y buena fortuna. Una vez que nos metamos en la cama, los invitados partirán —continuó Severus, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ignorar las continuas interrupciones de Harry—. Esa puede ser la primera vez que durmamos juntos, o ya puede haber sido hecho con anterioridad; recuerda que una vez que el contrato haya sido firmado, estaremos casados. Ciertamente, una vez que los collares hayan sido colocados, no hay necesidad de esperar al banquete de Lecho para consumar el matrimonio. La ceremonia de Lecho es, principalmente, un reconocimiento público de que ahora estamos casados y se nos permite la actividad sexual.  
  
Harry pensó que la idea de aguardar a tener sexo hasta el banquete en Mablethorpe sonaba como la mejor opción, pero no lo dijo porque eso fastidiaría a Snape de nuevo. Probablemente sólo sería cuestión de días después de la boda, de todas formas.  
  
>>Básicamente, eso es todo. De muchas maneras, la parte más importante es la primera, con la aceptación y firma del contrato. No hay necesidad de que retardemos esa parte. Puedo redactar el contrato en la forma tradicional, con los bienes que acordamos, en una semana.  
  
Harry tragó. ¿En una semana? Eso era demasiado pronto, incluso si la situación era urgente, y tenía que admitirlo, era difícil imaginar cómo podría volverse más urgente.  
  
—¿Pero qué bienes, Severus? Todo lo que escuché fue tú casa —indagó Remus.  
  
—Tú, como ‘hombre que entrega’, debes averiguar qué propiedad traerá Harry al matrimonio. Cualquier cosa será suya, en realidad. No es necesario escribir una cláusula para asegurarse que lo recuperaría en caso de separación, pues en este caso no existirá esa posibilidad. Si yo muero él será, por supuesto, mi heredero. Si Harry muere, no tengo interés alguno en heredar su propiedad; puede dejársela a quien desee. Podemos estipular eso en el contrato.  
  
Quedaron en silencio. Severus miró la oscilación de las llamas en su fuego mágico. La danza de las flamas verdes parecían tranquilizarle, lo cual probablemente fuera el propósito de que estuvieran encendidas, ya que no daban mucha luz, y ciertamente tampoco calor, por lo que Harry estaba alegre de que fuera una noche cálida.  
  
>>¿Estamos de acuerdo, caballeros? —preguntó Severus, después que transcurrieran varios minutos sin que nadie hablara.  
  
—Sí, está todo dicho —concedió Harry. Su voz sonaba un tanto densa, pero sabía que era necesario, así que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por aceptar la situación y avanzar. Quizás sí podrían funcionar juntos.  
  
—Sí, éste parece ser el camino a seguir, Severus —aceptó Remus—. Trataré de apoyar a Harry en todo el proceso –y también a ti, por supuesto– con todas mis habilidades. Tenemos un objetivo y no debemos perderlo de vista. Se avecinan dificultades para ustedes dos, pero pueden lograrlo. Sé que ambos son hombres fuertes, hombres honorables… —Snape bufó ante eso, en una burla hacia sí mismo — y tendrán éxito. Si pueden unirse y trabajar juntos de una forma exitosa, Voldemort no tendrá oportunidad.  
  
Harry entendió que habría muchas dificultades, y la primera tendría que enfrentarla en la mañana. Debería contarles todo a Ron y Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Joe Soap: Joe Soap fue un comic de fotografía publicado en el British Comic Book Eagle, desde junio de 1982 hasta enero de 1983. Escrito por Alan Grant y John Wagner, con fotografía de Gary Compton.
> 
> **No fui capaz de dilucidar a qué personaje se refería con la tía Agatha. Hay un juego de mesa llamado La herencia de la tía Agatha; un juego de video, Zombie Mansión, donde hay una casa llena de monstruos y que fue propiedad de una difunta tía Agatha; y también es un personaje de la serie Jeeves, del escritor británico P.G.Wodehouse.
> 
> ***Las galletas Rich Tea son parecidas a las galletas maria. Rich significa rico, de allí la reflexión de Harry.


	8. Un desayuno incómodo

A la mañana siguiente, después de beber café con Snape, Harry y Remus se Aparecieron en Mablethorpe. Se alegraban de que la bebida les ayudara a permanecer despiertos, luego de una larga noche estudiando libros y pergaminos. Snape también les había ofrecido desayuno, pero Harry estaba ansioso por partir y contarles a sus amigos lo que estaba sucediendo; recordaba haber percibido la ansiedad en la voz de Hermione la noche anterior, cuando supo que se iban a quedar a pasar la noche en Spinner’s End.  
  
—Ron y yo decidimos esperarte, Harry. No podíamos regresar a Hogwarts sin verte y saber lo que había pasado —lo saludó la chica, sin aliento—. Me quedé algo preocupada por tu mensaje de anoche.  
  
—Lo que quiere decir, compañero, es que se estaba subiendo por las paredes. Nos preguntábamos si habrías sido capturado y obligado a decir que te estabas quedando con Snape. Yo era de la idea de informar a La Orden, pero Hermione dijo que esperáramos hasta esta noche. Si no regresabas para entonces, estaríamos seguros de que te había entregado a TU-Sabes… er, a Voldemort —explicó Ron, decidiendo llamarle por su nombre al notar la mirada de advertencia de Harry. Todavía le resultaba incómodo utilizar el nombre del mago oscuro, pero su amigo de ojos verdes se enojaba cuando no lo hacía.  
  
—Lo sé, por eso nos apresuramos a llegar temprano, Ron —contestó Harry—. Snape nos ofreció desayuno, pero preferimos comer algo aquí.  
  
—De todas formas, probablemente los hubiera envenenado —replicó el pelirrojo—. ¿Te has sentido bien después de anoche? ¿Te dio alguna poción o algo así?  
  
Remus soltó una pequeña risa.  
  
—Eres desconfiado, ¿no, Ron? Severus es nuestro aliado, tenemos que aceptar ese hecho. Los cinco debemos trabajar juntos porque, probablemente, ésa sea la única esperanza de matar a Voldemort.  
  
—Ya se lo he dicho, Remus —intervino Hermione—. Pero él no es otra cosa que obstinado. Entonces, ya que vamos a estar incluidos en esto, ¿podemos saber de qué se trata?  
  
—Sí, es tiempo de dejarles saber los detalles, Hermione. Severus no se mostró muy entusiasmado al respecto, pero Harry insistió.  
  
Ron bufó con desagrado.  
  
—¿Tampoco confía en nosotros?  
  
—No estoy seguro —esta vez fue Harry quien contestó—. Creo que su punto es que mientras más personas lo sepan, más oportunidad hay de que uno de nosotros sea capturado y obligado a traicionar a los demás.  
  
Ante la reflexión, Hermione se mostró solemne y Ron verdaderamente abatido, y ambos se tomaron las manos, brindándose consuelo mientras se sentaban a la mesa de la cocina. Remus se puso a hacer té y tostadas, en tanto Harry contaba a sus mejores amigos sobre Spinner’s End. No les dio la dirección, sólo les dijo que estaba en Halifax y no era como él hubiera imaginado que sería la casa del hombre. Ron se mostró sorprendido de que el antiguo profesor viviera en una zona muggle y que su casa fuera una pobre propiedad ruinosa. Si había una cosa que el pelirrojo entendía, era que el dinero no era una guía de cuán confiable era un mago.  
  
Una vez que Harry y Remus terminaron su té y tostadas, empezaron a hablar. Remus explicó la posibilidad de que Harry y Severus lanzaran su magia en tándem, lo cual se lograría mediante una alianza mágica. Ron parecía bastante interesado en la idea, y Hermione estaba excitada por aprender sobre la teoría mágica que sustentaba el hecho. Eso fue hasta que Remus informó que la alianza debería asegurarse mediante un contrato permanente de matrimonio; en ese momento, sus opiniones cambiaron.  
  
—Es una broma, ¿cierto? —exigió Ron, comenzando a enrojecer—. ¿No estarás hablando en serio?  
  
—No hay otro modo, Ron. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad —dijo Harry sin inflexión.  
  
—¿Pero seguramente habrá otros tipos de alianza que no impliquen matrimonio? —indagó Hermione.  
  
—Esta forma de matrimonio utilizará sangre mágica para enlazarnos; es el más fuerte de los enlaces. Nada inferior funcionaría tan bien, y necesitaremos cada migaja de poder que podamos reunir. Snape está convencido de que el poder de Voldemort es diferente al de cualquier otro mago, y debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con él, luego de haber enfrentado al bastardo más de una vez.  
  
—Pero tú siempre lo has resuelto, Harry. Serás capaz de manejarlo una vez más —argumentó Ron.  
  
—Es cierto que he sobrevivido –apenas– pero ha sido más por buena suerte que por poder. Nunca he estado ni cerca de herirle realmente, y mucho menos matarle. Incluso cuando él estaba débil y sin cuerpo, todo lo que conseguí fue expulsarle, pero no le infligí un daño permanente. Y ahora vuelve a ser fuerte dentro de su nuevo cuerpo; sería una completa insensatez ir contra él con algo menor que la opción más fuerte.  
  
Ron y Hermione asintieron ante esto, pero ambos se veían apesadumbrados. Harry sabía cómo se sentían, se había sentido igual la primera vez que se lo habían explicado, y había pasado horas tratando de encontrar una salida. Fue una pérdida de tiempo. Finalmente, había aceptado la sabiduría del plan, y estaba determinado a hacer que funcionara lo mejor posible.  
  
—Severus está redactando el contrato matrimonial. Una vez que esté hecho, podrán proseguir con la ceremonia de Compromiso —explicó Remus.  
  
—Ésa es la parte que no puedo entender —declaró Harry.  
  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó el mayor.  
  
—Bueno, ¿por qué las prisas? Todavía tenemos cuatro Horcruxes que encontrar y destruir. Eso puede tomar meses. O incluso años. No tiene sentido estar casado todo ese tiempo con Snape si no hay necesidad.  
  
—¡Malditamente correcto, compañero! —le apoyó Ron—. Yo no podría soportar estar casado con él sin importar las razones, ¡ni aunque Voldemort se apoderara del mundo! Ya es suficientemente malo tener sexo con un tío, pero Snape… ¡ugg! ¿Pueden imaginarlo? —Ron se estremeció teatralmente.  
  
—Gracias, Ron —le amonestó Remus en voz alta. Le enojaba que el joven pareciera decidido a lograr que el trabajo de Harry fuera aún más difícil. Todos sabían eso, pero aun así había que hacerlo.  
  
—Lamento que tengas que hacer esto —musitó Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre la que el moreno tenía posada sobre la mesa—. Siempre te toca a ti, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry asintió, afligido; ése era el resumen de su vida. Sabía que el matrimonio involucraba sexo, claro que lo sabía, paro cada vez que pensado en esa parte del plan, lo empujaba al fondo de su mente. Sin embargo, no podía seguir haciendo eso. Tenía que enfrentarlo.  
  
Todavía era virgen. Aún más, era heterosexual, estaba firmemente convencido de eso. Había disfrutado el tiempo que pasó besando y acurrucándose contra Ginny, aunque nunca fueran más allá. Ginny había estado más informada que él, y él se había encontrado un poco incómodo, para ser sincero. Había querido avanzar, y cuando se encontró con que no estaba seguro de qué hacer a continuación, había retrocedido, detestando el sentimiento de ineptitud que quedó en él.   
  
El pensamiento de tener sexo con un hombre era aterrador; Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo sería, y pensaba que, probablemente, dolería como el demonio. Sabía que a los tíos gay les gustaba meterse las pollas los unos en los traseros de los otros, algo que le sonaba atroz. No podía entender cómo a alguien le podía gustar algo tan doloroso y desagradable, y ahora iba a pasarle a él; a menos que estuviera encima, como había dicho Snape. ¿Y cómo podría hacer eso? Nunca había tenido sexo real –no que involucrara penetración– y seguramente luciría como un idiota, y apenas podía imaginar los comentarios sarcásticos y despectivos de Snape cuando se diera cuenta que no sabía hacerlo. Todo eso le tenía al borde del pánico.  
  
—No puedo ver la razón para hacer esto tan pronto, Remus —insistió Harry, saliendo de sus reflexiones—. Me casaré con él, firmaré el contrato y todo eso, pero no todavía. Deseo ver que hayamos hecho algunos progresos con los Horcruxes antes de tener que lidiar con eso. Cuando encontremos el relicario y lo hayamos destruido, si la poción de Snape realmente funciona, lo haré. ¿Vale?  
  
—Harry, es importante que se enlacen para que puedan practicar el funcionamiento de la magia conjunta.  
  
—Lo sé, Remus. Pero aun cuando destruyamos el relicario, quedarán otros tres Horcruxes por eliminar antes de tener que enfrentarme con Voldemort. Eso requerirá mucho tiempo. De verdad, no quiero tener que ir a la cama con él hasta que sea inevitable. ¿Puedes culparme?  
  
Harry se veía tan apabullado. Para Remus era evidente que el joven no era capaz de visualizar a Severus como amante. Él, por el contrario, podía hacerlo muy bien. Había algo irresistible en el oscuro hombre. No era atractivo en el acostumbrado sentido de la palabra, pero tenía algo que atraía intensamente. Sus movimientos elegantes y voz profunda también contribuían. Remus sacudió la cabeza, decidido a no obsesionarse con el atractivo sexual de Severus Snape o sus habilidades en la cama. No había tenido experiencia personal al respecto, pero estaría dispuesto a apostar que, como antiguo Mortífago, Severus sabría exactamente qué hacer.  
  
>>Es sólo que no quiero hacer toda esa cosa gay, Remus —continuó Harry—. Sé que tengo que hacerlo, y lo he aceptado; pero aun así no lo deseo.  
  
—Vamos a hablar más sobre esto, Harry. Quizás, si Ron y Hermione se van a Hogwarts por el resto del día, tú y yo podamos tener una charla tranquila. Puedo aconsejarte sobre esto. Es probable que desconozcas muchas cosas, y que estés lidiando con un montón de verdades a medias.  
  
Harry asintió a regañadientes. Así que él iba a aprender todo sobre las alegrías del sexo gay mientras sus amigos regresaban a Hogwarts. Eso no era lo que había esperado cuando se Apareció para desayunar, pero probablemente era lo mejor. De algo estaba seguro, no iba a casarse con Snape hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario, ni siquiera si Remus lograba hacer que el sexo sonara bien.


	9. El problema con Harry

—Ahora, Harry —dijo Remus, luego de que Ron y Hermione se fueran—, vayamos a buscar algo más de té y llevaremos esto paso a paso.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué ayudaría eso. Todavía tendría que compartir sexo gay con Snape. Si al menos se le hubiera permitido casarse con Remus, todo habría sido más soportable. Pero tenía que ser Snape. Se estremeció como si un aire frío hubiera tocado sus brazos desnudos. Agradeció a su buena estrella que Remus no le hubiera visto, al estar llenando la tetera en el lavaplatos. Tanto Remus como Snape habían notado como había temblado la última noche, cuando éste último le había entregado la copa de vino. Él no era un cobarde —cualquier cosa menos eso— pero el sólo pensamiento de los dedos del Slytherin tocándole, le hacían temblar. Le habían sucedido cosas mucho peores sin que llegara a mostrar un miedo tan evidente, así que no podía comprender por qué le estaba pasando ahora. Ni siquiera Umbridge y su pluma le habían hecho sentirse así; era sencillamente inexplicable.  
  
—Toma, Harry —ofreció Remus, poniendo una taza llena de té frente a él.  
  
—Gracias, Remus —contestó. Cuando tomó la taza, fue evidente para ambos que las manos de Harry temblaban.  
  
—Oh, Harry —el hombre se paró y le abrazó—. Sabía que esto te estaba preocupando, pero no me había dado cuenta de cuánto. Dame —retiró la taza de sus manos —. Vamos a sentarnos a la salita; allí es más cómodo, y tengo algunos libros que te pueden ser de utilidad.  
  
Se encaminó a la salita, portando las tazas de té, y Harry le siguió, sumiso, igual que un niño en su primer día de escuela. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. La noche anterior había conseguido tomar conciencia de que esto debía ser hecho, y ahora en la mañana parecía una tarea tan enorme que él era incapaz de ejecutarla. Sentía como si su cerebro estuviera dividido en dos partes, una decidida y resuelta, y la otra temblorosa y completamente insegura.  
  
Se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, y Remus colocó las tazas en la mesita frente a ellos.  
  
>>Ahora, Harry, la verdad es que esto no tiene que ser tan aterrador. Sé que dices que no eres gay…  
  
—¡No lo soy! —replicó con vehemencia—. La poca experiencia que he tenido ha sido con chicas, ¿vale?  
  
—Comprendo eso. También entiendo que esta boda no tiene nada que ver con el amor. La consumación del enlace puede ser sólo sexo. Sería más poderoso si estuvieran enamorados, pero no esperamos milagros, ¿cierto? Sólo recuerda, un hombre puede hacerte sentir tan bien como una mujer, Harry, créeme.  
  
Los ojos de Remus brillaron, y el mago más joven se preguntó qué estaría tratando de decirle exactamente.  
  
>>Yo he preferido a los hombres toda mi vida, Harry. También tuve algunas mujeres, pero prefiero los hombres. Sé que sabes que el amor de mi vida fue Sirius…  
  
El joven asintió, lo había descubierto algún tiempo atrás.  
  
>>Entonces, debes aceptar que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Si tuviera que casarme con alguien que no me gustara —una mujer— sé que podría hacerlo e incluso disfrutar el sexo a un cierto nivel.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
—Remus, yo nunca tuve sexo… no apropiadamente. Quería estar con una chica, y quería que fuera especial… —no pudo evitar que su voz se rasgara por la emoción. Todo era tan diferente de lo que había deseado fuera su primera experiencia, que no era nada divertido.  
  
El hombre lobo puso un brazo sobre sus hombros.  
  
—No sabía que todavía eras virgen, Harry. Pensé que Ginny y tú…  
  
—No… no; me gustaba besarla, y acurrucarnos, y… bien, ella ya había tenido algunos novios y sabía qué hacer; pero eso hacía todo peor, porque siempre terminaba sintiéndome como un idiota. Y ahora va a volver a pasar, porque no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con un tío. Cada vez que pienso en eso, puedo ver a Snape burlándose.  
  
El hombre frunció el ceño. Harry estaba entrando en pánico sobre ese asunto.  
  
>>No soy gay, Remus. Nunca he besado a un chico, ni siquiera por experimentar, por broma, o cualquier otra razón. Cada vez que pienso en tener sexo con Snape, o tan siquiera besarle, me pongo enfermo.  
  
El otro le apretó el hombro para calmarle.  
  
—Severus sabrá qué hacer, y lo hará tan fácil y placentero como sea posible, te lo aseguro, Harry. En este caso, es ventajoso que él sea un hombre mayor y más experimentado.  
  
—¿Con los hombres? —preguntó, no muy seguro de qué respuesta sería más aterradora.  
  
—Sí. Severus siempre ha preferido a los hombres, incluso más que yo. No creo que haya estado nunca con una mujer.  
  
Harry se estremeció.  
  
—Genial.  
  
Remus estaba preocupado por la reacción claramente nerviosa de Harry cuando hablaban de sexo, y estaba francamente consternado porque siguiera siendo virgen. Probablemente, la actitud de Severus sólo empeoraría todo para el chico. Sabía que tendría que conversar con el hombre muy pronto.  
  
—Tengo algunos libros que te pueden ayudar, Harry. Explican qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. No tienes que tomar el control del sexo, por supuesto, pero te sentirás más relajado si sabes lo que Severus va a hacer, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry dio un evasivo gruñido y asintió. Remus se levantó y fue hacia su biblioteca, donde retiró un par de libros y se los llevó Harry.  
  
>>Aquí tienes. _el Gay, de la A a la Z_ es un libro para principiantes. Tiene imágenes de buen gusto y textos explicativos sobre los actos sexuales gay más comunes. No es tan atemorizante, Harry. La mayoría de los jóvenes fantasean con ser tocados o tener a alguien que les dé una mamada.  
  
El rostro del muchacho se tornó escarlata. Había soñado con eso por algún tiempo, pero no había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos con Ginny porque sabía que ella hubiera querido retribución, y tenía miedo de intentarlo. La imagen mental de Snape entre sus muslos apareció en su mente y volvió a estremecerse, mientras una oleada de puro terror bajó por su espina dorsal.  
  
—Oh, Dios —gimió.  
  
Remus vio su incomodidad pero sabía que tenían que superarla. Harry debía aceptar el hecho de que iba a tener sexo, y bastante pronto. Y tenía que aceptar que su pareja iba a ser Severus. Le resultaba difícil sentir empatía con la evidente aflicción de Harry; no podía ver la perspectiva de follar con Severus como otra cosa que placentera. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la explícita imagen de Severus clavando su gruesa polla en su trasero, y se aclaró la garganta para estabilizar su voz antes de continuar.  
  
—Puede que ahora no seas capaz de considerar el ser penetrado, pero una vez que te acostumbres, Harry, te proporcionará gran placer, te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza. ¿Ser penetrado? Eso sonaba como una tortura similar a las que le sometería Voldemort.  
  
—Oh, Dios, debe ser una agonía —comentó, desesperado.  
  
—No, Harry, no… —le atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó para confortarle—. Si eres preparado adecuadamente no resulta doloroso, sólo un poco extraño e incómodo al principio. Severus sabrá cómo prepararte. A nadie le interesa que esto sea horrible. Mientras más se conecten ustedes dos, física y mentalmente, mejor resultará su trabajo. Severus lo sabe, y al igual que tú, está decidido a que el matrimonio funcione; creo que resultarás gratamente sorprendido.  
  
>>Lee los libros, te aclararán muchas cosas. El segundo, _El Paraíso de la Sensualidad_ , es una historia de amor donde se describen muchos actos sexuales. Hablaremos después del almuerzo, y pienso que para entonces habrás comenzado a ver las cosas de una manera diferente.  
  
Harry observó sin convicción los libros que Remus había colocado sobre la mesa. Se movió hacia delante y tomó su taza de té. En ese momento, necesitaba el consuelo de la caliente bebida.  
  
Remus le liberó de su abrazo y se acomodó hacia atrás, pendiente de su propia taza. Sabía que esto era difícil para Harry, pero pensaba que la extrema reacción del muchacho era desproporcionada. Esperaba que no tuviera alguna clase de problema sexual. Seguramente, era inusual para un chico de su edad, que había experimentado con chicas por algunos meses, ser todavía virgen. Especialmente, cuando era ampliamente conocido que Ginny estaba muy enamorada de él.  
  
Definitivamente, tenía muchas cosas que conversar con Severus. De algo estaba seguro: el Slytherin no estaría pasando el día agonizando por sus futuros deberes de dormitorio.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Remus estaba completamente equivocado. Severus Snape caminaba de una punta a otra de su desgastada alfombra, en su habitación de Spinner’s End, con un ceño tan fruncido que hubiera causado un estallido total de histeria entre sus alumnos de Hogwarts. No por primera vez en su vida, ese ceño había aparecido mientras reflexionaba sobre el enigma de Harry Potter.  
  
Ellos se odiaron, eso era un hecho. Un hecho que tenía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Dependería de él, como el mayor y más experimentado de la pareja, convencer a Potter de que su enlace podría ser lo bastante exitoso como para lograr lanzar juntos su magia. Dependería de él vencer su repulsión a la arrogancia de Potter. No tenía ni idea de cómo haría eso. No lo había logrado en seis años, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo en unos pocos días?  
  
El sexo no debía ser demasiado problema. Potter tenía experiencia; había tenido al menos dos novias, que él supiera, y probablemente se habría follado a la mitad de la Torre Gryffindor. ¿Quién no querría enredarse con el Niño Que Vivió? Los adolescentes eran como conejos, con erecciones constantes y follando con cualquier cosa que se les pusiera a distancia. ¿Quizás el chico querría estar arriba, después de todo? Él solo había dicho aquello para aguijonear a Potter, pero no le importaría demasiado si el arrogante muchacho deseaba machacarle. Su ceño se aligeró levemente. No sabía si Potter habría tenido sexo con chicos además de con chicas, pero confiaba en que un joven de su edad querría tener sexo con bastante frecuencia, una vez que se diera cuenta que el sexo gay era tan placentero como el otro. Bueno, asumía que el otro también lo era, pues nunca había intentado de la otra forma.  
  
Abruptamente, dejó de pasear y se sentó en su sillón favorito. Era el mueble más confortable de toda la casa, pero eso no decía mucho. El sillón estaba viejo y cansado, igual que el resto del mobiliario, igual que la misma casa y el resto del vecindario en el que estaba situada. Y tenía que admitir que, algunas veces, él también se sentía así. Suspiró.  
  
Harry Potter era bastante atractivo, reflexionó. Lucía un poquito raro, con su extraña sonrisa ligera que nunca se dirigió hacia Severus; todo lo que él había recibido era una versión torcida de la misma. Su cabello era desordenado, pero Severus difícilmente podía quejarse sobre eso, y su estructura física era ligera, con altura y delgadez por debajo del promedio. Era delgado pero tonificado, algo que no había podido dejar de notar la noche anterior. Tonificado y bronceado. Corrió su mano lánguidamente por el frente de sus pantalones, mientras apreciaba el delicioso recuerdo de la dulce piel de los brazos de Potter. Las ropas muggles de verano eran sumamente reveladoras.  
  
No, dados sus propios defectos físicos, no tenía ninguna razón para quejarse del joven que el destino había designado para que tomara como esposo, pero dudaba que Potter pudiera llegar a sentirse igual de ansioso.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Remus y Harry almorzaron con unos emparedados y jugo, sentados en las sillas de plástico del pequeño patio de la casa. El cálido sol era confortante y Harry se sintió algo más tranquilo, aunque sabía que no podría durar.  
  
—Entonces, Harry, ¿hiciste algún progreso con los libros?  
  
—Sí, hojeé por encima _el Gay, de la A a la Z_. Umm, es bastante fácil de entender. Creo que ahora me siento un poco mejor.  
  
Remus asintió, pero no iba a dejar que el chico se escabullera con eso. Era evidente que deseaba cambiar de tema, o simplemente quedarse tranquilo, pero él necesitaba averiguar un poquito más acerca de las reacciones de Harry ante lo que había averiguado.  
  
—¿Conocías algo de esto antes de leer el libro?  
  
—Umm… bien… sabía sobre el besuqueo, por supuesto, y… sobre masturbarse, supongo.  
  
Remus aguardó pacientemente, pero clavó su expectante mirada en el chico.  
  
>>Y como dijiste, conozco las mamadas.  
  
—Oh, bueno, si tienes experiencia en eso, es un inició —replicó, alentadoramente.  
  
—No, no… sólo escuché sobre eso —explicó, torciendo los dedos en el borde de su franela con nerviosismo.  
  
En realidad, de verdad, no deseaba estar contándole todo eso a Remus, mostrándole cuán inútil era, y cuán inexperto. Nunca se había sentido cómodo con sus sensaciones respecto al sexo. Su crianza con los Dursley significó que nunca había tenido ninguna muestra física de cariño, y cualquier mención al sexo era mordaz y se hacía sonar sucia. Luego, en Hogwarts, se había divertido y reunido con el resto de sus compañeros, pero eso no involucraba para nada el tocarse, y Harry se había alegrado mucho por ello. Siempre que tenía que abrazar a Hermione se sentía estúpido, sin saber dónde colocar las manos, o dónde deseaba ella que la besara, si en la mejilla o en otro lugar.   
  
Y cuando finalmente consiguió besar a Ginny, algo que hizo en un momento de excitación, terminó en una relación que se hacía más difícil conforme pasaba el tiempo. Estaban bien cuando se encontraban con otros, pero cuando se quedaban solos… Ginny todo el tiempo deseaba más. A Harry le gustaba eso de besarse, y acurrucarse, y hubiera sido feliz con eso, y al principio fue así. Pero luego ella abrió su blusa y frotó las manos contra el cuerpo de Harry, acariciándole incluso por encima de los jeans. Él no supo qué hacer. Tocó sus senos una vez, pero se había sentido extraño y asustado, y se había levantado de inmediato y partido, con la excusa de que tenía una detención con Snape, quien justamente ahora iba a convertirse en su esposo. ¿Cuán irónico era eso?  
  
Harry quería que alguien le tocara… al menos, eso pensaba. Soñaba con el sexo y ser tocado, y besado, pero nunca sabía lo que vendría después. Todos decían que el sexo era lo más importante, lo mejor del mundo, sólo que él no sabía cómo hacer nada de eso. Suspiró.  
  
Sintió como si su mente estuviera nuevamente dividida en dos; quería tener sexo, y a la vez, lo temía. Deseaba ser normal y disfrutar el sexo de la misma forma en que todos parecían hacerlo. Despertaba con erecciones igual que el resto de los chicos; se masturbaba en las duchas; tenía sueños húmedos, con todo el kit completo… Entonces, quizás podría ser normal, si tuviera la pareja correcta.  
  
Brevemente, tuvo la extraña idea de que quizás este completo desastre pudiera convertirse en algo correcto, después de todo; que quizás Snape podría cuidarle, y él no tendría que preocuparse por su falta de experiencia. Sabía que el cuerpo de Snape funcionaría igual, porque era un hombre. Y suponía que también podía resultar bien para el Slytherin. Estaría libre del temor de no saber dónde poner las manos y qué haría sentir bien a una chica.  
  
Dejó salir un bufido y se regañó por tonto. Incluso si Snape hacía todo el asunto del sexo, se aseguraría de aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerle sentir incapaz. _¡El famoso Harry Potter es un inútil en la cama!_ Casi podía escuchar la burla en la voz del hombre mientras lo decía…  
  
—Bien, eso no importa, Harry —Remus estaba hablando de nuevo y el joven se obligó a concentrarse—. En cierto modo, puede que sea más fácil. Severus sabrá cómo hacer que te sientas bien, y eso ayudará a que le aceptes.  
  
—Remus, no voy a casarme todavía. Dije que lo haría después que hayamos resuelto lo del relicario, y eso nos da bastante tiempo. Se lo diré cuando le vea de nuevo. Eso me dará algo más de tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo eso del sexo gay —con un movimiento de la mano, señaló hacia los dos libros posados sobre la mesita de centro.  
  
—Harry, quiero que contactes a Severus. Necesito hablar con él, asegurarme de que va a darte un tratamiento apropiado de acuerdo con tu experiencia. Le hablaré también sobre los esponsales, si así lo deseas,  
  
El muchacho le miró con agradecimiento. Realmente, apreciaba su ayuda en esto, tal como hacía con lo de los Horcruxes y todo lo demás. Una vez más, agradeció a la deidad que le había dado el regalo de tener a Remus Lupin como mentor y compañero.  
  
—Gracias, Remus. Le llamaré ahora.  
  
Tomó la knut de su bolsillo y se concentró en llamar a Severus. Para su sorpresa, se escuchó el inmediato chasquido de una Aparición, y el hombre se apareció al lado de ellos, sobre el césped reseco por el sol.  
  
—Severus, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Remus, levantándose a saludarle—. ¿Quieres almorzar?  
  
—Soy un hombre ocupado, Lupin, y espero que no me llamarás cada cinco minutos, Potter. En muchas oportunidades, tengo que estar en otra parte.  
  
—Apreciamos eso, Severus —le tranquilizó Lupin—. Pero dado que estás aquí ahora, presumo que es conveniente.  
  
Snape asintió con brusquedad.  
  
—Y no, no necesito almorzar esta vez, Lupin, pero gracias por ofrecer.  
  
—Entonces, tomemos algo de té. Harry, ¿imagino que te quedarás un rato aquí bajo el sol, y leerás mientras tanto? —comentó, lanzándole una mirada de entendimiento, sabiendo que estaba esperando continuar con su lectura ‘gay’.  
  
—Sí. Estaré bien aquí afuera —replicó.  
  
Los dos magos mayores entraron en la casa, y Harry pudo verles en la cocina, pero cerraron la puerta y no logró escuchar su conversación. Se sintió bastante aliviado por eso.  
  
—Severus, necesitamos hablar sobre Harry —comenzó Remus.  
  
—Imagina mi sorpresa —replicó, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
—Oh, vamos, Severus —la voz del otro se escuchaba algo molesta—. Todos debemos intentarlo, al menos. Si Harry va a hacer el esfuerzo, quiero que hagas lo mismo.  
  
El hombre se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.  
  
—Tienes razón, por supuesto, Lupin. Empecemos de nuevo: ¿Qué te gustaría decirme acerca de Potter?  
  
Aplacado, Remus dejó las tazas de té en la mesa, con cierta brusquedad, y se sentó frente al antiguo maestro de Pociones.  
  
—Primero, llámame Remus, y a Harry, Harry. Al menos, empecemos a sonar como un equipo.  
  
Severus inclinó la cabeza e incluso logró reprimir el desprecio que quería honrar sus labios.  
  
—Bien, ¿qué es tan urgente? ¿Vas a decirme que Potter no puede soportarme? Porque si es así, estoy bien consciente de eso. Los sentimientos siempre han sido mutuos.  
  
—Sabemos eso, pero aceptamos intentarlo. Sólo quiero corregir algunas comprensibles suposiciones, que estoy seguro has hecho sobre Harry. Él no te lo dirá, apenas pudo decírmelo a mí. Sabes que no es gay, por supuesto.  
  
Esta vez, Severus no lo pudo evitar: adoptó un aire despectivo.  
  
—Lo mencionó anoche, Remus; ya tomé nota. Sin embargo, eso es irrelevante. Necesitamos tener sexo, y cuanto más frecuente, mejor. Él es un hombre joven, se acostumbrará a eso, y luego, probablemente quiera incluso más que yo.  
  
—Eso sería maravilloso. Es sólo que no puedo ver que pase con tanta facilidad, Severus.  
  
El otro mago lució ofendido.  
  
—Puede que no sea atractivo, Lupin, pero…  
  
—Remus, Severus. Llámame Remus. Y no me estaba refiriendo a tu apariencia. Me estaba refiriendo al hecho de que Harry es inexperto. Es virgen.  
  
La mandíbula del mago de ojos negros cayó con asombro. Remus no pensó que hubiera sido capaz de conseguir esa reacción del hombre en muchos años. Desafortunadamente, estaba demasiado concentrado en Harry y la seriedad de su tarea como para apreciarlo completamente en ese momento.  
  
—No —fue todo lo que dijo el Slytherin.  
  
—Sí, Severus. Es deplorablemente inexperto con chicas, y no tiene experiencia alguna con chicos, ni siquiera un beso rápido.  
  
El otro sacudió la cabeza en negativa, su cabello lacio enfatizando el gesto.  
  
>>Hablé con él y le di algunos libros para su futuro conocimiento. En realidad, Harry pensaba que iba a ser torturado, para terminar en agonía, Severus. Estoy seguro que eres capaz de hacer de su primera vez algo tolerable, al menos.  
  
—No estoy habituado a abrir pasajes virginales, _Remus_ —argumentó. Era obvio que continuaba aturdido por la revelación del estado virginal de Harry, y su voz sonaba extraña, débil y vacilante—. Mis amantes siempre han sido lo bastante mayores, e inteligentes, como para complacerme tanto como yo a ellos. ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que enseñar a un muchacho heterosexual, quien además es virgen, a disfrutar de ser mi pareja sexual el resto de nuestras vidas?  
  
Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Era obvio que la completa verdad de lo que acababa de decir le había golpeado particularmente.  
  
—Bebe tu té, Severus. El té ayuda, como Albus sabía muy bien.  
  
La mención de Dumbledore sólo hizo que el Slytherin gimiera. Lo que una vez le había parecido una empresa agradable, se había convertido en una pesadilla. Repentinamente, sus hombros se sacudieron de risa. Era una situación muy familiar; él parecía especializarse en pesadillas y tareas imposibles.  
  
Remus estaba preocupado. El comportamiento de Snape era extraño. Había alternado entre gemidos de angustia y ahora esta risa maniaca. Se daba cuenta que lo que había hecho en la Torre de Astronomía podía haberle afectado, y sólo esperaba que se mantuviera lo bastante cuerdo como para lograr este último intento desesperado para librar al mundo de Voldemort. Mirando los desorbitados ojos negros, cuando levantó la cabeza, Remus encontró que tenía serias dudas sobre eso.   
  
—Entonces, el señor Potter no es gay, y lo que es peor, es un chico inocente y me odia. ¡Oh, Merlín! De tan malo, es casi bueno. Es mejor que redacte ese contrato, vamos a necesitar mucha práctica si es que queremos tener alguna clase de éxito.  
  
Severus lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a reír.  
  
—No hay necesidad de apresurar ese contrato, Severus —replicó Remus con firmeza. El tono serio de su voz hizo que el otro dejara de reír al instante y le mirara fieramente.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Harry rehúsa casarse hasta que el Horcrux del relicario sea destruido; piensa que puede encontrarlo pronto y desea verlo destrozado con la ayuda de tu poción.  
  
—¿Él cree que esto no es urgente? ¿Qué pasa con ese idiota? Necesitamos todo el tiempo que podamos conseguir para practicar la unión de nuestras magias.  
  
—Harry está decidido en esto, Severus, y tiene un punto válido. Hay tres Horcruxes que encontrar y destruir además del relicario, así que habrá tiempo. Mientras tanto, podrían pasar juntos todo el tiempo posible. Si Harry se acostumbra a compartir contigo como tu igual, podría ser de mucha ayuda. Anteriormente, ustedes dos fueron maestro y alumno, y pertenecieron a Casas rivales. Todo eso ha cambiado. Pueden trabajar en crear una nueva relación, basada en la confianza y la equidad. Ayudaría a tu acercamiento hacia él y haría que la consumación del enlace fuera más fácil y exitosa. No será una pérdida de tiempo, Severus.  
  
El Slytherin volvió a fruncir el ceño; lo había fruncido con tanta frecuencia últimamente, que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.  
  
—Hmm. Si está resuelto a no casarse todavía, no puedo obligarle. Pero debemos asegurarnos que no continúe aplazando esto. Debe enfrentarlo, Remus. Aunque le daré algo de tiempo, le llamaré a mi lado la mayoría de las noches. Mi privacidad es respetada, y no es frecuente que vaya a otro lado durante las horas nocturnas. Ellos saben que no es buena idea interrumpirme. Tengo que acudir cuando el Señor Oscuro me llama, pero por regla general, trabaja conmigo durante el día. Siempre he sido favorecido por mi utilidad para él, pero ahora me honra con su confianza y me da una libertad que va más allá de los sueños de cualquiera de sus seguidores.  
  
>>Harry puede venir a mí e intentaremos encontrar algún terreno en común. Cuando dije que le odiaba, era verdad, pues le odiaba con pasión. No lo he hecho activamente desde hace un buen tiempo, pero él no es lo que yo describiría como un amigo, y, ciertamente, no le hubiera elegido para esposo, pero es lo que tenemos. No carece de atractivos, y estoy dispuesto a intentar que nuestra relación tenga éxito. Supongo que ninguno de nosotros tiene elección; seremos mágicamente enlazados y esclavizados uno al otro. Ahora, debo regresar, pero le llamaré esta noche. ¿Vendrás también, Remus?  
  
—No, sería contraproducente. Después de todo, ya se lleva bien conmigo. Es a ti a quien tiene que aprender a tolerar, y yo sería una distracción. Pero me gustaría verles acercarse con algo más que simple tolerancia, por el bien de ambos.  
  
Severus sonrió con sarcasmo.  
  
—Estoy seguro que estás preocupado por mi bienestar emocional, Remus. Es completamente innecesario, te lo aseguro. No hay nada que puedas hacer que ayude a reparar un alma destrozada.  
  
Diciendo esto, se levantó y abandonó la cocina. Su té no había sido tocado. Remus recogió las tazas y las dejó en el lavaplatos. Pudo escuchar a Severus hablando con Harry, pero antes que hiciera algún intento por regresar al patio, el sonido de un chasquido le indicó que ya el hombre se había marchado.


	10. Comenzando de nuevo

Harry se sentía algo avergonzado de que Remus hubiera tenido que hablar con Severus sobre su falta de experiencia. Se preguntaba por qué aún no se acostumbraba a ser diferente al resto de la gente, habiendo tenido tanta práctica en eso. Desde que podía recordar, los Dursley le habían enfatizado lo monstruoso que era. Luego, cuando había descubierto el mundo mágico, se había sentido inicialmente optimista, pero pronto había descubierto que allí también era extraño, por diversas razones. Habiendo sido criado en el mundo muggle, no conocía su herencia. Su lamentable ignorancia sobre la cultura mágica le había conducido a varios malos entendidos, sin contar con toda esa cosa de ‘el famoso Harry Potter’, el incidente con el parsel, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y… Dejó de hacer la lista mental, era demasiado deprimente recordar cuantas veces había terminado sintiéndose solo. Sin embargo, la frecuencia con la que se había sentido diferente de sus amigos no lo hacía más fácil de soportar; en todo caso, lo hacía más doloroso, como una herida que era cada vez más profunda.  
  
Remus trajo algo de té, que en realidad a Harry no le apetecía, pero se lo agradeció de todas formas.  
  
—Severus se fue bastante rápido; creo que debía estar ocupado y claramente interrumpimos algo —comentó Remus.  
  
—Sí. Dijo que me llamaría esta noche. Voy a ir a visitarle de nuevo, ¿vendrás? —creía saber la respuesta a eso, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.  
  
—No. Severus quiere pasar algo de tiempo contigo para que se conozcan mejor. No sería de ayuda tenerme allí —Remus notó la expresión de pánico del joven, así que se apresuró a agregar—: No es nada pesado, Harry. Sólo desea hacerse tu amigo. Necesitan comenzar de nuevo… Olvidar toda mesa historia antigua de profesor y alumno.  
  
Harry se mostró indeciso, pero supuso que tendría que hacerlo. A medida que la tarde transcurría lentamente, extrañó la compañía de Ron y Hermione. Ellos le habrían distraído, ayudándole a pensar en algo que no fuera el sexo gay y Severus. La vista de Remus sólo ayudaba a recordarle ambas cosas.  
  
Se dedicó a leer _El Paraíso de la Sensualidad_ , más que nada por hacer feliz a Lupin. Sin embargo, después de un rato, para su consternación, empezó a encontrarlo excitante. Los héroes se llamaban Dave y Chris. Harry encontró más aceptable pensar en Chris como la mujer, aunque era obviamente un hombre, y eran descritos sus órganos sexuales masculinos. No cuestionaba porqué pensaba de este modo, o porqué se había visto atrapado en la historia. Los hombres lograban involucrarse en toda clase de comportamientos sexy por todas partes, y pronto, Harry se encontró con que tenía una insistente erección. Frotó el frente de sus pantalones subrepticiamente, cubriéndose con el libro, y apretó su dureza, gimiendo ligeramente.  
  
Remus también estaba leyendo, sentado en una silla cercana. Harry se ruborizó fuertemente; aunque no se encontraba en el ángulo de visión del mayor, estaba seguro que éste sabría por qué había gemido. Unos minutos más tarde, Remus se levantó.  
  
—Voy a empezar a preparar la cena, Harry. Cocinaré espaguetis, pero tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar unos champiñones. No tardaré.  
  
—Vale —graznó Harry, antes de aclarar su garganta tímidamente, perturbado por el hecho de que su voz hubiera sonado tan extraña.  
  
Tan pronto como Remus partió, Harry bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y liberó su erección. Bajó su boxer y aferró su polla, agradecido y aliviado por no tener que fingir que no estaba excitado. Apuntaló el libro en el apoyabrazos de su silla y continuo leyendo mientras se acariciaba. ¡Oh, Dios! Las palabras eran tan sensuales, y el pensamiento de Chris lamiendo el trasero de Dave mientras acariciaba sus bolas… Aceleró el movimiento mientras bajaba la mano izquierda para acariciar sus propios testículos. Gimió. Nunca antes se había masturbado mientras leía, y encontraba que era una experiencia muy intensa.  
  
Mientras Chris abría a su amado con los dedos –Harry no tenía idea de cómo se sentiría eso; sonaba muy extraño tocarse esa parte de su cuerpo y no se atrevía a intentarlo– y deslizaba su polla ya lista en la entrada de Dave, Harry elevó aún más las caderas y supo que estaba en el límite. Sus bolas se apretaron mientras su orgasmo llegaba y él dejaba escapar un sonoro gemido. No le preocupaba que Remus regresara, sabía que se había ido para darle algo de espacio. Bendijo internamente al licántropo, e incluso mientras lo hacía, su polla comenzó a pulsar y liberarse, derramándose sobre sus manos y vientre, mientras sus caderas empujaban al mismo tiempo que la pareja de ficción.  
  
Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y exhaló. Se sentía débil y desmadejado, pero muy feliz. Le encantaba tocarse, y siempre disfrutaba masturbándose. Sólo se ponía nervioso cuando alguien más entraba en la ecuación, especialmente cuando había sido Ginny y él no había sabido qué hacer. Echó una ojeada al libro y se dio cuenta que, al menos desde ese punto de vista, sería más fácil con Severus. El libro dejaba claro que si se sentía bien para ti, usualmente también era agradable para tu pareja. Quizás esto no sería un desastre total; él podía hacer lo que sabía se sentía bien para sí mismo, y quizás Severus haría concesiones, ahora que Remus había conversado con él.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando Hermione y Ron regresaron, una hora más tarde, ya Harry se sentía mejor. Su paja le había liberado de la tensión sexual, y su mente parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por adaptarse mejor a la situación.  
  
—¿Tuvieron suerte? —les preguntó.  
  
—Oh, creo que nos fue bastante bien. Encontré algunas referencias sobre la copa —contestó Hermione, alegre.  
  
Ron rodó los ojos.  
  
—Sí, más referencias; realmente útil.  
  
—Sólo estás molesto porque es más que lo que tú conseguiste, Ronald —replicó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué hiciste tú, Ron? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—Pasé un día delicioso haciendo un magnífico tour por la Habitación de los Trofeos, cortesía del encantador Argus Filch, eso fue lo que hice —contestó—. Me mostró montones de armarios de almacenaje, todos los materiales que utiliza para pulir las malditas cosas, y luego me explicó más de lo que jamás necesité saber sobre quién ganó qué trofeo, o quién vino y lo obsequió, y cuál era una escandalosa burla porque el ganador había estado en detención con tanta frecuencia ese año que nunca debería haber ganado trofeo de ninguna clase. Me pasé el día mordiéndome el labio para no decirle al idiota que se callara, porque si lo hubiera hecho, el que se hubiera callado me molestaría más.  
  
Harry rio.  
  
—Aún podremos hacer de ti un diplomático, Ron. ¿Van a regresar mañana?  
  
—Sí, todavía tengo muchos libros que revisar —contestó Hermione, sonando bastante entusiasmada.  
  
—Y yo tengo una cita con Filch en lo profundo de las mazmorras —agregó Ron, pesimista y para nada animado.  
  
—Hmm. Yo tengo una cita con Snape esta noche —bromeó Harry.  
  
—Entonces, dejaré de quejarme —declaró Ron—. Yo lo tengo mal, eso seguro. Pero tú lo tienes mil veces peor.  
  
—¡Ronald! —le reprochó Hermione; simplemente, no se pudo mantener callada. Ya habían pasado varias veces por eso; sólo deseaba que el pelirrojo cambiara de actitud—. Probablemente, el profesor Snape es muy agradable en su hogar. Estoy segura que va a ser perfectamente cortés con Harry, y tienen que lograr trabajar juntos, así que tu actitud no es de mucha ayuda.  
  
Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso. Hermione se estaba quedando absolutamente corta al decir que él y Snape debían ‘trabajar juntos’. Ellos iban a casarse, en el completo sentido de la palabra. Harry se estremeció.  
  
Como si fuera una señal, la knut se calentó y vibró en su bolsillo.  
  
—Hora de irme —dije, levantándose.  
  
—Buena suerte, Harry —le deseó Hermione.  
  
—Sí… —dijo Ron, y su rostro era una imagen de tan exagerada compasión, que Harry no le había visto una expresión igual desde su última detención con Snape, cuando había tenido que perderse la salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
—Que tengas una buena noche —musitó Rermus.  
  
Eso sonaba más positivo, y el hombre estaba sonriéndole, así que le sonrió a su vez.  
  
—Trataré —replicó, y se Apareció.  
  
—Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
La voz profunda de Severus le saludó al aparecerse en la salita de Spinner’s End. Agudas puñaladas de pánico atravesaron el estómago del joven ante el sonido de esa voz, y se esforzó por mostrarse calmado.  
  
—Buenas noches, Severus.  
  
Se sentía extraño usar el nombre de pila del hombre. A Harry siempre le había gustado el nombre de Severus, sonaba misterioso y especial, no como el suyo, que era del tipo común.  
  
—Supongo que ya habrás comido con Lupin —comenzó Severus.  
  
—Sí, _Remus_ cocinó espaguetti. Estuvo rico —contestó. Se sentía surrealista el estar allí parado, conversando con Snape sobre el menú de su cena. Supuso que si iba a regañar al hombre por llamar a Remus por su apellido, él debería esforzarse en llamarle Severus, incluso mentalmente.  
  
—Ah, sí… Remus es un buen cocinero, entonces —Snape –Severus– sonaba como si estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo, así que Harry también lo hizo. Sonrió al oscuro hombre.  
  
—Lo hace bien. Habitualmente, no cocina nada muy elaborado, pero es bueno con la comida básica británica. Yo también puedo manejar esa clase de cocina —agregó.  
  
—¿Tú cocinas, Harry? La verdad, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pocos chicos de tu edad tienen esa habilidad.  
  
—Severus, no soy un ‘chico’, y no soy como el promedio. Pasaba la mayor parte de mis vacaciones de verano cocinando para los Dursley. Estoy bastante acostumbrado, te lo aseguro.  
  
—¿Los Dursley?  
  
—Mi tía y tío, y mi primo. Hicieron que aprendiera a cocinar siendo un niño. Para el tiempo en que empecé en Hogwarts, preparaba la mayoría de las cenas, y algunas otras cosas como tortas y galletas.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño.  
  
—Es bien sabido que no existen elfos domésticos en las casas muggles —comentó, haciendo un gesto alrededor de la habitación—, ¿pero seguramente es inusual que un niño cocine para una familia?  
  
—Probablemente, pero no sabría decirlo —contestó, llanamente. No quería gastar esa noche disertando sobre su vida en Privet Drive. Eso le deprimía.  
  
Severus notó su incomodidad y empezó de nuevo.  
  
—¿Te apetece un vaso de vino, Harry?  
  
—Oh, sí, sería agradable —contestó—. ¿Tendrás algún vino blanco dulce? Me gusta ése.  
  
Severus hizo un esfuerzo por no estremecerse. El gusto de Harry por el vino era menos sorpresivo que lo que había sido su talento para cocinar; era el gusto típico de los principiantes. Por esa razón, había conseguido unas cuantas botellas sólo para esta ocasión.  
  
—Sí, tengo. Yo prefiero el rojo, pero podemos abrir ambas. Vendrás aquí la mayoría de las noches, así que las consumiremos muy pronto.  
  
Harry observó cómo su anfitrión salía de la habitación a traer las bebidas, así que se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea a esperar. El recinto seguía tan melancólico y desgastado como recordaba, pero no era particularmente atemorizante. Recordó el tiempo en que creía que Snape dormía en un ataúd, algo que era el rumor más popular entre los jóvenes estudiantes de la torre Gryffindor.  
  
Severus regresó con dos botellas de vino y dos copas, que colocó sobre la mesita de centro. Con un giro de varita, ambos corchos salieron de los cuellos de sus respectivas botellas, y cayeron sobre la mesita con dos ligeros ruidos sordos. Sirvió y entregó a Harry su vino blanco, reservando una copa de vino tinto para él. Luego, se sentó al lado del joven en el sofá.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, alarmados. ¿Qué estaría planeando Snape? Seguramente no querría besarle… ¡No esta noche!  
  
El hombre notó la inmediata tensión en su joven compañero, pero no dijo nada. Había un espacio entre ellos, ninguna zona de sus cuerpos se estaba tocando, y aun así el muchacho estaba tan tenso como si él le estuviera exigiendo tener sexo ‘aquí y ahora’. Frunció ligeramente el ceño; seguramente, Remus tenía razón en estar preocupado, esa reacción era extrema. Lograr que Potter –Harry– confiara sería difícil.  
  
—¿Te gustaría jugar ajedrez, Harry? O si prefieres, podríamos simplemente leer.  
  
—Oh, bien… umm… No soy muy bueno con el ajedrez. Ron me gana todo el tiempo, y estoy seguro que tú también lo harías. Pero tienes muchos libros, y me gusta leer.  
  
El hombre acalló su primer instinto de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre sus habilidades de lectura y comprensión.  
  
—Entonces, sírvete tú mismo.  
  
Harry dejó su copa sobre la mesa y se levantó abruptamente, como si se alegrara de dejar el sofá donde Snape estaba tan cerca de él. Vagabundeó frente al estante más cercano, ubicado en la pared a la izquierda de la chimenea, y escudriñó entre los títulos.  
  
—Está muy oscuro, es difícil ver… —gruñó.   
  
De inmediato, el nivel de luz aumentó. Harry observó a Severus, quién estaba sosteniendo su varita y lanzándole una mirada extraña e intensa. Rápidamente, regresó la vista a los libros y se concentró en encontrar algo interesante, repitiéndose continuamente que era imposible que estuviera sintiendo los ojos de Snape sobre él. Snape –Severus– no estaría mirando su trasero en sus apretados jeans, ¿verdad? Deseó no haber pensado eso, pues le hacía sentir calor por todas partes y desear retorcerse. Al final, no pudo evitar rodar tímidamente las caderas, sólo porque _tenía_ que moverse.  
  
Severus estaba disgustado consigo mismo. El chico –joven– se había dado la vuelta de repente y le había atrapado mirando –con apreciación– su flexible figura, parada al lado de la estantería. Había tomado muy en serio las advertencias de Remus, y estaba determinado a proceder no sólo lentamente, sino catatónicamente. Podía decir, por la expresión del rostro de Harry y lo rápido que se giró, que el joven había captado su hambrienta mirada, y reconocido la causa. Cuando el Gryffindor se estremeció de vergüenza, Severus se sintió presionado, no a patearse el trasero por comportarse como un tonto, sino a lamer sus labios con apreciación, ante la vista del culebreo de las caderas, apretadamente forradas, mientras imaginaba cómo se sentirían las ceñidas nalgas bajo sus manos.  
  
—¡Hay libros muggles! —exclamó Harry, interrumpiendo el ensueño de Severus.  
  
El hombre rio entre dientes.  
  
—¿Y por qué no los habría? Sabes que mi padre era muggle, ¿no?   
  
Harry volvió a mirarle, esperando no encontrar todavía la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, y se sintió aliviado al ver que el otro estaba reclinado sobre su asiento, con un libro abierto en su regazo. Se veía relajado; ¿quizás habría imaginado la ardiente mirada anterior?  
  
—Sí, eres el Príncipe Mestizo, por supuesto. Pero no pensaba que leyeras libros muggles ahora. Imaginaba que todos tus libros serían sobre artes oscuras y cosas así.  
  
—Muchos de ellos lo son, Harry. Pero hay una cantidad similar que no. No hay muchos libros impresos sobre el tema que yo pueda permitirme. Pero siempre he disfrutado la literatura muggle. ¿Por qué te sorprende?  
  
—Supongo que es porque siempre he pensado que eres muy distinto a mí. Conozco muchos de estos libros, incluso he leído algunos de ellos, así que me sorprende encontrarlos aquí.  
  
—Probablemente tenemos varias cosas en común, Harry. El propósito de este tiempo juntos antes de la boda es descubrir esas cosas, para que todo nos resulte lo más cómodo posible.  
  
Harry asintió. Comprendía la razón de esas sesiones, y estaba tratando de hacer su parte. Parecía que Severus también se estaba esforzando, pero todavía se presentaban muchas interrogantes. Eligió un libro que hacía tiempo deseaba leer, pero no lo había hecho por falta de tiempo. Ahora, decidió que había conseguido algo agradable para hacer durante las noches que iba a pasar allí, así que regresó al sofá con su premio.  
  
—¿Qué elegiste? —preguntó Severus, y se escuchaba verdaderamente interesado.  
  
— _El Color de la Magia._  
  
—¿Pratchett? Excelente elección. Compro todos sus libros tan pronto como salen. Una vez que te enteras de qué va la serie es realmente divertida, e ingeniosa también —estaba riendo como si los libros le proporcionaran un genuino placer. Harry estaba tan desacostumbrado a verle sonreír que se le quedó mirando fijamente por más tiempo del que era cortés. Severus rio entre dientes—. En verdad estás teniendo dificultades para aceptar que soy humano, ¿cierto, Harry?   
  
—Err… bien, supongo que es tan extraño como si McGonagall se sentara ahí, riendo —balbuceó—. Es sólo que muchos de mis amigos han leído a Pratchett y dicen que es guay… —se interrumpió, pues estaba metiendo la pata cada vez más hondo.  
  
Severus rio sonoramente.  
  
—Y yo soy tan poco guay que debería vivir en el Ártico, ¿no?*  
  
Harry tuvo que aceptar que la situación era ridícula. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el sofá, y se echó a reír de puro alivio. Para cuando ambos se acomodaron para leer, la atmósfera en la salita era considerablemente más relajada.  
  
Severus estaba complacido… más que eso. La elección de Harry le había parecido interesante, y sería otro tema del que podrían hablar sin sentirse incómodos. Mientras leían con calma, observó al joven por el rabillo del ojo, sintiéndose contento al notar que parecía genuinamente relajado. Cuando Harry dejó escapar una carcajada, Severus se permitió relajarse un poco más y moverse ligeramente en el asiento, girándose para quedar frente al Gryffindor, sus piernas cerca de las del muchacho de ojos verdes, quien no mostró ninguna respuesta, lo que al mayor le pareció una buena señal.  
  
Cuando Harry terminó su vino, Severus le sirvió una vez más.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
El hombre estaba sorprendido y complacido ante los buenos modales del muchacho. Había esperado tener que discutir con él esa noche, o al menos enfrentar su mala educación.  
  
Harry estaba disfrutando el libro. Severus tenía razón, era divertido pero también ingenioso. El mundo mágico de Pratchett era verosímil, con magníficos personajes. Encontraba a los magos hilarantes, e incluso le recordaban a algunos magos reales que conocía.   
  
—¿Terry Pratchett es mago, Severus?  
  
—No, es definitivamente muggle. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
—Su mundo es… bien, es difícil de explicar, pero algunas partes parecen familiares.  
  
—Sí, yo también lo sentí. Me pregunto si el señor Pratchett tendrá algún familiar mágico, pero no he escuchado ningún rumor al respecto.  
  
El tiempo pasó agradablemente, tanto, que Harry se sorprendió cuando Severus habló.  
  
>>Creo que es hora de que regreses a casa, Harry. Tus amigos empezarán a preocuparse, pensando que te he entregado al Señor Oscuro.  
  
Harry, sobresaltado, frunció el ceño ante la mención de Voldemort, y miró al hombre atentamente, para tratar de juzgar lo que quería decir con eso. El rostro de Severus estaba perfectamente serio y tranquilo, pero había algo… apenas el más débil de los brillos en los ojos oscuros… Harry estalló en carcajadas. Severus se le unió.  
  
—¡Maldito idiota! —exclamó Harry, entre espasmos de risa.   
  
Severus tenía sentido del humor; eso era una revelación. Se había necesitado una noche leyendo un libro de _El Mundodisco_ ** y dos vasos de vino para relajar a Harry hasta el punto de poder apreciar eso, pero lo había conseguido.  
  
El joven se levantó y regresó el libro a la estantería.  
  
—Puedes llevártelo, si lo deseas —ofreció Severus  
  
—No. Me gustaría leerlo mientras estoy aquí. Me da algo que desear hacer cuando te visite.  
  
Harry notó que el hombre se mostraba cauteloso. Su rostro se había tensado, perdiendo la sonrisa relajada que había dejado su risa. El joven revisó sus palabras y se dio cuenta que no había sonado muy amistoso al implicar que necesitaba de libros para hacer su visita soportable. Pero él no había querido insultar a su anfitrión, que había sido infaliblemente cortés y atento durante toda la noche.  
  
>>Umm… esto es, quise decir… que es agradable, venir aquí a leer libros… —se hubiera pateado a sí mismo, por sonar tan poco convincente. Se preguntó por qué eso le importaba, pero lo hacía.  
  
—Bueno, déjalo aquí entonces. Regresa mañana a las ocho de la noche. No necesitas que te llame, ¿verdad? Debes ser capaz de aparecerte solo.  
  
El tono de Severus había vuelto a ser el de negocios. Harry se dio cuenta que su comentario había afectado al hombre, quien miraba su alfombra raída una vez más. No deseaba marcharse así. Habían pasado una buena noche, y quería que Severus lo supiera. Estaría feliz de pasar sus noches leyendo y relajándose así, y no quería arruinarlo todo al molestar a su anfitrión en la primera oportunidad. Quizás el hombre no se molestara en seguir intentándolo.  
  
—Gracias, Severus. Pasé una agradable noche —musitó.  
  
El otro levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos verdes. Harry sostuvo su mirada y al parecer fue aceptable, pues Severus asintió ligeramente. Extendió la mano y apretó su brazo en un gesto de despedida. El Gryffindor se armó de valor para no retroceder.  
  
Y fue sorprendentemente fácil.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Aquí se presenta un nuevo juego de palabras en inglés, que al ser traducidas pierden su gracia. Harry menciona que sus amigos dicen que la historia es cool que en contexto se traduciría como guay. Pero cool también es fresco, de frío, y Sev le contesta que él es tan uncool, (indica que no es guay, pero también lo contrario de fresco), que podría vivir en el Ártico 
> 
> ** El Mundodisco (Discworld en inglés) es un mundo imaginario que sirve de escenario a la saga homónima de novelas escrita por Terry Pratchett. Si quieren saber más de estos libros, buscar en: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mundodisco.


	11. La investigación lleva tiempo

La mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar sintiéndose más optimista de lo que había estado en muchos días. Había sobrevivido a una noche en casa de Snape. No, había hecho algo más que sobrevivir; lo había disfrutado. Tomó asintió, sonriéndoles al resto.  
  
—Pareces de buen humor esta mañana, compañero —le saludó Ron—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Snape se envenenó accidentalmente, en lugar de a ti?  
  
—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, claramente a punto de lanzarle un regaño, pero Harry lo evitó al reír ante lo dicho por Ron.  
  
—Todavía estaba respirando cuando me fui, así que, si era un veneno, debió ser de acción retardada —aferró dramáticamente su propia garganta, borbotando y rodando los ojos como si se estuviera asfixiando.  
  
El pelirrojo se partió de la risa. Hermione se mostró ofendida, aunque era difícil saber si su enojo era dirigido a Ron o a Harry.   
  
—No parece que fuera demasiado terrible, ¿verdad, Hermione? —intervino Remus, con una sonrisa—. Un buen presagio para sus esperanzas de alinear sus magias.  
  
La chica siguió untando su tostada con mantequilla, resuelta, ignorando claramente a los dos jóvenes, que continuaban riendo.  
  
—No sé por qué estás tan feliz, Ron. ¡Vas a pasar el día con Filch!  
  
—Sí, pero tú vas a pasar tus noches con Snape. ¿Y cuántas filas de estanterías de almacenaje puede mostrarme Filch? Terminaré con él en un día o dos, pero tú vas a estar con Snape por siempre —tan pronto como dijo esto, Ron deseó poder retirar sus palabras, pues el rostro de Harry perdió su alegría y lució nuevamente serio—. Lo siento, compañero, no quise decir… —el pelirrojo se calló. Pero pensaba lo que había dicho, sólo que una vez que lo expresó, se dio cuenta que no era algo para tomarlo a broma.  
  
Harry pareció sacudirse mentalmente, antes de levantar una tostada y dedicarse a su desayuno.  
  
—Es hora de proseguir con la caza de los Horcruxes, Ron. Tú y Hermione vayan nuevamente a Hogwarts tras el cáliz. Yo creo tener una idea de por dónde empezar con el relicario.  
  
—¿Dónde piensas que puede estar, Harry? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—Mundungus Fletcher —contestó.  
  
Remus gruñó.  
  
—Si Dung está involucrado, será relativamente fácil seguir sus huellas. No es el más sutil de los criminales. Sin embargo, si él tenía el relicario, recuperarlo de quienquiera a quien se lo haya vendido es otro asunto. Quizás sea algo tan sencillo como comprarlo, pero quizás no. Creo que sería una buena idea ir a visitar Kingsley, al Ministerio.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Mundungus es un delincuente conocido. Habrá expedientes de dónde suele colocar su mercancía. Es una criatura de hábitos, Mundungus; habitualmente, malos hábitos. Nos ahorraría un montón de esfuerzo si supiéramos dónde preguntar.  
  
—Eso suena como una buena idea. Después de todo, el relicario es un legado de mi propiedad, bajó los términos del testamento de Sirius.  
  
—¿Tuyo, Harry? ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser propietario de eso? Y si era de Sirius, ¿por qué nadie más lo sabía?  
  
—El Horcrux que Dumbledore y yo estábamos buscando la noche que murió era el relicario. Bueno, eso ya lo sabes. Lo que encontramos fue un reemplazo; un relicario, pero no el real. Había una nota con éste.  
  
—Sí, nos lo informaste en la reunión de La Orden. Firmado R. A. B., creo recordar.  
  
—Correcto. Desde entonces, Hermione ha recordado dónde vio un relicario. Y no era un relicario cualquiera, sino uno muy extraño, pues nadie podía abrirlo. Lo vio cuando estábamos limpiando la sala de estar de Grimauld Place.  
  
—Pero debe haber cientos de relicarios, Harry. ¿Por qué piensas que ése puede ser el Horcrux? —indagó Harry.  
  
—Por las iniciales —explicó Hermione—. Las iniciales en la nota. El relicario fue visto en Grimauld Place, así que probablemente pertenecía a los Black. Las iniciales en la nota terminan en B, así que apostaría que se refiere a Black.  
  
—¡Reg! —exclamó Remus—. Por supuesto… él era un Mortífago. Regulus Acturus Black (R. A. B.): supongo que debió dar el guardapelo a Voldemort. Quién sabe por qué éste último pensó que era lo bastante importante como para convertirlo en un Horcrux. Tal vez era una reliquia mágica; los Black son una de las familias mágicas de sangre pura más antiguas que se pueden encontrar, así que podría ser algo de la época de los Fundadores.  
  
—Regulos deseaba salirse de los Mortífagos, y apostaría que eso ya pasaba cuando sustituyó el relicario. Debió traer el Horcrux de regreso a un lugar donde nadie supiera su verdadero significado. Con todo ese revoltijo, sería fácil ocultarlo. Dudo que Mundungus supiera que era especial; seguramente lo tomó porque era evidentemente antiguo y probablemente valioso. Imagino que se lo habrá vendido a algún comerciante del Callejón Knockturn, pero una visita al Ministerio podría ponernos sobre la pista correcta.  
  
Harry se sintió mejor ante la perspectiva de poder hacer algo. Tener un avance definido era mejor que sentarse ahí a pensar en todos los problemas que tendrían que ser resueltos antes de poder abordar a Voldemort. Desayunó bien esa mañana, su buen humor y optimismo de antes había regresado.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Adelante, caballeros —Kingsley Shacklebolt les hizo una seña para que entraran en su oficina y cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
  
Los colegas de Kingsley les habían mirado con interés. Si había una razón por la que Harry odiaba ir al Ministerio, era que cada uno de sus movimientos era observado desde el momento en que se acercaba al mago de seguridad que examinaba su varita. Esto hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. No tenía recuerdos agradables del lugar.  
  
—Bien, aquí podemos hablar con libertad —comentó Kingsley cuando todos estuvieron instalados en su oficina—. La habitación está protegida y silenciada. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?  
  
—Necesitamos información sobre las actividades de Mundungus. Sus actividades criminales —puntualizó Remus.  
  
—¿Alguna cosa en particular? —indagó el mago de piel oscura. No pareció sorprendido ante la petición de información, ni siquiera porque era sobre un miembro de La Orden. El modo de vivir y ganarse la vida de Mundungus era conocido y tolerado en general, aunque no fuera aprobado por sus compañeros.  
  
—Sí, necesitamos los nombres de sus peristas*. Los comerciantes a quienes vendería joyería con mayor probabilidad.  
  
—Él ha estado robando mis cosas de Grimauld Place —agregó Harry—. Apostaría que toma algo cada vez que va allí. Le vi en Hogsmeade, vendiendo uno de los cálices de la familia Black; ellos tenían montones de esos. Se pensaría que sería lo bastante inteligente para evitar tomar artículos tan claramente detectables.  
  
Kingsley frunció el ceño.  
  
—No puedo decir que esté sorprendido; ni por el hurto, ni de su estupidez. Imagino que pensó que nadie lo notaría; la casa está desordenada, por decir lo menos. Puedo conseguirles una lista de sus contactos muy fácilmente. ¿Quieren que le traiga para interrogarle?  
  
—No todavía. Veremos primero qué conseguimos —contestó Remus—. Estamos buscando un artículo en particular. Si lo encontramos, no creo que quieras proseguir con el asunto, ¿verdad, Harry?  
  
El chico sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No me alegra en absoluto tener que hacer esto. No es grato cuando la gente que se supone está de nuestro lado, ayudándonos, hace las cosas más difíciles.  
  
—Dung es útil a veces —comentó Kingsley—, pero con frecuencia me pregunto si es lo bastante útil. A varias personas les gustaría verle fuera de La Orden —Harry tuvo la impresión de que el hombre estaba hablando de sí mismo. El alto Auror negro se levantó, y antes de salir, informó—: Regresaré pronto, sólo voy a conseguirles la lista.  
  
Harry miró a Remus.  
  
—Odio este lugar, de ninguna forma podría trabajar aquí. Acostumbraba pensar que quería ser Auror, pero hace tiempo que desistí.  
  
—También para mí trae malos recuerdos, Harry —afirmó Remus quedamente. Se veía apagado, y el joven no podía culparle. El Ministerio de Magia era el lugar donde Sirius había muerto. Harry deseó haber venido solo, pero Remus le  había acompañado de manera automática, y él se había sentido contento de contar con su apoyo. Ahora, se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor dejar a su mentor en casa.  
  
Kingsley regresó con una hoja de pergamino que entregó a Harry.  
  
—Estos son sus peristas conocidos. Que tengan un buen día, caballeros.  
  
Remus y Harry le agradecieron y partieron. Regresaron al nivel de la calle del Londres muggle, que se veía bulliciosa y cualquier cosa menos siniestra. Eso aligeró el ánimo de ambos.  
  
—Vamos a tomar un café y algo de comer antes de empezar con la lista —sugirió Remus, cuando luego de salir de la cabina telefónica, pasaron delante de una cafetería.  
  
Harry ordenó café latte y se encontró con una taza llena de café con crema. Pidieron un plato de emparedados para compartir y un pedazo de tarta de frutas para cada uno. Harry sacó la hoja de pergamino de su bolsillo y la colocó sobre la mesa para que ambos pudieran verla.  
  
Mientras comían, los dos hombres leyeron la lista de nombres suministrados por Kingsley.  
  
_*¡Shiny’ Fortescue, regenta una joyería en la esquina del Callejón Knockturn con el Callejón Diagon. Sujeto medianamente respetable, se le conoce por comprar y vender joyería antigua. Sólo recibe artículos valiosos y que no se pueden rastrear.  
  
*David ‘Jools’ Cohen, tiene una casa de empeño en el número diecisiete del Callejón Knockturn. Compra y vende de todo, raramente hace preguntas.  
  
*’Slopey’Figgis. Sin negocio establecido, es conocido como un tiburón del préstamo y maneja gran cantidad de artículos robados. Se le encuentra con frecuencia en El Mosquete y la Bala, en Twitchell Lane, al lado de Knockturn._  
  
—Sólo tres nombres —dijo Harry. Se escuchaba decepcionado.  
  
—Está bien, Harry. Kingsley dijo que Dung era un hombre de hábitos; probablemente da cualquier cosa que consigue a uno de esos tres. Empezaremos con el más respetable de ellos, el señor Fortescue, aunque dudo que tengamos suerte allí. ¿Describirías el relicario como un objeto que ‘no se puede rastrear’?  
  
—Bueno, de lo que Hermione recuerda, no hay nada especial en él.  
  
—¿Cuántos relicarios antiguos crees que hay? Y éste es grande y pesado, así que es distintivo.  
  
—Oh —musitó Harry, decepcionado—. Entonces, ¿por qué vamos a ir allí a perder el tiempo?  
  
—Tenemos que preguntar; tenemos que asegurarnos de cubrir todas las conexiones de Dung. Debemos saber que hemos investigado exhaustivamente cada opción antes de emprender la siguiente etapa.  
  
—No crees que lo vayamos a encontrar, ¿verdad, Remus?  
  
—No sé qué decir. De hecho, pienso que lo encontraremos, eventualmente. Pero a estas alturas puede haber pasado por las manos de muchos comerciantes. O haber sido vendido a un coleccionista. Muchos coleccionistas valoran su privacidad y puede ser difícil descubrir quién lo compró. Especialmente de un perista.  
  
Harry se sentía un poco descorazonado. Luego reaccionó. No habían fallado todavía, y tenían tres personas a las que visitar. Estaban mucho más adelantados que cuando habían salido esa mañana, así que no había razón para sentirse mal. Bebió su café y comió su emparedado y su tarta. Le gustaba estar en el Londres muggle; tenía una atmósfera agradable, libre de amenazas y llena de mucha gente amable y turistas de todo el mundo, incluyendo dos magos encubiertos que no atraerían la atención.  
  
Su paseo hasta el Caldero Chorreante no tuvo nada que destacar y Harry se sintió calmado e inmerso en una sensación de normalidad. En ese momento, le resultaba difícil pensar que estaba en una misión desesperada para destruir al Señor Oscuro.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Esa noche, en la mesa de la cena, el ánimo había decaído, por decir lo menos. Ron y Hermione estaban callados, y Harry se preguntaba si habrían discutido.  
  
—¿Encontraste algo hoy, Hermione? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—No. Ni una sola referencia. Ni una palabra. Es como si el cáliz hubiera desaparecido en el siglo dieciséis. Puede haber sido ubicado en algún sitio que no está inventariado, o quizás alguien lo robó.  
  
—Yo estuve registrando dos de esas viejas habitaciones de almacenaje con Filch —informó Ron—. Es difícil imaginar una tarea más aburrida. Había cajas y armarios llenos de cosas viejas. Expedientes anticuados que no parecen existir por otra razón que llenar el aire de basura, viejos trofeos y equipos de pociones, un montón de equipamientos viejos de quidditch que no cumplen las especificaciones correctas para los juegos modernos… ¡Merlín sabe para que guardan todo eso! Incluso hay una enorme caja de Objetos Perdidos; traté de echarle un vistazo pero fue terrible. Guantes y calcetines sin pareja, libros sin nombre, una lata seca de cera para mangos de escoba, y esa clase de cosas.  
  
—¿Mencionaste viejos trofeos? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Sí, pero todos tenían inscripciones y ninguno era lo bastante viejo.  
  
—¿Pero estamos seguros de cómo luce la copa de Hufflepuff? ¿Cómo sabremos que es, aunque la tengamos en la mano? —indagó Remus.  
  
—Creo que tengo todas las referencias escritas que existen sobre el objeto —replicó Hermione—. Voy a hacer un bosquejo de su apariencia guiándome por las descripciones. El tamaño se registra en el _Listado de Hogwarts_ del mil trescientos veintidós. Claramente dice que se refiere al Cáliz de Hufflepuff, así que podemos estar bastante seguros de su tamaño. Existen descripciones posteriores que indican que es _sencillo y sin adornos._  
  
—Ayudaría tener una imagen y un tamaño —convino Ron—. Sé que todos los trofeos que vi hoy eran demasiado modernos, demasiado elaborados, y tenían un baño de oro o algo parecido. No eran copas de plata medievales, confíen en mí.  
  
—Mañana empezaré a buscar contigo y Filch —decidió Hermione—. Dejaré hecho el bosquejo esta noche. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes dos? —preguntó a Harry y Remus.  
  
—Fuimos al Ministerio a ver a Kingsley, quien nos dio una lista de los peristas de Mundungus. Allí fue donde nuestra suerte se agotó.  
  
—¿Es una lista muy larga? —inquirió Ron, con la boca llena de una papa de su empanada de pastor.  
  
—Todo lo contrario —aclaró Remus—. Sólo tres contactos. Empezamos con el primero de la lista, la tienda de Fortescue, en la esquina de Diagon con el callejón Knockturn. El joven con espinillas que atendía el mostrador no fue de ayuda, y Shiny Fortescue se había retrasado en su almuerzo, así que decidimos regresar después; no es la clase de cosas que puedes discutir en una tienda llena de clientes.  
  
—Así que nos dirigimos al callejón Knockturn, el siguiente lugar en la lista —continuó Harry—. La tienda de empeño de Cohen. No estaba abierta. Había un pedazo de cartulina pinchado en el interior de la puerta, indicando que estaría ‘lejos por la duración’, cualquier cosa que sea lo que eso signifique. Ninguno de sus vecinos parecían saber para cuándo se esperaba su regreso, pero, aparentemente, es sabido que hace esto de tanto en tanto. Si está evadiendo la ley, o haciendo un negocio arriesgado, ¿quién sabe?  
  
—Puede estar de vacaciones, Harry, o atendiendo asuntos familiares —argumentó Hermione, quien siempre trataba de dar a todos el beneficio de la duda. Todos los hombres la miraron como si estuviera loca, o fuera una estúpida ingenua. Ella decidió permanecer callada, sus compañeros no estaban de un humor muy positivo.  
  
—Como ya era tarde, decidimos dejar el último personaje, que tiene el ‘encantador’ nombre de Slopey Figgis, para otro día. Ninguno de nosotros deseaba aventurarse en El Mosquete y la Bala con prisas, tiene reputación de ser un sitio peligroso. Necesitamos estar preparados para contactar a este tipo, y creo que habrá que hacerlo lentamente —explicó Remus.  
  
—Así que, básicamente, no encontramos nada —concluyó Harry, pesimista.  
  
—¡Oh, pero avanzaron mucho! —exclamó Hermione. Ella no veía la razón para tanto pesimismo. Seguramente, no estaban esperando encontrar todo a la primera, la investigación llevaba su tiempo—. Ahora que saben a quiénes buscar, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que averigüen a quién entregó el señor Fletcher el relicario.  
  
Harry tenía que aceptar que ella tenía un punto. Habían aprendido mucho este día. Era tonto, pero él hubiera esperado que bastara con ir al Londres mágico y encontrarían el relicario así nada más.  
  
—Entonces, sabemos lo que vamos a hacer mañana —concluyó Remus.  
  
—¡Sí! Regresar a revisar el viejo Hogwarts para nosotros —dijo Ron, tratando de sonar optimista.  
  
—Y las profundidades del callejón Knockturn para nosotros —agregó Harry—. Pero antes, lo más probable es que tenga que pasar otra noche con Snape.  
  
Para su sorpresa, ese hecho le hacía sentir un poco mejor.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Perista: persona que compra y vende objetos robados


	12. Un paso a la vez

—Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
El joven estaba listo tanto para el saludo como para la voz profunda con que fue entregado. Se giró hacia el hablante y sonrió.  
  
—Buenas noches, Severus.  
  
—¿Tuviste un día exitoso?  
  
—Aprendimos unas cuantas cosas, así que fue bueno. Nada excepcional, sin embargo. Parece que habrá meses de trabajo involucrados en cada Horcrux.  
  
—Eso es simplemente realista. ¿Seguramente, no creerías que el Señor Oscuro iba a ser demasiado obvio con algo que necesita mantener tan en secreto?  
  
Harry detectó un vestigio de su antiguo profesor en ese comentario, así que le observó atentamente para asegurarse que el hombre no se estuviera burlando de él. El rostro de Severus no mostraba otra cosa que interés en la conversación, así que el joven se preguntó si no estaría siendo injusto y buscando problemas donde no los había. No obstante, decidió escuchar cuidadosamente a partir de ahora. Cómo le había dicho a Remus, _confiaba_ en Snape, pero no le agradaba  
  
>>Mientras más pronto destruyamos al Señor Oscuro mejor, por supuesto —continuó el Slytherin—. Pero no tendremos una segunda oportunidad, así que debemos estar seguros de que haya una alta posibilidad de que funcione. Ambas cosas llevarán tiempo: tanto la destrucción de los Horcruxes como el perfeccionamiento de nuestro lanzamiento conjunto.  
  
Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la mención del hechizo que lanzarían en conjunto, y todo lo que tendría que hacer con Snape para ello. Cambió de tema.  
  
—¿Leeremos nuevamente esta noche? Voy por la mitad de _El Color de la Magia_ ; me gustaría intentar finalizarlo.   
  
—Lo que desees, Harry —contestó, haciendo un gesto hacia el armario donde había dejado el libro.  
  
Observó cómo el joven iba a tomar el libro, y luego se sentaba en el sofá. Notó como Harry desviaba la conversación lejos de lo que tendrían que hacer juntos. No pudo evitar dejarlo ir —Harry había enfrentado todo, y lo había hecho sintiéndose, si no cómodo, al menos tolerante con todo el asunto—. A pesar de saber que sus otras tareas tomarían tiempo, tendrían que estar listos para enfrentar al Señor Oscuro cuando llegara el momento. Iban a necesitar practicar.  
  
Todavía se sentía inquieto porque Lupin hubiera apoyado la idea de Harry de dejar el Compromiso hasta que el relicario hubiera sido destruido. Parecía estúpido retrasarlo, pero había estado de acuerdo y mantendría su palabra. Pero, mientras tanto, podría conseguir que el joven se acostumbrara a su presencia, y a su proximidad. Cuán cerca llegarían era algo que sólo podría decir una vez empezara.  
  
Se levantó. Notó que Harry movía ligeramente la cabeza, mientras observaba sus movimientos.  
  
—Voy a preparar té, Harry. ¿Quieres?  
  
—Sí, por favor.  
  
Cuando Severus regresó con dos tazas de té, que colocó en la mesita ratona, se sentó al lado de Harry. Lo hizo aterrizando su trasero en el sofá de forma que quedó un poco más cerca del joven de lo que había estado la noche anterior.  
  
—Gracias —musitó el Gryffindor, y se movió un poco en su puesto.  
  
Severus sabía que estaba tratando de alejarse de él, pero, literalmente, no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo, pues Harry había estado reclinado contra el apoyabrazos del sofá. Mientras sorbía su té, podía sentir el cálido cuerpo junto a su lado izquierdo. Sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo. Él era un maestro en el método de ‘un paso a la vez’ para conseguir lo que quería. Levantó su libro, como si fuera completamente indiferente a todo lo demás.  
  
—Hmmm… ¿puedo utilizar el baño? —preguntó Harry después de media hora.  
  
—Por supuesto. Por esa puerta, sigue recto por el pasillo y pasa la cocina.  
  
Observó cómo Harry dejaba el libro sobre la mesita de centro y se levantaba y, luego de unos instantes que utilizó para encontrar el picaporte entre los libros que cubrían la puerta, salía. El chico se había mostrado tranquilo una vez que Severus se había acomodado para leer, parecía que se estaba adaptando bastante bien a su presencia, pero sólo leyendo y charlando ocasionalmente era difícil que lograran alguna intimidad. Sin embargo, pensaba que al menos era un comienzo el que pudieran encontrar su mutua presencia tolerable.  
  
Cuando Harry regresó, en lugar de sentarse en el sofá, se inclinó a tomar el libro de la mesita colocada en frente de donde había estado sentado, y luego fue a acomodarse en un sillón situado al otro lado.  
  
—No, creo que no —dijo Severus, dejando su propio libro sobre la mesa.  
  
—¿Qué? —Harry levantó la cabeza con un movimiento brusco. Se veía confundido y un poco nervioso.  
  
—No responde a ningún propósito el que retrocedas así. Estás aquí para lograr acostumbrarte a estar conmigo, Harry, no en la otra punta de la habitación. ¿O acaso me estás insultando al insinuar que tengo algún problema de higiene personal?  
  
Harry se puso más rojo que un ladrillo. Las palabras de Snape le habían tomado por sorpresa. No podía entender qué había de malo en sentarse en el sillón en lugar de en el sofá.  
  
—Este sillón es más cómodo, es todo —replicó, hosco—. Y nunca he pensado que tengas un problema de higiene personal, decir eso es tonto.  
  
Severus alzó una ceja.  
  
—Por el contrario, he escuchado que tú y el señor Weasley, en numerosas ocasiones, criticaron mi régimen de baño en cuestión. Weasley todavía pone en duda que yo posea o use un baño.  
  
—¡Deja a Ron fuera de esto! —espetó Harry, molesto porque el hombre tenía razón—. Él no es quien va a hacer esto contigo, soy yo. Y yo te digo que no creo que tengas un problema de higiene personal. ¿Podríamos simplemente dejar este tema en paz?  
  
—No, no puedo ‘simplemente dejarlo’, Harry —la voz del hombre estaba subiendo de tono y su rostro estaba comenzando a enrojecer—. Estamos aquí para trabajar en la destrucción de un mago malvado y poderoso. Tenemos una tarea que hacer, y tú estás evadiéndola.  
  
—Te dije que no me casaría todavía. No tengo que sentarme a tu lado.  
  
—El objetivo total de estas noches es facilitar todo para cuando suceda la boda. Si no eres capaz de sentarte a mi lado en el sofá, ¿qué esperanza tenemos de que me permitas follarte? —a este punto, la voz destilaba furia, era indudable, y su lenguaje era grosero mientras sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de su temperamento.  
  
Harry saltó de su silla, cerrando su libro de golpe. Severus se envaró, esperando un ataque, mágico o físico.  
  
Eso no llegó. De repente, el rostro de Harry se arrugó como el de un niño decepcionado.  
  
—Oh, Dios —gimió—. Sé que tienes razón. Lo sé. Es sólo que… no sé…  
  
Se dio vuelta y fue a pararse delante de las estanterías, al otro lado de la habitación, sin engañar a ninguno de los dos sobre que estuviera buscando un libro.  
  
Severus se obligó a calmarse. Utilizó un ejercicio mental que le había resultado útil para serenarse a lo largo de los años, recitando internamente un pasaje de _Cimbelino_ , mientras recordaba la vista del lago de Hogwarts:

_No temas más al sol abrasador_  
Ni a las violentas furias del invierno   
Porque has cumplido tu labor en este mundo   
Ya estás en casa, y has cobrado tu justo jornal   
Dorados jóvenes y muchachas, todos deben  
Lo mismo que el deshollinador, convertirse en polvo.  
  
No temas más el ceño del poderoso   
Estás más allá del golpe del tirano  
No te preocupes más de vestirte y de comer  
Para ti es lo mismo el junco que el roble  
El cetro, la sabiduría, la ciencia  
Todo debe acatar esto, y convertirse en polvo.  
  
No temas más el destello del relámpago  
Ni al terrible trueno que apedrea  
No temas calumnias, ni el escozor de la censura  
Para ti han acabado alegrías y tristezas  
Todos los jóvenes amantes, todos los amantes  
Deben aceptar esto, y convertirse en polvo.  
  
¡Que ningún exorcista te dañe  
Y que ninguna brujería te hechice!  
¡Que los espectros insepultos te esquiven!  
¡Que nada malo se te acerque!   
¡Tranquilo fin tengas!  
¡Y honrada sea tu tumba!*

  
  
Las palabras no eran alegres, eran un lamento, pero siempre le habían tranquilizado. La cadenciosa poesía de Shakespeare nunca había fallado en calmar los fuegos de su temperamento y su ansiedad. Había reflexionado con frecuencia acerca del verso final. Ese final tranquilo parecía ser algo cada vez más deseado. Dudaba que alguna vez alcanzara un sepulcro renombrado. Su mejor esperanza sería la infamia.  
  
Abrió los ojos. Harry se había dado vuelta y estaba viéndole desde el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
—Ven a sentarte, Harry —pidió, extendiendo la mano, su voz nuevamente serena.  
  
El chico miró la mano tendida. Severus podía asegurar que la última cosa que deseaba el muchacho era tocarle. ¿Seguramente él no era tan repulsivo, o aterrador? El rostro de Harry, como un libro abierto, se retorció mientras se obligaba a moverse. Extendió su propia mano y tomó la de Severus. El hombre le atrajo suavemente y Harry se sentó junto a él. El Slytherin se aseguró de que se sentara completamente en el sofá. Esta vez, sus cuerpos se tocaron a lo largo de las piernas; Harry se estremeció.  
  
Severus dejó ir la mano del joven, pero mantuvo el contacto con su pierna izquierda. Harry se tranquilizó, y levantó nuevamente su libro. El mago mayor se permitió suspirar audiblemente, y se pateó mentalmente por haber mencionado antes el asunto de follar. Estaba dividido. Harry se veía tan nervioso como un caballo asustadizo, así que su instinto le indicaba retroceder. Pero si lo hacía, el chico nunca enfrentaría su futuro. Tenía que seguir presionándole.  
  
Mientras leía, observaba a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. El joven le estaba lanzando miradas furtivas, y dejaba que su mirada verde se dirigiera, de vez en cuando, al largo muslo vestido de negro que presionaba contra el propio, o a las manos de largos dedos que sostenían el libro.  
  
La reacción de Harry ante su toque le había recordado a una respuesta fóbica. Había tratado con estudiantes de Hogwarts que padecían miedos irracionales: a las arañas, a la altura, a los ratones, y cosas igual de ridículas. La patética imagen de Graham Tattershall apareció en su mente; ¡al chico le aterraban las babosas! Severus bufó al pensar en el escaso nivel de peligro que significaba enfrentar una babosa: no tenían dientes, se movían lentamente, de hecho, no tenían ningún miembro. Lo peor que te podía pasar era que terminaras con babas en tu zapato. Por supuesto, sus enemigos habían descubierto su fobia, y el pobre chico había sido un casi diario receptor del hechizo de Babosas. Frunció el ceño al recordar que, eventualmente, este tratamiento hizo que Tattershall perdiera su fobia. Hubo un momento en el que algo pareció quebrarse en su interior, y las babosas dejaron de tener efecto sobre el desgraciado muchacho. In extremis, supuso que podría utilizar ese método para conseguir que Harry se acostumbrara a ser tocado, pero no sería su primera elección.  
  
Muchas personas se hubieran sorprendido ante esto. Sabía que ellos pensaban que él destilaba crueldad en todas sus formas… era un Mortífago. Pero por muchas razones, incluyendo la importancia de lo que estaban haciendo, y no menos por su propia preferencia personal, prefería persuadir a Harry de que su toque sería agradable para él, en lugar de forzarle. Una vez más, maldijo a su destino que, en este último esfuerzo desesperado, había convertido en su pareja a un muchacho heterosexual que no había sido capaz de soportarle la mayoría de las veces.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Terminé —anunció Harry a las diez—. Fue genial, gracias, Severus —se levantó y regresó el libro a la estantería, quedándose allí para revisar los demás.  
  
—¿Lo disfrutaste? Sabes que es sólo el comienzo de una serie que es muy buena.  
  
—Sí, eso he escuchado. ¿Puedo leer los demás?  
  
—¿Estás leyendo para poder superar la tarea? —atacó Snape, para luego patearse por su reacción ante el uso erróneo de la palabra ‘poder’.  
  
Harry le miró mosqueado, pero no dijo nada.  
  
—Empezaré el nuevo libro la próxima vez. Ahora, es mejor que regrese.  
  
—Sería preferible que nos relajáramos un poco antes que partieras —Severus no deseaba que se fuera todavía, la noche había sido incómoda y necesitaba hacer algo para animar a Harry —. ¿Juegas cartas?  
  
—Umm… no en realidad. Sólo snap explosivo y whist.  
  
—¿Whist?  
  
—Sí. La señora Weasley me enseñó —su voz tenía un tono de advertencia, por tanto, Severus reprimió cualquier comentario anti Weasley que pudiera haber hecho, aunque para ser sincero le hubiera gustado decir algo. Este entrenamiento a Harry le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Era tan naturalmente cáustico con su ingenio que se le dificultaba tener que medir sus palabras y guardar los comentarios que se estaba muriendo por decir. Una muy fértil familia de magos pelirrojos era un tema que sentía enteramente justificado exponer.  
  
—Entonces será el whist —aceptó Severus—. Quizás pueda enseñarte otros juegos más adelante. Yo disfruto jugar; requiere concentración y aleja la mente de todas las preocupaciones del día.  
  
A Harry le gusto cómo sonaba eso. Se dio cuenta que no podía simplemente irse sin convertir su incomodidad en un problema mayor del que ya era, así que regresó a sentarse en el sofá. De nuevo, hubiera preferido el sillón, pero era una batalla que no deseaba repetir y en la que sabía que el Slytherin no cedería.  
  
Severus le sonrió.  
  
—Yo no muerdo, de verdad —le dijo, y su voz era baja y sedosa, y Harry sintió una punzada de pánico clavándose en la boca del estómago.  
  
El hombre se levantó y se dirigió hacia un gran mueble de roble que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada. Lucía pesado y pasado de moda, y cualquier cosa menos elegante. De una de las gavetas sacó un paquete de cartas.  
  
Jugaron varias partidas amigablemente. Harry logró olvidar la cercanía de la pierna de Seveus presionando contra la propia. Incluso olvidó la voz profunda declarando que no mordía. Ambos se relajaron y rieron bastante. Severus jugaba bien, tanto como Harry se había imaginado, pero parecía estar jugando sólo por divertirse, y eso sorprendió al joven.  
  
El. Slytherin sirvió sendos vasos de vino para ambos y Harry se sintió aún más relajado. Se preguntaba por qué había estado tan tenso; Severus no había hecho ningún acercamiento ni remotamente sexual. Sólo estaban sentados juntos, como si fueran profesores en la sala del personal, nada más.  
  
A medida que jugaban, Harry fue haciéndolo mejor, e incluso logró ganar un par de manos.  
  
—Si vas a comenzar a ganar, tendré que mandarte a tu casa —gruñó Severus.  
  
El chico se echó a reír.  
  
—Tú fuiste el que no me dejó partir.  
  
—Bueno, yo tenía un motivo ulterior —replicó, recogiendo las cartas y regresándolas a su paquete—. Quería hacer esto:  
  
Se giró hacia Harry, se inclinó y le besó ligeramente en los labios. Lo hizo tan suavemente y con tanta naturalidad que Harry ni siquiera lo vio venir. Fue algo breve y casto, pero era un beso. Los ojos verdes se abrieron cuan grandes eran y jadeó mientras Severus retrocedía.  
  
—No quería dejarte ir sin un beso, Harry. Eres mi futuro esposo.  
  
Los ojos del joven se abrieron aún más.  
  
Severus tomó sus manos entre las propias.  
  
—Tenemos que hacer que esto funcione, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Ayúdame, Harry. No luches contra mí.  
  
El Gryfindor sólo se quedó sentado por unos instantes. No sabía qué hacer, o qué decir. Se sentía completamente tonto. Severus le sonrió.  
  
>>Todo está bien, sólo di que lo intentarás —le animó.  
  
—Lo intentaré, Severus. Por eso estoy aquí, es sólo que no sé… —su voz se apagó, sintiéndose miserable una vez más. Harry deseaba decirle que él no sabía nada, ni siquiera qué hacer con las manos que todavía tenía aferradas a su propio regazo. Estaba congelado, verdaderamente aterrado de que si decía algo, el hombre le atacaría donde más vulnerable era. No sabía por qué pensaba que eso pasaría, no tenía sentido. Severus deseaba que esto funcionara tanto como él y sus amigos.  
  
El antiguo maestro de Pociones pudo ver la ansiedad del joven.  
  
—Ven —musitó, levantándose y tirando de Harry para que le imitara—. Es hora de que te vayas. Te acostumbrarás a esto, ambos lo haremos, te lo prometo —se inclinó y le besó una vez más, en esta oportunidad con un poco más de firmeza y por un segundo o dos más de tiempo, antes de soltar sus manos y darse la vuelta—. Buenas noches —fue lo último que dijo.  
  
Harry, con la mente dando vueltas en una mezcla de impresión, ansiedad y algo que no era capaz de definir, desapareció.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Traducción del poema No temas más, incluido en la obra Cymbeline, de William Shakespeare. La traducción no es mía, fue encontrada gracias a los buenos oficios de Undomiel24. Lo pueden ver en http://laviejamusa.blogspot.com/2008/11/fear-no-more-heat-o-sun-nor-furious.html


	13. El Mosquete y la Bala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deseo que este año 2019 llegue lleno de amor y bendiciones para todos. !!FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡¡

La mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, la caza del Horcrux comenzó de nuevo. Harry se lanzó un hechizo de glamour, quedando con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, y usando un sombrero de lana que bajó hasta la frente, ocultando efectivamente su cicatriz. Ron y Hermione se aparecieron hacia Hogwarts momentos antes que Remus y él partieran por red flu hacia el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Una vez en el Callejón Diagon, Remus revisó su plan del día.  
  
—Primero iremos a Fortescue. Él debe estar allí ahora, no deben llevar mucho tiempo abiertos. Una vez que estemos allí, donde no creo que nos demoremos, iremos hacia Knockturn. Podemos pasar por la tienda de Cohen para ver si ha regresado de su viaje, y si no está, seguiremos hacia El Mosquete y la Bala.  
  
—Comentaste que era un lugar peligroso —dijo Harry.  
  
—Bueno, es sabido que muchos de sus clientes están fuera de la ley la mayor parte del tiempo. Esas gentes son recelosas. Deberemos ser cuidadosos. Sugiero que vayamos lentamente, tratando de infiltrarnos si podemos. Si empezamos a hacer preguntas directas, podemos terminar en un problema.  
  
—Genial, justo lo que necesitamos —murmuró—. Más demoras.  
  
—Es inevitable, Harry. Al menos, tenemos un plan en marcha —argumento Remus, siempre optimista.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Nos gustaría hablar con el señor Fortescue, por favor —pidió Remus al asistente.  
  
—Por supuesto, señor. ¿A quién anuncio?  
  
Se trataba del mismo joven del día anterior y Harry se lamentó por él. Su rostro podría haber sido mejorado con una de las pociones de Snape, estaba muy seguro de eso. Hacía todo lo posible por no mirar al desafortunado racimo de espinillas alrededor de la boca del muchacho, pero temía ser demasiado obvio al tratar de mirar a cualquier otro lugar.  
  
—El señor Fox* —contestó Remus.  
  
Harry sonrió ante el alias. No creía que mencionar el apellido Potter fuera inteligente, así que no dijo nada en absoluto. El ayudante salió por una puerta del fondo de la tienda, y regresó poco después, acompañado por un hombre bajito y regordete.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros?  
  
—Nos gustaría hablar brevemente con usted, si fuera posible —pidió Remus—. En privado.  
  
El señor Fortescue miró de uno al otro, considerando la situación. Harry imaginó que los joyeros probablemente eran un grupo precavido.  
  
—Muy bien, acompáñenme a mi oficina —aceptó luego de una corta pausa—. Asegúrate de mantener tus ojos abiertos, Rodney —advirtió al chico de las espinillas.  
  
Harry y Remus le siguieron a la habitación trasera, donde ante un gesto del hombre, se sentaron en un par de viejas butacas, mientras él se acomodaba detrás de un antiguo escritorio de caoba del tamaño de una cancha pequeña. Instrumentos de joyería estaban desperdigados sobre su superficie: lentes, paños de pulir de varios colores, viales con sustancias limpiadoras, una pila de papeles, y una caja conteniendo alhajas terminadas.  
  
—Señor Fortescue —comenzó Remus —. Mi hijo —hizo un gesto hacia Harry, quien consiguió no lucir sorprendido— ha sido víctima de un robo en su casa. Estamos visitando joyerías para ver si podemos encontrar los objetos perdidos. El más importante de ellos es un relicario que perteneció a su abuela…  
  
—Bueno, debo decir —le interrumpió el señor Fortescue prontamente— que podría sentirme muy insultado por esto, señor Fox. ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo trato con objetos robados?  
  
—Oh, no directamente, señor Fortescue, estoy seguro —trató de aplacar al hombrecillo, cuyo rostro se había tornado bastante rojo por la agitación—. Pero estas cosas se ponen en circulación, estamos conscientes de eso. Estamos preguntando por todas partes, no sólo aquí, por supuesto.  
  
—Por favor, señor Fortescue. Tiene un valor más que todo sentimental. Era todo lo que tenía de mi abuela —agregó Harry, sonando desagradablemente lastimero a sus propios oídos.  
  
El hombre se limitó a mirarle; era obvio que por regla general no le impresionaba la gente joven. A regañadientes, contestó:  
  
—¿Un relicario, dicen? ¿Hace cuánto lo perdieron?  
  
Harry pensó que ‘perdido’ era una palabra extraña de utilizar, pero respondió:  
  
—Recientemente, en el último mes. Es de oro, y claramente antiguo. No tiene inscripción alguna. Oh, y no se podía abrir, estaba bloqueado. No estoy seguro si la abuela puso un hechizo en él o si simplemente era demasiado viejo, pero nadie lo consiguió.  
  
—Hmm, no puedo decir que haya encontrado nada parecido —reflexionó Fortescue—. Hubiera recordado un relicario que no pudiera ser abierto. Siempre comprobamos los retratos, guardapelos, esa clase de cosas que nos vende la gente. Es asombroso con cuánta frecuencia olvidan sus bagatelas personales en el interior de los objetos, y, obviamente, no es inteligente dejar esa clase de artículos en las manos de un comprador. Nunca se sabe lo que podría ocurrir.   
  
—Sí, por supuesto —convino Remus—. Entonces, ¿no puede ayudarnos?  
  
—No, señor Fox, me temo que no —hizo amague de levantarse de su silla pero Remus se anticipó.  
  
—¿Sabrá usted algo de un viejo amigo mío? En realidad, él fue quien me lo recomendó.  
  
—Oh. ¿Y quién será?  
  
—Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Fortescue frunció el ceño, su rostro se mostró cauteloso. Les miró atentamente, vagando la vista de uno al otro.  
  
—Soy un hombre ocupado, señor Fox, y me temo que debo pedirles que se vayan…  
  
—No estamos relacionados con la ley de ninguna manera, señor Fortescue —le aseguró Remus.  
  
El hombrecillo jadeó pesadamente y hundió los hombros.   
  
—Bueno… de verdad soy un hombre muy ocupado. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, no; no he visto a Mundungus desde hace tres meses. La última vez que le vi le dije que saliera de mi vista. Los artículos que traía para vender eran… inadecuados para mi tienda, por así decirlo.  
  
Remus asintió. Era ni más ni menos lo que había esperado.  
  
—Gracias —dijo, y guio a Harry de regreso a la tienda, y al callejón.  
  
—Bueno, como se esperaba, podemos sacar a Fortescue de la lista. Lo que nos deja dos posibilidades, así que no debería ser tan difícil —comentó Harry, mientras caminaban hacia el callejón Knockturn.  
  
—Hmm, no creo que esto lo haga más fácil o más difícil. Fortescue fue siempre improbable. Sin embargo, los dos candidatos restantes pueden significar más de un problema. Aquí está la tienda de Cohen, esperemos que esté abierta.  
  
Pero la casa de empeños de Jools Cohen continuaba cerrada y oscura; el triste pedazo de cartulina marrón atado a la puerta con un Hechizo de Pegamento todavía les decía que estaba ‘lejos por la duración’.  
  
—Mierda —opinó Harry.  
  
—De hecho —convino Remus—. No nos queda otra opción que afrontar El Mosquete y la Bala, de cualquier forma me apetece una bebida. Sobra decir que ellos no sirven cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Harry bufó. Pensaba que podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería, pero la verdad era que no estaba preparado para la realidad de la taberna ubicada en Twitchell Lane.  
  
Twitchell Lane era una callejuela estrecha, con edificaciones a ambos lados que, cuando se llegaba a la altura de la segunda y tercera tienda, parecían inclinarse de forma que casi se tocaban unas a otras. Tenía una apariencia bastante medieval, y Harry esperaba que no quedara nadie por allí a quien le gustaran los orinales. Los adoquines eran grandes y desnivelados, y había que estar pendiente al caminar si no se quería terminar con un tobillo roto. Harry se sentía vulnerable; cualquiera podría saltar sobre ellos desde uno de los umbrales o callejones entre las casas. El lugar también era sombrío, y muy poca luz lograba infiltrarse desde la otra calle. Una vez más, se alegraba de no haber emprendido solo la investigación.  
  
>>Aquí es —dijo Remus, mientras se acercaba a una gran edificación bastante oscura. Un cartel de madera colgaba del saliente sobre el local, mostrando un fusil y una bala toscamente pintados, bala que sería demasiado grande para ajustar en un cañón, pero era obvio que la exactitud balística no era la tónica del letrero.  
  
Remus empujó la oscura puerta de roble y ambos entraron a un lugar que era apenas un poco más brillante que el exterior. De cierta forma, el lugar olía a leña, y Harry notó que el suelo estaba cubierto de serrín, creando la sensación de que estaban dentro de una jaula. La barra estaba construida de barriles ubicados en fila, cuyo mostrador era un enorme pedazo de madera colocado encima. No había clientes parados en la barra, aunque había unas pocas personas —perceptibles como formas oscuras— que se sentaban a lo largo de las paredes de la habitación, y un grupo de cuatro personas ubicadas en una mesa lateral.  
  
Harry y Remus se acercaron al cantinero —un joven alto y tan musculoso como un leñador—que sostenía un paño sorprendentemente limpio.   
  
—¿Sí? —preguntó.  
  
—Cerveza —contestó Remus.  
  
El cantinero pareció tomar la escueta respuesta como algo esperado y se giró para conseguir dos jarras de peltre de un estante ubicado a sus espaldas. Fue hacia el barril que estaba en uso y dio vuelta a la espita, llenándolas.  
  
—Dos sickles.  
  
Harry llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó las monedas. El sitio era barato, lo que no era algo bueno.  
  
—Gracias —dijo el dependiente cuando le dio las monedas.  
  
Remus seguía al lado de la barra, bebiendo su cerveza. Harry le imitó, cauteloso sobre lo que probaría en un lugar como ése, pero era buena y tomó un poco más. La hubiera bebido hasta el final, pero no era bueno para mantenerse sobrio y allí necesitaba de toda su agudeza. Aunque nadie había hecho ningún movimiento obvio, podía sentir que les observaban.  
  
>>Nunca antes les había visto por aquí —comentó el cantinero después de unos minutos.  
  
—No. Estábamos de compras y buscando a alguien, y pensamos que éste sería un buen lugar para tratar. Un amigo nuestro viene aquí algunas veces. Mi nombre es John, por cierto —dijo Remus.  
  
—Tim —replicó lacónicamente el otro—. ¿Qué hay sobre él?  
  
—Me llamo Jim —contestó Harry, usando su segundo nombre tal como había hecho Remus.  
  
Siguieron bebiendo y curioseando alrededor, conversando distraídamente sobre el bar y tratando de no mirar a los clientes, quienes seguían observándoles. Tim les miraba abiertamente.  
  
—Entonces, ¿quién es el amigo que les recomendó éste lugar?  
  
Remus sonrió.  
  
—Oh, dudo que le conozcas.  
  
Harry se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Remus, pero decidió limitarse a observar y hablar sólo si le hablaban primero. Sabía que el licántropo había trabajado en misiones para la Orden y probablemente sabría cuál era la mejor forma de averiguar lo que necesitaban.  
  
—Tal vez sí. ¿Viene con regularidad?  
  
—Hmm.  
  
Bebieron un poco más, Remus seguía mirando lo que le rodeaba como si el interior de la lúgubre habitación fuera interesante en alguna forma. Todo era oscuro y olía a madera vieja. No había nada de adorno, todo tenía un propósito, desde las jarras de peltre y los barriles volcados hasta la chimenea con sus pesados hierros.  
  
Remus se inclinó hacia Tim de forma conspiradora y bajo la voz al nivel de un susurro.  
  
>>Mundumgus Fletcher.  
  
—Ah —aventuró el otro. Sacó una jarra de cerveza del estante y la frotó con el paño, removiendo imaginarias manchas.  
  
>>Él nos dijo que viniéramos aquí para ver a Slopey Figgis —siguió Remus, con la misma calma.  
  
Tim no dijo nada. Harry se preguntó si la falta de sílabas, o de un sonido al menos, era algo significativo. Sorbió su cerveza.  
  
—¿Tienen algo de comer? —pidió. Si ingería un poco de pan podría ayudarle a permanecer sobrio. Bebía tan lentamente como podía, pero sentía que el alcohol estaba comenzando a afectarle.  
  
—Emparedados y bocaditos.  
  
—Tráigame un emparedado de jamón —pidió Harry bruscamente, preguntándose si Tim le mandaría al diablo, pero parecía que el sujeto estaba acostumbrado a tales demandas.  
  
—¡Ethel! —gritó.  
  
Se abrió una puerta detrás de la barra y apareció una mujer de mediana edad. Tenía el cabello marrón libremente veteado de gris, y era pequeña y delgada.  
  
>>¡Un emparedado! —ordenó Tim.  
  
—Que sean dos —pidió Remus, y Ethel asintió y regresó por donde había venido.  
  
Harry esperaba que la comida fuera sana; la mujer no aseguraba eso precisamente, pues ella misma parecía estar a un paso de la inanición.  
  
Mientras aguardaban los emparedados, todavía parados en la barra junto a Tim, el cantinero les ofreció algo de información.  
  
—No he visto a Dug en toda la semana. Dijo que iba a desaparecer por un tiempo. ¿Para qué les envió?  
  
—Ya te lo dije —la voz de Remus sonaba molesta—. Ver a Slopey.  
  
—Hmm.  
  
Ethel regresó con dos platos llenos de emparedados. Harry pensó que lucían bastante sanos, aunque poco atractivos debido a la naturaleza del borde del pan. Ciertamente, servirían para absorber la cerveza, aunque dudaba que pudiera comerse más de la mitad de su plato. Levantó uno y le dio un mordisco, deleitándose con el jamón que era grueso y jugoso, y evidentemente cortado de una articulación.  
  
—Un sickle, caballeros —pidió Ethel. Su voz era débil y semejante al sonido de un pájaro. Remus hurgó en su bolsillo y le pagó. La mujer se estremeció cuando se movió hacia ella, pero tomó la moneda y regresó a la cocina  
  
Comieron en silencio hasta que Remus volvió a hablar.  
  
—Buena comida.  
  
—Sí. Los squib saben dónde conseguir buen jamón y hacen buenos emparedados —replicó Tim, una oración positivamente locuaz para el cantinero.  
  
—Entonces… Slopey. ¿Está hoy aquí?  
  
Tim miró nuevamente a Remus, como si buscara algo. El otro no reaccionó, sólo siguió masticando su grueso emparedado.  
  
—No. Quizás mañana.  
  
Remus asintió y continuó comiendo lentamente. Harry no había hablado desde que ordenaran la comida; se sentía seguro, ahora que su estómago estaba relleno del pesado pan, y le resultaba interesante observar la personalidad que Remus había asumido en el lugar.  
  
—Puedes decirle sobre nosotros, creo que lo harás de todas formas. Dile que somos amigos de Dug.  
  
El hombre asintió.  
  
Terminaron de comer. Remus terminó su cerveza pero Harry pensó que no sería buena idea que él le imitara, así que dejó alrededor de un tercio en su jarra. El cantinero pensaría que era de poco aguante, pero todavía tenía el resto del día por delante, y probablemente que visitar Spinner’s End por la noche.  
  
>>Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo Remus, mientras se daba vuelta para partir—. Jools Cohen; ¿cuándo abrirá nuevamente su tienda? Yo podría hacerme con algo de dinero.  
  
Tim no titubeó.  
  
—Ni idea. Se fue por una semana. No acostumbra estar mucho tiempo fuera, tiene un negocio que manejar.  
  
Remus asintió en señal de agradecimiento y ambos salieron del sombrío edificio hacia la también oscura calle, de regreso al callejón Knockturn. Harry nunca hubiera pensado que podría llegar a encontrar Knockturn un lugar atractivo, pero al lado de Twitchell Lane, definitivamente era una mejora. Reaccionó y caminó un poco más rápido hacia los agradables alrededores del callejón Diagon.  
  
—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —preguntó Remus mientras caminaban—. Me fui a dormir temprano y aún no habías regresado. Me pareció que Ron y Hermione agradecerían algo de privacidad —agregó, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Harry rio entre dientes.  
  
—Sí, ellos lo tienen bastante mal a veces. Especialmente en las tardes.  
  
—Hermione estaba absolutamente complaciente una vez que terminó su dibujo. Hizo copias, para que todos podamos tener una imagen de la copa. Cuando empezaron a acurrucarse, salí discretamente y me fui a la cama. Supongo que todo fue bien con Severus.   
  
Harry sabía que el otro le estaba preguntando, de una manera no-muy-obvia, cómo les había ido a Severus y a él.  
  
—Fue bien. Anoche me besó —agregó, esperando que eso apaciguaría la curiosidad de Remus, pero sólo le animó.  
  
—¿Oh? No me sorprende, sé que te encuentra atractivo.  
  
El joven le miró con el rostro extrañamente tenso.  
  
—Él solo está haciendo esto porque es necesario, Remus. Igual que yo. Sabes cómo sentimos el uno respecto al otro. Tenemos que lograr que esto funcione, mata…  
  
—Shhh.  
  
—Perdona… Hacer lo que debemos hacer.  
  
—Lo sé. Pero aún creo que te encuentra atractivo. Puedo notarlo cuando te mira, y recuerda que yo sé qué buscar.  
  
Harry se estremeció. Seguramente Remus estaba equivocado. Él no había notado nada especial en la forma en que le veía Severus. Entonces, recordó la vez que se había girado, estando al lado de la estantería de libros, y había captado esa expresión en los ojos negros. Una mirada que le había hecho pensar que Severus deseaba devorarle.  
  
>>Bueno, en todo caso, me alegra que se estén acostumbrando uno al otro —siguió Remus—. Supongo que irás nuevamente esta noche.  
  
Harry no contestó. Por supuesto que lo haría, habían acordado que iría a Spinner’s End cada noche a las ocho en punto, a menos que Severus le contactara para cambiar eso.  
  
>>Es mejor que regresemos a casa, no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí —propuso Remus; ambos se encaminaron al Caldero Chorreante y viajaron hacia su casa por la red flu.  
  
Harry siguió poco comunicativo. Su mente estaba vagando de regreso a Spinner’s End, y sintiendo los cálidos y secos labios contra los suyos. Había sido agradable, ahora que lo pensaba. Comparado con los esfuerzos sollozantes de Cho Chan, y la insistencia de Ginny, con sus besos devoradores, el beso de Snape había sido placentero. El impacto de haber sido besado había logrado que no pensara más es ello, pero ahora que lo consideraba, Harry meditaba que no le molestaría demasiado que Snape lo volviera a hacer. Después de todo, no era algo tan terrible que su futuro esposo le besara al despedirse, ¿verdad?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción
> 
> *Fox es zorro en inglés, de ahí la ironía de que Remus eligiera ese apellido y la sonrisa de Harry.


	14. Esto no es nada

—Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
La profunda voz de Severus llegó desde algún lugar detrás del punto de aparición del Gryffindor, en la salita de estar de Spinner’s End. Se dio vuelta para contestar, y Severus se inclinó para besarle. Harry había sido tomado por sorpresa una vez más, pero casi antes que su cerebro pudiera procesar el hecho de que estaba siendo besado, Severus se apartó. El beso había sido cálido, pero no demandante. Se sentía como un cariñoso saludo de alguien que te quería, y aunque Harry suponía que no era eso realmente, se sintió agradecido de que hubiera sido tan placentero.  
  
—Buenas noches —contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Empezamos con té o vino? —preguntó el mayor.  
  
—Vino estaría bien, Severus. Tomé el té con Remus, Ron y Hermione justo antes de venir hacia acá.  
  
El hombre tenía las copas y las botellas listas sobre la mesa, y le sirvió una copa de su vino preferido. Estaba intentando no mostrarse impaciente ante la lentitud de este… lo que fuera. Imaginaba que ‘cortejo’ sería la palabra apropiada para lo que estaban haciendo. En realidad, él no tenía la clase de personalidad a la que le gustara un largo cortejo a una pareja nerviosa y no era algo que hubiera hecho antes. Siempre prefería los encuentros sexuales con hombres que sabían al menos tanto como él, y que no se alejarían al más ligero toque, ni ante algunas de sus peticiones más inusuales. Pero sabía que era parte de su tarea el convencer a este chico heterosexual y sexualmente inexperto de que el sexo con su odiado profesor de Pociones sería soportable. Y más que eso, que podría ser genuinamente disfrutable.  
  
Durante la última semana, había pensado sobre eso con mucha frecuencia, y aun así todavía tenía que recordárselo a sí mismo cada vez que Harry arribaba. El joven era lo suficientemente atractivo como para que Severus estuviera bastante ansioso sobre comenzar con el aspecto sexual de la relación, y tenía que recordarse constantemente que debía ir lentamente. Un minucioso paso a la vez. Había pasado bastante tiempo —definitivamente, demasiado— desde que había tenido un amante permanente, y la perspectiva era tentadora, incluso si se trataba de Harry Maldito Potter. Se regañó a sí mismo por ese pensamiento; debía dejar esa manera de pensar en el pasado. Harry iba a ser su esposo, y su pasado mutuo debía ser olvidado.  
  
—¿Cartas o lectura, Harry?  
  
—Lectura primero, Severus. Quiero empezar el siguiente libro de Pratchett.  
  
—Bien. Yo estaba a punto de comenzar una novela de detectives, así que me agrada tu elección.  
  
Severus le sonrió. Harry se dio vuelta y se dirigió al estante donde estaban alineadas las novelas de _Mundodisco._  
  
>>Están en orden, así que apenas tendrás que buscar —siguió informando—. Pero, asegúrate de regresarlo al lugar correcto.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero como daba la espalda a su anfitrión, éste no notó nada. Tomó _La Luz Fantástica_ y caminó hacia el sofá. Había aprendido su lección; no tenía sentido demorarlo, debía sentarse al lado de Severus.  
  
El libro estaba demostrando ser tan bueno como el primero; posiblemente, incluso más, porque estaba acostumbrado a los personajes. Sin embargo, su mente vagaba lejos de las oraciones escritas frente a él, regresando a la sensación de los labios de Severus sobre los suyos. El beso había sido casi recatado; Harry imaginaba que podía ser la clase de experiencia que conseguiría con parientes afectuosos a quienes no hubiera visto por cierto tiempo y deseaba saludar. Por supuesto, no tenía verdadera idea de cómo se sentiría eso, pero el beso no había parecido claramente sexual.  
  
Lanzó una mirada a Severus. El alto hombre estaba reclinado, leyendo, en una postura completamente relajada. Sus largas piernas estaban estiradas frente a él, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Su pierna izquierda estaba alineada con la derecha de Harry, y la cálida sensación de la carne fresca a su lado se estaba haciendo familiar. De lo que podía pensar, el joven difícilmente lo había notado.   
  
A Harry siempre le habían dicho que tocarse estaba mal y era sucio, y que tocar a un hombre era cosa de esos anormales gay, pero esto no tenía ninguna connotación sexual así que estaba bien, estaba seguro. Eran sólo dos hombres sentados, leyendo; justo igual que los docentes en la sala de profesores.  
  
El joven había logrado convencerse de que lo que estaba pasando no significaba ninguna amenaza, que no era nada anormal. Recordaba la feroz diatriba de su tío, mientras su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo, gritando al televisor cada vez que algún reportaje cubría la campaña para legalizar los matrimonios gay. _¡Pervertidos! ¡Todos arderán en el infierno por sus actos contra natura! ¡Asquerosos sodomitas, yo les castraría a todos!_ y otras venenosas palabras eras gritadas hacia la pantalla, como si la gente pudiera escucharle. Harry se estremeció. Él no era gay, pero seguramente aquellas personas no hacían daño a nadie. No que tío Vernon necesitara una excusa. Cualquiera que no fuera de su familia —que en la mente de Vernon sólo incluía a la tía Petunia, Dudley, tía Marge y él mismo, y definitivamente Harry no— podía ser objeto de sus diatribas. Ser un no-Dursley era suficiente para atraer el mal humor del hombre; ser diferente de algún otro modo —mago, homosexual, extranjero, desempleado— era suficiente para originar una reacción violenta.   
  
Hasta el momento, Harry había conseguido mantenerse cómodo y calmado. Sabía que tenía que permanecer allí, y sabía lo que tendría que hacer con Severus, eventualmente. Sus ojos se perdieron en las largas piernas del hombre. Largas y delgadas, y se sentían fuertes en el punto que presionaba contra su propia pierna. Nunca había visto a Severus con ninguna ropa que no le cubriera completamente. La ropa que vestía en su casa era casual, y esa noche completamente muggle: pantalones y un suéter color gris carbón. Pero nunca revelaba mucho de su piel, aparte de las manos y la cara. Harry se preguntaba si estaría ocultando algo. ¿Estaría horriblemente desfigurado? ¿Fuertemente marcado, quizás? Él era Mortífago, ¿sería cierto lo que decían sobre ellos, acerca de tener pervertidas prácticas sadomasoquistas? Con frecuencia había visto desnudos a los chicos de la escuela, pero imaginaba que Snape tendría diferentes proporciones.  
  
Se estremeció y trató de concentrarse en las aventuras de Rincewind.  
  
—¿Tienes frío, Harry? —preguntó Severus, que había notado su temblor, aunque no creía que estuviera relacionado con la temperatura.  
  
—Oh… no, está bien. Sólo… umm… —no se le ocurría qué decir. Levantó la vista y notó que el hombre le estaba observando.  
  
—Te preocupas demasiado, Harry; absolutamente demasiado —declaró, y puso una mano sobre su muslo derecho.  
  
Indudablemente, se trataba de un gesto tranquilizador, pero Harry sintió que volvía a temblar mientras la mano tocaba un área que consideraba personal. Se obligó a permanecer quieto, aunque su respiración se volvió más rápida y superficial.   
  
_“Eso no es impersonal”_ , pensó. _Y tarde o temprano, él va a volver las cosas más personales, y yo, simplemente deberé aceptarlas”_.   
  
Sentía que crecía su agitación, así que respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y se concentró en la página impresa frente a él. En ese momento no podía encontrar sentido a las palabras, pero las miraba sólo porque le proporcionaban algo firme a lo que aferrarse.  
  
_“Puedo hacer esto… He hecho cosas peores. Esto no es nada, nada…_  
  
Severus sentía la reacción de Harry. El joven se había acobardado como un caballo nervioso. Era tiempo de que empezara a acostumbrarse, así que dejó su mano allí durante unos segundos más de lo que hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, y apretó ligeramente el musculoso muslo antes de retirar la mano. Continuó observando al chico por el rabillo del ojo. Podía ver que estaba claramente tenso, pero también notaba que trataba de calmarse. Bien. Las cosas estaban avanzando, aunque de forma increíblemente lenta. Pero bastaría de momento.  
  
El resto de la noche transcurrió agradablemente, y Severus vio que Harry se relajaba más mientras tomaban más vino. Cuando empezaron a jugar cartas, reflexionó que al parecer el chico había olvidado su incomodidad previa. Se ocupó de tocarle ligeramente varias veces más, cuando llenaba su copa de vino o tomaba las cartas para barajarlas. Esos breves y suaves toques no parecieron molestar a Harry en absoluto. Severus se animó.  
  
Cuando el joven ganó finalmente una ronda de Whist, decidió que era suficiente por esa noche. Severus le había superado cinco veces seguidas, y él se sentía aliviado de haber ganado al menos una.  
  
—Es mejor que me vaya, Severus. Mañana tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon.  
  
—Sí, por supuesto. Yo tengo unas pociones que preparar temprano, y luego ir a entregarlas —contestó. El receptor no fue mencionado, pero ambos sabían de quién se trataba—. Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
Cuando Severus se inclinó hacia él, Harry supo que iba a ser besado. Casi lo había estado deseando, así que se inclinó hacia el beso. El hombre colocó las manos en sus hombros; el Gryffindor ignoró el hecho apelando a su fuerza de voluntad, y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo los labios de Severus.  
  
El beso fue tan agradable como el anterior, y esta vez el Slytherin añadió algo de presión y movió sus labios sobre los del joven. No insistió en entrar, como Ginny acostumbraba a hacer, y Harry sintió cómo por su pecho se extendía una dulce calidez. Entonces, Severus le rodeó con sus brazos y le estrechó contra él.  
  
Harry se aterró; se retorció y gimió. Severus le liberó al instante. El joven se había sentido repentinamente indefenso y atrapado, y había odiado esa sensación. Había estado esperando que Severus le obligara a hacer… algo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que el hombre iba a hacer después, pero sintió que iba a ser pervertido y desagradable. ¡Harry sabía que era un fenómeno, pero no esa clase de fenómeno! Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, y fallando.  
  
Severus había sentido la ráfaga de pánico que inundó a Harry. El joven había estado bien hasta entonces, pero aparentemente reaccionaba mal al hecho de ser abrazado. Severus había querido avanzar hacia un beso más íntimo y acurrucarse, pero obviamente Harry no estaba listo para eso. Retrocedió un paso.  
  
—Buenas noches —repitió, suavemente, y se alejó.  
  
Harry se apareció sin otra palabra. Llegó al saloncito de Mablethorpe y, para su mortificación, sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Remus estaba sentado, leyendo; no había señales de Ron ni de Hermione.  
  
—Hola. Ron y Hermione salieron a tomar algo. Deberían estar pronto de regreso, el bar cierra temprano.  
  
Asintió y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Tenía que salir de la vista de Remus; sabía que si se quedaba allí, el licántropo detectaría su nerviosismo. Demasiado tarde, pues Remus le había seguido.  
  
>>¿Qué sucede, Harry?  
  
—Nada. No es nada, Remus…  
  
—¿Severus hizo algo que no quisieras? —el hombre era muy astuto.  
  
—¡No! No, sólo me besó de despedida.  
  
—Hizo lo mismo anoche, y tú estabas bien con ello. ¿Por qué fue diferente hoy?  
  
Maldijo internamente. Se sentía un tonto por permitir que Remus viera que estaba disgustado; y se sentía más tonto aún por estar disgustado.  
  
—Él sólo me abrazó. Yo me aterré; me sentí indefenso.  
  
—¿Encontraste a Severus amenazador? —eso no le hubiera sorprendido; había un lado definitivamente peligroso en Severus Snape que él encontraba atractivo, pero quizás fuera desagradable para alguien virgen.  
  
—No. No realmente, Remus. No me amenazó, pero insistió en que tenemos que acostumbrarnos, y YO SÉ que tengo que hacerlo, pero hoy simplemente me aterré.  
  
Remus no dijo más. Había algo allí que necesitaba ser solucionado, podría asegurarlo, pero probablemente no fuera el momento de presionar sobre el tema.  
  
>>Me voy a acostar, mañana tendremos otro día muy ocupado. Da las buenas noches a Ron y a Hermione de mi parte —y con eso, Harry se encaminó hacia las escaleras.  



	15. Mañanarr

Remus y Harry llegaron por red flu al Caldero Chorreante. El mayor se giró para ayudar a Harry a mantenerse en pie, pues éste no había mejorado en sus habilidades para viajar por este medio. Remus pensaba que era extraño que alguien que se equilibraba y controlaba tan bien una escoba, fuera tan desgarbado durante los viajes por chimenea.  
  
Mientras caminaban a lo largo del Callejón Diagon, con rumbo al Callejón Knockturn, el más joven comentó:  
  
—Estoy comenzando a sentir como si viviera en este desgraciado lugar, Remus. Cuando estaba en segundo año, durante mi primer viaje por red flu terminé accidentalmente en Borgin & Burke. Hagrid me encontró y me sacó del callejón. Era un poco aterrador, con todos esos personajes sospechosos rodeándome. Merlín sabe lo que habría pasado si no me hubiera encontrado con él. Entonces, juré que me mantendría alejado de Knockturn, que había aprendido mi lección y no regresaría jamás. Y ahora estoy viniendo todos los días.  
  
Remus soltó una risita.  
  
—Eso simplemente evidencia que no podemos ver nuestro futuro.  
  
—¿Así que no crees en la Adivinación?   
  
—La mayoría es pura mierda, en mi opinión. Por supuesto, los videntes son una cosa diferente; ellos realmente pueden ver el futuro, o algo parecido. Pero yo ciertamente no puedo, y tampoco me gustaría. Imagina conocer el día de tu muerte; sería horrible.  
  
Harry se estremeció. Sí, probablemente lo sería. Él ya vivía con el temor de que el día de su muerte no estaba lejos. Trelawney la había predicho, pero ella era un fraude tan evidente que había logrado ignorarla la mayoría de las veces.  
  
Ambos hombres caminaron con rapidez y tranquilidad a lo largo de la calle, tratando de estar atentos y no parecer demasiado obvios. Harry se dio cuenta que había una manera para conducirse en estos lugares y estaba aprendiendo de un maestro. Se alegraba de estar acompañado por un experimentado miembro de La Orden. Sabía que Remus había ejecutado múltiples misiones en el pasado, aunque como era más joven, nunca supo los detalles de las acciones en las cuáles había estado involucrado. Una vez más, tenía razones para agradecer que Remus fuera su compañero y le ayudara en esto, y bendecía a Dumbledore por haberlo organizado. Y, por supuesto, Dumbledore también le había dicho que confiara en Severus, ¿no?  
  
Se acercaron a la tienda de empeños de Cohen, y fue inmediatamente obvio que el lugar estaba abierto ese día; estaba brillantemente iluminado y la cartulina con el mensaje ya no estaba pegada en la puerta.  
  
>>Ah, ya era hora. ¿Entramos? Sé que estamos en camino del Mosquete, pero seríamos tontos si ignoráramos esta oportunidad.  
  
—Sí. Puede volver a desaparecer por ‘la duración’ si le dejamos escapar hoy —aceptó Harry.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron en la tienda, que estaba bien iluminada y aparentemente alegre, para las premisas del Callejón Knockturn. Obviamente, Cohen quería que sus clientes potenciales tuvieran la mejor vista de sus mercancías. Alrededor del recinto había altas vitrinas de cristal conteniendo muchos artículos del hogar, tanto de índole práctica como ornamental. A lo largo de las paredes había anaqueles con libros y barandillas con ropa. Harry vio túnicas, camisas, un barril lleno de sombreros, incluso pares de botas pulcramente alineadas a lo largo de la pared frontal. Tal parecía que allí se podría comprar cualquier cosa que se deseara. Las mercancías no tenían marca. Y daban la impresión de tristeza y abandono; habían sido empeñadas por gente desesperada que necesitaban un sickle o dos. Si cualquiera de los artículos era robado, no eran más que suposiciones. Harry se detuvo y miró una de las vitrinas de joyería; había uno o dos relicarios, pero ninguno que reconociera como candidato al sustraído de Grimmauld Place.  
  
Remus se acercó al mostrador del fondo. No había nadie en la tienda, pero sí una gran campana dorada sobre la tabla, así que dejó caer su mano sobre ella, haciéndola sonar. Un hombre apareció.  
  
—Buenas y bienvenidos, caballeros.  
  
La voz del encargado era suave y aduladora, con un pequeño tono nasal. Si Harry tuviera que describirla, tendría que decir que era ‘grasosa’. De hecho, era similar a la apariencia del hombre parado frente a ellos. Jools Cohen, porque se trataba de él, era delgado y de mediana estatura, y vestía una túnica negra pegada, pasada de moda, que acentuaba su estructura ósea. Su flaco rostro era distintivo: larga nariz y profundas líneas a cada lado de la boca y entre las cejas. Sostenía sus manos entrelazadas al frente de su cintura, como si estuviera sosteniendo su inexistente barriga. Harry le tomó aversión inmediata, y frunció el ceño. Remus, sin embargo, mostró su cortesía acostumbrada.  
  
—Buenos días. ¿Estoy hablando con el señor Cohen?  
  
—De hecho, ése es mi nombre —replicó con la más tenue de las sonrisas. Harry pensó que eso era peor que verle serio, no se adecuaba a sus rasgos en absoluto—. ¿Están aquí para comprar o para vender?  
  
—Inicialmente, para comprar —contestó Remus—. Usted parece tener un buen surtido.  
  
—Las tiendas de empeño siempre están repletas, señor. Ofrezco un servicio valioso para la gente de por aquí.  
  
Harry sintió el deseo de bufar. Pensaba que el único servicio que este hombre prestaba, probablemente fuera a su propia cámara de Gringotts.   
  
—Por supuesto —Remus asintió levemente, como reconociendo la valía del hombre—. Estoy buscando un objeto en particular, que un desafortunado pariente empeñó. No sé si fue en su establecimiento, pero muy bien pudo haber sido. Es una pieza de familia, así que me gustaría volver a adquirirlo, si fuera posible.  
  
—Es comprensible, y no es una petición inusual —replicó Cohen—. Supongo que tiene la boleta de empeño, de su pariente…  
  
—Desafortunadamente, la perdió. Es muy olvidadizo, y no es precisamente joven —le embaucó Remus.  
  
Un destello de sospecha atravesó el rostro del hombre.  
  
—Bueno, si no está seguro que fue en mi tienda…  
  
—Pero estoy seguro que usted conoce su mercancía, señor Cohen —le interrumpió—. Dígame, ¿ha recibido un pesado relicario de oro en los últimos dos meses?  
  
—Recibo una gran cantidad de joyería, señor. Sin más detalles…  
  
—El relicario es inconfundible. No puede ser abierto, debido a su antigüedad. Usted recordaría eso, estoy seguro.  
  
—Desgraciadamente, no recuerdo nada parecido.  
  
Harry estaba empezando a enojarse. El hombre se estaba mostrando claramente evasivo desde que Remus admitiera que no tenía la boleta de empeño. Vale, eso podía ser algo extraño, pero aun así no había razón para que el propietario de una casa de empeño pusiera dificultades para una negociación. Él quería vender su mercancía, ¿no?  
  
—¿Podría mostrarnos los relicarios? —insistió Remus.  
  
—Estás en las vitrinas, caballeros. ¿Lo ven ahí?  
  
—No, no puedo verlo, pero revisaremos nuevamente.  
  
Remus se giró hacia Harry y fingieron que examinaban las vitrinas de joyería.  
  
—¿Ves algo, Jim?  
  
—No, nada ni parecido. Está ese viejo relicario de allí, pero tiene la inscripción GHV, así que no es el mismo.  
  
—¿Nuestro relicario no tiene inscripción? ¿Seguro?  
  
Harry asintió, y Remus se giró hacia Cohen, quien a esas alturas les observaba claramente receloso.  
  
—¿Está seguro que no tiene almacenado nada más, quizás algo que todavía no haya puesto en exhibición?  
  
—Mire, ya se los dije, sólo lo que hay en las vitrinas. Cualquier otra cosa no es asunto de ustedes.  
  
Harry estaba harto de todo eso. Cohen había ido más allá de ser poco servicial; estaba obstruyendo descaradamente.  
  
—¡Mundungus Fletcher! Sé que lo conoces y tienes tratos con él. Muéstranos lo que te ha traído los últimos tres meses —la voz de Harry se había vuelto sonora y exigente, y mientras ordenaba la colaboración del prestamista, Remus vio un destello de poder mágico salir de su cuerpo en dirección del hombre parado detrás del mostrador. Cohen jadeó y se agachó detrás del pesado mueble de madera.  
  
Remus y Harry se acercaron a él y le miraron con fijeza. Cohen, encogido en el suelo, tembloroso, levantó su temerosa mirada hacia ellos.  
  
—No hay necesidad de esto. ¿Por qué no dijeron desde un principio que eran amigos de Dung? —se levantó, las manos visiblemente temblorosas—. Son sus amigos, ¿verdad?  
  
—Le conocemos —admitió Remus.  
  
—¿Qué le ha traído él últimamente? —la voz de Harry sonaba fuerte y molesta, y Cohen se apresuró a responder, temeroso de las descargas mágicas que irradiaban del claramente poderoso mago.  
  
—Algo de platería… está atrás. No la exhibo porque está marcada, como es obvio. Sé que Dung puede ser un poco… ligero de dedos, a veces.  
  
Remus bufó; ésa era una forma de describir al ladronzuelo.  
  
—Tráigalo.  
  
El hombre se deslizó a través de las cortinas hasta el cuarto trasero. Harry miró a Remus.  
  
—Espero que regrese.  
  
Cohen regresó, con los brazos llenos de objetos de plata: platos, teteras, jarras, copas y cucharas. Colocó todo sobre el mostrador, provocando una serie de repiqueteos metálicos. El rostro de Harry se ensombreció. Toda esa plata llevaba el emblema de los Black. Quería gritar ‘¡eso es mío!’, pero sabía que a veces era necesario perder un boquerón para lograr atrapar una caballa.  
  
—Justo lo que esperaba —murmuró—. Todo esto es para vender, ¿no?  
  
—Oh, sí. Definitivamente.  
  
—Entonces me llevaré todo el lote. Espero un precio justo, ¿comprende? —Harry le miró furioso una vez más, y Jools enrojeció.  
  
—Yo soy un hombre justo. Aún si a ustedes no le guste lo que hago, soy justo; si le preguntan a cualquiera de por aquí, se los confirmará. Pueden conseguir este gran lote por veinte galeones.  
  
Remus se echó a reír.  
  
—No lo creo, señor Cohen. Pruebe con diez.  
  
El hombre farfulló.  
  
—¡Me está ofreciendo la mitad! Eso es ridículo.  
  
—Sus oportunidades de vender estos artículos marcados no son buenas. Nosotros le ayudaremos a retirar todo esto de su tienda.  
  
—La mitad del precio no es la clase de ayuda que necesito —se empecinó el prestamista.  
  
—Quizás podríamos ofrecerle los veinte, si tuviera el relicario —intervino Harry, esperando que a Remus no le molestara que se involucrara en el regateo.  
  
—Ya se lo dije, no tengo un relicario como ése. Aunque traten de endulzarme con sus galeones, sigo sin tenerlo.  
  
Harry le siguió mirando con furia. Realmente, no le agradaba Cohen, y odiaba el hecho de que para seguir los pasos de Dung tuvieran que terminar en lugares tan desagradables.  
  
—Ya veo —dijo Remus—. Bien, si no puede ayudarnos, quizás tendremos que dejar la platería.  
  
Eso tampoco funcionó.  
  
—Como gusten. Yo no tengo ese antiguo relicario que no abre. Dung trajo todas estas cosas de plata, es todo lo que he recibido de él en seis meses —la voz del hombre había perdido su labia aceitosa, y ahora sonaba petulante y de mal humor.  
  
Remus asintió.  
  
—¿Quieres esto, Jim?  
  
Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y colocó una gran moneda de diez galeones sobre el mostrador.  
  
Cohen la miró. Nadie habló. Los segundos pasaron, enfatizados por el sonido del largo reloj de pie, parado a un lado. En el momento que Harry pensaba que el prestamista no iba a aceptar su oferta, la mano del hombre salió disparada y tomó la moneda.  
  
>>¿Tiene un saco para todo esto? —preguntó Remus.  
  
Cohen dio media vuelta y desapareció a través de la cortina, y Remus se preguntó si eso sería todo, pero el hombre regresó segundos más tarde con una gran bolsa de yute. Estaba manchada con algún tipo de sustancia —aceite, quizás— pero tenía buen tamaño. Harry recogió la platería mientras Remus mantenía el saco abierto.  
  
>>Gracias —dijo el licántropo, al tiempo que se giraban para partir. Harry no era capaz de agradecer nada al desagradable tendero, así que no dijo nada.  
  
—Siempre listo para hacer negocios, caballeros. Díganles a sus amigos —exclamó mientras los otros salían.  
  
De regreso en el Callejón Knockturn, Harry miró a su acompañante.  
  
—¿Regresaremos todo esto a casa, o las llevaremos con nosotros a El Mosquete y la Bola?  
  
Remus le lanzó una larga mirada antes de sacar la varita y decir _‘¡Mínima!’_. Ante eso, el saco de arpillera se encogió al tamaño de un monedero. El hombre lo metió en su bolsillo. Harry se ruborizó. Todavía tenía una molesta tendencia a pensar como muggle.   
  
—Supongo que toca el bar, entonces —musitó Harry, tratando de no parecer avergonzado.  
  
—Sí, allí es donde encontraremos el último nombre de la lista. Esperemos tener mejor suerte en ese lugar. Hasta ahora, estamos en blanco.  
  
Esta vez, se acercaron a Tim, el cantinero, con más normalidad. Sabían bastante como para no bajar la guardia dentro del lugar, pero ambos se sintieron contentos de haber estado allí antes, por lo cual les era más fácil encarar a los parroquianos.  
  
—Cerveza, Tim —pidió Remus, repitiendo la actuación del día anterior.  
  
Tim les sirvió con rapidez, colocando dos jarras de peltre llenas de cerveza frente a ellos y recibiendo el pago. La cerveza tenía un buen cuerpo; no era espumosa, pero sí lo bastante vívida como para mostrar que estaba fresca. Harry sorbió con satisfacción, pues tenía la boca seca luego de gritarle a Jools Cohen; se sentía alegre de tener algo que beber, aunque fuera cerveza, lo que significaba que debía recordar beber con cuidado.  
  
——¿Figgis está hoy? —preguntó, con un tono rudo y común que parecía adecuado para ese lugar.  
  
Tim le observó con dureza, luciendo pensativo mientras pulía jarras de cerveza. Obviamente, su respuesta requería reflexión. Harry se recordó a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma.  
  
—No.  
  
—Dijiste que estaría —protestó Harry, con evidente contrariedad.  
  
—Dije que podría estar —replicó, mientras seguía mirándole atentamente—. Y vino antes, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo, ¿entiende?  
  
—Pero le dijiste que queríamos hablar con él, ¿verdad? —intervino Remus.  
  
—Puede que lo haya mencionado —replicó bruscamente.  
  
Remus y Harry bebieron, los codos apoyados en el mostrador. No se hablaron uno al otro; sólo miraron sus bebidas, y ocasionalmente, al cantinero. Tim continuó su tarea, puliendo y moviendo cosas. Harry se preguntó si alguna de esas actividades sería estrictamente necesaria, o sólo un modo de comportarse cuando estaba siendo observado.  
  
—Supongo que tendremos que venir mañanarr —masculló el joven, aparentemente dirigiéndose a Remus, pero dejando claro que le gustaría una respuesta de Tim.  
  
—Humm —murmuró el licántropo.  
  
—Pueden hacerlo si gustan, Jim. Mi cerveza no es mala.  
  
—Sí, y la comida también es buena —agregó Harry—. Honor a quien lo merece.  
  
Tim asintió cortésmente, aparentemente complacido con el comentario. Los otros dos continuaron bebiendo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿no apostarías porque valga la pena quedarse por aquí hoy? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—No. Él dijo que tenía que ir a otros sitios. Hombre ocupado, Slopey. Mañanarr sería una mejor apuesta.  
  
—¿A qué hora recomendarías? —persiguió con tenacidad la información que deseaba del cantinero. La conversación estaba siendo más difícil que un parto.  
  
—Oh, calculo que sobre las once sería una buena apuesta. Frecuentemente, viene por un trago y luego almuerza un bocadillo. No siempre viene, y no siempre se queda mucho tiempo, depende. Hambre ocupado, pueden ver.  
  
Remus veía. Había que intentarlo repetidamente, pues era obvio que Slopey Figgis no rendía cuentas más que a sí mismo, y era del tipo escurridizo. Ambos hombres terminaron sus bebidas, y luego de despedirse de Tim, salieron del lugar.  
  
—Francamente, no sé cómo nos va a ayudar ese hombre —masculló Remus, en cuanto salieron de El Mosquete y la Bala y se dirigieron hacia el Callejón Knockturn.  
  
—Parece un buen tipo, pero sé a lo que te refieres. ¿Nos está diciendo la verdad, o sólo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo? Sin embargo, de momento es nuestra única pista, a menos que seamos lo bastante afortunados como para encontrar a Dung.  
  
—Sí. Entonces, regresaremos ‘mañanarr’. Tu acento es bueno, _Jim_  
  
—Acostumbraba a hablar así. Los Dursley me enviaron a la escuela primaria pública, y algunos de los niños eran un poco toscos. No fue sino hasta que entré en Hogwarts cuando cambié y me volví más refinado.  
  
Remus se echó a reír, y luego ambos regresaron a Mablethorpe, para almorzar en casa por una vez.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción
> 
> Quiero hacer una aclaración relacionada con el título. Resulta y acontece, que la traducción muestra que Tim habla con algún tipo de lenguaje no muy pulido, algo así como Hagrid en los libros de la Rowling. Yo debo confesar que no soy capaz de imitar ese lenguaje, por tanto, lo traduzco normalito, como el resto de la historia. Sin embargo, esta vez el título es Tomorrer, que sería algo así como Tomorrow (Mañana) con esa peculiar forma de hablar, y dado que es el título decidí traducirlo Mañanarr


	16. El mentor de Harry

Después del almuerzo, Remus decidió que era un buen momento para conversar con Harry. Probablemente, Ron y Hermione estarían fuera hasta las cinco, y Harry tenía prevista otra visita a Spinner’s End para esa noche. Remus estaba decidido a ayudar al chico a hacer frente a lo que pronto tendría que suceder.  
  
—Harry, creo que deberíamos tener una pequeña charla —propuso amablemente.  
  
El otro le miró desde el dibujo que acababa de empezar, con expresión cautelosa. Remus sabía que no deseaba hablar sobre sexo, pero también sabía que era de vital importancia que lo hicieran.  
  
>>Sé que no quieres hablar, pero también sé que, probablemente, estás consciente de que debemos hacerlo. Ayer en la noche, cuando regresaste de casa de Severus, estabas bastante alterado —comenzó. Harry abrió la boca con intención de negar, pero el mayor lo evitó, levantando una mano y prosiguiendo—. Vamos, Harry. Tu reacción fue evidente. Y parece extrema, si todo lo que hizo Severus fue tratar de darte un beso de buenas noches, algo que ya había hecho con anterioridad. He notado que pareces tener un problema con respecto al sexo, algo más profundo que una normal falta de experiencia, y me pregunto si eso no será una consecuencia de tus experiencias con los muggles.   
  
Remus esperó. Sabía que el chico hablaría si le daba oportunidad. Harry era tan consciente como Severus y él mismo de la importancia de hacer bien este trabajo y ser capaces de enlazarse de un modo físico, de forma que Severus y él pudieran lanzar el hechizo juntos.  
  
—Tienes razón, Remus. No quiero hablar sobre eso, pero me doy cuenta que debo hacerlo.  
  
Suspiró profundamente, apartó sus materiales artísticos, y se preparó para tratar de explicar cómo se sentía.   
  
>>Los Dursley acostumbraban a hacer que el sexo sonara como algo terrible. Si mostraban algo en la tele, gente besándose o algo como eso, se ponían rígidos y lo ignoraban. Y si la imagen enseñaba algo de sexo, tía Petunia cambiaba de canal.   
  
>>Y era peor cuando se trataba de gays. En ese caso, nunca sintonizaban programas que incluyeran besos y cosas así, pero sólo con que se hiciera alguna mención, tío Vernon comenzaba a despotricar. Su rostro enrojecía, y gritaba y escupía, y decía cosas terribles. Que Dios se aseguraría que ardieran en el infierno; que era antinatural, y enfermizo, y asqueroso…  
  
La voz de Harry se fue apagando. Era evidente que estaba reviviendo recuerdos desagradables, y Remus decidió intervenir.  
  
—Sabes que estaban equivocados, Harry. De la misma forma en que estaban errados respecto a la magia, y sobre tus padres.  
  
Harry tragó saliva.  
  
—Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que a veces no estoy seguro de que pueda creerlo. Cuando Severus me besa se siente bien, pero hay momentos en que todo vuelve a mi cabeza, como si Vernon estuviera despotricando en mi oído, y me siento como él decía… antinatural, y sucio, y asqueroso.  
  
Remus se inclinó hacia adelante y le abrazó.  
  
—Tú no eres nada de eso, Harry. Eres un joven maravilloso, y para cualquiera sería un privilegio estar contigo. Si le crees a tu tío, estás permitiendo que él gane. No lo hagas, Harry. Tu nueva vida es mejor que ésa, y Severus vale más que eso, también. Él está tratando de hacer lo correcto.  
  
Harry asintió, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Remus. Siempre se sentía cómodo en los brazos del licántropo, pues no requería nada de índole sexual y podía relajarse. Respiró profundamente la cálida esencia del hombre, y sintió que podría permanecer allí por siempre.  
  
Remus le dejó ir y continuó hablando.  
  
>>Entonces, ¿los Dursley nunca conversaron contigo sobre sexo? ¿No te dieron ninguna información?  
  
—No. Bien, tía Petunia decía que yo no debería tener ninguna relación con el sexo. Que no debería permitir reproducirme porque infectaría a otros con mi anormalidad —así es como ella llamaba a la magia—. Y que si me atrapaba tocándome, me lo cortaría… —se estremeció.  
  
l.as palabras del joven se estaban clavando en el corazón de Remus. ¿Cómo alguien podía decir algo así a un niño? No le extrañaba que Harry estuviera aprensivo acerca del sexo y el tacto, y se sintiera culpable por disfrutarlo.  
  
—¿Ella te atrapo alguna vez? —quizás eso explicaría el por qué retrocedía ante el más leve toque.  
  
—No. Pero Vernon… —Harry de detuvo.  
  
Remus aguardó; algo importante estaba por venir, lo intuía. No quería presionar y asustar a Harry al punto que dejara de contarle, pero debía saber.  
  
—¿Si? —le animó, luego de un prolongado silencio.  
  
—Ya sabes que antes de venir a Hogwarts solían obligarme a dormir en la alacena debajo de las escaleras —no esperó una respuesta, ahora que había decidido seguir con esto hasta el final—. Bueno, si yo me portaba mal, Vernon acostumbraba encerrarme todo el día. Me llevaba a rastras y me obligaba a ir hasta allí. Me sujetaba los brazos contra los costados para que no pudiera moverme. Me sentía atrapado. Él era un hombre grande y fuerte, y yo solamente un niño. Yo sabía que podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Mientras me llevaba, acostumbraba susurrar cosas a mi oído. Y también tocarme.  
  
Harry quedó nuevamente silencioso. La mente de Remus era un torbellino.  
  
—¿Qué te decía?  
  
—Me insultaba. Decía que yo era un pervertido, asqueroso, un fenómeno. Un niño sucio y repugnante que deberían mantener oculto, pues no era adecuado para ser visto por la gente normal. Decía que mi cuerpo era desagradable y tendría que lavarse las manos después de tocarme.  
  
La voz de Harry sonaba temblorosa, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que intentaba no derramar.  
  
—¿Dónde te tocaba, Harry? —la voz del hombre era suave, y odiaba tener que preguntar, pero sabía que era necesario verificar si el chico había sido abusado sexualmente, o si se habían limitado al abuso mental.  
  
—Mis brazos y piernas, cualquier sitio en que no tuviera ropa. A veces… frotaba ligeramente mi pecho y estómago.  
  
—¿Tu pene?  
  
—Sí… Él sólo rozaba su mano ahí, como si fuera accidental. Luego, me arrojaba en la despensa, gritando que se había contaminado al tocar algo tan asqueroso como yo y que se iba a lavar las manos con desinfectante.  
  
Harry se rindió; las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y sus hombros se hundieron. Sollozó. Remus sintió un torrente de emociones: pena, furia, odio y amor, todo ello mezclado en su interior. Merlín sabría cómo debía sentirse Harry. No le extrañaba que tuviera tanto miedo del contacto sexual. Le tomó nuevamente en sus brazos, esperando que las emociones de ambos se apaciguaran y que Harry dejara de llorar.  
  
Cuando el joven se tranquilizó, Remus habló nuevamente, todavía abrazándole para transmitirle su apoyo.  
  
—¿Tuviste con Ginny la misma dificultad que tienes con Severus?  
  
Harry asintió. Remus pudo sentir el movimiento sobre su hombro, pero necesitaba más que eso.  
  
>>¿Qué pasó? —le animó.  
  
—Ella quería más, todo el tiempo. Yo me sentía bien cuando era sólo besuqueo. Y cuando estábamos en la sala común, porque todos estaban allí y no había más que eso, uno que otro beso. Pero siempre que nos quedábamos solos, dondequiera que estuviéramos, ella quería más. Trataba de tocarme, y abría sus ropas, y yo acostumbraba encontrar una excusa para irme, pues podía sentir que el pánico crecía en mi interior, porque no sabía qué hacerle. Una vez, ella tocó mis pantalones, y yo salté y salí corriendo. ¡Oh, soy un maldito inútil, Remus!  
  
El hombre le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
—Te estás comportando como lo haría cualquiera en tu lugar, Harry. Tus horribles parientes muggles te hicieron esto. Ahora, tendremos que cambiarlo, eso es todo.  
  
Sin embargo, Remus no podía evitar el pensamiento de que eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Decidió que debería empezar por aumentar la confianza de Harry.  
  
>>Me dijiste que disfrutabas cuando Severus te besaba.  
  
El joven volvió a asentir sobre su hombro, la camisa de Remus estaba empapada en el punto donde el chico tenía presionado el rostro. El licántropo aguardó, y Harry continuó por su propia iniciativa. Al menos, parecía que el proceso que estaban compartiendo se estaba volviendo más cómodo para él.  
  
—Fue agradable. Me gustan sus besos, Remus. Sabe qué hacer y yo no tengo que pensar en lo que seguirá; y él parece realmente entusiasmado.  
  
—Le temes.  
  
—Umm… no, no en realidad. No fue sino hasta que me abrazó estrechamente que me aterré. Escuché las palabras de tío Vernon de nuevo, llamándome asqueroso e indecente, y sólo quise escapar…  
  
—Harry, voy a tener que hablar de esto con Severus; lo comprendes, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí, lo supongo.  
  
—Pienso que podemos sortear esto. Ya verás que Severus sabrá qué hacer. Si él conoce aquellas cosas que te hacen sentir incómodo, podrá evitarlas. No tienes que preocuparte por lo que vendrá, porque él sabrá guiarte. Y tú ya leíste algunos libros, así que no te tomará por sorpresa.  
  
Harry murmuró. Estaba reacio a aceptar que esto pudiera ser fácil, pero podía ver que sería mejor que con Ginny, pues Severus asumiría el liderazgo, y él era hombre. Harry tenía claro lo que le hacía sentir bien, y sabría dónde tocar a Severus. Y estaba consciente de que deseaba tocar a Severus.  
  
Empujó suavemente contra Remus y se retiró. Ahora, sus ojos estaban secos y parecía calmado.  
  
—Gracias, Remus. No lo creí posible, pero me siento mejor después de haber hablado contigo.  
  
El hombre sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa triste, y se levantó.  
  
—Té, pienso —musitó, preguntándose cuándo se había convertido en Albus.  



	17. Frustración

Ron y Hermione regresaron a la seis, luciendo sucios y desaliñados, y tuvieron que subir a ducharse antes de siquiera pensar en cenar. Habían pasado todo el día con Filch, en la mazmorra principal, donde artículos largo tiempo olvidados habían sido almacenados para facilitar su accesibilidad, pero no lograron nada. La chica se quejó amargamente por la cantidad de polvo y telarañas con los que se había topado ese día, y los efectos que tendría sobre su cabello si eso duraba mucho más.  
  
—Así que ¿todavía no hay señal del evasivo cáliz? —preguntó Remus mientras cenaban.  
  
—Nada. Pero Filch dice que aún quedan unas cuantas habitaciones más. Nunca lo hubiera creído, pero supongo que en un lugar tan viejo como Hogwarts existe una gran cantidad de espacio para almacenaje.  
  
—¿Lo intentaron con un sencillo Accio? —sugirió Harry.  
  
—También lo pensé —replicó Hermione—, e incluso lo intenté, te lo aseguro. Pero se trata de un objeto mágico y, generalmente, poseen encantamientos contra los Hechizos de Convocar. También probé con el _Revelio_ , con la esperanza de que nos mostrara por dónde seguir, pero tampoco fue de ayuda.  
  
—Traté de preguntarle al mapa de los merodeadores —agregó Ron—, pero sólo muestra seres vivos. Bueno, excepto por las partes del castillo, aulas y cosas así.  
  
—Así que no nos queda más remedio que buscar en viejas habitaciones llenas de trastos viejos largamente olvidados —comentó Hermione, taciturna.  
  
—Pero lo encontraremos —insistió Ron—. No voy a parar hasta encontrar el maldito Horcrux. Debe ser descubierto, y yo voy a ser el hombre que lo haga.  
  
—Espero que toda esta actividad no haga que Filch sospeche —comentó Remus.  
  
—No. Él no hace preguntas, se limita a seguir las órdenes de McGonagall. No quiere saber nada del uso del objeto mágico que estamos buscando ni para qué lo queremos. Creo que lo ignora a propósito por el hecho de ser squib. Sin embargo, le encanta demostrar cuánto sabe de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry bufó. Aún con lo complicadas que se estaban volviendo sus salidas al callejón Knockturn, seguía prefiriendo su tarea a lo que estaban haciendo Ron y Hermione. Un poquito de la compañía de Filch era un largo camino.  
  
—Entonces, ¿mañana vuelven a Hogwarts? Empieza a parecer como un trabajo estable, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Y hablando de rutina, dentro de poco tendré que ir a casa de Severus.  
  
—Dudo que Severus se convierta jamás en una rutina —declaró Remus con gravedad.  
  
Harry se preguntó si el licántropo estaría bromeando, aunque su voz sonaba muy seria. Mirándole con atención, notó que se notaba diferente; tenso y nervioso, y quizás un poco brusco. Algo muy distinto al comportamiento que había asumido durante su conversación previa.  
  
—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó.  
  
—Oh, estoy bien, Harry. Es que mañana es luna llena y hasta que termine encontraré difícil actuar de una forma normal.  
  
Harry se sintió un tonto por preguntar. Debería haber estado pendiente de las fases de la Luna mientras estuviera viviendo con Remus.  
  
—Entonces, no regresaremos a Londres mañana. Nos quedaremos aquí, leyendo o haciendo algo.  
  
Remus se mostró molesto.  
  
—Esto debe ser hecho, Harry. No necesita que yo lo retrase…  
  
—Rem, tú eres más una ventaja que un problema, el día que sea. Puedo ir con Ron y Hermione, y ayudarles por un día o dos, hasta que esto pase. Luego podremos regresar a Knockturn.  
  
El hombre asintió, pero todavía no se veía contento. Harry realmente odiaba su licantropía, por el modo en que le hacía sufrir, tanto física como mentalmente. Se preguntó si todavía estaría tomando la poción Matalobos, y decidió investigar con Severus. No quería mortificar a Remus con ese asunto.  
  
—Ahora, me voy. Les veré más tarde, o mañana en todo caso.  
  
—Puede que no estemos aquí, compañero —contestó Ron—. Hermione y yo vamos a ir a la Madriguera y puede que durmamos allí. Si eso ocurriera, te veremos en la mañana, listos para un nuevo día de la gran búsqueda del tesoro de Hogwarts.  
  
—Vale —Harry asintió y se levantó, para ir a aparcerse rumbo a Spinner End.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Harry —saludó Severus, sonriendo y acercándosele de inmediato.  
  
El joven estaba complacido de que le hubiera llamado por su nombre. Le había aterrado la posibilidad de volver a convertirse en ‘Potter’. El beso de bienvenida fue cálido y firme, pero no invasivo, y Harry tomó consciencia de que se estaba relajando. Severus se retiró un paso y le miró a los ojos, como si necesitara asegurarse de que lo que había hecho no le molestaba. El joven sonrió y las esquinas de sus ojos brillaron con deleite. Severus se inclinó para conseguir otro beso.  
  
Harry se sentía muy feliz allí parado, siendo besado así. No tenía que llevar la iniciativa, pero sentía que era capaz de responder. Severus había tenido la precaución de no abrazarle muy estrechamente y él podía relajarse sin sentirse atrapado. Pensaba que nunca había disfrutado tanto de un beso, y mientras respondía, emitía pequeños gemidos. Entonces, Severus le besó más profundamente, moviendo los labios para animar a Harry a que abriera los suyos. Todavía mantenía la lengua en su propia boca, indeciso de si era el momento de avanzar al siguiente paso, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo.  
  
Harry abrió los labios bajo el movimiento de los de Severus. Sucedió de forma natural y para nada forzada, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que Severus aceptó la invitación. El joven sintió como la punta de la otra lengua trazaba la curva de su labio inferior, y el hormigueo que bajó por su espina dorsal ante el íntimo gesto le sorprendió. Gimió una vez más.  
  
Las manos del Slytherin estaban recorriendo la espalda juvenil, sus costados, sus hombros. Eran manos firmes y cálidas, pero no dominantes, y Harry les permitió seguir, e incluso disfrutó de la exploración. La punta de la lengua de Severus se deslizó entre los dientes ligeramente abiertos de Harry, y jugueteó con la punta de la otra lengua. Oh, era algo intenso pero cuidadoso, y a Harry le encantaba. Se dio cuenta que su polla estaba erecta, y se sintió satisfecho al saber que podía reaccionar de ese modo a las atenciones del hombre. Empujó con su lengua, probando el sabor del interior de Severus.  
  
Las manos del mago de ojos negros bajaron más, deteniéndose al nivel de la cintura del Gryffindor. Se quedaron ahí, mientras se exploraban las bocas, primero tentativamente y aumentando por momentos. Harry casi había olvidado que esto podía incomodarle, estaba disfrutándolo sinceramente.  
  
Severus gimió mientras la lengua de Harry se movía alrededor de la propia, detallando los contornos, la zona inferior, sintiéndolo tan perfecto… Escuchó el pequeño gemido y sintió cómo surgía la excitación y la confianza. ¡Podía hacerlo!  
  
Las manos se Severus siguieron bajando, no pudiendo contenerse por más tiempo, tenía que acercarse aún más a su joven pareja; aferró el culo de Harry y lo acercó hacia su erección, buscando el dulce alivio de la presión.  
  
Harry se puso rígido y apartó la boca con rapidez, mientras sus dientes aferraban la lengua de Severus y la empujaba con violencia. El hombre le dejó ir, pero el rostro juvenil estaba distorsionado en una máscara de horror. No habló; en ese momento, no era capaz de emitir sonido. Se alejó unos pasos y, con un chasquido de aparición, se marchó.  
  
Severus llevó la mano a su boca, limpiando el rastro de sangre de su lacerada lengua. Su cabeza giraba en un rápido cúmulo de emociones. Se tambaleó hasta llegar a un sillón y se sirvió una copa de vino con mano temblorosa.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Remus acababa de terminar de limpiar los platos de la cena y se preparaba para pasar una tranquila noche frente al televisor. Disfrutaba de algunos programas muggles, y esa noche había un nuevo episodio de _Doctor Who_ *. Ansiaba pasar una agradable noche olvidado de los problemas del mundo mágico. Escuchó el repentino sonido de una aparición en la salita, así que se dirigió hacia allí, preguntándose qué problema habría ahora. Estaba bastante seguro que debía ser Harry, y convencido de que su tranquila noche acababa de cambiar.  
  
De hecho, Harry estaba en el saloncito, parado y despeinado, pero por lo demás no se veía diferente a cuando se había marchado; claro, si uno se permitía ignorar la aterrada expresión de su rostro.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? —preguntó Remus, obligándose a sí mismo a sonar tranquilo y no dar muestras de exasperación.  
  
Con la proximidad de la luna llena, encontraba que sus emociones eran difíciles de contener. Su acuciado sentido del olfato notó de inmediato el aroma de la excitación de Harry, y de Severus, y eso no le ayudaba a calmarse ni un poquito.  
  
—¡Oh, Dios! Oh, Dios, lo hice de nuevo… simplemente, me aterré, Remus. No puedo hacer esto, lo estropeé todo. Él se va a hartar de mí; cualquiera lo haría, y Severus no es del tipo paciente.  
  
Se hundió en un sillón, mientras sus manos temblorosas se tranquilizaban gradualmente, y la expresión de su rostro cambiaba del horror a la absoluta congoja.  
  
—¿Qué hizo él para que te aterraras esta vez? —indagó Remus, bastante seguro de haber cubierto la irritación de su voz. Estaba comenzando a sentir que las reacciones del chico eran de auto compasión, pero sabía que se sentía así por la influencia del ciclo lunar, y no porque lo creyera en verdad.  
  
—Agarró mi trasero —contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nos estábamos besando, y todo era muy ardiente, ¡y _me gustaba_ , Remus! Y puedo decir que a él también le estaba gustando. Entonces nos acercamos, y me agarró y me atrajo hacia él, y me aterré. Y ahora quisiera no haberlo hecho, porque él no iba a hacerme daño, lo sé. No es mi tío Vernon. ¡Y quiero que me toque! Oh, demonios… ¿por qué hago esto cada vez?  
  
—No creo que lo hagas siempre, Harry; es sólo cada vez que Severus hace algo nuevo. No te aterraste cuando te besó, ni cuando los besos se hicieron más… profundos.  
  
—Supongo —gimió Harry.   
  
Realmente, se sentía un estúpido; peor que eso, se sentía culpable, como si estuviera malgastando el tiempo de todos. Odiaba pensar lo impaciente que estaría Severus a causa de esto. Por otra parte, podía notar que Remus no era el mismo hombre, o hombre lobo, que había sido apenas esa tarde, y no deseaba agobiarle cuando era evidente que se acercaba a su propia crisis.  
  
>>Necesito salir… salir por un rato. Sólo para tomar un poco de aire fresco, quizás pasar por el bar a tomarme una cerveza. Eso podría ayudar… —musitó.  
  
Cuando Harry abandonó la casa, Remus se preguntó si debería sentirse mal, pero apreció el gesto. Francamente, esa noche no se veía capaz de lidiar con los miedos de Harry; su propia mente se volvía más lupina con cada hora que pasaba.  
  
Sin embargo, la paz no parecía ser algo que tendría esa noche. Poco después se escuchó otro chasquido y Remus se giró para observar a un desquiciado Severus parado en el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
—¡Imposible! ¡Es la única palabra para definirlo, Lupin! ¡El chico es imposible! ¡Todo este asunto es imposible! ¿Cómo puede alguien esperar que yo haga esta tarea con un chico fóbico que no puede soportar ser tocado?   
  
—Cálmate, Severus. Sabías que sería difícil. Harry es derecho**, todo es extraño para él.  
  
—¡No me importa si es tan derecho como una carretera romana. ¡Él no es normal! ¡Le tiene fobia al sexo! —el hombre caminaba de un lado al otro, gesticulando con los brazos, el rostro colorado. Remus podía oler la furia, irritación, y la necesidad sexual insatisfecha que le rodeaba. Su mente lobuna le comprendía completamente y rugía junto con Severus. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Remus obligó a su lado humano a contestar tan sereno como podía.  
  
—Hay un modo de hacer esto, Severus. Harry tiene una gran necesidad de amor y de caricias cariñosas. Nunca tuvo eso en su vida. Si pudieras acercarte de ese modo, el sexo sería una consecuencia…  
  
—¿Amor? ¿Quieres que le demuestre amor? ¿Qué jodida mierda sé yo del amor, Lupin? Sé de sexo, puedo tener sexo. Y aquí es donde yace nuestro problema, ¿no? Puedo hacer sexo, no amor. Y ahora me dirás que él quiere amor, no sexo. ¡Esto es inútil!  
  
—Lo es si ves a ambas como cosas completamente separadas. Si pudieras verlas como aspectos de un solo ente, como uno parte del otro, quizás…  
  
—Cerdos y aviones, Remus —replicó, y pareció desinflarse, su enojo desapareciendo. Se dejó caer en un sillón frente al Gryffindor, luciendo como la viva imagen del desaliento.  
  
—Podemos hacerlo, Severus. Sé que podemos. Va a necesitar algo de planificación, pero no somos estúpidos, y todos deseamos tener éxito.  
  
—Él huyó de nuevo. Si sigue haciendo eso, no vamos a ir a ningún sitio.  
  
—Se asustó. Es miedo, puro y simple, Severus.  
  
—Y eso es lo que me preocupa. Nunca vi a Potter así. Él no acostumbra a huir, hace frente a las amenazas. Por eso es una verdadera fobia, porque es una reacción irracional y atípica en él. No me extraña que todavía sea virgen; al principio no lo creía, pero ahora lo hago, absolutamente. ¿Sabes por qué tiene tanto miedo al sexo? Seguramente, las experiencias con la Weasley no han podido ser tan traumáticas.  
  
Remus ignoró el sarcástico comentario; aprendías a hacerlo cuando tratabas con Severus Snape o no llegabas muy lejos. Eso era para Severus algo tan natural como respirar.  
  
—Es algo relacionado con su familia; los muggles con los que se crio. La actitud de esa gente hacia el sexo era que se trataba de algo sucio y asqueroso. Eran incluso más vehementes sobre el sexo gay, que en lo que a ellos concernía se trataba de una perversión antinatural. Agrega a eso su odio a la magia, y el hecho de que llamaran a Harry fenómeno, y podrás comenzar a ver el problema. Le decían que no se le debería haber permitido vivir, y que, definitivamente, no debería tener sexo pues infectaría a los demás con su anormalidad, como ellos llamaban a la magia. Su tía le amenazó con cortarle el pene si le atrapaba tocándose.  
  
Severus le miró con expresión horrorizada. Durante su tiempo con los Mortífagos había visto su cuota de abusos sexuales, como víctima y como espectador, pero el pensar en un pequeño niño mago siendo tratado de ese modo le enfermaba y enfurecía. ¡No le extrañaba que Harry tuviera problemas!  
  
Remus continuo:  
  
>>Su tío acostumbraba obligarle a meterse en una despensa como castigo. Agarraba a Harry y hundía sus brazos contra sus costados. Era un hombre grande, y Harry estaba indefenso. Mientras le transportaba hacia la despensa, susurraba obscenidades en su oído. También le tocaba; a veces, íntimamente. Finalmente, le tiraba en ese hueco y decía que se iría a desinfectar las manos pues habían estado en contacto con la piel de Harry. Como podrás ver, cuando le apretaste, le trajiste ese recuerdo. Escuchó las asquerosas palabras de su tío una vez más.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.  
  
—Me asombra que me permitiera besarle… —musitó—. ¿Cómo se las arregló cuando estaba con la chica Weasley? Era su novio, ¿no?  
  
—Sí. Ella tenía más experiencia que él —ignoró el bufido de Severus, que parecía indicar que cualquier persona en el mundo entero tenía más experiencia que Harry—. Acostumbraba a aterrarse con ella y buscaba una excusa para escapar. Se sentía bien cuando había más gente alrededor y no hacían otra cosa que besarse.  
  
Severus asintió. Harry había respondido bien a los besos, y eso era parte de su propio problema esa noche; los besos del chico le habían provocado una intensa excitación.  
  
>>No creo que Harry sepa cómo tocar, Severus; especialmente cuando se trata de caricias íntimas. Debes ir muy despacio, para que deje de ser tan sensible al tema.  
  
—Lo sé —espetó el Slytherin, antes de continuar en un tono más moderado—. Estoy tratando. Pero no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo; llegará un momento en que tendré que presionarle. ¡Y, joder, Remus! ¡Yo también soy de carne y hueso! También necesito sexo. Una vez que él comienza a excitarme… es malditamente difícil detenerme. Hasta ahora lo he conseguido, pero puede llegar al punto en que él no tenga tanta suerte.  
  
—¿Estás diciendo que le violarías, Severus?  
  
—¡No! Quizás… ¡No lo sé! Simplemente, ya no sé nada. Hasta ahora, he logrado comportarme como necesita, pero no sé si pueda seguir haciéndolo por siempre. Él me excita, Remus; tengo que admitirlo. Le encuentro atractivo… muy atractivo. No he tenido una relación hace un buen tiempo, y el hecho de saber que va a ser mi esposo… Bien, la paciencia no es uno de mis puntos fuertes.  
  
Remus se levantó y sirvió un whisky para cada uno, un trago doble. Le entregó el suyo a Severus, quién lo tomó, agradecido.  
  
—Todos podemos hacer esto mejor, Severus. Cuando regresó, Harry salió a tomar algo, pero se sentía muy culpable por haber huido de ti. Creo que él lo está intentando, y lo seguirá haciendo. No está en su naturaleza darse por vencido, lo sabes.  
  
El otro asintió.  
  
—Así que, tengo que regresar y volverlo a intentar, ¿no?  
  
—No puedo ver qué otra cosa hacer, Severus. Si yo tuviera una varita mágica… —Remus rio con ironía— por supuesto que lo haría. Pero la mente es algo extraño y volátil, ya seas mago o muggle.  
  
Severus vació su vaso y se levantó.  
  
—Entonces, le veré mañana. Cuando regrese, dile que le deseo buenas noches. Y, Remus, estoy tratando…  
  
El hombre dio media vuelta y se desapareció, dejando a Remus acunando su whisky y sus pensamientos.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Doctor Who: por si alguien quiere información de la serie, aquí les cuenta la Wiki http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who
> 
> **La palabra original en inglés es straight, que es derecho, pero también significa heterosexual. Lo traduje como derecho (también se les dice así en español a los heteros) para que tuviera sentido lo que contesta Severus.


	18. Optimismo

Harry regresó del bar poco después de que Severus partiera. Remus todavía estaba sentado en su sillón, bebiendo el whisky y pensando.  
  
—Epa, Remus —saludó.  
  
—Harry. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
—Sí… algo más tranquilo, en todo caso. Desearía no haber hecho eso; me siento tan inútil. No me gusta echar a correr ante el más leve contratiempo. He enfrentado a Voldemort con menos aspavientos.  
  
—Hmm. Es una fobia, Harry. Éstas no tienen sentido; el miedo está fuera de proporción en relación con el estímulo.  
  
—Supongo que es como el temor de Ron a las arañas. La más diminuta que colgara del techo del dormitorio le provocaba pánico. Alguien tenía que sacarla, o ninguno de nosotros conseguía dormir. Pero él lo superó en segundo año, cuando me acompañó a ver a Aragog. Si él pudo hacerlo, yo puedo enfrentar a Severus —trataba de sonar decidido, pero su voz todavía titubeaba un poco.  
  
—Por cierto, Severus vino a buscarte. Estaba preocupado.  
  
Harry enrojeció. Podía imaginar algunas de las cosas que el Slytherin habría dicho, y sentía que tenía bien merecido el desprecio del hombre.  
  
>>Le dije que tú no te darías por vencido —continuó Remus—. Él te deseó ‘buenas noches’ y dejó dicho que te vería mañana. Lo está intentando de verdad, Harry.  
  
El joven asintió. Tenía que trabajar en eso. Snape había sido increíblemente paciente con él, mucho más de lo que había esperado la primera vez que arribó a Spinner’s End.  
  
—Me voy a acostar —declaró—. Buenas noches, Remus. Saldré en la mañana con Ron y Hermione; descansa todo lo que puedas.  
  
—Buenas noches, Harry. Lo haré.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Después de tres horas de revolver en los últimos almacenes de Filch, en lo profundo de las mazmorras, Harry estaba comenzando a preguntarse cómo era posible que Ron y Hermione hubieran podido evitar pasar cada noche quejándose acerca de la cacería frustrada. Aunque pensándolo bien, él había pasado la mayoría de las noches en Spinner’s End, así que quizás se lo había perdido. Esa noche, con gusto se uniría a cualquier queja sobre el coñazo que era buscar con el ganso-salvaje-lloriqueante de Filch gimiendo porque-los-elfos-domésticos-no-limpian-las-malditas-mazmorras. Pero lo más probable era que tuviera que ir con Snape, así que no tendría esa posibilidad.  
  
Para su propia sorpresa, la perspectiva de ir a Spinner’s End esa noche no le angustiaba. De algo sí estaba seguro: sería más agradable que las opresivas actividades de ese día. Además, no creía que se fuera a sentir demasiado avergonzado. Severus había visto a Remus e, indirectamente, le había mandado las buenas noches a él. Esa cálida sensación en el estómago era cada vez más notoria cuando pensaba en Severus. Se rehusó a analizar lo que eso podía significar.  
  
—¿Nunca se han preguntado si no estaremos ladrándole al árbol equivocado? —gruñó Harry.  
  
—No, Harry —insistió Hermione—. Mientras más lo pienso, más convencida estoy de que estamos buscando en el lugar correcto. Es sólo que Hogwarts es enorme; es, literalmente, igual que buscar una aguja en un pajar.  
  
—Quizás así ustedes los jóvenes tendrán una idea de cuán duro es mi trabajo —el presumido Filch interrumpió el intercambio—. Ya el sólo saber dónde está todo significa un gran trabajo. Por supuesto, los elfos domésticos saben mucho, también. Pero aún con eso, ha sido una pesada carga. Todavía lo es, por supuesto.  
  
Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Harry hizo todo lo posible por no echarse a reír; eso no sería cortés hacia el celador. Puede que fuera cargante, pero estaba ayudando.  
  
—Ya terminé este estante con viejos libros de ejercicios —dijo Harry—. No esperaba encontrar nada aquí, pero nunca se sabe; las cosas pueden estar enterradas en lugares extraños, así que debemos buscar por todas partes.  
  
—¿Cuántas habitaciones quedan aquí abajo? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Si no se lo he dicho diez veces, no se lo he dicho ninguna —gruñó Filch—. Dos más aquí abajo y habremos completado esta zona. Por supuesto, luego está la Torre Sur…  
  
Ron gimió.  
  
—En todo caso, ¿por qué demonios guardan toda esta basura?  
  
—Bueno, yo diría que es buena idea hacerlo, o usted no estaría buscando esa vieja copa, ¿cierto? Hogwarts respeta su pasado, no saca mucho tirándolo.  
  
—Exactamente —rubricó Hermione, y lanzó a Harry una mirada significativa. Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que si Riddle quiso ocultar algo, pocos lugares cumplirían mejor con su propósito que la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Especialmente, si ese algo pertenecía por derecho al lugar.  
  
—¿Por qué es tan especial esa copa? —indagó Filch. Llevaba días buscándola junto a Ron y a Hermione, y era la primera vez que preguntaba al respecto. Quizás el tener a El Elegido en ello hacía la búsqueda más significativa.   
  
—Es un legado que heredé en el testamento de Sirius Black —explicó Harry—. Las cosas se descuidaron mientras estuvo en Azkaban. Ahora, soy su heredero, y quiero que sus pertenencias vuelvan al lugar correcto.  
  
Filch asintió, claramente satisfecho.   
  
—Yo sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar —concordó—. Por supuesto, no hay tiempo para hacer todo esto en medio del curso. Esperemos que lo encuentren antes que finalice el verano.  
  
Harry tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo con eso.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Esa noche, durante la cena, el humor fue necesariamente dominado. Remus se encontraba ausente, encerrado en su habitación en espera de su inminente transformación. El fracaso del trío en encontrar nada más interesante que algunos viejos libros de ejercicios del tío de Ron, Ignatius Weasley, había conducido a una sensación natural de anticlímax.  
  
—Tengo que ir de nuevo con Snape —informó Harry, y se sentía sinceramente alegre por eso. Se daba cuenta que era surrealista anhelar pasar una noche lejos de Hermione y Ron, y en la compañía de Severus Snape; pero, sin embargo, así era.  
  
—Oh. ¿Entonces, nosotros podríamos salir un rato, Mione? —preguntó Ron—. Quizás ir al cine a ver la película que le gusto tanto a Harry.  
  
La chica se animó ante eso.  
  
—Sí, es buena idea. Sonaba realmente interesante. Me gustan las películas basadas en la historia.   
  
—Y yo soy adicto a las palomitas de maíz —apoyó el pelirrojo.  
  
Y así, una vez recogidos los restos de la cena, cada quien se encaminó a lo suyo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
—Severus —contestó el joven y se acercó hacia Snape, inclinando la cabeza en espera de un beso.  
  
Severus le complació —largo, lento y profundo— y Harry, quien deseaba poder dejar de analizar sus propias reacciones tan seguido, consiguió relajarse.   
  
Harry estaba decidido a empezar de nuevo, determinado a seguir adelante. Se decía a si mismo que si Ron pudo ir a la guarida de Aragog, entonces él —el famoso Harry Potter— podría con esto.  
  
Sus labios se separaron y ambos retrocedieron. Severus se dirigió a su sitio habitual en el sofá. De inmediato, Harry le siguió y se sentó a su lado, no ubicándose tan próximo al extremo como había hecho en oportunidades anteriores. En lugar de eso, se sentó tan cerca del hombre que sus piernas se tocaron desde el principio. Sabía cómo se sentía eso y sabía que podía arreglárselas: no era para tanto.  
  
Severus le miró y Harry supo que estaba considerando su cambio de actitud.  
  
—SÉ que tengo que intentarlo con fuerza, Severus, y estoy decidido a hacerlo.  
  
El hombre asintió y le sonrió levemente. La atmósfera se aligero un tanto, y ambos tomaron sus libros y comenzaron su noche juntos.  
  
Media hora después, Severus colocó una mano sobre el brazo del Gryffindor.  
  
—¿Te apetece algo de vino, Harry?  
  
—Sí, por favor —contestó, controlando la urgencia de sacudir la elegante mano.  
  
Severus la mantuvo allí un par de segundos, antes de levantarse y servir el vino. Girándose, le ofreció al chico una copa de vino blanco y sus dedos se tocaron mientras el otro la tomaba. El mago mayor le miró con atención, y Harry se estremeció ligeramente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan idiota al ver que el hombre lo notaba.  
  
Severus, al parecer, estaba decidido a desensibilizar a Harry. A lo largo de la noche, tocó al joven: un roce de la mano, una ligera caricia en el muslo. En cada oportunidad, Harry permaneció rígido y lo aceptó. Hacia el final de la velada, se empezó a volver familiar el tener a alguien tocando su cuerpo. El tabú había perdido parte de su impacto. Severus, sintiendo eso, tomó su mano y la sostuvo por un rato.  
  
—Estoy disfrutando tu compañía, Harry —declaró.  
  
El joven miró los ojos oscuros que le observaban.  
  
—Y yo la tuya, Severus. Esta tarde, en Hogwarts, me encontré ansiando venir aquí, así no tendría que escuchar a Ron y Hermione lamentándose por la falta de progreso en lo que están haciendo.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes.  
  
—La cacería será larga, estoy seguro. Pero también estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos allí. Conozco su manera de pensar.  
  
El rostro adusto hizo una mueca ante la mención del proceso del pensamiento de Voldemort. A Harry no le causó sorpresa, esos pensamientos no debían ser muy agradables. No envidiaba ese conocimiento de Severus.  
  
—¿Entonces, compartes la idea de que el cáliz esté probablemente en Hogwarts?  
  
—Sí. Él querría regresar al que consideraría como su verdadero hogar. Eso nunca debería haber sido retirado de allí. Seguramente, un director o un profesor sin escrúpulos se benefició, vendiéndola a un coleccionista. Si Voldemort hizo cosas buenas en su momento, recuperar los objetos de los Fundadores fue una de ellas.  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
—Desearía que todo esto avanzara con mayor rapidez, Severus.   
  
Severus también estaba frustrado, pero no por el tiempo que estaba tomando la cacería de los Horcruxes. Estaba frustrado porque, a esas alturas, Harry y él deberían estar comprometidos, por no decir casados, y practicando la unión de magias. La falta de progreso en algo que podrían estar alcanzando le molestaba, pero no lo mencionó a Harry, eso no ayudaría a lograr el objetivo de esa noche.  
  
—La impaciencia es un rasgo Gryffindor. Los Slytherin somos más sutiles, e infinitamente más pacientes —sonrió—. El Señor Oscuro fue paciente y astuto al crear sus horcruxes, y nosotros debemos actuar igual si esperamos encontrarlos. He deseado verme libre del Señor Oscuro por más de veinte años. Y ahora tenemos una esperanza real de hacerlo, que es más esperanza de la que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Tendremos éxito.  
  
Harry escuchó la determinación en la voz de Snape. Se encontraba cada vez más atraído por el hombre. Apretó la fuerte mano que todavía sostenía la suya. El Slyrherin se giró y le miró, antes de inclinarse a besarle. Harry encontró ese gesto menos sorprendente de lo que hubiera esperado. Hasta entonces, los besos de Severus habían sido a su llegada o al despedirse; esto era un progreso. Pero no era algo nuevo, así que se relajó, e incluso logró ignorar el hecho de que el brazo de Severus le estaba rodeando y sosteniéndole con firmeza. No represivamente, sino con seguridad.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se cerraron por reflejo cuando el mayor le besó, pero los abrió para analizar al hombre. El rostro de Severus mostraba concentración y atención, como si estuviera observando los resultados de una poción recién preparada. Eso hizo a Harry sentirse como si fuera el proyecto más reciente de Snape en lugar de su enamorado. ¿Por qué le molestaba eso? ¿Deseaba que Severus le besara cómo a un amante? ¿Deseaba que tuvieran alguna clase de relación romántica? Se regañó mentalmente por pensar de ese modo. Era sólo que preferiría no estar casado con un hombre insensible que únicamente le viera como objeto de estudio.  
  
Mientras se separaban, Harry suspiró. Severus le observó con una ceja levantada.  
  
—¿Esto es molesto para ti?  
  
—No… Oh, no, nada de eso. Para ser honesto, lo disfruto —admitió.  
  
—¿Entonces, por qué el suspiro?  
  
—No lo sé —bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que estaban cerradas en su regazo.  
  
—¿Te gustaría más? —la voz de Severus era profunda y sexy, e hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Una parte de él deseaba mucho más. El mago mayor le abrazó y acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos—. Yo te encuentro muy atractivo, Harry —musitó, y empezó a besarle nuevamente.  
  
Harry deseaba poder creerle, de verdad; era mucho más agradable pensar que era atractivo y no un fenómeno. Pero Severus estaba haciendo esto porque debía hacerlo. Del mismo modo, Harry respondía a sus besos porque Severus era muy bueno besando y a su cuerpo le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Y él podía muy bien disfrutarlo, ya que tenía que hacerlo…  
  
Las manos de Severus trazaban las líneas de los hombros juveniles, bajando hasta cruzar su pecho. Harry se sorprendió ante la sacudida que sintió mientras los sabios dedos trazaban los pequeños terrones de sus pezones a través de la tela de la camiseta. El Slytherin se alejó un poco.  
  
>>Eres muy sensible, Harry. ¿Te gusta esto? —acarició las tetillas una vez más, para enfatizar lo que estaba preguntando.  
  
—Sí… oh, sí —aceptó. Le gustaba eso, de hecho.  
  
—Pronto te mostraré muchas más formas de obtener placer —se inclinó para susurrarlo a su oído.  
  
La voz profunda y el calor de la respiración sobre su piel hicieron que el joven volviera a temblar, y esta vez sabía con certeza que no era de miedo. Su polla estaba dura y presionaba contra sus jeans. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía serenarse, no entrar en pánico. Severus no iba a dañarle, le estaba ofreciendo placer, y él se estaba permitiendo aceptarlo. Estaba bien, era correcto; Severus iba a ser su esposo. Harry tragó con fuerza.  
  
Severus giró la cabeza para darle otro beso largo y profundo. Se mantuvo deliberadamente controlado, aunque su propio cuerpo deseaba expresar un acercamiento más apasionado. El atractivo joven en sus brazos estaba respondiendo, y Severus estaba excitado. Pero debía controlarse y proceder con lentitud. Habían logrado mucho esa noche. Más besos, y ahora caricias; por encima de las ropas, pero ya era un comienzo. Pensaba que Harry tal vez podría dejarle avanzar un poquito más, pero prefirió detenerse y cosechar las recompensas la próxima vez. Se separó.  
  
>>Hora de ir a dormir, creo —dijo, y luego se maldijo a sí mismo cuando Harry dio un respingo—. Es mejor que regreses —agregó rápidamente.  
  
El joven dejó escapar un resoplido. ¡Idiota! Había estado a punto de entrar nuevamente en pánico, y Severus no había querido decir lo que él pensó. ¡Maldito idiota!  
  
—Sí, supongo. Umm… fue muy agradable —agregó, sintiéndose deplorablemente inepto para expresar cómo se había sentido.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Severus, y le lanzó una intensa y ardiente mirada.  
  
Mientras se aparecía de regreso, Harry se sentía considerablemente más optimista de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. _Podía_ hacerlo; no era nada similar al encuentro de Ron con Aragog. Severus era extrañamente atractivo… para un cretino grasiento.   
  
Llegó a casa de Remus con una sonrisa en la cara. Nadie estaba allí, así que subió directo a la cama, y por una vez, tuvo agradables sueños de calidez, comodidad, y sensaciones que nunca antes había imaginado que existieran.   



	19. Más optimismo

A la mañana siguiente, Remus bajó a desayunar luciendo pálido y tembloroso. Harry sabía que las transformaciones le hacían mucho daño, aun utilizando la poción Matalobos. Decidió preguntar a Severus sobre eso, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por no haberlo hecho antes.  
  
—Pasaré el día descansando, Harry, si no te importa. Debería estar ya bien para mañana.  
  
—Por supuesto, no te preocupes; y si mañana es demasiado pronto, podemos ir a investigar por Londres cuando te sientas bien. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda, Remus; no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.  
  
Remus se echó a reír con auto desprecio.  
  
—No eres tú el que me enferma, Harry. Es mi condición. A estas alturas, ya estoy acostumbrado.  
  
Harry se daba cuenta que sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera durado ya la condición de Remus, nunca sería fácil para él. Lo prolongado de su aflicción era, en cierto modo, una carga adicional. A veces, Remus debía sentirse como si la vida apenas fuera digna de lucha. Harry se debía ver todavía indeciso, porque el hombre agregó:  
  
>>De verdad, mañana estaré bastante mejor. Ustedes tres vayan a Hogwarts, y se sorprenderán de cuán mejor luzco cuando regresen esta noche.  
  
Remus y Harry intercambiaron una débil sonrisa antes que el más joven comenzara con Ron y Hermione una entusiasmada discusión sobre la película Das Boot, que sus amigos habían visto la noche anterior, disfrutándola tanto como lo había hecho Harry. Ron estaba tan exaltado, hablando sobre el heroísmo de los marineros, que Harry transformó una moneda muggle de cincuenta peniques en una insignia, que mostraba la sonriente imagen del tiburón que los barcos U habían usado*. Ron la clavó en su franela y Hermione le observó con divertido afecto.   
  
Una vez en Hogwarts, pasaron la mañana escudriñando a través de la penúltima mazmorra de almacenaje. Para la hora del almuerzo, todos se sentían hechos un asco: sus manos estaban negras del sucio y el polvo, y sus cabellos llenos de telarañas y polvillo de yeso.  
  
—¡Señor Harry Potter, señor! —gritó una chillona y entusiasmada voz, sobresaltándoles. Levantaron la vista para observar a Dobby, el elfo doméstico, parado detrás de ellos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
—¡Dobby! —exclamó Harry—. Me alegra mucho verte, aunque estoy hecho un desastre.  
  
—Está mugriento, Harry Potter, señor —convino Dobby—. Y también sus amigos y el señor Filch, señor. Vine a decirles que ya el almuerzo está servido en el comedor. Deberían ir al baño primero, señor.  
  
Harry encontró divertida la recomendación del elfo. Dobby parecía olvidar que él ya no era un estudiante.  
  
—Comer suena maravilloso —se animó, siempre reacio a estropear el gran entusiasmo de su pequeño amigo—. Vamos a descansar por un rato.  
  
—¿Qué está buscando, Harry Potter, señor? —preguntó.  
  
—Una copa antigua, Dobby. Ahora me pertenece, y está en algún sitio que no podemos localizar.  
  
—Yo puedo darle montones de copas, Harry Potter, si anda escaso de ellas. Sólo venga a las cocinas, tenemos cientos para el jugo de calabaza.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Éste es un cáliz antiguo muy especial. Es de plata y perteneció a la familia Black.  
  
—Oh. No he visto ningún cáliz con los nombres de la familia Black inscritos.   
  
—Éste es bastante sencillo —explicó Harry, preguntándose por qué estaba dando tantos detalles al pequeño elfo—, y no ando escaso de copas ordinarias, gracias. Pero ésta es antigua, y me fue legada por Sirius, así que quiero llevármela de regreso a casa.  
  
—Oh, comprendo. Eso es bueno, mantener juntos los objetos de la familia, Harry Potter. Deberá hacer eso antes que forme su propio hogar. La señora de Harry Potter no querrá que las cosas estén desperdigadas.  
  
Con eso, Dobby desapareció. Ron dio un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo de Harry.  
  
—¿Escuchaste, compañero? Señora de Harry Potter. ¿Así es cómo llamarás a Snape?  
  
—No será nada como la ‘señora de Harry Potter’, Ron —gruñó con irritación—. Y no puedo imaginar al señor Severus Snape aceptando cambiar su nombre en forma alguna.  
  
Harry todavía fruncía el ceño mientras se lavaban y se dirigían al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Estaba realmente hambriento; buscar a través de lotes y lotes de viejos accesorios y piezas era más aburrido de lo que había imaginado. Decidió no volver a envidiar a Ron y Hermione cuando estuviera caminando penosamente por las callejuelas laterales del Callejón Knockturn, frustrado por no encontrar a Slopey Figgis.  
  
Luego de un estupendo almuerzo con una variedad de emparedados aún más grande que la que la señora Weasley había servido en el último buffet de Año Nuevo, Harry se sintió nuevamente optimista. La tarde la dedicaron a terminar ese depósito, dejando solamente uno por investigar en esa zona. Todavía no habían encontrado nada de relevancia; ni el cáliz, ni mención alguna de él. Y tampoco habían encontrado nada que pareciera remotamente valioso o útil, a menos que se tomara en cuenta el viejo libro de Adivinación de Sueños, de Ignatus Weasley, de la clase del sesenta y seis. Sin embargo, era satisfactorio pensar que al menos ya casi terminaban esta sección de la zona de almacenaje.  
  
Regresaron a Mablethorpe justo tan sucios como habían estado antes del almuerzo, y Harry y Ron dejaron que Hermione se bañara primero. Remus estaba sentado junto al fuego, leyendo. A pesar de la temperatura cálida, tenía la chimenea encendida con una llama baja. Luego de la luna llena, Remus sentía frío hasta que su cuerpo recuperaba su funcionamiento normal. A pesar de eso, lucía considerablemente mejor que esa mañana; su color era casi normal y se veía menos cansado. Harry y Ron se sentaron con cuidado en el borde del sofá, tratando de no ensuciar nada, mientras aguardaban su turno para el baño. Le contaron a Remus cómo había ido su día y la falta de progreso, pero el hombre no pareció desalentado o sorprendido. Al igual que Severus, Remus era muy consciente de la magnitud de la tarea que estaban enfrentando.  
  
—Yo cocinaré esta noche, Remus —ofreció Hermione, quien regresaba de su ducha, frotando su cabello con una toalla.  
  
—Gracias, eso sería muy útil —aceptó el hombre, sonriendo. Aunque la tarea asignada por Albus era una carga para él, la gente joven también era una bendición. Era agradable tener ayuda y compañía en la casa, especialmente cuando se sentía vulnerable.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry se apareció en Spinner’s End de la manera habitual. Esa noche había incluso más mariposas revoloteando en su estómago mientras se despedía de sus amigos. Había disfrutado la noche anterior allí, y se preguntaba si Severus haría las mismas cosas esa noche.  
  
Severus sonrió en aprobación mientras Harry se acercaba y elevaba la boca en espera de un beso. Al menos, esto se había vuelto mucho más cómodo. El joven ya no parecía tener ninguna reacción de rechazo a esos besos, así que el hombre pensó que era tiempo de intensificar la caricia. Mientras conducía al Gryfffindor hacia el sofá, los brazos rodeándole con firmeza y los labios todavía unidos, surgió una muy poco agradable interrupción.  
  
El aire se llenó de un ruido chillón y pareció vibrar contra ellos. Severus retrocedió de inmediato y señaló hacia la puerta que había en el fondo de la sala.  
  
—Vete por allí y quédate quieto. Alguien está tratando de venir a través de la red flu.  
  
Harry dio la vuelta y se precipitó hacia de la puerta, alegre de haber escudriñado por allí antes y saber dónde encontrar el picaporte enterrado entre los libros. Luego de hurgar apenas un poco, la puerta se abrió y él desapareció en el corredor que se encontraba detrás, cerrando la puerta y presionando su oreja contra ella, curioso por saber quién estaba tratando de contactar con Severus. Poco después de que él se hubo ubicado en esa posición, la alarma cesó, al tiempo que el dueño de casa admitía al imprevisto visitante. Sin palabras, Harry lanzó un hechizo Macto que le permitió escuchar la conversación de la habitación adyacente con bastante claridad.  
  
—Colagusano, ¿puedo saber por qué te presentaste sin una cita?   
  
—El Señor Oscuro me envió. Sé que te gusta mantenernos en orden en estos días, pero él sigue siendo el Maestro, Snape.  
  
—Por supuesto. Pero, seguramente no estaba más allá de tus capacidades enviarme un mensaje antes. Con todo y tu incompetencia, eres un mago aceptable cuando te detienes a pensar.  
  
—Debes estar enfermo, Snape. Eso sonó casi como un cumplido.  
  
—Entonces necesitas lavar tus orejas de pelo de rata, Colagusano. No fue tal cosa. Bueno… estoy esperando oír cuán alarmante es la razón de tener tu menos-que-encantadora-presencia aquí.  
  
—No es nada alarmante; como sabes, el Señor Oscuro está completamente controlado. Te he traído el ingrediente vital que necesitabas para preparar la poción del Señor Oscuro. La sangre es fresca, y hay mucha aquí…  
  
Se escuchó un crujido y Harry imaginó al odioso Colagusano entregándole un frasco a Severus.  
  
—¿Algo más?  
  
—No… No esperaba mayor hospitalidad de tu parte, Snape. Aunque, la oferta hubiera sido amable.  
  
—Yo no soy amable, Colagusano. Ni tengo razones para ser amable contigo —a lo largo de la conversación, la voz de Severus había sido gélida. Harry la comparó con el modo en que su antiguo maestro le hablaba ahora a él. Esto le hizo darse cuenta, una vez más, de que Snape realmente estaba tratando que funcionara su relación con él. Esta voz fría y despectiva era la que Harry recordaba muy bien de su época escolar, pero que ya no dirigía a su persona—. Ahora, déjame trabajar con esto, y asegúrate de no volver a interrumpirme con nimiedades, o verás cuán poco amable puedo llegar a ser.  
  
Harry escuchó que Colagusano partía por la red flu, y segundos más tarde la puerta era abierta. Se preguntó si Severus objetaría su posición detrás de la puerta, pero el hombre no dijo nada.  
  
>>Tengo que usar esto ahora, mientras está fresco. Si gustas puedes acompañarme, o esperar en la salita, lo que prefieras.  
  
—Iré contigo —replicó Harry, siguiéndole por el pasillo y a través de una puerta que abrió al lado derecho.  
  
Era el laboratorio casero de Severus, que estaba ubicado en lo que originalmente había sido la habitación del fondo de la planta baja de la casa. Había un caldero de hierro mediano colocado sobre una llama suave; el contenido estaba hirviendo a fuego lento y emanando un vapor brumoso. Harry observó el abarrotado recinto, donde los objetos estaban cuidadosamente colocados y etiquetados con la meticulosa letra de Severus, delgada y oscura. Sabía muy bien que no debería tocar nada.  
  
>>No te preguntaré para qué es eso —comentó Harry. Severus levantó una ceja pero no replicó; en lugar de eso, quitó la tapa del envase marrón que estaba sosteniendo y vertió rápidamente la sangre en el líquido burbujeante—. Ni tampoco preguntaré qué clase de sangre es ésa.  
  
—No hagas preguntas y no se te dirán mentiras —convino Severus, sin ocultar por completo el habitual sarcasmo de su voz, mientras estaba concentrado en agitar la poción y observar cómo se enturbiaba y cambiaba de color. El olor que estaba emanando era bastante desagradable, y Harry se enfocó en reprimir una arcada. Severus la observó un poco más antes de asentir, satisfecho, y encerrar el caldero en una burbuja de inactividad, para evitar que hirviera hasta secarse y lograr que mantuviera una temperatura constante.  
  
—Necesita hervir durante toda la noche, así que ya podemos dejarlo —le explicó a Harry.  
  
El joven se sintió contento de seguir a Severus fuera del laboratorio y a lo largo del corredor, de regreso a la salita de estar. El hedor de la poción había impregnado sus fosas nasales y ahora lo sentía como si fuera parte de él, en lugar de dejarlo encerrado en el interior del laboratorio.  
  
>>Voy a lavarme las manos, Harry. Tú puedes servir algo de vino para ambos —pidió el mayor, y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras el chico entraba en la salita.  
  
Harry sabía perfectamente para quien era la poción, Colagusano lo había dicho. Y también sabía que contenía sangre fresca que había sido obtenida en una situación inesperada, ya que el personajillo había tenido que molestar a Severus en su casa. No había que ser un genio para comprender que se trataba de sangre humana. Se sentía ligeramente enfermo, tanto por lo que contenía la poción como por el hecho de que Severus estuviera haciendo esas cosas para Voldemort. Esto le hizo darse cuenta que, sin importar cuán acogedora fuera su relación con Snape, él seguía siendo un Mortífago involucrado en tareas muy poco agradables. El alma de Severus estaba dañada; era un asesino además de todo lo demás. No era un novio dulce y devoto con el que fuera a casarse como resultado de romance y amor.  
  
Cuando Severus regresó, aceptó la copa que le entregó Harry y se sentó a su lado, tan cerca como las noches anteriores. Bebieron y leyeron durante un rato, y el joven logró apartar sus oscuros pensamientos, absorto una vez más en la realidad alternativa de El Mundodisco. Terminó el tercer libro, _Ritos iguales_ , y lo regresó a la estantería, tomando el siguiente de la serie, Mort. Cuando regresaba a su asiento, recordó lo que había querido preguntar a Severus.  
  
—Severus, ¿tú sigues haciendo la Poción Matalobos para Remus?  
  
El hombre interrumpió su lectura y le miró.  
  
—Indirectamente, sí, la hago. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
—Bueno, ahora vivo con él —explicó con una sonrisa natural—. Acaba de tener una de sus transformaciones, y es duro para él.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
—Es un hombre lobo, no hay cura para eso. Hago todo lo que puedo. Mañana hablaremos un poco más sobre esto. He hecho algunos experimentos… pero no me apetece hablar sobre ello esta noche. Me siento cansado.  
  
Harry se sorprendió ligeramente al oírle admitir alguna clase de debilidad humana, pero pensó que era un buen indicio que pudiera hacerlo ante él. Asintió.   
  
—En ese caso, terminaré mi bebida y me iré. Mañana tenemos otra salida a Londres, si es que Remus está lo bastante recuperado.  
  
El hombre le observó con interés.  
  
—¿Todavía están siguiendo esa pista? Eso es bueno, espero que tengan éxito. Cuánto más pronto destruyamos el relicario, más pronto se efectuará el compromiso —agregó.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó ante eso. ¿Severus estaba apurado? Miró al hombre con expresión interrogante.  
  
>>Bien, pronto estaremos avanzados en el… cortejo. Sería buena idea que el compromiso se efectuara pronto, ¿no estás de acuerdo?  
  
Harry tragó, nervioso. Pensaba que era mejor que estuvieran comprometidos si iban a ser tan íntimos. Aunque él no creía que debieran avanzar tanto todavía, Snape sabía lo que era mejor.  
  
—Emmm —murmuró.  
  
Severus sonrió y le tendió los brazos abiertos.  
  
—No te asustes, Harry. Por ahora, sólo se trata de un beso o dos.  
  
De inmediato, Harry se arrebujó en el cálido abrazo. Ambos hombres sonrieron, felices de que el joven ya fuera capaz de hacer eso. Severus le sostenía cerca de sí, pero no demasiado fuerte, cuidando de que siempre supiera que podía retroceder si así lo deseaba. Ahora comprendía que el miedo de Harry crecería si se sentía indefenso, y estaba decidido a evitar hacerle sentir de esa manera. Se acercó a besarle, y se sintió complacido cuando el Gryffindor respondió con entusiasmo.  
  
Maldijo a Colagusano con el foso más profundo del infierno. Esa noche, había esperado progresar en su oportunidad de acariciar la piel desnuda de Harry, pero deseaba ir lento y controlado, y su buen humor había huido de él luego de tener que tratar con la Poción Fortis. A pesar de ser un hombre que no se incomodaba con facilidad, el saber que había estado manejando la sangre fresca de un niño asesinado era suficiente para evitar que esa noche se concentrara en cualquier emoción más positiva.  
  
Se despidió de Harry y observó cómo el joven desaparecía. Conseguiría que esa poción estuviera embotellada y entregada antes que Harry regresara a Spinner’s End al día siguiente. Quizás entonces podría concentrarse en avanzar en su relación sexual. Las últimas dos noches habían ido bien, y comenzaba a sentir algo de optimismo cauteloso sobre su próxima boda.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *En el siguiente link aparecen las insignias de los U-Boot y algo de historia sobre el tema. http://www.uboataces.com/ref-insignia.shtml


	20. Slopey Figgis

Mientras Harry y Remus caminaban a lo largo del Callejón Diagon, el más joven seguía pensando en Severus. La última noche se había sentido ligeramente decepcionado, por el hecho de que no hubiera pasado nada diferente a la noche previa. Nuevamente, se preguntó qué demonios quería que hubiera pasado. Finalmente, fue lo suficientemente honesto como para admitir ante sí mismo que le hubiera gustado tomar parte en alguna de las fantasías que había tenido los últimos dos días. Fantasías que incluían a Severus tocándole —tocando su polla—; fantasías que incluían a Severus besándole y saboreando su piel, y que terminaban con la cabeza del hombre enterrada entre sus muslos. Su rostro enrojeció al recordar las imágenes mientras avanzaban por la calle.  
  
Al parecer, Remus notó su bochorno.  
  
—¿Supongo que tu noche fue bastante bien, Harry? —le animó.  
  
El joven carraspeó antes de atreverse a contestar. Pensó que su voz podría haber desaparecido totalmente, o al menos verse reducida a un lastimero graznido, y eso nunca lo mostraría. Remus ya suponía cuál era la fuente de su vergüenza, estaba bastante seguro; no quiso hacerlo más obvio.  
  
—Sí, bien.  
  
—Entonces, ¿no tuvieron problemas?  
  
—NO. Por el contrario. Pasamos una buena noche, aunque fuimos interrumpidos.  
  
La cabeza de Remus giró en redondo y le observó fijamente.  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
—Apenas un roedor furtivo —contestó, cuidándose de no utilizar nombres en la calle—. Nos dimos cuenta antes que pudiera provocar algún problema.  
  
—Ah —el hombre le guiñó un ojo, luciendo más relajado, y luego susurró quedamente—: Imagino que estaba actuando de recadero. Siempre fue bueno para eso.  
  
Harry asintió mientras entraban en el Callejón Knockturn. A este punto, la ruta hacia Twitchell Lane se había convertido en parte de su segunda naturaleza, e incluso la atmósfera del lugar ya no molestaba a Harry tanto como antes. Todavía se mantenía alerta, y sabía que Remus no necesitaba que le animaran a hacer lo mismo. Sus sentidos de licántropo eran una ventaja adicional, y Harry no temía ser abordado abiertamente mientras caminaban por el callejón. ‘Jim’ y ‘John’ se habían convertido en visitantes regulares, y la mayoría de la gente les ignoraba, o les saludaba con un brusco  asentimiento con la cabeza al pasar.  
  
Tim levantó la mirada cuando entraron a El Mosquete y la Bala. Como clientes habituales, merecieron un saludo.  
  
—Erf —musitó, antes de girarse y empezar a llenar sus jarras de cerveza. Harry le sonrió mientras recibía su pinta.  
  
Se habían sentado en una pequeña mesa cerca de la barra, cuando Tim se aventuró a acercarse con su paño y empezar a limpiar una mesa próxima a la de ellos.   
  
—Slopey está aquí —murmuró.  
  
Remus asintió y continuó bebiendo su cerveza sin prisas.  
  
>>En la habitación trasera —agregó el cantinero—. ¿Le digo que están aquí?   
  
—Hazlo —aceptó Remus.  
  
Tim continuó limpiando, de una mesa a la siguiente, como si no tuviera intención de hacer nada diferente a su rutina diaria. Regresó a la barra cuando un cliente de túnica oscura llegó con su jarra para ser llenada nuevamente. Aparte de las respuestas estándar de Erf y sickle, no hubo nada que pudiera ser descrito como una conversación. El hombre regresó a su mesa. Sólo entonces Tim salió por la puerta de atrás unos pocos momentos.  
  
Emulando a Remus, Harry bebió con parsimonia, fijando la vista en sus manos o en la mesa.  
  
—¿Piensas que podamos verle? —preguntó quedamente.  
  
—Espera a Tim. Nada pasa con rapidez, es todo muy sutil —aconsejó el otro.  
  
—Creo que volveré a ordenar emparedados, si es que voy a seguir bebiendo así.  
  
Remus sonrió. Era extraño ver esa sonrisa en la cara de alguien que no fuera Severus.  
  
—Pueden pasar, caballeros. Es la segunda puerta a mano izquierda.  
  
Tim había reaparecido por la puerta trasera y se había acercado para musitarles el mensaje. A menos que cualquiera de los otros clientes tuviera el oído tan agudo como un murciélago, no habrían podido escuchar. El propio Harry apenas si pudo captar las palabras, y eso que el cantinero sólo estaba a un paso de él.  
  
Remus continuó sentado, así que Harry se obligó a ser paciente también. El hombre lobo no reaccionó ante el mensaje de Tim, quien regresó a su barra y comenzó a pulirla con el paño. Harry se sorprendió al sentirse impresionado por la limpieza del local. Puede que el interior fuera oscuro y sórdido, y el piso cubierto de serrín, pero las jarras de cerveza siempre estaban limpias y las mesas se  lavaban con regularidad, y él no había tenido ningún problema estomacal luego de beber la cerveza y comer los deliciosos bocadillos de Ethel. Estaba considerando ordenar unos de esos bocadillos, cuando Remus se levantó. Él le siguió hasta la barra, para luego rodearla y entrar por la puerta que Tim había usado previamente. El cantinero les dejó pasar sin una palabra.  
  
El pasillo trasero era estrecho y oscuro. Había una serie de puertas a derecha e izquierda, y ellos entraron por la segunda de la izquierda, tal como se les había indicado. Remus abrió sin tocar. Harry hubiera tocado, pero al parecer Remus sabía lo que era mejor. Entraron en un pequeño recinto con pesados cortinajes desdibujados a través de una única ventana, que si cabe era aún más lúgubre que el pasillo. Un hombre estaba sentado detrás de un pequeño escritorio sobre el que estaban dispersas unas pocas hojas de pergamino. Levantó la mirada cuando ellos entraron.  
  
—Siéntense —ordenó.  
  
Harry y Remus se sentaron en el banco frente al escritorio. A Harry le recordó las bancas de Hogwarts en el Gran Comedor, y con ese pensamiento llegó la comprensión de que estaba hambriento, y el arrepentimiento por no haber ordenado algunos bocadillos de Ethel cuando tuvo la oportunidad.  
  
Slopey Figgis era lo que la tía Daisy de Remus hubiera descrito como un ‘astuto’. Era bajito —incluso sentado eso era obvio— delgado, pálido y de rostro estrecho, con un cabello entrecano que alguna vez debió haber sido tan leonado como el del propio Remus. Sus ojos eran grises. No de ese gris plano y melancólico de un día nublado en Londres, sino de un jaspeado que le daba la apariencia del pelaje de un joven caballo gris. Parecía feliz al observar a sus dos visitantes. Su comportamiento podía ser interpretado cómo franco y abierto, o cómo intimidante. De momento, Remus no había decidido cuál de los dos era en realidad.  
  
>>¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó Figgis—. Si se trata de dinero, necesitarán una recomendación mejor que el nombre de ese maldito tonto de Dung.  
  
Remus se sorprendió un tanto ante esto; no por el hecho de que desconfiara de Mundungus, sino por la oferta de dinero.  
  
—No vine aquí por dinero, a menos que lo esté regalando.  
  
Slopey tosió. Pero no se trataba de una tos para aclarar sus pulmones; era un sonido de burla.  
  
—¿Así que estamos de guasa? Soy un hombre ocupado, vayan al punto de su visita.   
  
—Como ya dije, no vengo por su dinero. Escuché que compra y vende cosas. Hay un artículo que sé que Mundungus tuvo en sus manos unas pocas semanas atrás. Espero que usted sea la persona a la que se lo vendió.  
  
—Hmm, yo compro y vendo. Muchos objetos; a veces, incluso de Dung. Él es malditamente estúpido, pero sus precios son lo suficientemente bajos como para que valga la pena el esfuerzo. ¿Cuál es el objeto que está buscando?  
  
Figgis podía ser bajito, y vulnerable a simple vista, pero Remus dudaba que lo fuera en realidad. Obviamente, el hombre debía ser cauteloso en su tipo de negocio, y Remus estaba seguro que podría ser capaz de protegerse en caso de necesidad. Ya había escuchado rumores sobre Figgis, de sus actividades recibiendo mercancía robada y que como prestamista era un tiburón, además de tener otras actividades de dudosa legalidad. La clave era que Figgis tenía dinero, y estaba dispuesto a prestarlo a cualquiera, por un precio. También se oía de las cosas oscuras que les sucedían a sus morosos. Mirando al hombre frente a él, Remus pensó que probablemente trataría con esos morosos él mismo. No se necesitaba tener la constitución de Marcus Flint para ser temible, y sus sentidos de licántropo le decían que este hombre era peligroso y debía ser manejado con cuidado. Había algo en él… El cabello de su nuca se erizó, y echó una mirada a Harry, interesado por ver la expresión del joven.  
  
Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño. Al igual que Remus, también podía sentir el poder de Slopey, aunque no tan claramente, y también se sentía incómodo ante el hombre. Había algo muy _desagradable_ en él.  
  
—Un relicario —contestó Remus.  
  
—Hmm. No hago negocios con gente que no se ha presentado.  
  
Remus tendió su mano  
  
—John.  
  
—¿Y él?  
  
Harry imitó a su mentor.  
  
—Jim.  
  
Slopey asintió.  
  
—Un nombre. Necesito ambos.  
  
—John Fox y Jim Evans —replicó Remus—. Amigos de Mundungus Fletcher. Bueno, conocidos, más bien.  
  
Slopey asintió de nuevo. No estrechó ninguna de las manos extendidas, sino que movió sus propios dedos, largos y pálidos, frente a ellos.  
  
—Relájense, caballeros. No haría dinero si no vendiera lo que compro, ¿cierto? A un precio decente por mis molestias, por supuesto.  
  
—Por supuesto —repitió Remus.  
  
—Dungs estuvo aquí por última vez hace tres semanas. Trajo un montón de ornamentos. Puede que hubiera un relicario entre ellos.  
  
—Es de oro, pesado y sencillo. No es de calidad superior, ni se puede abrir.  
  
Los ojos del hombre brillaron.  
  
—Si no es especialmente valioso, no puedo evitar preguntar por qué lo buscan con tanto interés   
  
—Era de mi abuelita —intervino Harry. Era hora que hiciera notar su presencia y ayudara a Remus—. Cuando murió, su antigua casa estaba repleta de naderías y menudencias. Dung se llevó algunas cosas antes que pudiéramos rescatar esto. Lo quiero recuperar. Tiene un valor sentimental —miró resueltamente a Figgis, decidido a no lucir culpable o falso. Y el hombre le regresó la mirada, considerando sus palabras con la gravedad de un juez en una corte.  
  
—Bien, tendré que revisar mi almacén…  
  
—Cuesta creer que alguien como usted no recuerde sus propias existencias —comentó Harry, alzando la barbilla en actitud beligerante.  
  
Francamente, ya se sentía enfermo y cansado de estar dando vueltas alrededor de cada cosa que se preguntaba. Podía sentir su enojo fraguándose bajo la superficie. Si ahora que finalmente estaban frente a Figgis el hombre pensaba que se iba a escapar sin darles una respuesta apropiada, debería pensarlo dos veces.  
  
Remus le miró con cierta alarma. Podía sentir la cólera del joven, y la repentina alerta del hombre al otro lado del escritorio, lo que indicaba que Figgis también la había sentido. La piel de Harry pareció brillar con una luz dorada. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas, o eso tenía relación con el brillo en la habitación?  
  
No eran imaginaciones de Remus. Pequeñas chispas de poder mágico fluctuaban fuera del cuerpo de Harry, quien obviamente estaba fallando en controlar su poder. Peor que eso, el joven se levantó de repente y aferró el borde del escritorio de Figgis, gritando:  
  
>>¡Sólo vaya y consígalo, si es que lo tiene! ¡Le pagaremos por ello, si eso es lo que le preocupa!  
  
Figgis se paró de un salto, sus movimientos no sólo tan rápidos que Remus apenas lo notó, sino extrañamente ágiles también. Harry se encontró mirando una tosca cara que le impresionó mucho, por lo que retrocedió un paso involuntariamente. Figgis le estaba mostrando sus dientes… sus largos y afilados dientes caninos. Sus ojos brillaban con un tono rojizo y menos que humano. El sonido que emitió era una especie de aterrador siseo gorgoteante.  
  
Remus dio un salto —ahora todos estaban de pie— y se colocó entre Harry y el escritorio. Sus ojos destilaban oro salvaje, y gruñó a Figgis en voz alta.  
  
—¡Retrocede! ¡Aquí no vas a poder ganar! —le gritó.  
  
Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en el furioso brillo dorado de los de Remus, mientras el cuerpo de Harry chispeaba con una clase de poder mágico concentrado al que cualquiera raramente había visto y sobrevivido. Gradualmente, Slopey cerró la boca, y volvió a sentarse en su sillón.  
  
—No hay necesidad de esto… dígale que se siente. Es amenazante, ahí parado y brillando de esa forma.  
  
Remus miró al comerciante; luego, viendo que su arrepentimiento por haber atacado a Harry era sincero, se giró hacia el joven y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir la ardiente energía mágica que corría bajo la piel del joven; se sentía como un cálido río bajo la superficie, agitado en un completo torrente.  
  
—Cálmate, Harry. Todo está bien. Ahora, todos no entendemos.  
  
El chico respiró profundamente. Era su manera de serenarse. Se enfocaba en su respiración, decidido a contener su temperamento, algo que siempre le había resultado difícil. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las manos de Remus sobre sus hombros. El mayor le guio hacia el banco y le empujó para que se sentara.  
  
—Bueno, debo decir que estoy sorprendido; no me di cuenta de inmediato de que usted era un vampiro —comentó Remus.  
  
—No soy un vampiro completo, sino un dhampiro —contestó Figgis—. No lo suficiente como para ser obvio, pero sí lo bastante como para ser un paria dentro del mundo mágico. Estoy clasificado como ‘Criatura Oscura’ —justo igual que tú, hombre lobo— y tengo que proveerme la vida dónde y cómo puedo.  
  
El aludido asintió, pero Harry estaba confundido. Centrándose, preguntó:  
  
—¿Un dhampiro? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Figgis le miró. Parecía cauteloso pero no desconfiado; por lo visto, ahora que los secretos habían salido a la luz podía relajarse un poco más. Su estado de alerta no era tan evidente.  
  
—Medio vampiro —contestó.  
  
Harry pareció más confundido aún.  
  
—¿Cómo puede estar medio ‘no muerto’? —indagó.  
  
El hombre se echó a reír —un sonido extraño, pero esa debía ser su versión de una risa—. Sonaba como el chirrido de una puerta, o más específicamente, el de una tapa de ataúd al abrirse.   
  
—Claro que no —se burló—. Como tampoco puedes estar ‘medio embarazado’. No, mi padre era un vampiro, mamá una bruja. Recibí mi magia de ella, y el resto de él.  
  
Harry deseaba seguir preguntando sobre el dhampirismo, pero sabía que no habían ido allí por eso, por más interesante que fuera el tema. Siempre tendría opción de preguntarle a Severus. _Si Hogwarts te hubiera proporcionado una instrucción decente en Artes Oscuras, Harry, sabrías cosas como esa. O si te hubieras molestado en leer_ , sería probablemente su respuesta.  
  
>>Sé lo que eres tú —continuó Figgis, observando a Remus—, pero Jim es un poco extraño, ¿no?  
  
—Sangre pura —replicó Remus. No era completamente cierto, ¿pero qué importaba? —. Poderoso —agregó.  
  
Slopey asintió a regañadientes.  
  
—Entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer, supongo, es concluir este pequeño asunto, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry miró al dhampiro con fiereza.  
  
—No vamos a concluir el asunto hasta que nos muestre el relicario. Vinimos a comprarlo —insistió.  
  
El hombre tendió sus manos pálidas con las palmas hacia abajo y empezó a moverlas arriba y abajo, como para tranquilizar a Harry.  
  
—No hay necesidad de seguir molestos… No quiero que se ponga nervioso aquí dentro. Yo lo tengo; o eso creo, al menos. De oro… no se puede abrir. Dung lo trajo hace unas semanas. Lo iré a buscar.  
  
Se levantó y se giró hacia la puerta que estaba detrás del escritorio. Harry se apresuró a levantarse otra vez.  
  
—¡Ni piense que se va a escapar por atrás! —gritó.  
  
Figgis miró hacia atrás.  
  
—Él puede venir conmigo —dijo, señalando a Remus—, pues no me fío de que tú no explotes todo.  
  
Remus puso una mano en el brazo de Harry y le jaló para que se sentara; luego, se levantó y siguió a Figgis a través de la puerta. Después de unos cinco minutos o algo así, Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y regresaron. Remus le miró y asintió brevemente mientras entraban en la brillante habitación.  
  
—Listo, caballeros. Son cincuenta galeones, en efectivo —dijo Slopey, colocando el relicario en el escritorio, frente a él.  
  
—Debo revisarlo —replicó Harry.  
  
—No —Figgis cerró su mano sobre el relicario—. Él lo aprobó. Cincuenta galeones y todos habremos resuelto nuestro día. Luego podremos despedirnos, y si ustedes insisten, me sentiré complacido de que sea para siempre.  
  
Remus asintió.  
  
—Es el correcto, Harry, estoy seguro. Se _siente_ el correcto. Tu abuelita estaría aliviada de que lo recuperaras.  
  
Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su monedero. Ciertamente, cincuenta galeones era una cantidad considerable, pero no excesiva si se consideraba que la pieza rota que había sobre la mesa, frente a ellos, era un Horcrux. Contó cinco de las grandes y gruesas monedas de diez galeones y las dejó sobre el escritorio, ante el comerciante. Éste retiró su mano del relicario, atrayendo las monedas hacia él y levantándose.  
  
—Adiós —se despidió, y con otro rápido y fluido movimiento, atravesó la puerta trasera.  
  
Harry atrajo el relicario hacia él, jadeando al sentir la fuerza mágica en él. Era lo que habían estado buscando, no había duda. Lo deslizó en su bolsillo junto con su ahora considerablemente más ligero monedero, y ambos hombres se levantaron y abandonaron la habitación y El Mosquete y la Bala sin lanzar una sola mirada hacia atrás.  



	21. Avances significativos

— Severus, lo tenemos! —soltó Harry nada más aparecerse en la salita de Spinner’s End—. Conseguimos el relicario Horcrux.  
  
Corrió hacia el hombre y le engulló en un abrazo feroz. Se sentía triunfante y feliz. Se estaba permitiendo a sí mismo creer que esto podría funcionar; funcionaría, y la adrenalina de optimismo que le inundaba se sentía muy bien. No había sentido esa oleada de alegría salvaje desde que capturó la snitch durante su último partido de quidditch en Hogwarts. Se preguntaba si era el hecho de que estuviera allí, en la casa de Severus, apresándole entre sus brazos, lo que lograba que sintiera esa renovada sensación de… felicidad. Eso era lo que sentía, felicidad. Sacudió la cabeza, asombrado, y rio en voz alta.  
  
Severus se retiró, sin soltar a Harry, pero sí lo suficiente como para observar la expresión del joven.  
  
—Son noticias maravillosas, Harry —expresó con calidez—; pero hay más, ¿verdad?   
  
Sus ojos negros brillaron y supo que Harry se había dado cuenta que él realmente quería una respuesta. Pensaba que, últimamente, el joven estaba leyendo mucho mejor sus estados de humor, por el simple hecho de pasar tanto tiempo juntos como iguales. ¿Quién habría pensado que sería tan sencillo como eso? Ese mutuo respeto creciendo durante esta misión conjunta. Por alguna razón, Severus había pensado que Harry siempre seguiría siendo ‘Potter’, su adversario, y que trataría de mantenerse apartado de él.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de lo que el otro deseaba. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Las cosas pintaban muy bien ahora, y no haría daño dar al hombre esa satisfacción.  
  
—Sí. Yo lo creo, Severus. Creo que podemos hacer esto. Creo que incluso puedo hacer la parte del sexo.  
  
Tan pronto como lo dijo, se encontró sorprendido de sí mismo. No era algo que hubiera reflexionado a conciencia; había crecido en él, y había llegado a su boca de manera imprevista. Quizás llevaba un tiempo ahí, bajo la superficie, apenas esperando encontrar una fisura, y las emociones de haber traído el Horcrux habían detonado ese momento de revelación.  
  
Severus le miró fijamente. Harry se veía feliz, fuerte, y confiado; ruborizado y excitado. Principalmente, lucía tan sexy como el demonio. Severus le besó.  
  
La respuesta de Harry fue exuberante y muy satisfactoria. El mago mayor se puso rápidamente duro; más duro y rápido que nunca antes. Su polla tenía mente propia, y pensaba que iba a ser satisfecha esa noche. Sus manos empezaron a vagar por la espalda de Harry, familiarizándose con la forma del juvenil cuerpo. Harry no era alto, pero tenía una figura hermosa —compacta y musculosa sin ser achaparrado— que se sentía flexible, ágil y firme bajo los dedos y palmas de Sev.  
  
El muchacho gimió en la boca del mayor. Se acercó más a él y sus caderas empujaron por instinto, buscando algo que aliviara la creciente tensión. Severus deslizó sus manos hacia la esbelta cintura y le aferró. Aunque quería rendirse a este nuevo y ansioso Harry, no podía desterrar a ese guardián interno de su mente que susurraba, incluso ahora, _’se cuidadoso; un paso a la vez, no le asustes’_. Gruñó en respuesta a su propia batalla mental. Harry respondió con otro empuje de sus caderas, interpretando el sonido como algo sexual en lugar de una muestra de frustración intelectual.  
  
Severus deslizó sus manos bajo el dobladillo de la franela de Harry. La sensación de la carne caliente y suave del joven era muy diferente a la provocada por las caricias sobre la ropa que era lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Harry era tan vivo, tan receptivo. Podía sentir la magia de su cuerpo, que le recordaba cuán poderoso era como mago, y cuánto más crecería su poder. El reconocimiento trajo una emoción de miedo, pero una emoción al fin y al cabo. Él siempre se había sentido atraído por el poder. Había sido instruido por dos de los magos más poderosos del mundo, y ahora estaba destinado a un tercero. El pensamiento hizo que su polla saltara de excitación. Harry era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad: predestinado, poderoso, amoroso y valiente. En ese momento, era incapaz de pensar en nada más atractivo, y la comprensión de que Harry Potter —aquí en sus brazos— era el epítome de todo lo que deseaba, le golpeó con una fuerza arrasadora. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire y se doblaban sus rodillas, y se retiró hacia atrás para jadear.  
  
—Vamos a sentarnos, Harry.  
  
El Gryffindor casi empujó a Severus sobre el sofá.  
  
—Podemos hacer esto, ¿verdad? —exclamó entusiasmado.  
  
—Sí, podemos. Voldemort no tiene esperanza.  
  
Harry notó que Severus había usado el nombre de su enemigo, y se dio cuenta que ello le animaba a él mismo.  
  
Con manos inestables, el dueño de casa sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno. El joven no estaba demasiado interesado en el licor, pero Severus necesitaba un poco. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas ante la magnitud de lo que parecía estar sucediendo allí esa noche.  
  
—Severus, ¿tienes lista la poción?  
  
—¿La Exanimae Dementorum? He estado preparándola por etapas desde que descubrí todo esto. Inicialmente, como investigación y desafío, pero últimamente como algo que necesitaremos. Es un proceso largo, pero la tendré lista para el próximo martes. He elaborado suficiente como para lidiar con unos cuantos Horcruxes, creo. A menos que sean mucho más grandes de lo que imagino. La poción que utilizaremos para cada uno no podrá ser usada nuevamente. El relicario no es demasiado grande, ¿verdad’  
  
—Bueno, es pesado y anticuado, pero no, no es muy grande. Podrías sumergirlo en un tazón de pudín.  
  
Severus sonrió.  
  
—Oh, creo que traeré un caldero, Harry. Un tazón de pudín no brinda mucha atmósfera, y este objeto mágico merece nuestros respetos.  
  
—Hmm —meditó—. Temo decirte que yo no lo respeto realmente. Desearía que tal magia oscura no existiera en absoluto.  
  
Se dio cuenta que sonaba infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Si Voldemort hubiera sido maldecido hasta el fondo más profundo del infierno, esto no sería necesario.  
  
Severus levantó una ceja, y Harry no necesitó que dijera nada para saber que se estaba burlando de él. Sabía que era infantil desear que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no podía evitar hacerlo de todas formas. Toda la situación era gótica en extremo: reunir los fragmentos esparcidos del Señor Oscuro para poder destruirle era el material de los mitos en los albores de la humanidad. Cuando ese Señor Oscuro era Voldemort, era materia de pesadillas.  
  
Harry no deseaba pensar en Voldemort en ese momento. Severus había bajado su copa, girándose de nuevo hacia él, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su franela para volver a acariciarle. Estaba consciente de las sensaciones de las manos del hombre en su espalda. Se sentía extraño —Harry nunca se había permitido ser tocado así— pero no se sentía mal. Severus estaba apenas sosteniéndole, sin gesto amenazador, acariciando suavemente la piel de su cuerpo.  
  
Harry deseaba esto; seguía completamente excitado, y no quería cambiar el humor de ambos hablando acerca de Voldemort. Expulsó totalmente el tema de su mente y se inclinó para besar a Severus.  
  
El hombre respondió, feliz. El que Harry iniciara el beso era algo que encontraba excitante. No deseaba que su matrimonio fuera unilateral; siempre el ‘cretino grasiento’ persiguiendo al joven, que sólo se controlaba y aguantaba sus caricias. Severus no se ilusionaba acerca de su apariencia, pero el tener que insistir continuamente en los toques íntimos tampoco estaba favoreciendo a su imagen de sí mismo. Estaba tratando de iniciar a Harry en el arte de hacer el amor tan amablemente como podía, pero realmente hubiera preferido a un igual en la cama, alguien que, incluso si no le encontraba atractivo, fuera capaz de corresponderle. De ese modo, podría ignorar que era un matrimonio arreglado, un enlace forzado, al menos mientras estuvieran en la cama. La inocencia de Harry era un recuerdo constante de la realidad de la situación, y aunque no podía ser remediado en esta etapa, le animaba el descubrir que bajo esa fobia, el muchacho podría desearle lo bastante como para asegurar la paz mental de Severus.  
  
Esta noche, al parecer, era un momento de esperanza en todos los frentes. El hombre mantenía sus manos en movimiento, trazando la carne de Harry. El joven lo había permitido hasta ahora y estaba relajado en los besos. Severus estaba duro como roca; no se necesitaría mucho para que esa voz interior se viera abrumada por una acometida de pasión. Movió las manos hacia el frente del cuerpo juvenil, delineando el abdomen y los músculos pectorales. Acarició deliberadamente los pezones, y la reacción de Harry fue satisfactoria.  
  
El joven jadeó. Severus había hecho esto antes, sobre su franela, pero la sensación mientras su amante frotaba el centro de sus tetillas con los dedos fue como una oleada de electricidad. Apretó las caderas del hombre, donde sus manos estaban reposando, y gimió.  
  
Severus se retiró nuevamente y miró profundamente los ojos verdes.  
  
—No hay necesidad de que sigamos retrasándolo, Harry. La próxima semana destruiremos el Horcrux. Llevaré la poción a casa de Remus el martes en la noche y lo haremos. Luego, aceptarás casarte conmigo.  
  
Harry asintió y respiró profundamente.  
  
—Sí. Sé que tienes razón, Severus, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso con todo esto. Estás siendo muy bueno, pero me asusta la posibilidad de salir corriendo en el momento decisivo…  
  
El hombre asintió. Harry se veía como si sinceramente quisiera hacer esto.  
  
—Puedo suministrarte una poción para nuestra noche de bodas. No te hará perder la conciencia, pero te tranquilizará y evitará que entres en pánico. A ninguno de nosotros le interesa hacer esto difícil.   
  
Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Quería eso? ¿Una poción que le calmara, que le asegurara no entrar en pánico? Por supuesto que lo quería… en cierto modo. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía herido? ¿Era porque Severus estaba siendo tan lógico? ¿Era porque eso le recordaba que Severus estaba haciendo todo esto sólo por destruir a Voldemort? ¿Cuán tonto podía ser eso? ¿Por qué debería importarle? Todavía odiaba a Severus, ¿no? Incluso mientras lo pensaba, indignado por la idea de que el hombre le drogara en su noche de bodas, sabía que no era cierto. No le odiaba desde que se habían reunido en Las Piedras de Rollright y había tocado su brazo en señal de bienvenida. En ese momento la venda había caído de sus ojos, aunque no lo hubiera admitido.  
  
Tragó con fuerza y asintió.  
  
—Tienes razón, no hay motivos para retrasarlo más. Me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte primero, Severus, pero es hora de proseguir con esto, ¿cierto? ¿Redactarás el contrato?  
  
—Sí. Lo hare mañana. Puedes llevártelo y leerlo con los demás. Lo firmaremos el miércoles. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros. El día de la semana era irrelevante; el miércoles sería tan bueno como cualquiera. Había alcanzado el punto de no retorno. Algo hizo clic dentro de su cerebro; algún engranaje que marcaba la ‘aceptación’ cayó en su lugar y nuevos procesos de pensamiento tomaron el mando. Dejó caer sus manos hasta el dobladillo de su franela.  
  
Severus sintió el movimiento y se preguntó si Harry iría a apartarlo; en cierta medida, había estado esperando eso desde que había deslizado sus manos por la carne desnuda del joven.  
  
En un movimiento grácil y decidido, Harry aferró la franela y la sacó por encima de su cabeza, para luego lanzarla hacia atrás, sin importarle dónde caía.  
  
Los ojos de Severus si abrieron de par en par, primero por la sorpresa, luego en apreciación ante el cuerpo juvenil. Jadeó. Harry sonrió.  
  
—¿Sorprendido, Snape?  
  
—Tengo que confesar que usted lo tiene, señor Potter —contestó, atrayéndole y comenzando a besar su cuello, deslizándose suavemente, acariciando el sensible punto donde el cuello se unía a los hombros. Era tan grato sentirse libre de mirar y explorar aquello que estaba aguardando por él. Gimió su gratitud.  
  
Harry se retorció de sensual placer. Este hombre iba a convertirse en su esposo. Estaba bien, era correcto que hicieran eso. Realmente sentía todo ese placer, y así debía ser. Los besos de Ginny, insistentes y enérgicos, nunca le hicieron sentir así. Ginny quería algo de él, algo que no podía darle. En cambio, Severus quería darle algo; ésa era la diferencia. Ésa, y su fuerte cuerpo masculino. Harry hubiera pensado que eso le desanimaría, pero no era así. Severus era delgado y fuerte. La ligera barba de su rostro raspaba ligeramente mientras le besaba, y eso también se sentía bien. Severus olía bien; su sudor masculino era almizclado, y hablaba de sexo y poder al excitado cerebro de Harry. Rodeando firmemente con sus brazos a Severus Snape se sentía cómodo, se sentía en casa. Gimió en respuesta.  
  
—Es tan lindo, Severus.  
  
El hombre levantó la cabeza y miró de nuevo los ojos verdes. Harry deseó gemir ‘¡no te detengas!’  
  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry?  
  
¡Esa voz! Iba directo a su polla. ¡Oh, cuanto _deseaba_ eso! ¿Seguramente Severus sabía lo que quería?  
  
—Tócame —jadeó.  
  
Bajó sus manos con gentileza por los costados de Harry, apreciando la figura y musculatura del joven. No podría haber ordenado un modelo mejor, pensó brevemente.   
  
_“Éste es Harry Potter, y es absolutamente grandioso, y completamente mío.”_  
  
Llevó sus manos al botón de los jeans, que soltó con un rápido y eficiente movimiento. Aferró el cierre.  
  
Harry jadeó. Severus se congeló y le miró a los ojos una vez más. ¿Entraría en pánico con el siguiente paso? Era su patrón…  
  
—Por favor… —gimió el joven.  
  
Por un momento, Severus se sintió confundido, pensando que le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera, pero el joven empujó sus caderas hacia adelante y todo se aclaró. Harry _deseaba_ que él liberara su polla; y Severus no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces. Bajó el cierre.  
  
Al instante, el erguido miembro pulsó hacia delante, presionando contra sus interiores. Severus observó un muy satisfactorio punto de humedad donde el joven estaba goteando su pre semen. Se congeló de nuevo. Deseaba inclinarse a oler, probar… ¿lo permitiría Harry?  
  
El Gryffindor sintió la duda de su antiguo profesor. Un pensamiento vino a él: ¿sentiría el hombre desagrado por tener que tocarle, como su tío Vernon decía que todo el mundo sentiría?  
  
Severus se decidió. Lentamente, determinado a no sobresaltar al chico, inclinó la cabeza.  
  
Mientras el hombre se movía, Harry contuvo la respiración. ¿Iba el mago mayor a hacer algo? ¿O iba a apartarle? Pero no, se acercó aún más…  
  
Severus dejó un suave beso en la punta de la polla del joven, donde empujaba directo contra la tela de sus interiores, en esa zona marcada con su humedad. Harry jadeó.  
  
>>¡Oh!  
  
El mago de ojos negros sacó la lengua y la presionó contra el punto húmedo, sosteniéndola allí en tanto el otro se acostumbraba a la sensación; luego, lamió. Harry tembló, pero no huyó. Estaba tenso, pero a Severus le pareció que era una tensión de anticipación, de necesidad. Inhaló profundamente, y el almizclado olor de la excitación de Harry le espoleó a moverse nuevamente. Abrió la boca y tomó en su boca la punta cubierta por la tela.  
  
>>Severus… ¡Oh! —gimió, y una fuerza más allá de su control empujó sus caderas hacia arriba.   
  
Ahora, Severus tenía mayor parte de la erección en su boca. La ropa estaba estorbando, pero su mantra —un paso a la vez— se había asegurado de que hiciera las cosas de esta manera, en lugar de tratar de retirar la prenda de tela. Deseaba que el joven supiera que esto era bueno, pero que no había obligación. Harry no tenía que aceptarlo si no lo deseaba.  
  
Las manos del Gryffindor empujaron los hombros del hombre hacia atrás, alejándole del bocado que estaba disfrutando. Maldijo internamente, pero se obligó a sí mismo a dejarlo ir. Había avanzado mucho esa noche, y sabía que no debería estar disgustado, pero por Merlín, deseaba a Harry _ahora_. Sabía que lo deseaba más allá de un simple deber; lo quería para él. Esa noche, hubiera querido lograr que Harry se corriera.  
  
Harry miró sus ojos. Podía ver la frustración y se odió a sí mismo por ser la causa de eso.  
  
>>Espera… sólo espera… —rogó, enojado consigo mismo por lo que había hecho antes.   
  
Su propia necesidad desesperada no permitía que su voz cooperara. Deslizó sus manos hasta la cinturilla de sus interiores y jaló de ellos hacia abajo tanto como pudo. Severus jadeó francamente.  
  
>>¿No pensaste que te iba a rechazar? —graznó el Gryffindor, asombrado del efecto que todo esto estaba teniendo sobre partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera imaginaba que tuvieran relación con el sexo. ¿Quién iba a saber que su voz se afectaría de forma tan extraña?  
  
—Harry… —gruñó Severus. Al echar un vistazo hacia abajo, a la expuesta excitación, gimió su placer cuando finalmente —finalmente— pudo observarla, y hundió su cabeza una vez más. Abrió completamente la boca y tragó al joven.  
  
Harry no sabría nunca cómo describir lo que sintió. Nada en su vida le había preparado para lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo su ser parecía haber escapado hacia su polla, en la boca de Severus. El hombre estaba tratándole como si se tratara de un festín; su lengua rozando, probando, lamiendo, mientras sus mandíbulas trabajaban y succionaba al mismo tiempo. Harry mostró su sorpresa y desamparo mientras sus miembros perdían movimiento y su cabeza cedía contra el sofá. Nunca en su vida había sentido nada tan intenso, tan hermoso, tan jodidamente _correcto_. No deseaba que terminara, pese a que sentía como se generaba la presión, la urgente necesidad de correrse haciendo que sus bolas se apretaran contra su cuerpo como un puño enojado. Necesitaba liberarse, pero deseaba que esto siguiera eternamente.  
  
Pero nada dura para siempre. Y para un joven que nunca había tenido ningún tipo de estimulación de otra persona sobre su polla, no podía durar mucho. Harry llevó las manos a los hombros de Severus y apretó. Gimió, incapaz de formar palabras, pero necesitaba decirle…  
  
Demasiado tarde. Sintió los primeros pulsos fuertes del orgasmo y supo que era demasiado tarde. ¿Pero qué demonios? Estaba sucediendo, y él era incapaz de hacer nada excepto permitirlo, flotando con la intensidad de las sensaciones que giraban a través de su cuerpo. Sentía cómo si el cerebro le fuera a explotar… ¿qué tenía esto que ver con su cabeza?  
  
La boca de Severus trabajaba, succionando y _tragando_. ¡Se estaba tragando su corrida! Harry debería haber sabido que esto pasaría —lo había leído en los libros— pero aunque conocía sus contenidos perfectamente bien, nunca había imaginado que lo sentiría por sí mismo. La experiencia de Severus tragando mientras su polla pulsaba y se derramaba en su boca fue tan inesperada y abrumadora que no pudo evitar llorar.  
  
Lloró. Lágrimas silenciosas. ¿Cómo era posible que Severus aceptara esto de él? ¿Cómo podría alguien aceptar más que esto? Severus deseaba todo de él. Severus no pensaba que él era desagradable.  
  
El mago de ojos oscuros dejó ir el miembro cuando los latidos y tirones se aquietaron, y con suavidad lamió los restos del orgasmo antes de liberarlo del todo. Se enderezó.  
  
Harry estaba llorando. Lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas y sus hombros se sacudían. Severus debería haberlo esperado, por supuesto… el joven estaba disgustado por lo que él le acababa de hacer. Harry era heterosexual, y él había seguido y le había dado una mamada. El hombre se enderezó aún más.  
  
Harry sintió que Severus se movía a su lado. De repente, supo lo que debía estar pensando al verle llorar.  
  
>>¡No! ¡No, Severus, no te alejes! —suplicó—. Está bien… está bien  —se arrojó en sus brazos.  
  
El hombre le abrazó, su mente dando vueltas en una montaña rusa de emociones. Sus sentimientos por Harry estaban desbalanceándole. Se suponía que él controlaba esto. Harry estaba abrazándole, y sollozando, y susurrando una y otra vez:  
  
>>Está bien, está bien, Severus.  
  
Severus besó el alborotado cabello oscuro y se limitó a abrazarle. No tenía sentido tratar de analizar porqué sentía ese gesto tan especial; porque Harry era especial, sólo por eso. Quizás él estaba más vulnerable. Quizás el hecho de saber que Harry iba a ser su esposo era lo que marcaba la diferencia. Quizás la inocencia de Harry fuera la razón… o quizás era que él se había enamorado. Apenas días antes, se hubiera echado a reír ante la idea. Ahora, no sentía ganas de reír en absoluto.  
  
Harry se tranquilizó. Las lágrimas cesaron, pero la emoción parecía pegada en su interior. Sentía como si hubiera tomado residencia en su pecho; un sólido nudo que no podía escapar. Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y los abrió para mirar a Severus, quien seguía abrazándole. Ahora se veía tranquilo y sereno.  
  
>>Umm… nunca sentí algo así. Nunca. Sé que debes pensar que soy un estúpido, pero es la primera vez que alguien más me toca ahí.  
  
Severus le miró sin rastro de burla o duda en sus ojos.  
  
—No es estúpido, Harry. Es un gran regalo el que me acabas de dar. Permitiste que me acercara a ti; dejaste que verdaderamente fuera tu amante. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no te dañaré. Yo tampoco sentí algo así jamás.  
  
El chico frunció el ceño.  
  
—Pero tú has hecho esto muchas veces, ¿no?  
  
—Sí. Pero nunca sentí lo que sentí ahora. No sé qué decir…  
  
Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó, apenas suavemente, en los finos labios que ahora estaban torcidos en un gesto de perplejidad.  
  
—No necesitas decir nada, Severus. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy listo para casarme contigo.  
  
Se siguieron besando después de eso. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, explorando sus rostros, cuellos, dedos y manos, familiarizándose con el sabor del otro, la sensación de la piel masculina y la esencia de la excitación. Harry enterró su cabeza en el largo cabello de Severus, que había crecido durante el pasado año. El mago ya no necesitaba mantenerlo más corto por las clases de Pociones, y lo había dejado crecer hasta un largo más hermoso. A Harry le encantaba la sensación de deslizar sobre la brillante masa. Bufó al recordar todas las veces que le había llamado ‘cretino grasiento’ durante su niñez ¡Dios! Que niño había sido entonces. Había estado cegado a la belleza madura de Severus Snape. No una belleza convencional como la estatua de Adonis, sino la del misterioso, sexy y oscuro mago que era Severus.  
  
Severus, por su parte, se relajó al sentir a Harry a su lado. Esa noche habían cruzado una importante línea. Harry era verdaderamente su compañero sexual, su amante. Los esponsales no fallarían, la consumación era alcanzable. Sí, la consumación sería más que lo que acababan de hacer; mucho más. Pero el joven se veía relajado, aceptando que él sería su esposo y amante. La aceptación era lo que Severus había necesitado conseguir, y esa noche lo había hecho. Sonrió ante los mechones de cabello pegado que salían de todos los ángulos del cráneo de Harry.  
  
>>Severus… ahora que lo he resuelto, ¿puedo seguir viniendo a verte en las noches? —la voz del joven reflejaba cierta incertidumbre. El mago mayor no quería escuchar ese tono.  
  
—Por supuesto, Harry. Sólo porque te di una mamada no te convierte en un dios del sexo, ¿sabes? Necesitas practicar, y también necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos.  
  
Harry soltó una risita.  
  
—¿Un dios del sexo? ¿Yo? No lo creo, Severus. Un zoquete, un imbécil espeso de inteligencia, un mocoso imposible, quizás…  
  
Severus gruñó y empezó a hacer cosquillas al irritante chico… no, hombre. Debía dejar de pensar en Harry como su pupilo. Bueno, quizás dejaría de hacerlo un poco después; en ese momento, se divertía demasiado sometiendo al impertinente mocoso,  



	22. Planificación anticipada

Harry pasó el día siguiente discutiendo con Remus sus próximos planes. Ya tenían el relicario Horcrux, y con algo de suerte, Hermione y Ron encontrarían eventualmente el cáliz.  
  
—Espero que la poción de Severus funcione, Remus. Todo depende de eso.  
  
—Las pociones de Severus suelen funcionar, Harry, lo sabes tan bien como yo. No lo hubiera mencionado si no estuviera seguro de ello. Él es muy cuidadoso con su reputación.  
  
Eso era completamente cierto. Harry sabía que Severus podría haber sido una figura pública —un muy respetado y homenajeado maestro de Pociones bienvenido en todos los ámbitos de la sociedad— si no hubiera hecho las elecciones equivocadas siendo joven. Conociendo el intelecto del hombre, siempre le sorprendió que no hubiera visto las consecuencias de convertirse en Mortífago. Aun así, como la profesora McGonagall acostumbraba decir, todos cometemos errores, y siempre que aprendamos de ellos estará bien.  
  
—Entonces, ahora tenemos que dedicarnos al siguiente Horcrux —dijo Harry—. Cuando hablé con Dumbledore sobre ellos, resumí todo con bastante simplicidad. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con mi resumen, en la medida de lo posible.  
  
—¿De qué se trata? —le animó Remus.  
  
—A ver —recordó Harry sus palabras de entonces—. _Hemos destruido el diario y el anillo. La copa, el relicario y la serpiente todavía están intactos, y usted cree que podría haber un Horcrux que perteneció a Ravenclaw o a Gryffidor, ¿no?_ *. Bien, ahora tenemos el relicario, y estamos en camino hacia el cáliz. Todavía no estamos seguros de cuál es el Horcrux de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Así que nos deja a la serpiente, Nagini. Oh, y el propio Voldemort, por supuesto  
  
—Debo confesar que siempre me pareció un tanto extraño que Voldemort utilizara algo tan cercano de esa manera.  
  
—Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero Dumbledore lo creía. Dado que ella nunca está lejos de su maestro, él podría tener siempre vigilado a su Horcrux. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría cualquiera de acercarse lo suficiente como para atacarla?  
  
Remus asintió pensativamente. Eso era cierto, y el enlace entre Voldemort y Nagini ciertamente era intenso, incluso para un enlace familiar. Ella era el último símbolo Slytherin, y se comportaba de una forma más receptiva e inteligente que la mayoría de las serpientes. El hecho de contener una parte del alma de Riddle era una explicación plausible para ese comportamiento.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cómo liquidaremos a la mascota de Voldemort?  
  
—Pienso que es algo más fácil de decir que de hacer —comentó Harry con tono melancólico—. Yo puedo hablar con las serpientes, pero de ninguna manera podría persuadir a un poderoso ejemplar como Nagini para que simplemente se tendiera y me dejara matarla. Ella me odia tanto como su maestro; lo he sentido cada vez que la he tenido cerca. A eso hay que agregar el pequeño detalle de que raramente se aparta de Voldemort. Tendremos que planear como lograr atraparla sola.  
  
—Dudo que tengamos muchas esperanzas de acercarnos a ella, Harry. Dondequiera que se encuentra, Voldemort también está. Ese lugar estará muy protegido y, probablemente, repleto de Mortífagos. Incluso si él estuviera solo con ella, sigue siendo Voldemort y no va a dejarnos dañar a su mascota, especialmente si es un Horcrux.  
  
—Deberemos hablar con Severus sobre esto —decidió Harry—. No veo manera de que podamos hacerlo sin él. Puede acercarse a Voldemort cuando quiera y quizás conozca alguna manera de matar a Nagini. Apostaría que puede preparar una poción para ello, aunque administrarla sí podría resultar un problema.  
  
Harry soltó una risita. La imagen de Severus tratando de lograr que Nagini se tragara uno de sus asquerosos brebajes vino a su mente. Remus se unió a su risa; no había duda de que se estaba imaginando lo mismo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Ron y Hermione regresaron a las seis. Estaban, como era habitual, sucios y despeinados, y su primera prioridad fue ir a bañarse. Para la hora de la cena, se hallaban relajados y dieron su reporte. Ya todas las áreas de las mazmorras habían sido revisadas y habían empezado a investigar en la Torre Sur.  
  
—No es tan oscura y triste como las mazmorras, por supuesto —explicó Ron—, pero está sencillamente atestada. Seis habitaciones, según Filch, llenas de cachivaches viejos: montones de libros; objetos perdidos; restos de vajilla y equipos de la escuela. Sin importar cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto, sigue asombrándome todo lo que se guarda en Hogwarts.  
  
—Ya sabes lo que dice Filch —comentó Harry—. Es bueno que hayan guardado todas esas cosas, o la copa podría haber sido tirada.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos van a hacer ahora? —indagó Hermione.  
  
—Hemos decidido enfocarnos en el problema de Nagini —contestó Remus—. Y ése es un _problema_ , desde dónde lo veas.  
  
—Una serpiente es igual por los dos extremos —se rio Ron—. Larga y delgada, y sin piernas.  
  
Harry se unió a su risa. Se sentía bien estar relajado alrededor de la mesa, conversando y siendo capaces de reír. El descubrimiento del relicario les había animado. Se estaba comenzando a crear un definitivo ambiente de confianza. La creencia de Harry de que la tarea podría completarse satisfactoriamente era contagiosa.  
  
Estaban comiendo el postre, fresas con crema, cuando se escuchó el chasquido de una aparición en la salita de estar. Remus bajó su cuchara y fue a recibir a Severus. Sólo podía ser él ya que las barreras no estaban abiertas para nadie más aparte de los presentes. El resto de los visitantes debían contactar primero a Remus, ya fuera por lechuza o, en caso de emergencia, a través de un patronus.  
  
Cuando entraron en la cocina, Severus se disculpó por interrumpir la comida y se sentó al lado de Harry, quien le sonrió como saludo.  
  
—Sé que tú vas a ir a verme esta noche —reconoció el recién llegado—, pero necesitaba hablar primero con los demás. Especialmente contigo, Lupin.  
  
— _Remus._  
  
—Sí, bien… Quería preguntarte cómo había funcionado la última poción. ¿Hubo alguna mejora?  
  
—Sí, Severus, noté menos debilidad residual en mis músculos y tendones. La transformación fue algo menos dolorosa, pero el principal beneficio fue, definitivamente, la manera en que los tejidos se recuperaron después del cambio.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
—Eso es debido al mercurio adicional. Es altamente tóxico, así que estoy obligado a limitar su aumento sólo hasta niveles seguros. Lo dejaré en ese nivel. Para el dolor voy a empezar a experimentar con unas plantas nuevas que adquirí de Brasil.  
  
—Gracias, Severus —contestó.  
  
Remus sonaba realmente agradecido, y Harry podía entenderle. Severus no tenía que hacer esto; ya tenía suficientes problemas con tener que lidiar con Voldemort y toda la planificación del matrimonio. Harry se sentía muy honrado por las acciones del hombre. Podía ser una persona difícil de tratar en muchos aspectos, pero cómo rezaba el dicho: las acciones hablan más alto que las palabras, y a juzgar por sus acciones, era un hombre increíble. Harry sintió una oleada de calidez y afecto hacia su futuro esposo.  
  
—¿Están todos en conocimiento de que trataremos de destruir el Horcrux del relicario el martes en la noche? —Ron, Hermione, Harry y Remus asintieron como respuesta a la pregunta de Severus—. Traeré la Exanimae Dementorum alrededor de las ocho y sería deseable que todos estuvieran presentes. Si la reacción necesitara ser contenida, cuanta más gente lance hechizos protectores, mejor.  
  
—Entonces, ¿podría explotar? —chilló Ron, alarmado.  
  
Severus le lanzó una sonrisa divertida. Eso no calmó la ansiedad del pelirrojo, pues le recordaba la clase de sonrisa que una esfinge* probablemente daría a un inepto preguntón justo antes de comérselo.  
  
—Podría. Espero que no ocurra, pero es una poción experimental. La seguridad de mi aula de Pociones en Hogwarts es cosa del pasado, señor Weasley. Bienvenido al mundo de la experimentación mágica.  
  
El joven palideció, pero frunció el ceño.  
  
— _Ron_ —insistió—. Somos un equipo, recuérdelo. Si necesita nuestra ayuda para los escudos de contención, al menos llámenos por nuestros nombres.  
  
Severus inclinó la cabeza.  
  
—Ron.  
  
Harry estaba muy sorprendido. Severus había dejado de lado su burlón ‘Weasley’. Esperaba que continuara con esa actitud, y que Ron la apreciara y la retribuyera.  
  
El maestro de Pociones continuó hablando mientras Harry lanzaba un hechizo para retirar los platos del postre, que obedientemente flotaron hasta el lavaplatos en la cocina.  
  
>>Aquí hay una copia del contrato que redacté para el compromiso entre Harry y yo —le entregó el pergamino a Remus—. Como tú tan acertadamente dijiste, Ron, somos un equipo. Por supuesto, pueden leerlo detenidamente en su tiempo libre, si Harry está de acuerdo en que lo vean.  
  
—Por supuesto —aceptó el joven.  
  
>>Harry y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que debemos continuar con esto, dado que es un asunto realmente urgente. El Compromiso será el próximo miércoles, si es conveniente para todos.  
  
Cuatro cabezas asintieron una vez más, por tanto, Severus continuó, implacablemente:  
  
>>Sugiero que la Boda sea el jueves, y la ceremonia de Lecho el viernes. Necesitamos conseguir este enlace y trabajar en la unión de magias lo antes posible. Harry ha trabajado realmente duro y creo que está preparado.  
  
El aludido se sentía un tanto abrumado, primero por la velocidad de los planes de Severus, y segundo por el reconocimiento de que él había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que esto sucediera. No sabía si se sentía más desconcertado o complacido, así que simplemente se sentó a la mesa luciendo bastante perplejo.  
  
Severus se paró.  
  
>>Les dejaré ahora. Pueden desear conversar sobre todo esto. Te veré cuando estés listo, Harry —dijo, asintiendo hacia el joven antes de desaparecer de regreso a Spinner’s End.   
  
—Maldición! —exclamó Ron enérgicamente—. Él no nos está engañando con esto, ¿verdad?  
  
—Toda esta situación excluye el ‘engaño’, Ron —le regañó Hermione—. ¿Olvidas cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?  
  
—¡Claro que no! Es sólo que es tan apresurado…  
  
—En realidad, no es apresurado —intervino Remus—. Harry ha estado pasando todas las noches con Severus, quien aceptó esperar hasta que estuviera listo para el matrimonio. ¿Imagino que Severus ha juzgado que tú ya eres capaz de hacerlo, Harry?  
  
El joven se ruborizó. Desearía poder deshacerse de ese desagradable hábito, que sentía como una debilidad. Ahora todos sabrían lo que significaba el que Severus pensara que era capaz de asumir el sexo.  
  
—Umm.  
  
—Está bien —continuó Remus, compadeciéndose del joven—. Es mejor empezar a planear algunos refrigerios para la ceremonia de Compromiso, y el festín para la ceremonia de Lecho. ¿Les gustaría ayudarme? —preguntó, girándose hacia Ron y Hermione—. Harry, al ser la novia, a ti no te es permitido.  
  
Ron y Hermione aceptaron ayudar. Harry se sentó, sintiéndose bastante aletargado. Iba a ser una novia la próxima semana. Sólo esperaba estar verdaderamente listo, aunque Severus parecía creer que así era, así que eso debería darle confianza. Quizás si fuera a Spinner’s End a pasar algo más de tiempo con su enamorado…  
  
—Es mejor que vaya a casa de Severus —comentó, levantándose—. Dejaré que ustedes lean el contrato; yo puedo hacerlo con él.  
  
—Está bien, Harry —contestó Remus—. Mientras estás allí, mira si puedes conseguir que Severus piense en una forma de matar a Nagini.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry llegó a Spinner’s End y de inmediato fue engullido en un abrazo.  
  
—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Severus, poniendo la cabeza junto a la de Harry.  
  
El joven asintió.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—Me preguntaba si estarías pensando que estoy apresurándote. Estuviste tan bien anoche que no puedo encontrar razones para demorarlo más, Harry. Necesitamos proseguir con esto ahora. Deberemos tomar tiempo para fortalecer nuestro enlace.  
  
El otro asintió de nuevo.  
  
—¿Cómo haremos eso?  
  
—Ven a sentarte y te lo contaré.  
  
Se sentaron en sus lugares habituales del sofá y Severus sirvió vino según su costumbre, entregándole una copa a Harry. Le miró con seriedad y el joven supo que ésta era una sesión de trabajo, tal como había sido la noche anterior.  
  
>>El enlace se consolidará con el tiempo. Después de la consumación habrá un fortalecimiento significativo de nuestra conexión. Podremos ser capaces de sentir las emociones del otro y deberíamos tener una buena base para practicar la unión de magias y el lanzamiento de hechizos, juntos. Cada vez que tengamos sexo, ya sea sexo con penetración o no, el enlace continuará consolidándose. Debemos encontrar el tiempo para practicar tanto la magia como el sexo, Harry —concluyó, tomando un sorbo de vino.  
  
Asintió. De cierta forma, lo que decía Severus sonaba clínico y sin emoción. ‘Sexo con penetración’ sonaba como algo que diría un sanador. Se sentía como si fuera su primer año en su primera clase de Pociones, y deseaba perder el hábito de seguir viendo a Severus como su profesor, incluso aunque el hombre todavía estaba enseñándole muchas cosas.  
  
El mayor continuó su explicación:  
  
>>Albus me dejó algún papeleo, incluyendo una lista de casas seguras y áreas donde podemos trabajar. Las revisaré para conseguir alguna en la que podamos practicar con privacidad y seguridad. Algunos de esos lugares fueron usados durante la guerra contra Grindelwald. Es difícil que alguien conozca su existencia hoy día; dicho conocimiento debería haber muerto con Albus.  
  
—Para ser franco, nunca pensé en eso. Obviamente, no podemos utilizar Hogwarts. Y necesitamos espacio para practicar el lanzamiento conjunto.  
  
Harry guardó silencio de nuevo. Mientras más avanzaban, más complejo parecía. Cuando era más joven, había pensado en que sólo tenía que preocuparse por enfrentarse a Voldemort y lanzarle el Avada Kedavra. ¡Qué ingenuo! Voldemort debía ser destruido, totalmente, y eso era un proceso complejo puesto que ya no era realmente humano. Era un fragmento de humanidad en un cuerpo manufacturado. En cierto modo, se alegraba de ello. Matarle no sería como matar a una persona para nada, se dijo a sí mismo. Sería matar a un monstruo.  
  
>>Hay mucho por hacer la próxima semana, y casi nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Si quieres, puedes leer mi copia del contrato.  
  
Harry asintió y tomó la hoja de pergamino que Severus le entregaba. Se alegró de ver que sólo medía alrededor de un pie de largo. La letra de araña de Severus no era de lo más fácil de leer, y se alegraba de que no pareciera demasiado complicado. De hecho, era admirablemente sucinto.  
  
**_Contrato de Compromiso entre Severus Tobías Snape y Harry James Potter_** __  
  
Ambas partes, llamadas Severus Tobías Snape y Harry James Potter, aceptan formar un enlace pleno, un contrato mágico de sangre en la forma de Matrimonio, con la declarada intención de combinar sus poderes para derrotar al Señor Oscuro, conocido como Voldemort.  
Ambas partes serán socios iguales en esta empresa, prometiendo una alianza interminable del uno con el otro, hasta que su tarea sea completada.  
Como el compañero mayor y más experimentado, Severus Tobías Snape será referido como ‘el Novio’. Harry James Potter será referido como ‘la Novia’.  
Remus John Lupin será quien entregue a la Novia, en lugar del difunto James Potter, quien ha fallecido antes de su hijo.  
Severus Tobías Snape pagará hoy a Remus John Lupin el Precio de la Novia de Harry James Potter, que ha sido convenido como las escrituras de la casa del Esposo, su única propiedad.   
Tanto el Esposo como su Novia se regalarán uno al otro collares de enlace, como una muestra de su seriedad al tratar de cumplir con la venerable tradición mágica del Contrato de Enlace Matrimonial, para recibir el poder que les permita liberarse juntos. Ambos collares llevaran hechizos idénticos para asegurar la fidelidad y lealtad de la pareja, uno para con el otro y hacia su causa, hasta la muerte del Señor Oscuro conocido como Voldemort.  
Para los ritos y encantamientos de sangre y enlace, este Contrato intenta ser, y será, inquebrantable.  
  
Firmado: Severus Tobías Snape ~ Novio  
Firmado: Harry James Potter ~ Novia  
Firmado: Remus John Lupin ~ Quien entrega a la Novia  
  
Harry observó fijamente el pergamino. Lo había leído dos veces. Era notablemente fácil de entender.  
  
—¿Alguna pregunta? —indagó Severus.  
  
—Está todo claro. Lo único que me preocupa es el asunto de los collares…  
  
—Sí. Son implacables, pero aseguran una gran liberación de poder. Al colocarnos bajo tal obligación mágica estamos probando que nuestras intenciones son serias. Sólo actúan como una advertencia ante una posible infidelidad, jovencito —Severus le sonrió.  
  
—No creo que eso sea muy probable —murmuró Harry.  
  
—También funciona para mí, Harry. Se asegura que toda nuestra energía sexual se gaste en el otro, para fortalecer el enlace y hacer nuestra meta más alcanzable. Así es como se han hecho las cosas durante siglos.  
  
—Sí, veo el punto en esto, Severus. Es sólo que suena tan… medieval —el mayor se echó a reír—. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! —continuó Harry—; muchas cosas mágicas son tradicionales, y los hechizos se remontan a centurias y deben ser lanzados justo así, lo sé. Es sólo que nunca había relacionado eso con el sexo, el matrimonio, y todo eso.  
  
Severus secó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.  
  
—Oh, Harry. Acepto que parece extraño, pero para los magos la continuación de las tradiciones ancestrales crea una magia muy importante y poderosa. Si hubieras sido criado por parientes mágicos…  
  
El joven asintió con tristeza. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que eso hubiera sido posible?  
  
Severus abrió los brazos.  
  
>>Ven aquí.  
  
Harry se encontró plegado en un apretado abrazo. Apenas una semana antes eso le hubiera aterrado, pero esa noche se sentía alegre por la cercanía y el consuelo. Y, Primer Elegido o no, se sentía contento por esa protección.  
  
Severus, sintiendo la aceptación de Harry ante el abrazo, inclinó la cabeza y besó a su futuro esposo. Ya había decidido que esa noche se mantendrían en ‘sólo besos’; Harry ya tenía suficientes cosas en que pensar sin más avances sexuales. A Severus le bastaba saber que el joven todavía le aceptaba, que él todavía se sentía bienvenido en sus brazos.  
  
—Entonces —habló Harry después de un rato—, ¿alguna idea sobre cómo podemos deshacernos de Nagini?  
  
—Hmm… bueno, creo que eso puede ser bastante fácil —contestó.  
  
Harry se enderezó y le miró fijamente.  
  
—Pero… pero…  
  
—¿Pero qué? Es tan sencillo como preparar un veneno, y ella se torna bastante perezosa cuando tiene una gran comida. Todo lo que necesito hacer es inyectar el veneno en el alimento antes de que lo ingiera.  
  
—¡Oh!   
  
Harry estaba estupefacto. Había pensado que Nagini sería un verdadero problema.  
  
—Tan erudito como siempre, Harry. Oh, de hecho. La sincronización es lo único complicado. No puede ser hecho demasiado pronto. Si atacamos y matamos a Nagini y Voldemort lo averigua, se dará cuenta que estamos tras los Horcruxes. Claro, asumiendo que ella sea realmente un Horcrux, aunque puedo entender el razonamiento de Albus. Debe ser hecho justo antes de que le ataquemos; sí, la sincronización es difícil. Los reptiles tienen un metabolismo lento, y puede tardar horas en morir, incluso con un veneno de acción muy rápida. Lo último que necesitamos es que Voldemort sobreviva porque su Horcrux Nagini siga con vida cuando destruyamos su cuerpo.  
  
Harry asintió. Eso sería terrible. ¿Esto nunca terminaría?  
  
>>La sincronización es, de hecho, muy difícil, y deberemos planearla cuidadosamente. Pero el método en sí mismo es sencillo. Tengo adecuadas provisiones de veneno.  
  
Harry se estremeció; francamente, no quería pensar porqué Severus necesitaba mantener provisiones de veneno en sus armarios.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> *Tomado directamente de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo
> 
> Nota de traducción
> 
> **Esfinge: f. Monstruo fabuloso con cabeza, cuello y pecho de mujer y cuerpo y pies de león: las esfinges custodiaban las sepulturas de los faraones.


	23. Cómo destruir un Horcrux

El martes en la noche Remus sirvió una comida ligera a base de quiche y ensalada; todos estaban demasiado excitados para desear una cena abundante. Severus iba a llevar la poción _Exanimae Dementorum_ y el ambiente era definitivamente optimista. Remus estaba interesado en ver qué sucedería cuando el relicario se hundiera en las profundidades del caldero de Severus. Todos ellos lo habían manipulado y sentido algo que emanaba del objeto. Harry se había visto especialmente afectado por su evidente poder, y se había sentido atraído y repelido al mismo tiempo. Remus no había evidenciado una reacción tan fuerte, pero entendía que Harry era mucho más sensible al relicario, dada su relación con Voldemort a través de su cicatriz. Con frecuencia, se encontraba preguntándose qué sería esa conexión y cómo funcionaría, y todavía no había dado con una respuesta que lo explicara totalmente.  
  
—Creo que reventaré la tienda de la esquina y conseguiré algo de vino y cerveza —decidió Ron—. ¿Vienes, Hermione?  
  
—Pienso que sobreviviré si pierdo esa experiencia, Ron —contestó con una suave sonrisa.  
  
—Oh. ¿Harry, entonces?  
  
—Sí, ¿por qué no? —contestó el aludido, y siguió a su amigo fuera de la casa.  
  
—Pareces muy tranquilo esta noche —observó Ron.  
  
—Sí. Es un poco extraño, no sé cómo sentirme acerca de la destrucción de este Horcrux —admitió Harry.  
  
—Me parece bastante sencillo. Dejar caer el relicario en el caldero y retroceder —se encogió de hombros—. No le veo el problema. ¿Por qué te preocupa?  
  
—No diría que estoy preocupado —contestó—. Es solo esta extraña y casi molesta sensación que siento cada vez que pienso en el relicario. No sé la razón.  
  
—Estarás mejor cuando haya desaparecido, ya verás —le animó Ron—. Ahora, ¿qué prefieres, cerveza normal o lager?  
  
Entraron en la tienda y Harry decidió que mejor tomaría una lager fría con ese tiempo tan caluroso, así que eligió un par de marcas diferentes del gabinete de bebidas frías. También llevaron vino tinto para Severus, que Harry pensó que Remus probablemente también disfrutaría, y vino blanco para Hermione, que él también estaría feliz de beber si no estuviera de humor para la lager. Regresaron a casa de Remus con dos envases de botellas tintineantes, en el momento justo en que Severus se aparecía en el interior.  
  
El dueño de casa ya tenía copas dispuestas sobre la mesa, y los jóvenes sacaron las bebidas y les ofrecieron a Severus y Remus.  
  
—Creo que deberíamos dejar la celebración para después de la destrucción —comentó el primero.  
  
Remus estuvo de acuerdo y ayudó a Severus a llevar el pesado caldero de hierro a la cocina.  
  
—Es muy pesado para ser un caldero tan pequeño —notó el licántropo mientras se las arreglaban para colocarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
  
—Es grueso y denso. Hierro reforzado con carbón. Es el mejor para usar en situaciones potencialmente explosivas —comentó guiñando un ojo a Remus, quien debió concentrarse con fuerza para evitar dejar salir una risita que develara la broma a Ron.  
  
—Desearía que no hubiera dicho eso —gruñó Ron, quien entraba en la cocina detrás de Remus, acompañado por Harry y Hermione.  
  
—Es por eso que vinimos aquí —continuó Severus, implacable—. Si hay una explosión va a ser más fácil limpiar estas baldosas que el papel tapiz de la salita de estar.  
  
Harry notó un brillo en los ojos de su pareja. Estaba bastante seguro de que Severus estaba bromeando con Ron, por muy surrealista que fuera la idea.  
  
>>Ahora iré a buscar la poción, no me tardaré.  
  
Severus desapareció y los demás se pararon alrededor del caldero vacío, aguardando. Para Ron esto se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta. Harry sentía la misma sensación de temor que le asaltaría si estuviera a punto de dar la vuelta a una hoja de examen de una materia que no hubiera estudiado, aunque se regañó a sí mismo por sentir de ese modo. Hermione y Remus, sin embargo, estaban particularmente interesados desde un punto de vista intelectual.  
  
Severus regresó, y por razones de seguridad se apareció en la salita de estar, que supuso estaría vacía. Se reunió con ellos en la cocina, llevando un frasco que tenía un tamaño aproximado al de una botella de bebida de un litro. La semejanza terminaba allí; el frasco era de un cristal transparente y contenía un hermoso líquido azul claro con un brillo opalescente. El hombre lo levantó para que todos lo vieran.  
  
>>Esta poción no ha sido elaborada desde hace cientos de años. Las instrucciones eran precisas y yo estoy seguro del resultado. Si la poción funciona como los textos insinúan, el relicario será neutralizado una vez sea sumergido en su interior; el alma encerrada en él será consumida.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que funcionará, Severus? El relicario no se puede abrir, todos lo intentamos.  
  
—No puedo estar cien por ciento seguro, Remus. Hasta donde sé, esto nunca se ha intentado con un Horcrux. La poción era utilizada como un medio de ejecución donde el uso de dementores era imposible. Hay pocos destinos más temidos entre los magos —Harry se estremeció; ciertamente, podía creerlo —. Quien controlaba esta poción ejercía un poder muy superior al de sus oponentes.  
  
—Sólo podemos esperar —murmuró Remus.  
  
—Sí. Así que es mejor terminar con esto —instó Severus.  
  
Harry estaba sosteniendo el relicario. Lo había traído de su habitación y lo había estado llevando desde que Severus llegara con el caldero. Lo había sostenido muchas veces desde que se lo compraran a Slopey Figgis. Esto le asombraba: por una parte le atraía para que lo sostuviera, pero cuando lo alzaba sentía repulsión, como si ensuciara sus manos. Estaba lleno de magia negra, de una muy poderosa magia oscura, e irritaba sus manos como si hubiera sido picado por hormigas soldado. Y aun así, de cierta forma, sentía que era _suyo_.  
  
Severus vertió el hermoso líquido azul en el pequeño caldero de hierro. Harry se inclinó y observó el interior. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar caer el relicario en el centro del líquido, donde sería cubierto. Con suerte, algo sucedería.  
  
—Todos, varitas fuera y listos con el hechizo _Amplector_ —instruyó Remus.  
  
Los cinco magos enfrentaron al caldero con sus varitas en posición. Harry extendió su brazo hacia adelante y, aferrando la cadena del relicario, lo hizo oscilar sobre el caldero. Se sentía extraño, como si la cadena de oro se hubiera convertido repentinamente magnética y su mano estuviera hecha de hierro. El relicario no quería que lo soltara. Sentía que algo se retorcía en su interior y sabía que había alguna clase de vida allí, lo supo en cuanto tocó esa cosa por primera vez. Ahora, sentía que tenía voluntad propia, y esa voluntad no quería que el relicario estuviera donde se encontraba ahora. Harry apretó los dientes y resistió la urgencia de retirar el brazo.  
  
—Hazlo, Harry —instó Severus.  
  
Su voz profunda hizo que el joven despertara de su extraña inactividad. Severus le había dado una orden. Los dedos de Harry se abrieron. Por una fracción de segundo, el relicario pareció colgar junto a sus dedos, aunque ya no lo sostenía, hasta que la gravedad tomó el control. Cinco pares de ojos observaron mientras el colgante de oro caía por la boca del caldero y se sumergía en el líquido azul con un suave ‘plop’.  
  
Cinco pares de ojos observaron fijamente el líquido mientras las ondas producidas por el ingreso del relicario se calmaban y desaparecían. El relicario ya no podía ser visto, ni siquiera un destello de oro indicaba su presencia en la poción. El caldero no mostraba cambio alguno; un simple caldero de hierro con un líquido azul llenándolo hasta un tercio de su volumen. Cinco personas contuvieron la respiración, un hechizo preparado en sus labios.  
  
Sin un sonido, sin una perturbación de la superficie, el líquido cambió de color. El pálido y opalescente azul se transformó en un profundo color rojo sangre. Un hedor asqueroso golpeó las ventanas de sus narices y todos retrocedieron involuntariamente. No era idea ser envenenado, y oler el miasma que emergía del caldero no podía ser saludable. A pesar de eso, todos mantuvieron la vista fija en el líquido.  
  
Nada más pasó. Siguieron con sus varitas en guardia, los ojos fijos sin parpadear, hasta que sus brazos dolieron.  
  
—Creo que eso es todo —dijo Severus.  
  
—Yo también lo pienso —convino Remus.  
  
—Yo estoy seguro —declaró Harry con firmeza.  
  
Las sensaciones que había experimentado desde la primera vez que tocara el relicario —esa extraña atracción y repulsión— habían desaparecido. Si algo sentía, era vacío. No había quedado nada de interés dentro de ese caldero; ciertamente, nada vivo.  
  
—¿Qué hará con la poción gastada? —indagó Ron.  
  
—Una buena pregunta, Ron —contestó Severus con aprobación—. Me la llevaré y haré un destierro mágico total. Eso me llevará algunas horas, pero es la manera más segura. Una vez completado, te regresaré el relicario, Harry, si así lo deseas.  
  
—No lo quiero —replicó con vehemencia—. Por lo que me concierne puedes conservarlo, venderlo o enterrarlo.  
  
No deseaba volver a ver el maldito objeto de oro, ni aun sabiendo que ahora era inofensivo.  
  
Severus asintió. Había dudado que Harry lo quisiera, así que ya había decidido venderlo. Al ser un hombre mucho más pobre que Harry, iba contra sus instintos desperdiciar algo valioso. Por supuesto, el joven iba a convertirse en su esposo y sus fortunas se unirían, pero aun así no había necesidad de botar el oro; esto siempre tendría algún valor, incluso destrozado.  
  
—Entonces iré a deshacerme de esto a mi laboratorio. Los veré mañana en la noche, a las siete y media.  
  
—Adiós, Severus —se despidió Remus, y los demás le imitaron.  
  
Harry se sentía algo tembloroso, así que se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y trató de calmarse. La cantidad de esfuerzo que le había costado dejar caer el relicario en la poción le había sorprendido, y las consecuencias de su destrucción, combinadas con el pensamiento de que la noche siguiente él y Severus se comprometerían, eran un tanto abrumadoras.  
  
Ron, viendo la reacción de su mejor amigo, malinterpretó la situación. Puso una confortante mano sobre su hombro.  
  
—Todos te apoyamos, compañero. Aunque vayas a casarte con Snape, seguiremos estando aquí para ti.   
  
—Severus, Ron. Llámale Severus —insistió Harry—. Él te llama Ron, está haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable, ¿acaso no lo has notado?  
  
El pelirrojo se sorprendió al notar lo molesto que sonaba su amigo. Levantó las manos en un gesto para aplacarle.  
  
—Vale… Severus. Le llamaré Severus a partir de ahora si es lo que deseas. No me di cuenta que te preocupaba la forma en que yo le llamaba. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a preocuparte por él?  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ante el pelirrojo. Suponía que era una pregunta válida, ¿cuándo había empezado a preocuparse?  
  
—Desde que hemos estado trabajando juntos. Él está poniendo una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo en esto, y arriesgándose a diario. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que estar siempre a la disposición de las llamadas de Voldemort, Ron?  
  
El joven lució un tono verde; obviamente, la perspectiva le producía escalofríos.  
  
—Yo no creo haberle odiado nunca realmente; ciertamente, no en los últimos dos años —intervino Hermione—. Y puedo ver con cuánto esfuerzo ha estado trabajando en esto. Sentí un gran alivio cuando descubrimos que no era un traidor. Hay personas mucho peores con las que podrías tener que casarte. Va a ser difícil, ya que no eres gay, pero…  
  
Harry la interrumpió.  
  
—Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de eso, Hermione. No sé si soy gay como tal, pero ciertamente no me desagrada lo que me hace.  
  
—¡Oh, por favor! —gimió Ron—. De verdad que no quiero saber. Puede que vayas a ser su esposo, pero prefiero pensar en esto como una asociación de negocios. No me des detalles que destruirían mi cómoda ilusión, por favor.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes.  
  
—Ron, eres un tanto anticuado para ser tan joven. Y sangre pura, además.  
  
El pelirrojo se estremeció. Hermione le rodeó con sus brazos.  
  
—Anda, vamos a tomar algo de vino. Tú puedes beber una lager, Ron. Eso te ayudará a superarlo. Tenemos algo que celebrar.  
  
—Y más celebraciones mañana en la noche —recordó Remus con una sonrisa—. Vengan a ayudarme a planear los refrigerios. Mañana me quedaré en casa a cocinar.  
  
—Yo ayudaré —ofreció Harry, agradecido y alegre de que la conversación se hubiera alejado del tema de su relación personal con Severus.  
  
Emigraron hacia la salita donde aguardaban las copas y bebidas.  
  
—Lástima que Severus no esperara a tomarse un trago —comentó Ron.  
  
Harry le sonrió.  
  
—Sí, pero eso significa que hay más para ti —bromeó, reconociendo el comentario de su amigo como una señal de aceptación.  
  
—De todas formas, dudo que Severus bebiera una lager muggle —terció Hermione.  
  
Cuando todos tuvieron sus bebidas en las manos, Remus propuso un brindis:  
  
—¡Por el Equipo de Destrucción de Horcruxes!  
  
Harry contestó con su propio brindis.  
  
—¡Por Severus Snape, sin quien no tendríamos esperanza!  
  
Todos estuvieron felices de brindar por eso. Harry sólo deseaba que Severus hubiera estado ahí para verlo.  



	24. El Compromiso

El martes, día del Compromiso, Ron y Hermione regresaron nuevamente a Hogwarts y el dudoso placer de la compañía de Argus Filch. Siempre que estaban en la escuela, disfrutaban del tiempo de almuerzo, que pasaban departiendo con la profesora McGonagall, nueva Directora, y otros miembros del personal. Ambos habían conseguido acostumbrarse a sus tareas, y las asumían sin una queja. Esto tenía que hacerse, y estaban decididos a ser quienes encontraran el próximo Horcrux, ahora que el relicario había sido destruido.  
  
Harry se quedó en casa con Remus. Luego del almuerzo salieron a comprar los ingredientes para preparar un buffet para la ceremonia de Compromiso. La ceremonia de esa noche trataría principalmente de la firma del contrato, así que no se requería una comida muy elaborada. Las ceremonias de Boda y Lecho serían acompañadas por festines más suntuosos, que implicarían mayor preparación.  
  
—¿Crees que deberíamos ofrecerle ayuda a Severus en la preparación del banquete de Boda? —preguntó Harry, mientras Remus y él preparaban volovanes para el buffet.  
  
—No. Eso se consideraría insultante, Harry. El festín de Boda tiene que ser dado por la familia del esposo, que es solamente Severus, según entendí. Aunque tenga que hacerlo todo solo, si le ofrecemos ayuda implicaría que nosotros sentimos que él no es capaz de mantener a su novia.  
  
—Oh.  
  
Las tradiciones mágicas eran demasiado antiguas y formales. Aun así, Harry deseaba haber podido crecer en el mundo mágico desde su nacimiento. Todo sería mucho más fácil. Puede que no fuera hijo de muggles, pero había sido criado por ellos, y eso era una gran desventaja.  
  
Una vez que terminaron de cocinar, lo guardaron cuidadosamente en el refrigerador y la despensa, y comenzaron a decorar la salita de estar. Arreglaron jarrones con flores desperdigados alrededor, y colocaron un tablero más grande sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar, apropiado para la firma del contrato. Las flores eran, en su mayoría, rosas blancas —un indudable simbolismo de pureza— pero había unas pocas rosas rojas entre ellas. Harry supuso que eso indicaba la inminente pérdida de su virginidad, y sintió como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago ante ese pensamiento.  
  
Posada en la mesa destinada a la firma se encontraba una copia del contrato de Compromiso y tres plumas, junto con un cuchillo de ritual en plata y tres recipientes poco profundos también de plata. No había tinta; el contrato era un enlace mágico y sería firmado con la sangre de los participantes luego de hacer un corte con el cuchillo.  
  
Remus conjuró un estandarte conmemorativo y lo fijó mágicamente a la pared, arriba de la mesa donde depositarían los alimentos. _Compromiso de Severus Tobías Snape y Harry James Potter_ , rezaba en brillantes letras verdes sobre un fondo plateado. Debajo, con letras más pequeñas, esta vez en rojo brillante, se leía: _¡Felicitaciones! Todos sus amigos y aliados les desean una larga y feliz vida juntos_  
  
Harry alzó la vista y sonrió. Todas esas preparaciones estaban empezando a hacerle sentir como si todo fuera real, como una boda verdadera. Ciertamente, no había planeado casarse tan joven, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por todo, y un tanto nervioso también. Reflexionando sobre ello, hasta hace poco se hubiera sentido horrorizado y muy nervioso ante la idea de casarse con Severus Snape. Pero eso parecía haber cambiado luego de las dos últimas noches. Snape no era un monstruo; en su vida privada no era el ‘coco’* de la escuela que todos habían temido.  
  
_Todos nuestros amigos y aliados…_ —citó Harry—. Es una pena que no puedan estar aquí.  
  
Remus puso un brazo sobre los hombros del joven.  
  
—Sí, lo es. Pero una vez que acabes con Voldemort, podremos hacer todo esto nuevamente; esta vez, de un modo más formal. ¿Te gustaría una ceremonia pública?  
  
Los ojos verdes brillaron.  
  
—Me encantaría. ¿Crees que Severus estaría de acuerdo?  
  
Remus rio entre dientes.  
  
—No tengo idea. Dudo que él vaya a estar muy emocionado con la idea, pero vale la pena preguntarle más tarde. Pienso que por ti estará dispuesto a hacerlo.  
  
Harry sintió una calidez interior. Remus pensaba que Severus estaría dispuesto a hacer algo que no le gustaba realmente, sólo porque Harry lo deseaba. Eso era realmente estimulante. Sonrió.  
  
—¿Qué luciremos para esta ceremonia?  
  
—Es sólo el Compromiso, la firma del contrato. Basta con túnicas ordinarias, Harry. Nada demasiado formal.  
  
—Oh, vale. Entonces, nada de ropas muggles.  
  
—No. Eso sería inapropiado en una ceremonia mágica.  
  
El otro asintió.  
  
—¿No falta nada más por hacer, Remus?  
  
—Debemos ir a la licorería a comprar más bebida. Esta noche celebraremos. Esta vez, Severus no va a escurrirse con su caldero antes que le acosemos con algo de beber.   
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Él bebe, Remus, lo sabes. Es sólo que está muy obsesionado con todo esto, muy decidido a que funcione.  
  
—Lo sé. Eso es lo bueno que tiene. Y es realmente bueno que estemos trabajando como un equipo eficiente.  
  
—Como dijimos anoche, Voldemort no tiene oportunidad —confirmó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A las siete, todo estaba preparado en la pequeña casa de Mablethorpe. Ron y Hermione habían regresado más temprano de lo habitual, y ahora ambos lucían elegantes en sus túnicas de magos. La de Ron era azul medianoche; no era su mejor traje, pues ése lo estaba reservando para la Boda, pero era bastante impresionante. Harry apreciaba cuán maduros se veían con sus ropas de adultos en lugar de las túnicas escolares, y suponía que él mismo debía lucir parecido en su propia segunda mejor túnica, de un color burdeos.  
  
La túnica de Hermione era azul rey y había arreglado hermosamente su suave cabello marrón. Había adaptado la prenda para ajustarse a su delgada figura y Harry debía admitir que lucía encantadora. Hubiera envidiado a Ron si no se hubiera estado concentrando con tanta intensidad en su propia relación.  
  
La túnica de Remus era marrón. Estaba muy usada, pero no tenía parches y era bastante elegante. Sabía que el hombre lobo estaba guardando sus mejores galas para la Boda. También usaba guantes de cuero marrón a juego con su túnica y Harry se preguntaba el porqué.   
  
Harry estaba algo nervioso, parado mientras esperaba la llegada de Severus. Todo estaba listo, lo había verificado una docena de veces. La comida se veía bien, una selección de aperitivos muy colorida e ideal para una noche cálida de verano. Aunque no había querido probar nada hasta ahora; su estómago parecía estar dando brincos en su interior.  
  
Ron se sentía irresistiblemente atraído por el buffet. Trató de tomar un volován de atún, pero Hermione le vio y golpeó su mano para apartarla.  
  
—¡Mione! Estoy hambriento. No hemos tomado el té.  
  
—Todos tenemos hambre, Ron. Pero la presentación se dañará si empiezas a tomar bocaditos de los platos. No falta mucho para que puedas empezar, sólo ten paciencia.  
  
Harry bufó, divertido. ¿Ron… paciencia para comer? No creía que eso fuera posible.  
  
—¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos al jardín hasta que Severus llegue? —sugirió Remus—. De ese modo, Ron no se verá tentado por la comida.  
  
—Buena idea —convino Hermione con entusiasmo, aferrando el brazo del pelirrojo y jalándole hacia el patio trasero antes que tuviera tiempo de protestar.  
  
Los otros dos les siguieron. Remus se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Harry.  
  
—¿Está todo bien?  
  
El joven le miró, contento de que le hubiera preguntado.  
  
—Estoy bien; de veras.  
  
Remus le miró a los ojos. Aparentemente satisfecho por lo que vio, asintió. Se reunieron con los demás en el jardín y se sentaron en las sillas, disfrutando la calidez de la tarde. Harry dejó que sus ojos se fueran cerrando, permitiendo que el sol le caldeara y relajara. Perdió el sentido del tiempo, así que le pareció que no había pasado mucho cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.  
  
—Buenas noches.  
  
Al joven le pareció detectar cierto tono de incertidumbre, o quizás nervios. Eso era interesante. Por supuesto, Severus debía estar consciente de la importancia del contrato mágico, así que era comprensible. Harry le observó apreciativamente. Lo que eran sus segundas mejores galas era una túnica que él reconoció como una que usaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts: una masculina túnica de duelo que lucía muy bien en su delgada figura. Sus largas piernas se mostraban tan elegantes en sus ajustados pantalones que Harry deseaba alcanzarlos y tocarlos. Puede que Severus no fuera guapo, pero nada parecía estar mal con su cuerpo.   
  
—Bien, es mejor que entremos —propuso Remus—. Ron, aquí presente, está añorando la cena, así que retrasarlo más no es muy alentador para él.  
  
Todos rieron excepto el aludido, quién se mostraba ligeramente agraviado.  
  
—Todos ustedes tienen hambre, admítanlo —protesto, lo que únicamente consiguió que rieran con más ganas.  
  
De regreso en la salita, Severus colocó su copia del contrato en la mesa pequeña. Miró la habitación con aprobación. Era festiva pero no demasiado, las flores eran apropiadas y la pancarta de buen gusto. Sonrió.  
  
—Muy agradable, Remus. Puedo entender por qué Ron está ansioso por comer. Es un buen trabajo para la ceremonia breve.  
  
—Severus, párate al lado de la mesa. Harry, tú quédate conmigo —instruyo Remus, tomando la mano del joven—. Ron y Hermione son invitados y deberán esperar del otro lado de la habitación, no muy cerca. Vamos a empezar,  
  
Guio a Harry hacia Severus, llevándole de la mano.  
  
—Yo soy el Hombre que Entrega de Harry James Potter. Le traigo para su Compromiso.  
  
—Yo soy Severus Tobias Snape. Recibo a Harry James Potter con honor y agradecimiento —contestó el hombre, y extendió su mano.  
  
Harry esperaba que Remus entregara su mano, pero eso no sucedió,  
  
—¿Qué me das por la mano de la Novia? —preguntó, en cambio.  
  
—Te obsequiaré el Precio de la Novia. Estos son los títulos de mi propiedad, es la posesión de mayor valor que puedo entregarte. Así muestro cuánto respeto el obsequio de mi Novia.  
  
Severus le entregó un rollo de pergamino atado con un lazo negro. Remus lo tomó y lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego dejó caer la mano del joven para tomar el cuchillo de la mesa. Lo puso en la mano extendida de Severus, la empuñadura primero. Entonces, Harry entendió el propósito de los guantes de Remus; el cuchillo de plata hubiera quemado su piel.   
  
Severus tomó el cuchillo y cortó su palma, para luego colocarlo nuevamente sobre la mesa. El cuchillo era muy filoso y la sangre comenzó a fluir libremente cayendo dentro del recipiente de plata, mientras sostenía la mano sobre éste. Cuando consideró que tenía suficiente `tinta`, susurró un hechizo sanador y la sangre cesó de manar. Tomó una pluma y la sumergió en la sangre, para luego plasmar su firma —con sus rasgos característicos— en el espacio designado en el contrato. Remus y Harry observaron mientras la sangre empapaba el pergamino, que parecía tragarla, codicioso. Harry se preguntó si sería un pergamino especialmente hechizado, o elaborado de un material especial para hacer eso. Severus repitió su firma en la otra copia, antes de levantar la pluma y lanzar un hechizo _Incendio_ sobre ella. Una vez que las cenizas cayeron sobre la alfombra, se giró y levantó el pequeño bol con la sangre restante. Ésta fue destruida con un _Evanesco_.  
  
Remus levantó el cuchillo de plata y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y re-purificación sobre él. Harry estaba esperando que luego se lo entregara, pero en lugar de eso él tomó una vez más la mano del joven e hizo el corte por él. Por supuesto, recordó Harry en ese momento; cómo la Novia, él era representado por su Hombre que Entrega. Remus recolectó la sangre en un bol limpio y sanó la herida del joven, para luego entregarle una pluma. Harry firmó con su sangre en el espacio apropiado. Dado que éstas eran sus declaraciones personales, la sangre de los celebrantes no podía ser mezclada en esta etapa.  
  
Remus destruyó la pluma y el recipiente, y repitió todo el proceso con la pluma y el bol que quedaban. La recolección de su propia sangre era un poco más complicada, pues el cuchillo de plata le envenenaría si cortaba su propia piel. Sin embargo, el ritual lo que exigía era que el cuchillo tocara su sangre, así que utilizó un hechizo para lograr que la sangre empezara a fluir y sostuvo el cuchillo entre su palma y el recipiente. La sangre fluyó sobre y alrededor del cuchillo, llenando los requerimientos del ritual de Compromiso. Luego firmo el contrato, en calidad de testigo. Todo lo que permaneció en la mesa fueron los pergaminos firmados y el cuchillo ritual, que Remus volvió a limpiar y entregó a Severus, quien repitió el hechizo de limpieza, para asegurarse de que no quedara traza alguna de sangre a la que pudiera darse un uso incorrecto.  
  
Severus aclaró su garganta y habló nuevamente.  
  
—Este enlace será sellado de la manera más fuerte, para lograr que sea inquebrantable y poderoso. Yo te regalaré, Harry James Potter, un collar de enlace, que atará nuestra Boda. Yo luciré su gemelo. Como tu Esposo, lanzaré los hechizos de nuestra relación junto con tu Hombre que Entrega.   
  
Sacó de su túnica dos collares idénticos que posó sobre la mesa. Harry no había estado muy seguro de cómo esperaba que lucirían; sólo era capaz de imaginarse collares de perro cada vez que pensaba en ello. Pero estos estaban elaborados en plata, bellamente labrados. Cada collar tenía una pulgada de ancho y estaba formado por piezas planas de metal, entrelazadas. Por lo que había visto, los collares caían por la mano de Severus como si estuvieran hechos de tela. Algunas de las piezas estaban elaboradas en oro y notó que los patrones estaban hechizados para formar sus nombres: un collar decía _Severus Tobías Snape_ y el otro _Harry James Potter_. Aunque denotaban propiedad, seguían siendo hermosos trabajos del arte en plata.  
  
Severus y Remus se pararon al lado de los collares y extendieron sus manos. Harry observó mientras lanzaban juntos los hechizos, primero al collar de Severus y luego al de él.  
  
_—“Iugo, Usque Mortis, Semper Fidelis, Imcommutabilis, et Proditio Per Mortis Vindico”_  
  
La luz de los hechizos era brillante, pasando de un color a otro. Harry pensó que esos hechizos significaban algo como _Yo te enlazo, hasta la muerte, por siempre fiel, inmutable, y la traición será castigada con la muerte_. Se estremeció. Sabía que era un estricto contrato de sangre. Pero escuchar las palabras en forma de hechizo le habían hecho tomar conciencia de todo lo que implicaba. Severus sería su esposo, y él nunca tendría otro amante.  
  
Los dos hombres mayores retrocedieron y dejaron los collares en la mesa al lado de los contratos. Remus tomó la mano de Harry una vez más y le condujo junto a Ron y Hermione.   
  
—Felicitaciones —dijo Hermione, y se adelantó para abrazarle.  
  
—Sí, bien hecho, compañero —agregó Ron, y alargó la mano para estrechar el hombro de Harry.  
  
¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada más? ¿Ya estaba comprometido? ¿Dónde estaba Severus?  
  
Se giró y vio que el hombre estaba parado detrás de él. Sus amigos le felicitaron también, aunque de un modo más formal.  
  
—¡Ahora podemos comer! —anunció Remus, y Ron fue directo hacia la mesa de la comida. Hermione le siguió con paso más tranquilo. Severus fue detrás mientras Remus condujo a Harry nuevamente de la mano. El joven de ojos verdes estaba empezando a sentirse como un niño en sus primeros días de escuela, al ser llevado de la mano de esa manera. Una vez alcanzaron el buffet, Remus le soltó y tomó un plato, que comenzó a llenar de comida variada. Harry esperó para ver si eso era para él, pero Remus comenzó a comer. El joven exhaló; afortunadamente, ése era el final de su actuación como ‘Novia’ por esa noche.  
  
Severus también se estaba sirviendo algo de comida, así que Harry decidió imitarle. A esas alturas, todos estaban hambrientos, y entre todos vaciaron la mayoría de los platos del buffet. Remus circuló ofreciendo bebidas, sirviendo vino espumoso en honor de la celebración, y pidiéndoles que lo guardaran para el brindis,  
  
Severus se adelantó.  
  
—Gracias, Remus Lupin, por la hospitalidad de tu casa y la mano de mi Novia —hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio un sorbo a su vino. Todos le imitaron.  
  
—Se bienvenido, Severus Snape, a mi casa y a mi corazón —contestó Remus con una reverencia similar.  
  
Harry no tuvo que decir nada. Se sintió incluso más como una pieza de propiedad, e internamente echó humo por eso. Así que de eso se trataba todo; un contrato diseñado para asegurarse la destrucción de Voldemort. . El hecho era que un Contrato de Compromiso era simplemente un asunto de forma. No había romance incluido después de todo. Se pateó mentalmente por esperar algo más. Observó fijamente la decoración floral de la mesa en medio de los platos vacíos con una mirada cínica.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con los contratos? —indagó Hermione. Como era habitual, a ella le gustaba conocer los detalles.  
  
—Ah —contestó Remus—. Estas ceremonias antes de los esponsales tendrían que ser registradas por el Ministerio. Lo revisamos cuidadosamente, y este enlace es legal sin el requisito del Ministerio, lo cual es perfecto para nuestros propósitos, ya que todo permanece en privado. Es otra de las ventajas de usar esta forma de matrimonio medieval. Severus y yo guardaremos una copia, es todo.  
  
—Oh. Eso es bueno. Me preocupaba que Rita Skeeter pudiera ventilar esto, pues sé que esa bruja desgraciada tiene contactos con el Ministerio —comentó Hermione.  
  
—Sí, eso sería una maldita molestia, por decir lo menos —convino Ron—. No deseo leer sobre esto en _El Profeta._  
  
—Sí, está muy bien haber hecho todo esto en secreto —terció Harry—. Pero, cualquiera podría darse cuenta que estamos casados al ver estos collares, ¿no? Tienes nuestros nombres inscritos.  
  
—De hecho. El tuyo lleva mi nombre, y el mío, el tuyo —dijo Severus—. Sin embargo, el hechizo utilizado se asegura de que permanezcan invisibles, excepto para nosotros, a menos que en algún momento decidamos mostrarlos.  
  
—Oh —musitó Harry.  
  
Oh, de hecho. Todo había sido muy bien planeado, debía admitirlo. De cierta forma, eso le hacía sentir peor. Sorbió su vino, taciturno. Los demás estaban conversando y disfrutando, relajados a causa del licor. Escuchó a Severus reír varias veces, y notó que Ron le miró asombrado la primera de ellas. Remus también se veía relajado y feliz. Harry se preguntó por qué él se sentía tan miserable; habían destruido el Horcrux, y ya habían efectuado la ceremonia de Compromiso.  
  
Hermione se paró a su lado y deslizó un brazo a su alrededor.  
  
—Todo va a estar bien, Harry. Cualquiera puede ver que le gustas.  
  
El joven miró a su amiga.  
  
—¿Pueden verlo? ¿Cómo?  
  
—Por el modo en que te mira. Y esos collares son hermosos, ¿verdad? No tenían que ser así, podían haber sido simples collares de cuero, o incluso peor, de hierro. Debe haber pagado mucho para conseguirlos.  
  
—Sí —musitó Harry—. Supongo que eso ya es algo. Espero que haya sido un orfebre de su confianza.  
  
—Sé que todo esto del contrato parece como un negocio, pero una vez estés casado, estoy segura que todo resultará bien. Es sólo el tipo de ceremonia. Sabes que esto es lo mejor, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí —repitió Harry. Sabía el _porqué_ , pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que disfrutar el que fuera de ese modo. Sin embargo, se sintió algo mejor luego de que Hermione hablara con él.  
  
Después de más bebida, charla y risas, Severus habló en voz alta:  
  
—Ahora, debo partir. Tengo que hacer los preparativos para mañana. Estoy seguro que lo entienden.  
  
—Por supuesto, Severus —concedió Remus—. Estamos deseando ir a tu hogar.  
  
Sin acercarse a Harry, Severus se despidió con un sencillo adiós y se Apareció rumbo a su casa.  
  
Curiosamente, Harry se sintió abandonado. Había esperado que su prometido se hubiera despedido con un beso al menos.  



	25. El Banquete de Bodas

De nuevo, Harry pasó el día con Remus mientras Ron y Hermione continuaban su búsqueda. Había considerado la posibilidad de ir con ellos para ayudarles, pero se sentía extrañamente desanimado luego de la Ceremonia de Compromiso.  
  
Aunque el banquete de esa noche era responsabilidad de Severus, Remus debería ofrecer su propio banquete la noche siguiente, así que pasaron el día comprando y planeando lo que servirían.  
  
—Esto de la Boda debe terminar con Severus y yo en la cama, ¿no?  
  
—Bueno, sí, Harry, ése es el objetivo de esto —contestó, sonriendo suavemente a su ahijado honorario.  
  
—Entonces, ¿adónde iremos?  
  
—Bueno, tu cama es individual, así que creo que dejaré que tomes mi habitación por esa noche. Podemos adornar el lecho con flores, como es tradicional.  
  
—Oh, vale. ¿No te importa que usemos tu cama?  
  
Remus se echó a reír.  
  
—Siempre y cuando la dejen en el mismo estado que la encuentren, no tengo problema —contestó.  
  
Para su propia exasperación, Harry se sonrojó. Remus volvió a reír.  
  
>>Estoy seguro que todo estará bien, Harry, no te preocupes.  
  
Pero la preocupación del joven estuvo yendo y viniendo durante todo el día. La ceremonia de la noche anterior le había demostrado cuán parecido a un negocio era todo el asunto. Esperaba que la Boda del día siguiente no fuera así. Ya iba a ser bastante con la prueba de perder su virginidad, para encima sentir que era sólo una posesión en lo que a Snape se refería. Nada más pensarlo, volvió a enojarse consigo mismo por pensar que pudiera ser algo más que eso. Sí, les había ido bien en sus visitas nocturnas, pero eso no significaba nada; y, ciertamente, nada _romántico_. Cuando se había metido en esto, había estado tan consciente como los demás de que se trataba de un negocio. ¿En qué momento su traicionero corazón había decidido que quería más?  
  
Cuando Ron y Hermione regresaron, Harry supo que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que se aparecieran rumbo a Spinner’s End. Sus amigos nunca habían estado en la casa de Snape. Una vez más, el hombre estaba demostrando que confiaba en ellos. Pero de igual forma, ellos mostraban confianza al meterse en su territorio. Hubo un tiempo en que Harry hubiera estado convencido de que se trataba de una trampa y sospechado que Snape tendría un ejército de Mortífagos esperándole. El pensamiento todavía era incómodo, pero estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que era estúpido siquiera considerarlo. Quedaba apenas ese minúsculo gusano de duda royendo su mente, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Nuevamente, lamentó el hecho de que su boda no fuera a ser nada parecido a lo que había imaginado.  
  
Ron y Hermione llegaron duchados y vestidos con sus galas. Lucían imponentes. La túnica de Ron era verde oscuro, la de Hermione de un tono dorado oscuro.  
  
—Se ven estupendos —les dijo a ambos.  
  
—Gracias —contestó Hermione—. Es hora de que vayas a bañarte y cambiarte, Harry. Probablemente, me tomará un buen rato conseguir que tu cabello se peine todo lo posible.  
  
El aludido hizo una mueca. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desistido de lograr que su cabello se comportara, pero si Hermione quería intentarlo, adelante.  
  
Casi a las siete y media, se pararon en la salita de estar, apreciando la apariencia de unos y otros. Remus estaba vistiendo su mejor túnica. Estaba un poco pasada de moda —bueno, bastante pasada de moda en realidad— y Harry dudaba que hubiera adquirido ropa nueva en un largo tiempo, pero estaba bien confeccionada y era obvio que Remus la había cuidado. Era de color gris ceniza y de elegante caída, y podía ser apropiada para la mayoría de las ocasiones. El joven imaginó que esa era la razón de que hubiera elegido tal color. Si sólo puedes darte el lujo de poseer un juego de túnica, debe ser lo más versátil posible.  
  
Harry también vestía su mejor túnica. Hecha a la medida, estaba confeccionada en tela de damasco azul oscuro con un patrón brillante de grifos que sólo eran visibles cuando la luz los atrapaba. Los broches eran plateados y elaborados al estilo céltico. A Harry siempre le había gustado cómo se veía en esa túnica; pensaba que le hacía lucir mayor, más sofisticado, y que compensaba su falta de estatura. Su cabello se veía mejor que nunca, y agradecía a Hermione por haberse tomado su tiempo. Mientras ella manejaba y peinaba su ingobernable mata de pelo, él había logrado tranquilizarse. Ahora estaba repasando mentalmente la ceremonia, revisando que sabría contestar como se esperaba.  
  
—¿Todos listos? —preguntó Remus.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
>>Entonces, juntos. Nosotros podemos guiar a quienes no han estado antes —le dijo a Harry.  
  
Los cuatro unieron sus manos y se aparecieron.  
  
—Sean bienvenidos a mi casa y a mi corazón —les saludó Severus.  
  
Él vestía una hermosa túnica color púrpura oscuro, que se amoldaba a su delgada figura. Harry entendió por qué los romanos de clase alta y la realeza posterior habían decidido reservar ese suntuoso color para ellos mismos.  
  
Remus inclinó la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Harry y la puso en la de Severus.  
  
—Te entrego a mi pariente —declaró.  
  
—¿Aceptas ser mi Novia? —preguntó Severus.  
  
—Te acepto como mi esposo, con alegría —contestó Harry, pensando que las palabras medievales sonaban algo extrañas.  
  
Severus dio una pequeña reverencia en respuesta, antes de conducir a Harry a la mesa, que estaba decorada muy formalmente, y le hizo sentar en una silla antes de tomar asiento a su lado. Los demás se instalaron en los puestos sobrantes.  
  
Había una mesa central cuya decoración era mucho más elaborada que la que Remus había ofrecido para el Compromiso. La mesa era larga y redonda, y las cinco sillas espaciadas a su alrededor significaban que todos tenían mucho espacio. La decoración floral ocupaba la mayor parte del centro de la mesa. Parecía estar formada por muestras de cualesquiera flor que uno se pudiera imaginar, en todos los colores. El efecto total era similar al de un vitral en una catedral, rico y de un brillo intenso. Harry podía oler la hermosa esencia de las rosas, rojo oscuro y doradas, y de las fresias color malva, así como los de otras flores cuyos nombres desconocía. Las coloridas flores estaban acunadas entre un follaje verde oscuro que Harry pensaba era laurel, aunque no estaba seguro. Deseaba que Neville hubiera estado allí para verlo.  
  
Los cubiertos en la mesa eran de plata. Harry levantó una de las cucharas que parecían muy antiguas y le dio la vuelta. Tenía un sello. Se dio cuenta que debía ser la platería de la familia Snape. En cada puesto, había una servilleta color rojo oscuro cerrada por un aro de plata. Los aros de servilleta estaban grabados con la inicial P. Severus movió la mano y aparecieron una pequeña garrafa de vino blanco y varias copas. Sirvió una para cada uno y finalmente habló:  
  
—Espero que esta noche tengas apetito, Ron.  
  
El joven le miró, inseguro de si estaba bromeando o no. Los ojos oscuros de Severus no le dieron mayor información. Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que él no sería causa de problemas, si es que iba a haber alguno.  
  
—Hambriento como siempre, Severus.  
  
El anfitrión sonrió.  
  
—Bien. Hay mucha comida, así que empecemos.  
  
Hizo un movimiento con su varita y apareció una sopera, con varios cuencos para sopa apilados a su lado. Severus se levantó y entregó un tazón a cada uno, sirviendo a Harry en primer lugar. Era una sopa de tomate color rojo brillante con algunas hierbas agregadas, y olía delicioso. Ron sonrió y se agenció un panecillo de la cesta que también había aparecido.  
  
—Pásame la mantequilla, Mione —le pidió.  
  
La chica entregó a su novio un plato con rizos de mantequilla, y luego se sirvió ella.  
  
Remus lucía impresionado.  
  
—No sabía que cocinaras, Severus.  
  
El hombre resopló, divertido.  
  
—¿Qué clase de Pocionista sería si no pudiera cocinar comida normal, Remus? —preguntó.  
  
El otro sonrió.  
  
—Supongo que es verdad. Nunca lo consideré. Nunca te imaginé esclavizado a una estufa caliente, es todo.  
  
—Estufa… caldero, hay poca diferencia.  
  
—Bien —comentó Harry—, a juzgar por esta sopa, eres un Maestro tan grande en la cocina como en el laboratorio de Pociones.  
  
Severus le sonrió.  
  
—Gracias, Harry. Al menos no moriremos de hambre.  
  
—¡Ey! Yo también puedo cocinar —se defendió rápidamente—. No cosas muy elaboradas, pero puedo preparar comida normal.  
  
El hombre alzó una ceja.  
  
—¿En serio? No es una habilidad que muchos jóvenes posean.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo yo soy como otros jóvenes?  
  
—Tienes un punto en eso —concedió Severus.  
  
La sopa, por supuesto, fue seguida por una selección de melones. Cada plato de cristal contenía pedazos de una variedad de fruta de colores diferentes y cortados con formas diferentes. Había un pequeño tenedor para pinchar y comer los pedazos. Era delicado y suave al paladar.  
  
Todos seguían hambrientos, y eso era bueno, pues Severus hizo un nuevo movimiento de varita que trajo un plato impactante. Era un pavo real; el ave rostizada tenía finas plumas en su parte posterior y se veía impresionante.  
  
—¡Wow! —jadeó Harry  
  
Severus sonrió, aparentemente complacido de que sus esfuerzos fueran apreciados por su Novia. Todos comieron hasta hartarse. La rica comida iba acompañada por pequeñas papas y zanahorias, guisantes tiernos y cogollos de coliflor. Había una salsera con una salsa de vino rojo y arándanos. Entre los cinco asistentes devoraron casi todo —todo el pavo y la mayor parte de los vegetales—. Ron se veía mortificado por ser incapaz de terminarse las últimas cinco patatitas. Hermione bufó, exasperada.  
  
—No tienes que limpiar todos los platos, Ronald —le regañó—. Eso implicaría que Severus no suministró suficiente comida.  
  
—Oh —exclamó el pelirrojo—. Entonces, todo está bien. Aunque, odio dejar buena comida.  
  
Harry soltó una risita.  
  
—Creo que si Severus va a cocinar así, tendré que invitarles con mucha frecuencia.  
  
Tan pronto como lo dijo, Harry pudo haberse pateado a sí mismo. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Severus no había mencionado que fueran a vivir juntos, o recibir a sus amigos, o cualquier cosa. ¿A quién podría recibir el hombre, en todo caso? Su estómago, repleto del suntuoso banquete, se sintió repentinamente similar al plomo.  
  
Severus vio la reacción del joven. Le había complacido que se hubiera sentido lo bastante relajado como para invitar a Ron y Hermione a visitarles. Ahora parecía como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de su invitación.  
  
—Todos serán bienvenidos —enfatizó.  
  
Remus le sonrió.  
  
—Nos aseguraremos de venir sólo cuando seamos invitados, Severus. Entendemos que no podemos aparecernos aquí en el momento que se nos ocurra.  
  
El otro asintió con tristeza. Aquello era muy cierto.  
  
—Sin embargo, estoy seguro que Harry querrá invitarles con regularidad —replicó, sintiendo cuán importante era para el joven la compañía de sus amigos. Él, como hombre solitario que era, comprendía lo que se estaba perdiendo, aunque las circunstancias hubieran evitado por mucho tiempo que tuviera una vida social.  
  
A Harry, nada le gustaría más que sus amigos le visitaran con frecuencia, por supuesto. Severus parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea de que vivieran juntos, así que quizás lo había esperado. Respiró un poco más aliviado. ¿Podría ser que se estuviera complicando por nada?  
  
>>Creo que podemos asegurar que, de momento, todos estamos llenos —continuó Severus—. Antes de servir el postre, podemos realizar la ceremonia del collar.  
  
Harry había estado esperando esto. Había pensado que podría suceder en cuanto llegaran, pero estaba listo para ello de cualquier manera.  
  
Severus se levantó y fue hacia un gabinete, sacó los collares y regresó a la mesa.  
  
—Te colocaré el tuyo y diré el hechizo para cerrarlo; luego, tú puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo —explicó.  
  
Harry levantó la barbilla. Por suerte, su túnica de estilo moderno tenía el cuello lo bastante bajo como para que no necesitara ser abierta. Los dedos de Severus se sentían tan fríos como el metal, mientras colocaba el collar alrededor del esbelto cuello. Levantó su varita y apuntó al sitio donde los extremos del collar colgaban libremente. _Necto et Instituo_ , musitó. Las puntas del collar parecieron fundirse una en la otra hasta que la pieza de joyería quedo ajustada alrededor del cuello de Harry, de forma cómoda pero no floja. Rápidamente, el collar se calentó, y el joven supo que no era a causa de su calor corporal, sino a la activación de los hechizos sobre la prenda.  
  
—Ahora, haz lo mismo para mí —instruyó Severus, entregándole el collar que tenía su nombre.  
  
Harry lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Severus, como había hecho con él. Sin embargo, la túnica de Severus era de cuello alto y el muchacho se preguntó qué hacer.  
  
—¿Debo abrir el cuello de la túnica?  
  
—Sí, el collar debe ser fijado sobre la piel —contestó.  
  
Los dedos de Harry encontraron los broches de la hermosa túnica púrpura y abrieron los tres superiores. Eso fue suficiente para permitirle abrir la ropa y colocar el collar plateado alrededor del cuello del hombre. Levantó su varita, obligándose a concentrarse en lanzar el hechizo correctamente y no en el suave calor de la carne fresca de Severus bajo la punta de sus dedos.  
  
— _Necto et Instituo_  
  
Mientras las puntas del collar de su pareja se fusionaban, Harry sintió que el suyo se calentaba más. No era algo incómodo; la temperatura era más bien cálida y reconfortante.  
  
—¿Tu collar está caliente? —preguntó Severus, mostrándose ligeramente misterioso.  
  
—Sí, y está más caliente ahora que el tuyo está puesto —le informó.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
—Supongo que la vigilancia está comenzando.  
  
Los demás querían curiosear, así que Harry mostró su collar a Ron y Hermione mientras Remus observaba el de Severus.  
  
—Pensé que habías dicho que sería invisible —indagó Harry.  
  
—Sí, cuando recite el hechizo. Por esta noche, dejaremos que sean visibles.  
  
—Severus, ¿tienes la suficiente confianza con tu orfebre como para haberle dado tranquilamente los nombres? —Remus sonaba algo inquieto.  
  
—Tengo una confianza total en mi orfebre —Severus sonrió—, dado que su nombre está en uno de los collares.  
  
Harry respiró, aliviado. Severus los había fabricado, así que ningún extraño podría traicionar su enlace.  
  
—Les daría un beso de felicitación —comentó Hermione, mitad en broma mitad en serio—, pero podrían terminar ahogados, y no precisamente por la emoción de mi beso.  
  
—Bueno, eso está bien —comentó Ron, luciendo satisfecho—. Dos tíos menos a los que vigilar.  
  
—Un beso casto iniciado por un tercero no debería ocasionar ningún problema —explicó Severus.   
  
—Bien, vamos a intentarlo entonces —dijo la chica, y se inclinó para besar a Severus en la mejilla.  
  
El hombre se mostró aturdido. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro hizo que todos se echaran a reír.  
  
>>Oh, querido Severus —bromeó Hermione—. Pareces algo sorprendido. ¿Te hizo daño el collar?  
  
Por una vez, Severus Snape se quedó sin palabras. Harry rio entre dientes, hasta que Hermione se inclinó y también le besó en la mejilla.  
  
—¡Oh! No pasa nada —comentó él, un tanto sorprendido.  
  
—¿Qué esperabas? —gruñó Severus, encontrando de nuevo su lengua—. No tuviste pensamientos impuros, ¿verdad?  
  
—Bueno, no, claro que no. Es sólo Mione —contestó Harry, ruborizándose cuando su amiga le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.  
  
Regresaron al festín y Severus conjuró el postre, un enorme manjar blanco de color rosa con forma de castillo.  
  
—¡Demonios! —jadeó Ron—. Eso se parece un poco a Hogwarts.  
  
—Encontré el molde en el fondo de mi despensa. Merlín sabrá de quién heredé tal cosa, pero pensé que sería divertido utilizarlo.  
  
El manjar blanco estaba rodeado de crema batida con la forma de rocas y peñascos.  
  
—Da pena servirla, Severus —comentó Remus.  
  
—Ése es su papel en la vida, ser arrasado —replicó Severus, y lo atacó con una cuchara de servir.  
  
Sabía tan bien como se veía. Estaba hecho con puré de fresas y crema, y a Harry le encantó. Lamió su cuchara una vez que su plato estuvo vacío.  
  
—¿Quieres más. Harry? —ofreció Severus—. Necesitas tomar fuerzas para mañana, después de todo.  
  
Ron resopló sobre su vino y Harry notó que las orejas de su amigo se ponían rojas. Miró a Severus y pronto distinguió el brillo de malicia en sus ojos oscuros.  
  
—Gracias, acepto —contestó—. Debes pagar después de hacer que mi amigo se atragantara.  
  
Remus y Hermione rieron mientras la colorada cara de Ron emergía de su copa de vino. El pensamiento de Severus Snape y su mejor amigo en una cama era, claramente, algo con lo que no se sentía cómodo.  
  
El postre estaba tan delicioso que todos repitieron, y para cuando apartaron sus platos el castillo lucía como una auténtica ruina.  
  
—¿Café para todos?  
  
Aceptaron agradecidos, y Severus conjuró una gran cafetera llena de café humeante junto con tazas, crema y azúcar. Remus habitualmente ejercía el papel de ‘madre’ cuando se servía el café o té, pero se sentó y permitió que Severus continuara con su rol de anfitrión del Banquete de Bodas.  
  
El fuerte café pareció caer bien en el estómago y todos se reclinaron en sus sillas, confortablemente rellenas.  
  
—Fue un banquete maravilloso, Severus —le elogió Remus.  
  
—Sí, maravilloso —repitió Ron con fervor. Harry y Hermione hicieron eco del sentimiento.  
  
—Uno no se casa todos los días —replicó el anfitrión con una sonrisa.  
  
Deslizó su mano y tomó la de Harry. Éste no se lo esperaba y se sobresaltó un tanto, pero luego se relajó y sonrió a… su esposo. Ahora, Severus era su esposo. Bueno, estrictamente hablando, lo había sido desde el Compromiso, pero éste era el Banquete de Bodas, y ahora no había dudas sobre eso. Para su sorpresa adicional, Severus se inclinó y le besó en los labios. Suave, pero firmemente. Harry se ruborizó ligeramente, consciente de que sus amigos estaban observando. El collar que rodeaba su cuello pareció hormiguear, aunque pensó que quizás lo estaba imaginando. Y pensándolo bien, todo su cuerpo parecía hormiguear. Severus le estaba lanzando una mirada concentrada, y Harry supo que él podía sentirlo también.  
  
Cuando el café se terminó y todos se levantaron de la mesa, Remus anunció:  
  
—Ron, Hermione y yo regresaremos a casa ahora. Tú y Harry probablemente quieran pasar algo de tiempo juntos.  
  
Harry sintió un salto de excitación que le recorría. No había esperado eso esta noche. No creyó que se quedaría a solas con Severus hasta la Ceremonia del Lecho.  
  
—Eso está bien, Remus, gracias —expresó Severus—. Harry y yo pasaremos juntos el resto de la noche. Les veré a todos mañana en la noche.  
  
Después de distribuir abrazos, felicitaciones y los mejores deseos a ambos hombres, los tres regresaron a casa de Remus. Harry se quedó solo con su esposo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> * Necto et Instituo = yo enlazo y establezco


	26. Más cerca y todavía lejos

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Severus, acercándose al joven con una sonrisa.  
  
—Fue un banquete estupendo —contestó.  
  
Era la cosa más neutral que podía decir, porque lo cierto era que no sabía bien cómo se sentía. El día anterior, luego del Compromiso, había estado tan disgustado que se había ido a dormir temprano, e incluso había llorado un poco. A la mañana siguiente, se había sentido muy estúpido por haberlo hecho, pero no podía negar que el comportamiento indiferente de Severus le había afectado. Esta noche, el hombre había vuelto a ser diferente. El banquete había sido maravilloso y, obviamente, había pensado mucho en ello. Severus había tomado su mano y le había besado delante de sus amigos. Si eso hubiera sucedido también el día anterior, ahora no se sentiría tan inseguro de sí mismo.  
  
—Me alegra que te gustara —contestó Severus suavemente—. ¿Te apetece que nos sentemos y tomemos un poco de vino como siempre?  
  
Harry sonrió, ahora su piso estaba más firme. La gustaba la idea de pasar la noche con el mago como habían hecho tantas veces antes… antes de que todo se volviera tan complicado.  
  
Severus alisó su túnica púrpura y se sentó en el sofá, haciendo un gesto para que el joven se ubicara a su lado. Éste lo hizo así, teniendo cuidado de sentarse cerca de su esposo, pero al mismo tiempo procurando evitar mostrarse demasiado necesitado. Severus sirvió y le entregó una copa del dulce vino blanco favorito de Harry.  
  
—Gracias —musitó, y dio un sorbo, contento de poder refugiarse en la rutina habitual que no requería un segundo pensamiento de momento. No quería pensar; ya lo había hecho bastante la noche anterior y todavía no encontraba las respuestas.  
  
El mago mayor bajó su copa y miró al joven. Harry tomó otro sorbo, inseguro de qué hacer. Su esposo miraba fijamente su copa. Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y dejó sobre la mesa la copa que había estado utilizando como distracción. Severus se inclinó y le beso.  
  
Fue un beso bastante suave pero firme. El hombre aumentó gradualmente la urgencia, corriendo su lengua a lo largo de la línea de la boca cerrada de Harry, solicitando su entrada. El joven abrió los labios y lo permitió. Sus lenguas se deslizaron juntas, acariciándose y probándose. Los sentimientos y la combinación de sabores estaban logrando que la cabeza del Gryffindor diera vueltas. Pensaba que, probablemente, había bebido suficiente vino por esa noche.  
  
Cuando Severus se retiró, miró fijamente los ojos verdes. Las emociones de Harry estaban casi en la superficie, y su mirada era franca.  
  
—¿Qué sucede, Harry? Podría decir que estás algo molesto.  
  
El otro suspiró. Había tratado de no mostrar su disgusto, pero era muy difícil cuando todo el tiempo había sentido esa ansiedad royendo dentro de su pecho, como si un ladrillo estuviera pegado en alguna parte de su interior. Ahora, Severus había notado que algo marchaba mal; podría muy bien ser sincero.  
  
—Para ser honesto, me sentí un poco disgustado en el Compromiso —admitió.  
  
—¿En qué forma? —indagó, sonando totalmente confundido.  
  
—No me hablaste. Odié sentirme como una posesión, siendo llevado de un lado a otro por Remus; y luego, cuando sencillamente me ignoraste…  
  
Severus frunció el ceño.  
  
—Pero así es como se supone que sería la ceremonia. Era la firma del contrato, eso es todo. Recuerda, el matrimonio medieval se trataba principalmente de herencia y propiedad.  
  
Harry asintió con tristeza; eso tenía sentido, supuso. ¿Pero seguramente lo que Severus y él estaban haciendo tenía que ver con propiedad?  
  
—Pero yo no quiero tu propiedad, ni tampoco Remus —argumentó—. Y tampoco deseo ser tratado como si ahora fuera de tu propiedad.  
  
—Claro que no, sé eso tan bien como tú. Estamos haciendo esto para destruir a Voldemort. Pero el tipo de ceremonia que estamos usando nos ayudará a lograr eso, así que debemos ceñirnos a ella. Compromiso, Boda y Lecho. El Compromiso es la firma del contrato; la Boda —la ceremonia de esta noche— implicaba estar juntos y tener un banquete público…  
  
—¡Pero no fue público! —protestó Harry, sintiéndose tonto incluso mientras lo estaba diciendo.  
  
Severus pareció sorprendido.  
  
—Bien, por supuesto que no fue completamente público. ¿Querías invitar a tus amigos Gryffindor? ¿Tus antiguos profesores, quizás? ¿Tal vez la sociedad de columnistas de El Profeta, y el señor Lovegood y su extraña hija para hacer una edición de El Quisquilloso? Harry, toda la gente que podía estar aquí, estuvo aquí.  
  
El joven sintió que sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas. Claro que sabía todo eso, y en verdad no entendía por qué le acongojaba tanto.  
  
—Lo sé —musitó con voz débil.  
  
Severus suspiró. Su joven esposo parecía decepcionado. ¿Sería a causa de su educación muggle? ¿Habría esperado una de esas ridículas ceremonias, con la novia de blanco, una gran torta y confeti? El mago quiso reírse, pero se contuvo.  
  
—Mañana es la última parte de nuestro matrimonio, la Ceremonia de Lecho. Ahí es el momento en que mostraremos que estamos viviendo juntos, como una pareja casada. Eres mi esposo, Harry. Sé que ninguno de nosotros planeó esto, pero vamos a superarlo. Sé valiente un poco más.  
  
La voz sonaba suave y acariciadora. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ese tono en Severus Snape, pero decidió que le gustaba. Inconscientemente, se inclinó hacia el mago mayor.  
  
>>No podía tocarte durante la ceremonia de Compromiso, se hubiera visto como que me estaba tomando libertades con algo que no era verdaderamente mío todavía. ¿Recuerdas que Remus no puso tu mano en la mía hasta esta noche? Eso fue porque se suponía que yo debía esperar hasta que los collares estuvieran en su lugar. Pero te besé esta noche, Harry, una vez que me fue posible —la voz bajó un tono mientras se inclinaba hacia el joven y hablaba cerca de su oído—. No sé cómo hacer esto. No soy experto en el arte del cortejo, del amor. Y, especialmente con tus amigos observándonos, no me sentía cómodo.  
  
Harry giró la cabeza y le besó. Severus acababa de admitir que se sentía inepto, y Harry sabía que eso tenía que haber resultado muy difícil para el orgulloso antiguo Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Se dio cuenta que había malinterpretado la situación, y no por primera vez. Cierto, no había tenido información para actuar de otra manera, pero a estas alturas debía saber cuán compleja y confusa era la personalidad de Severus Snape. Era un disparate evaluar sus acciones sin conocer todos sus posibles motivos. Iba a ser difícil vivir con él como esposo, pero Harry nunca había retrocedido ante los desafíos.  
  
Cuando se separaron de nuevo, sonrió a Severus.  
  
—¿Te sientes más cómodo ahora? –preguntó el joven.  
  
La respuesta fue otro beso, y esta vez más ardiente y prolongado. Mientras se tocaban y abrazaban, Harry se fue relajando. Estaba comenzando a olvidar sus aflicciones; sus _imaginarias_ aflicciones, se corrigió a sí mismo  
  
>>Yo me sentí decepcionado, Severus. Ahora sé que estaba viendo todo esto desde el punto de vista moderno. Supongo que esperaba que el Compromiso fuera como en las bodas muggles. Y por el modo en que Remus había preparado todo se sentía de ese modo, con las flores, y la pancarta, y la comida.  
  
El mago mayor asintió, ya había pensado que la educación muggle de Harry podía ser la raíz del problema. Recordaba a la abusiva familia que le había criado temiendo al sexo, y una ráfaga de rabia pura le inundó. Tenía un asunto inconcluso allí…  
  
>>Remus dice que podríamos tener una ceremonia pública real luego de la destrucción de Voldemort, para que todos mis amigos pudieran asistir cuando ya no fuera un secreto. Me gustaría, Severus —admitió, su tono de voz traicionando cuán importante era eso para él.  
  
El hombre seguía rumiando internamente su furia contra los Dursley y considerando lo que le gustaría hacerles, y no captó en absoluto el tono de Harry.  
  
—El contrato tendrá que ser cumplido hasta la destrucción de Voldemort. Después, puede ser disuelto. No sería necesario renovarlo. Podrás tener tu vida de vuelta.  
  
Harry sintió que su corazón caía hasta su estómago. Severus había hecho el contrato para que una vez que Voldemort estuviera muerto, ellos pudieran separarse. Él no le quería… sólo quería matar al Señor Oscuro. Harry sabía eso desde el principio; entonces, ¿en el nombre de Merlín, por qué dolía tanto escucharlo ahora? Con mano temblorosa, alcanzó su copa de vino. Aunque probablemente ya había bebido suficiente, deseaba más. Si eso hacía que su cabeza girara y se confundiera lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que Severus acababa de decir, y lo que significaba, valía la pena.  
  
De todos modos, eso era lo que él mismo había deseado al inicio de todo esto. Si en esa primera reunión le hubieran dicho que todo sería temporal, que podría ser disuelto y no tendría que permanecer casado eternamente con el cretino grasiento, hubiera estado extasiado. Quizás él había tenido que creer eso para que funcionara la magia del Compromiso y la Boda; tal vez ésa era la razón de que Severus no le hubiera dicho hasta ahora que sería temporal. O quizás Severus sólo había pensado en sí mismo al redactar el contrato, y Harry debería haberse dado cuenta al leerlo. O tal vez, al aproximarse a la boda, Severus había retrocedido todo lo posible, porque pensaba que un matrimonio con él le repugnaba.  
  
El hombre había jugado el papel de doble agente por años. Sus habilidades actorales debían ser excelentes. También era magnífico en Oclumancia, así que sus sentimientos y pensamientos reales eran indescifrables cuando así lo quería. Harry había pensado que estaban cómodos juntos, que a Severus le gustaban los besos, los roces. Todo el tiempo, el hombre había estado actuando su papel. Bajó nuevamente la copa de vino; no podía permanecer por más tiempo en ese lugar.  
  
—Regresaré a Mablethorpe, Severus. Te veré mañana en la Ceremonia de Lecho —su voz sonó fría, incluso a sus propios oídos.  
  
El otro le miró, sorprendido. No había esperado que se quisiera ir todavía; había estado muy receptivo a sus besos hacía apenas unos momentos. Quizás ése era el problema, que Harry estaba muy excitado y había decidido partir antes de sucumbir a la tentación hasta el día siguiente. La Ceremonia de Lecho no tenía que coincidir con que Harry perdiera su virginidad, pero era posible que la magia fuera más poderosa en ese caso. Era claro que el joven estaba pensando y planeando todo cuidadosamente, para lograr la máxima efectividad. Le sorprendía ligeramente que el muchacho razonara tan desapasionadamente. Pero era bueno que fuera así. Esto era, después de todo, una estrategia para destruir a Voldemort. Era eso y nada más.  
  
Se levantó, jugando su papel de cortés anfitrión, y tendió una mano para ayudar a Harry a pararse.  
  
—Muy bien, Harry. Me apareceré en Mablethorpe mañana a las siete y treinta de la noche. Confío en que todo estará preparado.  
  
—Estoy seguro que Remus tendrá todo listo —contestó, su voz todavía sonaba glacial—. Te veré entonces.  
  
Se paró en el centro de la habitación, y sin una palabra más, se apareció de regreso a la casa de Remus.  
  
Severus miró fijamente el espacio vacío. Rehusaba admitir el muy real sentimiento de decepción que le embargaba. Harry tenía todo el derecho de actuar de ese modo. Eso maximizaría la efectividad de la magia, que es en todo lo que deberían pensar. Harry estaba listo para la Ceremonia de Lecho. Por supuesto, él era… era un joven atractivo que prefería a las mujeres. Aunque había esperado conseguir mucho más, tendría que aceptar el hecho de que eso no iba a pasar. Debía sentirse complacido de que el joven se las arreglara tan bien como lo estaba haciendo. Harry era su esposo, pero no era un matrimonio por amor. ¿Y desde cuándo él quería que lo fuera, en todo caso?  
  
Bufó con sorna ante la idea de que Severus Snape pudiera desear un matrimonio por amor, y comenzó a limpiar los restos del banquete.


	27. El último día soleado de libertad

El clima de agosto era caluroso incluso a las ocho de la mañana. Severus, cubierto bajo un hechizo de ‘No verme’, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Privet Drive. No corría ningún riesgo de quemarse, pues vestía una holgada túnica de verano, negra, por supuesto. Sus labios se curvaron reflexivamente mientras pasaba delante de los pulcros jardines con sus reglamentarios lechos de flores y céspedes cortados, muchos de los cuales estaban siendo regados por dispositivos muggles diseñados para rociar el agua uniformemente por toda la zona verde. Mientras apreciaba la naturaleza y su benignidad en el suministro de ingredientes para pociones, encontró que esta necesidad de imponer patrones exactos en los jardines delanteros de las casas muggles le causaba perplejidad y extrañeza. Cualquier cosa que no encajara —la simple aparición de una margarita o un diente de león— era atacada implacablemente con herramientas y productos químicos. Lo había visto antes; esa necesidad muggle de cumplir con los estándares represivos de su sociedad había sido la responsable de muchas persecuciones irracionales a lo largo de la historia. Era parte de la razón por la que estaba allí esa mañana.  
  
Aunque podía entender esa necesidad de encajar en la sociedad, no podía comprenderla o simpatizar con ella cuando resultaba en la persecución de un jovencito inocente, apenas un niño. Dudaba que ése fuera un comportamiento normal, ni siquiera entre muggles. Su propio padre había sido lamentablemente inadecuado, propenso a los estallidos de mal genio, pero comparado con la crianza de Harry, Tobías Snape había sido un dechado de virtudes. No, estos parientes de Harry —los Dursley— no eran menos malvados que los seguidores de Voldemort, y Severus estaba decidido a tratarles có mo se merecían. Harry era su esposo, y cualquiera que le lastimara, le dañaba también a él.  
  
Había puesto su impresionante intelecto a trabajar en el problema y estaba decidido a tratar con los Dursley de forma tal que nadie pudiera encontrar rastros de su interferencia. Todavía permanecía invisible y el hechizo que iba a lanzar nunca sería detectado. Los efectos podrían ser fácilmente descritos como una reacción normal dentro de una familia disfuncional de muggles abusivos  
  
Se posicionó frente al porche número cuatro. Se colocó al lado de un laurel que estaba plantado en un gran tiesto de cerámica marrón, y que había sido podado en una forma exactamente oval. ¡Merlín prohibiera que el arbusto lograra alcanzar su forma natural de árbol, con su crecimiento asimétrico y sus desagradables ramas sobresalientes! Severus bufó, detestando a todo lo que había sido formada para representar, más que a la planta misma. Al igual que con su esposo, su joven y floreciente crecimiento había sido obligado a cumplir con las restrictivas reglas de los Dursley.  
  
Espero quieta y pacientemente; tenía años de práctica y no le presentaba problema aguardar a que la puerta del frente fuera abierta. Pudo percibir el olor a tocineta y café, pero lo ignoró. Había tomado una tostada y café antes de salir, y en ese momento su mente no estaba puesta en la comida. Tenía un hechizo listo, que podía ser lanzado en cualquier momento.  
  
Eventualmente, escuchó que el picaporte giraba y la puerta pivotaba hacia dentro.  
  
—Que tengas un buen día en la oficina, querido —chilló una voz de mujer.  
  
Un hombre enorme atravesó la puerta. Era tan gordo que apenas cabía por la abertura sin tener que salir de lado. Llevaba un portafolio, y el esfuerzo por caminar le estaba haciendo resoplar.  
  
—No llegaré tarde, Petunia —contestó, girándose para mirar a su esposa.  
  
Severus lanzó el hechizo mientras el hombre se giraba.  
  
— _¡Rependo nam Harry Potter; somnium dolores suis, saepe!*_  
  
Una brillante luz anaranjada salió de su varita y golpeó al hombre gordo entre los omóplatos. El sujeto no reaccionó, ni dio señales de que acababa de ser golpeado por un maleficio mágico. Severus sonrió y retrocedió a su posición inicial. Uno fuera, dos por caer.   
  
No pasó mucho tiempo. Alrededor de media hora más tarde, la puerta fue abierta de nuevo y dos personas salieron. Una mujer alta y delgada con cara de caballo iba seguida por un joven que era de inmediato reconocible como hijo del hombre gordo, no sólo por sus rasgos faciales, sino por su tamaño. Debía ser el primo de Harry, apenas unos pocos meses mayor que él, pero tan distintos que nadie imaginaría que eran parientes.  
  
La mujer flaca —debía ser tía Petunia, aunque Severus no podía imaginar un cuerpo menos suave y florido, pues ella era todo ángulos y brusquedad— parecía estar de un humor irritable.  
  
—Pon tu mochila en la cajuela, Dudley. Es tan grande que entorpece la palanca de cambios —ordenó, sentándose en el asiento del conductor.  
  
Dudley cerró la puerta de la casa con un irritado golpe y caminó hasta la cajuela del auto. Se inclinó a abrirla, y Severus atacó de nuevo.  
  
_—¡Rependo nam Harry Potter; somnium dolores suis, saepe!_  
  
Dudley se metió en el asiento del pasajero sin su mochila y el automóvil arrancó. Severus sonrió con satisfacción. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar el regreso de la tía con cara de caballo. ¡Oh, cómo le hubiera gustado ser una mosca en sus paredes esa noche! Bueno, de no ser porque estaría involucrado en la mucho más agradable actividad de Lecho con Harry Potter, lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Tres horas más tarde, la sonrisa de Severus era cosa del pasado. Se encontraba acalorado y hambriento de estar esperando frente a esa casa muggle, aguardando por la conveniencia de la señora Petunia Dursley. Bueno, por su conveniencia, en realidad. Lo más destacado de la mañana había sido cuando otra mujer muy poco atractiva —ésta regordeta y luciendo un muy conservador tinte azul— caminó hasta la entrada y tocó la campana. Los carrillones cantaron _Te estoy llamando… Te contestaré_ , de la canción _’The Indian Love Call’_. Severus se estremeció y esperó junto a la mujer regordeta, sonriendo internamente cuando ella dijo ‘Pero, bueno, ¿a qué está jugando Petunia?’, antes de regresar sobre sus pasos con un gesto de evidente contrariedad.  
  
Eventualmente, un auto se detuvo y Severus sonrió al darse cuenta que se trataba de la señora Dursley. Esto sería fácil.  
  
Lo fue. Mientras Petunia insertaba la llave en la cerradura, Severus repitió el hechizo que había usado con su esposo y su hijo. Igualmente ignorante, ella entró en su casa. El hombre se permitió suspirar aliviado. Ahora podría abandonar la horrible urbanización muggle y regresar a Spinner’s End. Puede que ese lugar no fuera la gran cosa, pero era preferible a la atmósfera de Privet Drive.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Mientras Severus finiquitaba sus asuntos en el mundo muggle tan rápida y eficientemente como podía, Harry y Remus estaban aplicados en preparar la Ceremonia y el Banquete de Lecho.  
  
Remus había decidido no intentar competir con las habilidades culinarias de Severus; él no era tan bueno en la cocina y ni fantaseaba con preparar un pavo real o algo igual de exótico. Se apegaría a un buen y anticuado asado. Después de todo, a todos les gustaba la carne asada y era mucho más tradicional, ¿no? De entrada ofrecería un coctel de mariscos, que tan fácil eran de conseguir en Mablethorpe, y decidió preparar un pastel de chocolate de postre. Le aliviaba que sólo hubiera cinco a los que atender.  
  
Una vez la comida fue comprada, preparada, y la carne y los vegetales quedaron listos para cocinar, dirigieron su atención hacia la habitación. Harry había estado sintiendo un extraño entumecimiento durante toda la mañana. Había contestado a Remus tan bien como le había sido posible y esperaba que su mentor no pensara que estaba de mal humor. Creía que posiblemente el hombre sospechara algo, pues le había estado observando detenidamente, pero no mencionó nada hasta que llegaron a la habitación.  
  
—Creo que deberíamos utilizar algo de magia para transformar esto en un lugar más apropiado —comentó Remus, paseando la mirada por su muy sencilla habitación. Había una cama matrimonial y un guardarropa de madera haciendo juego con una cómoda, una pequeña biblioteca, una cesta de mimbre y un largo espejo de pared. Era todo muy práctico—. Animate, Harry, vamos a hacer que se vea más romántico, te lo aseguro.  
  
El joven consiguió esbozar una tenue sonrisa. Quizás Remus pensaba que él estaba apático porque su casa no era lo que uno vería como el lugar ideal para una boda.  
  
—¿Qué hacemos, entonces? —preguntó, tratando de mostrar algo de entusiasmo.  
  
—Bien, lo primero será convertir la cama en una romántica pieza con doseles de cortinas vaporosas. Serán de seda transparente dorada, la cobija será de terciopelo marrón oscuro y pondremos muchas almohadas apiladas contra la cabecera de madera.  
  
Cuando estuvo hecho, Harry tuvo que admitir que era una mejora.  
  
—Eso es lindo —animó.  
  
—Incluso se puede mejorar… —Remus hizo una floritura con su varita una vez más. Ahora, el cobertor quedó salpicado de pétalos de rosas blancas, y como en la ceremonia previa del Compromiso, también había unos cuantos pétalos rojo profundo—. Tienen un hechizo para permanecer frescos, durarán hasta mañana. A menos que ustedes los machaquen completamente, por supuesto —agregó, con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
Harry había notado que últimamente Remus se comportaba de una forma muy parecida a Dumbledore, y ese brillo en sus ojos le ponía realmente nervioso. Enrojeció vivamente ante el pensamiento de destrozar todos los pétalos de rosa, y podría jurar que el brillo de esa mirada lo hacía peor.   
  
Un giro final de la varita hizo que el mobiliario utilitario se transformara en algo que no desmerecería en la mansión Malfoy. Ahora, la cómoda y el guardarropa lucían muy barrocos, repletos de florituras y espirales en dorado. La biblioteca ahora contenía volúmenes encuadernados en cuero con los títulos impresos en elaborados diseños: la clase de libros que estarían en la bóveda de un banco o resguardados en lugar seguro. La sencilla cesta de mimbre parecía hecha con paja trenzada en múltiples colores.  
  
—¿Esto cuenta con tu aprobación? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—Sí, es encantador —tuvo que admitir Harry. Si no fuera por el hecho de que todo era una actuación, en ese momento se estaría sintiendo maravillosamente.  
  
Ambos bajaron nuevamente.  
  
—¿Qué haremos el resto de la tarde? —indagó el mayor—. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer tu último día de libertad? —suavizó la pregunta guiñando un ojo, pero eso hizo que Harry se sintiera más aprensivo aún.  
  
—Es un buen trabajo el que Severus hizo anoche para que los collares fueran invisibles. Me hubiera sentido un poco idiota caminando por ahí con _Severus Tobías Snape_ escrito alrededor de mi cuello para que todos lo vieran. Pero ya que lo oculto, me gustaría salir. Volver a caminar por la playa hasta el parque de atracciones —pidió—. Quiero gastar tanto dinero como pueda en los caballitos y algodón de azúcar, y tratar de ganar un peluche que ciertamente no necesito.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes.  
  
—Me gusta cómo suena eso. Y no debemos olvidar el tren fantasma. Creo que a Severus le gustaría que llegaras emocionado.  
  
Harry rodó los ojos.  
  
—Puedes intentarlo —murmuró.  
  
Y Remus lo hizo, y pasaron una tarde que Harry atesoraría. El sol de agosto era caliente; había una atmósfera de felicidad a lo largo de la playa y en la feria, y el joven se unió sin ninguna vergüenza a los chillidos de emoción de los niños, en la montaña rusa y el tren fantasma. Remus no había montado en los caballitos hacía mucho, y parecía estar disfrutando también. Finalmente, algo quemados por el sol, hartos de algodón de azúcar y con Harry cargando un peluche con forma de cerdo que tenía una ridícula sonrisa, el cual había elegido en el juego de disparar porque le recordó a su futuro esposo, regresaron a casa para empezar a cocinar.  
  
—Recuerda mis palabras; esta noche, Severus empezará frotándote crema para después del sol.  
  
De pronto, Harry se sintió incómodo. Antes del Compromiso, había esperado esta noche con impaciencia. Pero ahora, luego de darse cuenta que Severus hacía todo esto solamente por el asunto de la magia, se sentía de nuevo incómodo. No deseaba tener que escuchar esos chistes sobre el sexo, pero imaginó que todo empeoraría cuando Ron y Hermione regresaran.  
  
—Iré a ponerme algo de crema ahora, no quiero que él me de un discurso por esto —replicó, y subió las escaleras rumbo al baño. Pasó un rato mientras cubría sus brazos hasta el borde de la camiseta. Se sentían ligeramente calientes, pero no creía que fuera una quemadura seria. Se alegraba de haber llevado jeans, pues sino sus piernas necesitarían el mismo tratamiento.  
  
Ron y Hermione regresaron, con las manos vacías y ligeramente descorazonados, pero pronto se animaron al ver las preparaciones para el banquete.  
  
—¡Este asunto del matrimonio es genial! Creo que iré a cualquier ceremonia medieval; ¡consigues tres comidas!  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, un hábito que había adquirido de Harry. Esto ahorraba la repetición, en todo caso. Si no fuera por el gesto, estaría regañando a Ron interminablemente cuando se trataba de comida.  
  
Cuando Harry bajó su amiga le abrazó, para luego observar nerviosa el lugar donde estaba el invisible collar alrededor de su cuello.  
  
—Está bien, no pasa nada —la tranquilizó Harry, levantando las manos en un gesto de ‘Yo soy inocente’.  
  
—Ésa es una buena picardía también —comentó Ron, entusiasmándose con el tema—. No tengo que vigilar a Mione cuando estés alrededor. Sería genial si tuviéramos unos de esos, ¿no crees, Mione?  
  
—¡No, no lo creo, Ronald! —replicó enérgicamente, finalmente exasperada con el humor bullicioso de su novio—. Harry tiene que llevar uno, pero eso no significa que cualquier persona estaría dispuesta a hacerlo de buena gana.  
  
Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera incluso peor. No la culpó; era terrible cuando se pensaba sobre esto. El collar de plata se había adaptado al calor del cuerpo y las últimas horas había olvidado que lo llevaba, hasta que Ron lo mencionó una vez más.  
  
Los cuatro amigos se sentaron a beber té antes de subir a prepararse para el banquete de la Ceremonia de Lecho.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rependo nam Harry Potter; Somnium Doloro, saepe!: Compenso en el nombre de Harry Potter. Un sueño de su dolor, repetidamente.


	28. Y a la cama…

Harry debería haber disfrutado el banquete de la Ceremonia de Lecho más que las otras ceremonias, ya que no tenía líneas que recordar, y no había nada que firmar ni collar que ser atado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era comer, disfrutar con sus amigos, e ir a la cama. Bueno, ese detalle final era lo que estaba evitando que se relajara, por supuesto.  
  
La comida de Remus no era nada especial, pero era sabrosa y todos disfrutaron de ella. Severus se mostraba relajado y comunicativo —para ser él— disfrutando con los brindis, riendo con los chistes de Remus, e incluso charlando amigablemente con Ron y Hermione. Remus estaba ejecutando admirablemente su papel como ‘Padre de la Novia’ honorario. Se pasó la noche sonriendo a Harry con un gesto tranquilizador, aunque el joven tuvo dificultades en devolver la sonrisa. No era bueno fingiendo; Severus y él estaban casados y pronto se unirían también en el sentido físico. Estaba tan nervioso que empezaba a sentirse enfermo.  
  
Mientras los platos del postre eran retirados y Remus estaba proporcionando café y mentas para después de la cena, Severus deslizó su mano por un lado de la mesa y aferró la diestra de Harry, que el joven tenía posada sobre su muslo. Severus le sonrió, y Harry se preguntó por qué le estaba tocando por debajo de la mesa. Logró torcer los labios un poco y esperó que su ya esposo lo aceptara como una sonrisa. Su respiración se había acelerado y agudizado, y casi jadeaba de los nervios.  
  
Severus había notado que su esposo estaba demasiado nervioso. Le había tomado la mano para tranquilizarle, para construir la conexión del enlace. Pero Harry estaba tan agitado que encontraba imposible comunicarse con él. Necesitarían mucha práctica para perfeccionar la mutua compenetración que requerían. Debían ser capaces de comunicarse telepáticamente y estar en armonía uno con el otro para poder lanzar la magia conjunta. De momento, estaban tan lejos de ese estado como era posible estar.  
  
—Bien —comenzó Remus—. Todavía es temprano —apenas las nueve— pero debe ser hecha la bendición de la cama, así como debemos atestiguar que la feliz pareja se acuestan juntos, así que creo que sería buena idea que ustedes dos subieran a prepararse.  
  
Harry se mostró alarmado. Severus se inclinó cerca de su oído y musitó suavemente:  
  
—Sólo vamos a ponernos nuestra ropa de dormir.  
  
El joven asintió mecánicamente. Podía hacer eso, no era gran cosa.  
  
Severus se levantó y extendió su brazo; Harry se paró y lo tomó. Era incapaz de hablar; su lengua parecía haberse pegado a su paladar. Sentía como si todos estuvieran observándole, simpatizando con el pobre virginal de Harry Potter siendo conducido a la cama por un Mortífago. Era por una noble causa, igual que lo era todo en la vida de Harry, pero probablemente sería desagradable y difícil, justo como tendía a ser todo lo demás. Él parecía haber perdido completamente el optimismo de días pasados; ahora sólo se sentía como otra víctima en la lucha contra Voldemort.  
  
Severus le guio fuera de la salita, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Le hizo un gesto para que le precediera en las escaleras. Harry subió hasta la habitación de invitados, donde encontró su pijama sobre la cama individual donde solía dormir. Esa noche Remus la ocuparía, mientras él y Severus —¡Severus!— estarían en la cama doble de la habitación contigua.  
  
—¿Está todo bien, Harry?  
  
La pregunta le sobresaltó. ¿Severus habría notado su nerviosismo? Se dio cuenta que había estado callado durante todo el banquete, mientras los demás interactuaban como el equipo en el que rápidamente se estaban convirtiendo.  
  
—Umm  
  
—Todo está bien. Sé que eres virgen y debes estar asustado. Tomaré mi tiempo, Harry. No te haré daño si puedo evitarlo.  
  
El joven le miró a los ojos por primera vez en la noche. Las palabras de Severus le habían serenado un tanto. Tenía que hacer esto, y era innegable que —de lejos— había hecho cosas peores, así que era tiempo de seguir con ello.  
  
—Gracias, Severus —musitó, sorprendiéndose por la serenidad en su voz—. Lo sé.  
  
Levantó sus manos hasta su túnica azul oscuro y empezó a desabotonar los broches. Las palabras de Severus al hablarle por primera vez sobre el proceso del matrimonio medieval hicieron eco a través de su mente: _’Lo que vamos a crear es el típico contrato de matrimonio medieval, que se usaba para enlazar dos facciones. El amor y el romance no están incluidos; estos son conceptos modernos._ Así que, cumplir su parte del contrato; en eso era en lo que debía concentrarse esa noche, se dijo, tratando de concentrarse en cada tarea como si sólo fuera un trabajo.  
  
Se dio vuelta para dejar su túnica cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Severus estaba haciendo lo mismo y se encontraron uno al lado del otro en la pequeña habitación, llevando sólo su ropa interior. Severus estiró el brazo para apartar su túnica con cuidado, y los ojos de Harry fueron a parar en la marca. La Marca Tenebrosa. Harry se paralizó.  
  
La vida de Severus había sido tan forzada como la suya. Había sido marcado por el Señor Oscuro antes de que él naciera, cuando era apenas mayor que su edad actual. Harry sabía que a veces la marca le causaba dolor, del mismo modo que su cicatriz le dolía a él. Entonces, era correcto que estuvieran allí juntos, luchando juntos. Se dio cuenta que debía haber muy pocos que comprendieran a Severus tanto como él lo hacía  
  
Severus sintió la repentina rigidez del joven y notó el lugar dónde estaba clavada su vista. Tragó con fuerza. Harry sabía que él llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa, por supuesto. Pero la visión de ella siempre resultaba intensa, incluso para él mismo luego de tantos años.  
  
—¿Harry…?  
  
El chico se arrodilló frente a Severus y, alargando la mano, tomó el brazo de su esposo. Inclinó su cabeza y recostó su frente —su cicatriz— contra la marca tatuada. Ambos permanecieron quietos. El simbolismo no necesitaba palabras; estaban unidos por un sufrimiento común, y necesitaban una resolución común.  
  
Cuando Harry levantó nuevamente la vista, observó que Severus le estaba mirando con algo parecido al sobrecogimiento. Besó suavemente la marca del brazo de su esposo. Severus, imitándole, se inclinó y besó la cicatriz de Harry, como confirmación de su perfecto entendimiento, antes de animarle a que se levantara.  
  
Ahora, el joven notó que el pecho del hombre tenía múltiples cicatrices. Las anchas rayas que lo cruzaban estaban todavía rosadas, no eran cicatrices viejas.  
  
—¿Qué te sucedió? —le preguntó, preparándose para escuchar alguna terrible práctica de los Mortífagos o algo así.  
  
—Ah. Llámalo el costo de la muerte de Dumbledore, si quieres —contestó, bajando la mirada hacia su pecho. Su piel era pálida y el vello de su pecho escaso, así que las cicatrices eran crudamente evidentes. Severus aclaró—: El hipogrifo.  
  
—¡Oh! —Harry hizo una mueca. Las garras de Buckbeak eran armas efectivas; no le extrañaba que Severus huyera cuando apareció el hipogrifo.  
  
—De hecho —convino Severus—. Las curé tan bien como pude durante la persecución. No fue un tratamiento tan efectivo como en la enfermería, como puedes ver.  
  
La vista de las cicatrices y el pensamiento de Severus huyendo malherido, además de emocionalmente atormentado, afectaron profundamente a Harry. No podía hacer esto; simplemente, no podía comportarse como si fuera únicamente un contrato, un asunto de negocios. Si Severus podía hacerlo, bien, era su problema, pero él no funcionaba de ese modo. Sabía que sentía algo por su esposo, aunque en ese momento no estaba bien seguro de lo que era. Admiraba a Severus, y no podía hacer todo esto de los besos y los abrazos de una manera fría, como si fuera alguna clase de trabajo.  
  
Reanudaron sus preparativos; Severus se puso su camisa de dormir, Harry su pijama. Ambos habían conservado su ropa interior. Ya habría tiempo para lidiar con ese detalle muy pronto.  
  
Harry se sentía más tranquilo. Había decidido comportarse de manera natural. Estaba convencido de que su esposo le comprendía. Creía que él también comprendía a Severus, probablemente mejor que nadie. Su ánimo había mejorado un poco ante la asunción de que iba a dejar de intentar comportarse de manera desinteresada; iba a hacer todo aquello que sintiera que era correcto. De todos modos, no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el sexo, así que simplemente iba a hacer lo que Severus quisiera y lo que su cuerpo le pidiera.  
  
>>¿Vamos a la cama?—preguntó el mayor, extendiendo su brazo como si le estuviera invitando a caminar por el jardín.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Es el único lugar para nosotros, vestidos como estamos —bromeó.  
  
El hombre rio entre dientes y guio a su esposo para salir al pasillo y entrar en la habitación contigua. Remus, Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí parados, luciendo expectantes. Harry se sintió un poco idiota, caminando en pijama mientras esos tres estaban vestidos con su ropa de gala.  
  
—Nosotros hemos venido a lanzar buenos hechizos sobre su lecho matrimonial —habló Remus—. Les deseamos fertilidad, riqueza y buena fortuna.  
  
Los tres amigos avanzaron un paso, con las varitas extendidas, y lanzaron sus hechizos — _Fertilidad, Opulencia y Fortuna_ — sobre la cama. Ron y Hermione retrocedieron, pero Remus aún tenía una tarea que completar.  
  
>>En esta parte del mundo, el mar es de gran importancia. Hay una creencia mágica ancestral ligada a las criaturas del mar, en la que una de esas criaturas era buscada para bendecir las bodas. Yo invoco al espíritu de la foca —Halichoerus*— para que bendiga este matrimonio y brinde su protección, fuerza y tenacidad a esta pareja.  
  
Remus hizo un gesto con ambos brazos, un complejo movimiento fluido, y gotas de agua brotaron de la punta de sus dedos. Harry se estremeció, recordando su experiencia la primera vez que llegó a Mablethorpe y caminó a lo largo de la extensa arena dorada para encontrar la foca muerta. _Adiós, perro de agua_ , había dicho entonces, antes de ser golpeado por el extraño pensamiento de la profesora Trelawney, advirtiéndole que algo terrible iba a suceder: _Es un presagio, Harry. ¡Una señal de muerte! Cuidado con el perro… el perro que vive en el mar…_ Por Merlín, estaba siendo supersticioso y tonto. Remus acababa de decir que el espíritu de la foca les bendeciría, ¿no?  
  
Remus retrocedió y Severus se adelantó, empujando a Harry hacia la cama con suavidad. El joven salió de sus reflexiones y le siguió. Ambos treparon a la cama, aplastando los pétalos de rosa en su camino. Harry se sintió extraño mientras se sentaba al lado de Severus con los otros tres mirándoles como si fueran una exhibición fascinante. ¿Seguramente no estarían esperando a que ellos dos hicieran algo? Enrojeció ante el pensamiento de que pudiera haber entendido mal lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Remus notó el rubor del joven y se compadeció de él.  
  
>>Eso es todo, que pasen una buena noche —dijo alegremente, y el brillo regresó a sus ojos una vez más.  
  
Severus y Harry se quedaron solos. El mayor hizo un movimiento con la mano y las luces se atenuaron. De inmediato, Harry se sintió más cómodo y se inclinó hacia Severus, quien deslizó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.  
  
—Pensé que no se irían —confesó el joven.  
  
—Bueno, podrían haber estado allí parados toda la noche. Yo no veía la dificultad de mirar fijamente detrás de ellos.  
  
—Hmm —aceptó Harry—. Tú siempre eres bueno mirando fijamente. Bueno, furiosamente, en realidad.  
  
—¡Qué impertinencia! —gruñó Severus, y girando su rostro castigó a su joven esposo con un beso.  
  
Harry se acercó más a él y se derritió con el beso. Era cálido y confortante estar acostados uno al lado del otro; no era una situación hiriente en absoluto. Relámpagos de excitación bajaron por su columna vertebral. Se aferró a Severus y disfrutó las sensaciones.  
  
Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Severus se encontró a sí mismo inmerso en los brillantes ojos verdes, sin desear apartar la mirada de allí. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tener a Harry en sus brazos. Por supuesto que lo era; estaban casados, enlazados, y unidos por la sangre del modo más seguro posible. Susurró el hechizo para mostrar sus collares.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en el cuello de su esposo. Su nombre brillaba allí. Severus era su esposo, eso era incuestionable. Estaban unidos tan firmemente —o quizás más firmemente— de lo que estaban unidos a Voldemort. Superarían ese enlace malvado con la fuerza de su propia unión.  
  
>>Ahora que los demás se han ido, creo que podemos deshacernos de estás ridículas ropas de dormir —propuso Severus.  
  
Mientras la cara del hombre desaparecía tras la tela de algodón gris que estaba sacando por su cabeza, Harry no pudo evitar reír entre dientes: en su opinión, el camisón de Sev ciertamente calificaba en la descripción de ‘ridículo’.  
  
La cabeza del mago emergió al tiempo que lanzaba la prenda gris a la esquina del cuarto. _“¡Y tanto trabajo para lograr un sitio romántico!”_ , pensó Harry, recordando los esfuerzos de Remus. Severus le miró intensamente.  
  
>>¿Y por qué tú todavía estás vistiendo esa dolorosamente discreta ropa muggle? —preguntó, levantando las manos para empezar a desabotonarle el pijama.  
  
Harry no pensó que se necesitara respuesta, se limitó a observar los largos dedos de su esposo deslizando los botones a través de lo ojales, abriendo gradualmente su camisa. Una vez que hubo desabotonado el último, abrió la prenda, revelando el lampiño pero musculoso pecho. El joven terminó el trabajo de sacarse la camisa y Severus la lanzó a la esquina junto con su camisón. Harry rio en voz alta.  
  
—Nuestras ropas de dormir pueden tener su propia fiesta en la esquina.  
  
Severus sonrió y dejó caer sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón del pijama de Harry. El joven jadeó al sentir esos dedos rozando su ombligo, y su piel se estremeció.  
  
—Fuera con esos horribles pantalones, Harry. Sólo los muggles usan pantalones en la cama —bufó su desdén ante la peculiar ropa de aquellos que no vivían en el mundo mágico.  
  
El chico levantó el culo y jaló sus pantalones hacia abajo. Severus les dio el mismo trato que al resto de la ropa y volaron por el aire con sorprendente elegancia, aterrizando encima del montón.  
  
Severus se detuvo brevemente. Harry le estaba observando, respirando con dificultad. Era indudable que se estaba preguntando si su siguiente paso sería quitarse los interiores. El hombre decidió tomar la ruta del hombre sabio y retrasarlo un poco. Se inclinó en busca de otro beso. La boca de Harry era cálida, húmeda y muy dulce, así que no resultaba difícil pasan algo más de tiempo acariciándola, incluso aunque hubiera tentaciones mucho más dulces por ser descubiertas.  
  
Harry estaba empezando a responder con entusiasmo. Severus sintió una calidez en el pecho; se dio cuenta que había extrañado estos despliegues de afecto. Obligó a su mente a no examinar las razones de eso, no de momento.  
  
Los brazos de Harry rodearon el cuello de Severus, primero tentativamente y luego con más firmeza. La sensación de la carne cálida bajo sus manos era intensa. Su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida.  
  
Las manos de Severus trazaban los brazos de su esposo, acariciando lentamente desde los hombros hacia los codos. Harry tembló, pero el hombre dudaba que fuera de miedo. El muchacho de ojos verdes se sintió impaciente y gimió en la boca de Sev mientras se besaban apasionadamente.  
  
Severus apartó las cobijas, pateándolas hacia el pie de la cama. No tendrían necesidad de ellas durante un rato. Harry era delicioso al tacto: cálido, con buenos músculos ganados por sus actividades deportivas y de duelos, y tan receptivo. Donde quiera que sus manos tocaban, la carne joven temblaba bajo su tacto. Los gemidos de Harry dentro del beso alentaron a Severus. Empujó a su esposo hacia atrás y lanzó un Accio hacia el pote de fino lubricante que había dado a Remus para que lo dejara en la habitación, preparado para ellos.  
  
Mientras caía sobre las almohadas, Harry escuchó el hechizo y vio el recipiente caer en la mano de su pareja. Sabía lo que era, y sabía que significaba que irían mucho más allá de lo que habían ido antes. Tragó el nudo que de repente apareció en su garganta.

Severus empezó a besar nuevamente a Harry, la diferencia era que ahora estaba colocado sobre su esposo, quien estaba acostado debajo de él. Sus posiciones naturales estaban siendo establecidas y Harry se percató de ese hecho. Severus posó sus manos en la cinturilla de los interiores del joven y esperó mientras miraba las profundidades verdes de su pareja.  
  
—¿Está todo bien? —su voz era profunda y destilaba deseo; Harry no necesitaba instrucción para saber eso. Asintió.  
  
El hombre bajó el interior, jalando el elástico de forma que la tela despejara la excitación del chico y la prenda se deslizara con facilidad. Severus se quedó mirando fijamente, concentrado en la deliciosa visión de la pulsante polla erecta de Harry, que se movía con excitación bajo su mirada atenta. Se inclinó y besó la punta, más aliviado que otra cosa. Había extrañado esto. Habían sido sólo un par de días, y lo había extrañado: y una vez más se rehusó a considerar lo que eso podía significar.  
  
—Por favor, Severus —susurró Harry.  
  
El hombre levantó la mirada, pero sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No, Harry. No todavía. Debo hacer otras cosas primero.  
  
Entonces, removió rápidamente sus propios interiores, y Harry pudo ver por primera vez la impresionante evidencia del deseo de su esposo.  
  
—Oh, Dios mío —susurró, impactado.  
  
Severus era más grande que él, mucho más grande. Más largo, y bastante más que algo más grueso. Su polla era oscura, y sus venas se alzaban en crestas. Se veía a un tiempo ardiente y amenazador. No podía apartar los ojos de allí; se sentía como un ratón enfrentado a una cobra.  
  
Severus se inclinó y le besó. Suave pero con firmeza, volviendo a familiarizar a Harry con la sensación de la boca de su esposo, y el conocido círculo de sus brazos.  
  
—No te hare daño, Harry —musitó mientras alzaba la cabeza—. Seré muy cuidadoso, te prepararé a conciencia. Lo prometo.  
  
El joven seguía impresionado. No contestó, y Severus lo tomó como un consentimiento. Alcanzó el recipiente de lubricante, lo abrió y untó sus largos dedos. Los ojos de Harry se abrían cada vez más, pero seguía fascinado e inmóvil.  
  
Severus se inclinó buscando otro beso, y al mismo tiempo deslizó un dedo embadurnado por detrás de las bolas de Harry. De inmediato, como un reflejo, las piernas del chico se separaron mientras intentaba eludir la mano de su esposo. Su cuerpo quería alejarse del tacto, pero al hacerlo se abría para Severus. Éste deslizó su dedo en la hendidura de Harry e infaliblemente encontró la apretada entrada, acariciando y tanteando para entrar. Los músculos del culo del joven de crisparon, animando al dedo a presionar…  
  
Harry retrocedió, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta. Severus observó la figura en retirada, completamente pasmado. No lo había visto venir; Harry había sido tan receptivo. Una vez más, se había aterrado ante una nueva experiencia. Severus blasfemó. De haber estado afuera hubiera escupido, pero se contuvo en deferencia a su anfitrión.   
  
>>¡Por el marchito y jodido escroto de Merlín! —maldijo.  
  
Tenían que hacer esto. Debería suceder tarde o temprano. Harry casi había estado ahí, tan cerca… Frunció el ceño y se bajó de la cama. Fue hasta la mesa donde había estado el pote de lubricante convocado. Había un pequeño vial. Severus había esperado que no fuera necesario, pero si algo había aprendido era estar preparado para todas las eventualidades, así que había pedido a Remus que lo pusiera también en la habitación. Miró el frasquito por unos momentos, antes de seguir a su esposo fuera de la habitación.  
  
Harry no había ido muy lejos. No tenía demasiado de dónde elegir, a menos que decidiera correr escaleras abajo y aparecerse desnudo en la salita, desde donde el sonido de las voces de sus amigos llegaba incluso a lo alto de las escaleras. Se había refugiado en el baño, donde en ese momento se encontraba observando con disgusto su reflejo en el espejo ubicado sobre el lavamanos.  
  
—¡Eres un jodido cobarde! —se decía a sí mismo—. Tuviste el descaro de llamar cobarde a Snape pero eres tú el cobarde, no él. Sabías que esto tenía que pasar, y aun así huiste al primer toque. Él no va a burlarse de ti, no va a lavarse las manos con desinfectante después de tocarte. Te desea. Lo viste en sus ojos. ¿Qué jodida mierda pasa contigo?  
  
Dejó salir su frustración, pero no paró de temblar. Sus manos se sacudían mientras retiraba su caprichoso cabello de su cara. En ese momento, se escuchó un suave toque en la puerta.  
  
—¿Harry!  
  
El joven sabía que tenía que regresar. No había otra posibilidad. Esto debía ser hecho. Esperar al día siguiente, a la semana siguiente, o incluso al próximo mes, no cambiaría las cosas. Severus tenía que tocarle de la manera más íntima posible.  
  
>>Harry, por favor, abre la puerta… Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.  
  
—Lo sé, ya voy —contestó. Todavía estaba molesto, pero no era Severus la causa de su irritación—. Estaré allí en un minuto. Espérame en la habitación —espetó, obligándose a suavizar la voz—. Por favor, Severus.  
  
El hombre se retiró. Se sentía inútil. ¿Acaso era tan repulsivo? ¿O era sólo la fobia de Harry, provocada por años de denigrarle y hacerle sentir sucio? ¿El joven reaccionaría igual con cualquier otra persona?  
  
Alrededor de cinco minutos más tarde, Harry se reunió con Severus, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama, su erección desinflada por la tristeza que se estaba formando en su interior. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por reaccionar así. El problema era de Potter. Él tenía un modo de solucionarlo: todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle la poción y follarlo. Simplemente, hacerlo mecánicamente. Merlín sabía que tenía bastante práctica en eso. Pero Severus en realidad estaba enojado consigo mismo por el sentimiento de tristeza que le embargaba. Cualquiera pensaría que se sentía terriblemente decepcionado de que su esposo no quisiera estar con él en la misma medida que él deseaba estar con Harry. Y era estúpido sentirse así. No, él solo debería enfocarse en la tarea que tenía que hacer. Ésa había sido siempre su intención. Entonces, ¿por qué el disgusto?  
  
—Lo lamento —musitó Harry, y sonaba derrotado.  
  
—Harry, podemos hacer esto… —comenzó el mayor.  
  
—¡Lo sé, vale! —espetó—. Lo haré… Prometí que lo haría y lo haré. Sólo… dame un momento.  
  
—Puedo darte algo mejor —musitó suavemente—. Toma… —le entregó el vial.  
  
—¿Qué es esto?  
  
—Es una droga tranquilizante. Encontraras que baja tus inhibiciones; eliminará los restos de tu fobia. Si lo piensas bien, no es algo tan terrible. Sólo piensa que es como un vaso de vino, previsto para relajarte.  
  
Harry observó atentamente el frasquito de cristal azul. No sabía qué pensar. No quería estar drogado, pero Severus había dicho que prácticamente era como un vaso de vino. Y no deseaba seguir pensando, así que con un repentino arranque de determinación para seguir con esto, quitó la tapa y bebió el contenido.   
  
Severus dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. La poción era de acción rápida y más ponderosa que un tranquilizante común. La había preparado especialmente para que Harry lidiara con su fobia, y los efectos durarían por horas. Ahora podría hacer lo que siempre había planeado, y quizás incluso lo disfrutarían. Era su trabajo lograr que así fuera, porque no quería herir a Harry. Era importante no dañar a su joven esposo. Deseaba que Harry repitiera la actividad, especialmente sin necesidad de la droga. Era importante que practicaran reiteradamente, para su enlace y la alineación de sus magias. Y, por supuesto, ésa era la única razón por la que era importante para él.  
  
El Gryffindor cayó contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos.  
  
—¿Está todo bien, Harry?  
  
—Mmm… hm. Bien —aceptó con languidez.  
  
La relajación de Harry ya no iba a ser un problema. Severus llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de su esposo, y fue recompensado cuando los deliciosos pezones respondieron a su tacto. Harry soltó una risita; podías ser descrito como una risita. Severus sonrió. Quiría darle placer, y su pareja había vuelto a ser el joven sensitivo, lo que era una parte deliciosa de su unión. A Severus le agradaba pensar que éste era ‘el verdadero Harry que existía bajo sus problemas de fobia’. Se sentía un tanto triste al pensar que el joven probablemente no recordaría nada al día siguiente, pero ésta era la mejor forma de superar su problema. Quizás se acostumbraría a esto sin ser plenamente consciente hasta que superara sus recuerdos y llegara a ser normal para él.  
  
Severus beso y acarició, y Harry reaccionó justo como deseaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el joven estuviera nuevamente erecto. El hombre animó la dureza bajando la cabeza y tomando su polla en su boca, succionando y lamiendo hasta que sintió que estaba listo. Severus la soltó y Harry gimió su decepción.  
  
Lanzando un Accio al lubricante, volvió a embadurnarse los dedos nuevamente.  
  
—Abre tus piernas para mí, Harry —pidió. El joven lo hizo de buen grado—. Eso es, mi dulzura, sólo acuéstate y disfruta —canturreó, al tiempo que acariciaba la carne más sensible, sus dedos colocándose en la apretada entrada.  
  
Harry inclinó sus caderas hacia los dedos que investigaban, esta vez anhelando el contacto; Severus suspiró de felicidad al ver que la poción había tenido éxito en retirarle la fobia, y con suavidad deslizó uno de sus largos dedos en el interior del cuerpo de su esposo. El culo de Harry era apretado, muy apretado. Lo había esperado, pero era muy distinto sentirlo en la realidad. Se detuvo para permitir que los músculos se relajaran, cosa que harían en poco tiempo. Besó al joven mientras aguardaba, y Harry respondió feliz, deslizando su lengua dentro de la húmeda boca y gimiendo con aparente placer.  
  
Severus sintió que la presión de los músculos empezaba a ceder y empujó un poco más antes de mover el dedo, girando y acariciando las húmedas paredes interiores, ayudando a distenderse. Harry gimió en su boca una vez más. Severus sabía que el joven nunca había sentido nada igual. Pero sin la poción, a estas alturas hubiera entrado en pánico.  
  
Sacó su dedo regresando con dos, ambos muy resbalosos, un momento después. El otro empujó hacia la invasión como si buscara las sensaciones y Severus sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo.  
  
—Sí, Harry, así. ¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó.  
  
—Muy agradable —murmuró en respuesta, y volvió a empujar con sus caderas.  
  
Severus empezó a fijar un ritmo a sus movimientos. El pasaje de Harry comenzaba a extenderse muy bien. Mordisqueó el esbelto cuello de su esposo, sabiendo que eso le gustaba. Succionó firmemente al encontrar la carne fresca justo arriba del collar. Harry gimió mientras su esposo le marcaba, y el hombre aumentó sus actividades agregando otro dedo en su trasero, que aún estaba apretado. Necesitaba aumentar los movimientos de tijera.  
  
—Oh, siiií —siseó Harry—. Oh, por favor… Severus, por favor.  
  
El mago mayor sonrió y besó los labios que estaban diciendo las palabras que él estaba deseando escuchar con tanta ansiedad. Deseaba entrar en Harry y ser bienvenido. No podía soportar el pensamiento de que hubiera estado forzando al joven. Ahora, Harry estaba lo más distendido que Severus podia lograr con sus dedos. Dió un giró final y otro beso apasionado antes de sacar sus dedos para untar más lubricante en su pene. Había estado tan concentrado en abrir a su amante que no se había dado cuenta de cuán excitado estaba él mismo. Cuando vio su erección, notó cuán grande e hincada estaba. Esperaba poder hacer esto sin ocasionar demasiado dolor a su Harry.  
  
Mientras se posicionaba frente a la extendida entrada del cuerpo juvenil, y levantaba y colocaba las piernas del joven sobre sus hombros, habló suavemente:  
  
—Oh, Harry. Eres tan perfecto, no merezco esto. Te deseo mucho, y sé que te va a doler un poco, pero te pido que confíes en mí. Resiste conmigo, mientras tu estrechez se relaja.  
  
Mientras se posicionaba en el límite de un momento de gran significado para sí mismo, para Harry, y probablemente para todo el mundo mágico, sintió una oleada de calor alrededor de su cuello. Su collar estaba reaccionando ante el inminente acto. Harry movió la cabeza agitado, como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo, y la levantó para mirar a Severus y declarar:  
  
—Por favor, tómame, Severus. Hazme tu esposo.  
  
Así que Severus empujó, apenas lo suficiente para superar el apretado anillo exterior. A pesar de lo resbaladizo y distendido que estaba Harry, la barrera todavía era considerable. Severus era largo, y esto requeriría cuidado. El joven jadeó y su esposo supo que era de dolor.  
  
—Está bien. Me voy a quedar aquí por un rato, Harry, hasta que te repongas. Lo verás, mi amor, lo verás… pronto será muy bueno, créeme.  
  
Al parecer Harry le creyó, porque no trató de empujar a Severus, ni retrocedió. Esperó tal como lo estaba haciendo su esposo, y el alivió llegó. Severus se sintió menos apretado y entonces empujó un poquito más, y cuando fue tolerado, un poquito más. Puso toda habilidad en encontrar el ángulo apropiado para golpear la próstata de Harry, necesitando que obtuviera el placer que ello significaba.  
  
El joven gimió, pero Severus se sintió aliviado pues era un gemido que significaba que acababa de frotar esa glándula sensible en el interior de su esposo. Le besó la mejilla con ternura.  
  
>>Así es, muy bien, Harry. Tienes que amar esto, al igual que yo —musitó entre besos.  
  
Algo estaba sucediendo. Harry no hablaba, pero Severus sabía lo que él hubiera dicho. Deseaba que se moviera y así lo hizo, suavemente, afuera y adentro, comenzando a embestir mientras el joven cuerpo se adaptaba a él.  
  
—Severus… sí… —susurró. Su mente estaba animando al mayor, azuzándole para qué acelerara, para que embistiera con más fuerza.  
  
Severus se preguntó brevemente si era sólo la expresión de sus deseos, pero como si sintiera su indecisión, la mente de Harry pareció presionar con más fuerza, aferrarle, hacer que entendiera. Harry deseaba ser follado, ser poseído, y pertenecer en cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma a Severus. El hombre sentía la cabeza ligera con la intensidad del deseo que le estaba inundando. El anhelo de Harry por pertenecer a alguien, era el mismo anhelo de Severus por poseer a alguien. Alguien suyo. El hombre sacudió la cabeza de manera mecánica, su largo cabello azotando contra sus mejillas. Pero aunque su cuerpo pudiera intentar negarlo, su mente, y la de Harry, no se lo permitirían.  
  
Aceleró en respuesta a la instigación de mentes y cuerpos, y escuchó que Harry hablaba, aunque no estuvo seguro si era con sus labios o con su presencia en su mente.  
  
>>Sí, oh, sí. Deseo esto mucho. Oh, Severus… Sí… te amo… tanto.,,  
  
Severus sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. Acometido por una marea de fiera emoción que no podía controlar, contra la que no podía luchar.  
  
—Sí, oh, Harry… —gimió en voz alta.  
  
Bajó la vista hacia el rostro de su esposo; perdido en el éxtasis se veía tan hermoso. ¿Quién decía que los hombres no eran hermosos? Harry lo era. Sus ojos verdes brillantes, sus pupilas anchas y oscuras. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, su boca relajada. Podía sentir la tensión de su culo, lo que significaba que estaba cerca del clímax. Podía sentir la respuesta apretada en sus propias bolas. Sacó su lengua y lamió su mejilla, deseando probar el sabor de su esposo, estar tan cerca de él como pudiera, dondequiera que pudiera. Mientras Harry gemía y se sacudía, y comenzaba a correrse, Severus gritó en voz alta.  
  
—¡Oh, Harry! Te amo… ¡Te amo mucho, Harry!  
  
Severus gritó con un sonido angustioso, pues él lo estaba. Nunca antes, en toda su vida, quiso decir eso, y no sabía por qué había necesitado decirlo justo ahora; sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Miró a su pareja, consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control, perdiendo la consciencia, y observó fascinado con lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia, como una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Harry y se deslizaba hacia su oreja. Una lágrima que había brotado del propio de Severus .  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción
> 
> * La foca gris (Halichoerus grypus) es una especie de mamífero pinnípedo de la familia de los fócidos relativamente común en aguas del Atlántico Norte.


	29. Avanzando

Harry despertó lentamente, tal como hacía cada mañana. Le costó un rato darse cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación sencilla que solía usar —la ventana era más grande y estaba en una posición diferente—. Una vez que el hecho ocurrió, el resto le siguió rápidamente. ¡El Lecho! Giró la cabeza esperando ver a Severus en la almohada a su lado, pero la cama estaba vacía.  
  
Se frotó los ojos y se desperezó. Sentía la cabeza un tanto embotada y la lengua como si fuera un pedazo de suela vieja. ¿Había bebido tanto la noche anterior, antes de irse a acostar? No creía haber bebido mucho, ni antes ni después. De hecho, le resultaba difícil recordar exactamente lo que había pasado. Podía recordar los besos y los abrazos. Quizás se habían quedado dormidos juntos. ¿Y dónde estaría Severus ahora?  
  
Se sentó y hurgó en la mesita de noche, buscando sus lentes. La zona baja de su espalda y su trasero se sentían… extraños. No era exactamente una sensación dolorosa, pero era definitivamente extraña. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué se sentía así. ¿Severus le habría hecho algo allá abajo? Trató, pero no logró recordar.  
  
Todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando la puerta se abrió y Severus regresó. Era evidente que había estado en el baño, pues su cabello estaba húmedo y él lo frotaba con una toalla.  
  
—Ah, despertaste. Buenos días, holgazán.  
  
—¿Qué hora es?  
  
—Apenas las seis. Estas mañanas de verano son hermosas, es imposible permanecer en la cama cuando nos espera un día encantador.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose si el hombre estaba bromeando.  
  
—A mí no me entusiasma madrugar, ni en verano ni en invierno —gruñó.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes.  
  
—Entonces, cuando estés viviendo conmigo, intentaré no despertarte —comentó—. Yo siempre me levanto temprano.  
  
Harry miró fijamente el rostro de su esposo. ¿Estaba siendo procaz? No, seguramente sólo eran ideas suyas, pues Severus era la imagen viva de la inocencia mientras se continuaba secando el pelo con la toalla.  
  
—Severus… me siento un poco extraño —aventuró.  
  
Los brazos del hombre se detuvieron; bajó la toalla y la colocó sobre la cómoda.  
  
—¿Extraño cómo?  
  
—Mi mente se siente… no del todo bien. Como si algo me embotara. Y no puedo recordar mucho sobre la pasada noche. ¿Me puse a beber, o caí dormido?  
  
Severus fue a sentarse en su lado de la cama. Colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de su joven esposo.  
  
—Anoche tuve que suminístrate una droga tranquilizante. Probablemente, eso es lo que tiene tu mente confusa.  
  
Harry todavía tenía el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Severus, yo dejé a Ginny porque no me sentía cómodo con ella. Simplemente, algo no se sentía correcto. Esta mañana, casi tuve la misma sensación. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Crees que no puedo amar a nadie apropiadamente? Si es así, no voy a ser capaz de matar a Voldemort. Seré un arma estropeada. Dumbledore dijo que era el amor lo que me diferenciaba de Voldemort, ¿pero y si yo no puedo hacer esto correctamente, Severus?  
  
El hombre le dio un apretón tranquilizador.  
  
—Te sentiste extraño esta mañana a causa de la poción. Espero que no tengamos que utilizarla nuevamente, pero eso es todo lo que está mal, te lo prometo. Definitivamente, pienso que puedo afirmar que eres capaz de amar muy bien, Harry.  
  
Harry arrugó su frente con perplejidad. Deseaba creer eso, pero, ¿cómo podía cuando apenas recordaba esas vagas sensaciones de estar siendo abrazado?  
  
Severus continuo:  
  
>>Y acerca de tu relación con la señorita Weasley, puede que haya razones válidas para tu desconcierto. Al observar tus interacciones con ella, siempre pensé que era una relación extraña. Ahora que me dices que esta mañana te sentiste parecido, mis sospechas se ven reforzadas. Creo que fuiste drogado con Amortentia a lo largo de ese año escolar.  
  
—¡Amortentia! —Harry sonaba aterrado—. ¡Ésa es una ponderosa poción de amor!  
  
—Sí, aunque difiero en el término ‘poción de amor’. Esa poción crea sentimientos que no son reales; ilusiones, en el mejor de los casos. Lo que esa poción crea nunca podría ser descrito como amor — _“Desde cuándo te convertiste en un experto en amor”_ , se preguntó con ironía—. La Amortentia crea un deseo vivo por estar con una persona en particular. Esos sentimientos varían en intensidad, dependiendo de la dosis y la frecuencia con que es tomada. La razón por la que yo sospecho que éste es el caso, es que te viste muy repentinamente atraído por una chica con la que siempre habías compartido mucho tiempo, pero que virtualmente ignorabas. Cuando estabas con ella, ¿la fuerza de tus sentimientos era constante o variable?  
  
—Solía venir en rachas. Era como una fiera desesperación que luego daba paso a la calma, casi a la indiferencia, para luego tener otra reacción fiera. Era todo muy confuso.  
  
—Eso es típico de una poción que induce al enamoramiento. Dime, ¿desde que te separaste de la señorita Weasley la has extrañado?  
  
Harry pareció avergonzado.  
  
—No, para ser franco, no. Solía sentirme culpable por no extrañarla, pero la verdad es que luego que la dejé sólo sentí alivio. Me dije a mi mismo que era porque ya no tenía que preocuparme por su seguridad, pero no creo que fuera eso. Simplemente, me sentía aliviado de no seguir con esa relación. Ella siempre quería más de mí.  
  
Severus volvió a estrecharlo.  
  
—Yo no uso pociones que alteren la personalidad; invaden la privacidad de la persona y les quita el control de su propio cuerpo.  
  
—¿Nunca las has usado? ¿Y qué hay sobre lo que me hiciste anoche?  
  
—Las he utilizado, pero sólo cuando no tuve elección. A veces, Voldemort me obligó a hacerlo —se calló por largos instantes, y Harry pensó que su pregunta sobre la noche anterior iba a permanecer sin respuesta—. La poción que te di anoche no cambió tu personalidad o tus deseos. Te calmó y retiró los efectos de la fobia. La pérdida de memoria es un efecto secundario y no me hace feliz. Espero que no tengamos que usarla de nuevo, o sólo brevemente, en última instancia. Pero continúa el hecho de que debemos tener relaciones sexuales de manera regular para establecer nuestro enlace y madurarlo. Esa necesidad es la única razón por la que lo usé anoche.  
  
Harry asintió, ya no se sentía tan mal; parecía estar algo menos embotado.  
  
—¿Así que tuvimos sexo? —preguntó, algo nervioso.  
  
—Sí, lo tuvimos, Harry. Un muy buen sexo —afirmó Severus.  
  
Harry enrojeció, pero sintió una cálida oleada de placer, como si acabara de aprobar un examen.  
  
>>Debería ser más fácil a partir de ahora. Te acostumbrarás, y espero que esta noche podamos conseguirlo sin la poción; o muy pronto, en todo caso.  
  
El rubor del joven se intensificó; Severus tenía intención de tener sexo esa noche. Decidió retornar al tema de la poción de amor, en la esperanza de que su rubor desapareciera.  
  
—Comprendo porque odias las pociones de amor, Severus. Recuerdo lo que le sucedió a Merope Gaunt, la madre de Voldemort. Al final dejó de utilizar la poción, pero entonces su esposo la abandonó. Aun así, ella no pudo soportar el seguir utilizándola durante más tiempo, consciente de que todos los sentimientos positivos de él eran falsos. Yo también me sentí así. Cuando Ginny se fue, sólo sentí alivio.  
  
Severus asintió y se inclinó para besarle.  
  
—Eso ya no importa, Harry. Sólo importamos tú, yo, y el futuro inmediato.  
  
El chico asintió y se acurrucó contra su esposo. Eso no sonaba mal, aunque no quería pensar en más adelante. El recuerdo de Severus diciéndole que estarían juntos hasta que Voldemort hubiera muerto no era algo en lo que deseara pensar en ese preciso momento.  
  
>>Tengo algo que decirte en el desayuno y luego deberé partir —continuó Severus—. Puedes venir a Spinner’s End cada tarde después de las seis; es habitualmente seguro después de esa hora. De ser necesario, debes ser capaz de ser invisible para cualquier visitante que pueda llegar de improviso. Las protecciones no permiten la entrada de nadie sin mi permiso, así que habrá tiempo para ocultarte.  
  
Harry asintió. Su capa de invisibilidad volvería a ser útil, aunque esperaba que no hubiera necesidad de usarla con frecuencia.  
  
>>Bajaré a preparar algo de desayunar mientras te levantas, ¿está bien?  
  
Asintió. Severus estaba siendo muy atento al darle un tiempo para levantarse e ir al baño sin ser observado. No sabía por qué de repente se sentía tan tímido. El hombre ya le había visto desnudo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus preparó huevos, té y tostadas mientras Harry se aseaba y vestía. El joven no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero Severus recordaba todo. En detalle. Se estremeció ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos mientras rememoraba sus acciones y sus palabras. Le había dicho a Harry que le amaba. Nunca antes había usado esas palabras, y había estado convencido de que nunca las utilizaría. El joven no mostraba señales de recordar, y parecía inconsciente de cuán lejos habían llegado, pero siempre había la posibilidad de que pudiera recordar algún día. O quizás él se lo diría de nuevo, cuando menos lo esperara; la noche anterior no había tenido intención de decirlo, simplemente había salido.  
  
Harry se sentó a la mesa y Severus le sirvió huevos y tostadas. Mientras comían, le explicó que ahora que estaban enlazados deberían trabajar en lo referente a la combinación de sus magias.  
  
—Tendremos que practicar juntos, en algún lugar donde podamos hacer duelos y destrozar cosas sin que nuestras actividades sean detectadas.  
  
Harry se mostró preocupado.  
  
—No podemos utilizar Hogwarts, Severus, y yo no conozco ningún otro sitio. Nuestras casas son demasiado pequeñas, y no están lo suficientemente aisladas.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, durante la última guerra con Grindelwald se hizo provisión de casas de seguridad. Albus me ofreció unas cuantas opciones cuando todo fue originalmente planeado. Yo soy la única persona viva que conoce el lugar que elegí para esto. Tú serás la segunda persona en ir allí. Y es mejor si lo dejamos así, Harry —su voz sonó muy seria.  
  
Harry sabía que se estaban acercando al trabajo más serio de su enlace, y estaba consciente de cuánto costaba a Severus confiar en los demás.  
  
—Como desees —aceptó.  
  
—Mañana te llevaré a ver nuestro terreno de entrenamiento. No podremos ir a diario, tengo otras obligaciones… pero podremos ir al menos dos veces por semana, y algunas noches si no estamos demasiado cansados. Esa casa segura data de los tiempos de la guerra con Grindelwald. Está en un lugar bastante remoto, es lo suficientemente grande como para servirnos bien, y es fácil de proteger. Y ahora, debo irme —terminó su taza de té y se levantó. Harry también se paró para despedirse. El hombre le abrazó y le beso intensamente—. Te veré en la noche, Harry. Que tengas un buen día.  
  
—Tú también, Severus —deseó, pensando que aquello era improbable, sabiendo cuáles eran los ‘otros deberes’ que tenía que atender.  
  
Severus desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción
> 
> Quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora, estuve sin ordenador varios días y tampoco tengo tanto tiempo como antes, así que el ritmo de actualización de The Marked Man va a ser un poco mas lento de lo habitual.


End file.
